My ashikabi is a kamen rider
by Artzilla406
Summary: the S plan has started, the sekireis are scattered to the city finding there ashikabi, there detent ones. but the game is taking a turn when three teens holding powers of Decade, Kiva and Build, now they entered the game with there enemys hot on there tail as the game of the gods start out with a bang.
1. feather 1

**I do now own anything, Beat is mine, Denies and john is Lewamus prime 2019's**

 **co-writer: lewamus prime 2019**

-0-0-0-0-

?: Hey mom, where do you want these?

A voice said in an empty house as a beautiful woman with long white hair, blue eyes, wearing a yellow sweater, blue pants and white shoes turn to see her son. He has peach skin, a muscular build, has black hair with a white strip, blue eyes, wearing a red t-shirt under a jacket, blue cargo pants and black shoes.

?: oh you can set those on the kitchen Beat.

The now identified Beat nodded as he carry 3 boxes to the kitchen.

Beat: so I guess this we're we be living for now on huh?

Beat's mom: yes sweetie, you gonna love it.

?: hey!

Then coming thought the door is a huge man with black hair, with a large build, has gray eyes, wearing a t-shirt, blue jeans and brown shows is carrying two large boxes on his arms.

?: when can I get a hand?

Beats mom: oh hon, you know you can carry that mutch.

?: I know Sophie, I know.

Beat: coming dad!

Beat's dad: thanks son.

Beat: so dad, what so special about this place again?

Beat's dad: well this place is filled with mystery, but I'm sure your bat friends will unlock it.

Beat: oh that's right, kiva the II! kiva the III! Wake up!

As sleeping in the couch are bat shape like circle one is red and golden and other is black and red as there waking up and yawning.

Beat: (sigh) you lazy wings, say, wheres Sagarc?

Beat's dad: above your head son.

He look up to see a white ufo-like cobra bat, its all white, has red eyes and the head is a snake like circles.

Beat: heh heh, you sleepy head, you always like that spot, anyways guys, how about we go out for a walk, to get a good feel of the place?

Kivat lll: sure.

Kivat ll: why not.

 **Meanwhile**

With a guy who's sleeping in his room, he wearing a white tank top and stripe boxer sleeping, as muscle was showing, black hair and fair skin then came open the door is a girl who seen a teen and have darker blue hair and red eyes and wear a school uniform jump at the guy's bed.

?: come on big brother, wake up.

?: (groan) no Uma, just let me sleep more.

Uma: johnny, wake up.

John grumble as he's not make uma pouted her cheeks at him.

Uma: okay, we're doing this the hard way, little sis body slam!

She jump up and landed on his gut making him wake up in pain.

John: you have to wake me up like that?

Uma: it's your own fault for not waking up.

John: (getting up and rub his guts) i swear, is like your job to ruin my best sleep.

Uma: your not going to sleep all day on my watch.

John: yeah, yeah, is breakfast ready? (gett up from his bed and stretch)

Uma: yeah, everyone is waiting for you.

John: alright I'll meet you down stairs, is odd my little sis gonna stand there while his big brother changing his clothes. (getting his clothes)

Uma: (blush embarrassed) big bro is not like that! (run to the door and close it)

John: (chuckle) she is something.

He has changed into a white button up short sleeves and wearing a red tie, black trench coat and black sneakers and a necklace of a shark tooth.

John: okay and now where my! Oh there is it.

He grab his camera and wrapped around his neck as he go and brushing his teeth and went down stairs.

 **Meanwhile**

A teen with green hair, a little pale peach skin, yellow eyes, long white and red stripe shirt, hoodie jacket, light brown pants and sneakers and goggles around his neck as he eating breakfast with his parents and along his older sister and his little brother and his robot he have.

?: so Dennis, what's on the list for today?

Dennis: well big sis Sakura, this place is interesting to vo around sl i take a time to go around and see, who knows, maybe make new friends and new experiment.

Sakura: lets hope you didn't end up taking your experiments to far.

Dennis: what you mean?

Sakura: you remember experiment number 343 do you? You almost blow up the entire play ground.

Dennis: and i refix it and that was a passed and error, beside it happen when i didn't get a lab till now.

?: big bro!

Dennis: yes Takka?

Takka: When you go and fight bad guys?

Dennis: depending this mysterious place around have any like the last time.

Takka: I hope you get to fight someone, your so cool when you are build!

?: even when your cross z!

Dennis: thanks Ako but couldn't done it alone.

Dennis' mom: make sure you stay safe out there sweetie

Dennis: okay mom, i promise. (Grab his lab coat and walk to the door)

 **Back with beat**

Beat and the three flying creatures who is resting inside his jacket is walking around town just to get the feel of the place.

Beat: hmm, this place feels okay, (felt someone is following him) huh?

He turn around to see a strange man, he is wearing a white coat, glasses, black shirt and pants.

Beat: can I help you sir?

?: your beat right?

Beat: yeah? Who wants to know?

?: (bow to him) it's so good to meet you, I am Bishop.

Beat: uh okay? What'd you want?

Bishop: I would like to follow you and serve you.

Beat: serve me? What do you mean?

Bishop: it's all true, the lost king is finally here!

Beat look around of some people looking and take him somewhere private in an alleyway.

Beat: okay man, explain yourself, what'd you mean I'm the lost king?

Bishop: allow me to show you.

He then show his face to have stain glass markings, he then change into a humanoid black creature, there was light green coloring on the chest, white flowers on his right arm, his shoulder plate is red and white, his left is a stone person and has dirty gold shoulder pad with a dark green shoulder cape, his head has white horns, black head and green coloring, he also has cloak drapes.

Beat:(gasp) a fangire! (glared) i thought i took care of them already!

Bishop: on your town yes, (bow to him) but here we are scattered, waiting for the king to return, and you Beat tanaka are the lost king. (throw his arms out) rejoice! The lost king of fangers have orrived to guide us!

Beat: dude! Stop!

As bishop stop.

Beat: so your like the good fangire along other fangire around here and not the bad ones? How i know is not a trick of you back stabbing me? And what makes me a king anyway?

Bishop: well you hold kiva the II and III, and yet you haven't died by it's power once.

Beat: like I tell all my opponents, it takes more then that to take me down.

Bishop: (turn back human form) anyway there some fangire and rouge can hire around but however i discover there not the same fangire as in different as i never seen before lead by a kamen rider who unleashed a huge silver cobra.

Beat: different? And another kamen rider? What you talking about?

Bishop: haven't you heard my lord? Of his new kamen rider?

Beat: not munch lately but who?

Bishop: kamem rider blood stalk.

Beat: well what ever he is, I'll be fine, I'm just looking around and mesmerizing key places.

Bishop: I'll come with.

Beat: (sigh) fine, but when ever were in public, call me by my name, Beat

Bishop: of course

As then went out the city.

Beat: so you say this kamen rider blood stalk, he with some monster who cant tell but senses oddly they have fangire in them?

Bishop: yes and something i never seen before as i heard from other fangire.

Beat: alright here this, you snoop around and find out who this blood stalk is and those pal with him, meet me at my house at my room, and stay there till I explain my folks, there gonna get use of having a fangire in the house.

Bishop: of course, i wont fail you (went off)

Beat: okay and now back to-

He then bump accidentally to Dennis.

Beat: oh sorry, (eyes widen) little Dennis?

Dennis: B? (eyes wide and smile) hey long time no see!

Beat: (gives him a nuggy) hey there you little genius, how've you been? Making things explode?

Dennis: not as munch of you keep buffing and brains out.

Beat: is pretty hard, mind help me out?

Dennis: no way dude, last time you owe me from last study, you was busy practicing your boxing again.

Beat: ah don't be like that, you know i need to train to defend my title, and I'm not all muscles you know, remember that quiz at high school? I got a 90.

Dennis: yeah and I help...

Then a camera flash at the two.

Beat: dah my eyes!

Denies: who did that?

John:(holding his camera) see you two haven't change a bit.

Beat: (rubbed his eyes and smiled) johnny boy, how have you been? (gives him an arm hug)

John: heh, same as ever, kicking up a notch on your training in the next level?

Beat: eh, maybe, I just moved into this town.

Denies: same here.

John: me too, this place seem interesting but odd.

Beat: you felt something strange around here too? You know I'm having a strange vibe from this place from the moment me and my parents moved here.

Dennis: no kidding, at my house, my radar I built detect something not very normal like, what you think it'll be?

Beat: I don't know, but I think we should find out by exploring and investigating around the area.

John: good idea, I'll take some pictures along the way.

Beat: another good idea, taking pictures of key areas is a good thing to know where you want to go later.

Dennis: (show a digital watch) and this, it'll help beep and detect unknown characters or energy somewhere close. _Hope is not a smash._

Beat: _if the fangire is behind this, this time their done for._

John: _if is the shocker and other rider's enemies, they wont get away from me._

They start to walk around the town to see what their question is then Dennis's digital watch is beeping.

Dennis: hey guys, somethings coming this way.

Beat and john is looking up seeing purple lightning.

Beat: purple lightning? Who's doing that?

John: perhaps we should ask this girl almost getting zap by these twin who making the purple lighting and wearing S&M outfit? also beat, heads up.

Beat: wait what?

Then a girl crash onto Beat

?: ahhh! Get out of the way please! I cant stop! You got away right now!

Beat: GAH!

Then a girl crash onto Beat, then he groan and see a fair-skinned young woman of average height and slender built. She sports a very developed and curvaceous body with a slim waist and flared hips. She has brown eyes and a brown hair. Her hair is hime-styled; it has short bangs, chin-length strands surrounds her head and framing her face, a single antenna-like strands that hangs just above her head, and hip-length hair at the nape of her neck. Her most noticeable physical trait is her firm and well-endowed chest, Her normal attire is a white gi with red string decorating it that resemble the traditional clothing worn by the miko with the addition of a short red skirt, mid-calf brown boots, and upper thigh-high white stockings. She also wears a pair of red combat gloves that she only takes off for more social events and he blushes to see her white panties.

Beat: excuse me, can you get off of me?

?: oh I'm so sorry, I should've known that building is way to high.

Beat: you jump off a building? Cool.

Dennis: you alright?

Beat: I'm alright, and I'm pretty sure she is too.

?: (turn beat)thank you very munch, you must be a kind person who caught me right?

Beat: catch is a rough turn but no worry's.

Dennies: guys, I think we should pause our introduction for later, incoming!

Beat grabs the girl and dogged the incoming lightning attack, he trip as they both fall but girls' breasts hit his face as he blush hard.

Beat: y-your okay?

Girl: yeah thank.(she turn and look up)

As to show their twins, they look the exact same as a slender build. She has long black hair that she wears in two ponytails and hazel eyes and wearing s&m, the first is blue with big chest and purple have small a bit chest.

Beat: who the heck are you two?

John: why where wearing S&M outfit?

?: that didn't matter for you two, (turn the girl) there no place running.

?: we'll just find you again, so fight us!

?: i can't fight! Well at least not yet!

?: you may not feel like fighting yet sweetie.

The twins making lightning dancing in their fingertips.

Beat then walks besides the girl and punches his fists together.

?: but we so!

Beat about do something however the girl grab his hand and zoom in speed surprise beat, john and Dennis leaving the 2 boys with the twin who land at the ground.

?: looks like we're going to have some practice.

John: they ditch us.

Dennis: (turn the twins) i suppose you twins got name and we'll be going.

?: my name is hibiki.

?: and my name is hikari.

John: okay, nice to meet you two, later.

They dash away finding beat and the girl as then they split up.

John: _those twins not shocker, but what are they?_

Then heard growling noise.

John: What was that?

As then he see 2 fangire and monstoerus like mixed up creature a there 4 of them around a girl, has long lilac hair with bangs that reach down to her collar bone and deep blue eyes. In her hair she wears black hair-clips in the shape of D-pads and around her neck is a choker that has a light blue D-pad symbol on it. She wears a mostly black one-piece parka dress that has a purple hood, strings that look like controller plugs, and two huge black and purple pockets with blue circles on them. The sleeves have two light blue stripes going all the way down while the front of the parka only contains one. The ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the parka have black and purple stripes. The zipper emblem and the back of the parka has a purple letter "N" to represent the first letter of her name.

John: shocker troops, but they look different. (notice the girl in trouble) hang on!

He came kick the fangire out of the way and punches the other shocker and duck from the fangire and punched it away.

John: you alright?

?: yeah, I'm alright.

John: okay (look at the shocker and fangire) I don't know how you shocker got here with your new buddies but, (pull out a belt of a purple square like, white circle and black inside and their rider symbols around it) this isn't your lucky day.

Fangire 2: who are you?!

He opens the driver and the weapon on his waist and pull out a card.

Dennis: I'm just a passing though rider, henshin!

 **KAMEN RIDER: DECADE!**

Then around john is flash showing cards as begin to merged to him, he have a it of magenta and black, he has white lining that are crossed on his chest, the 7 cards fly out and attached to his head as green lenses appear on his mask.

?: kamen rider, Decade!

The shocker troupes all charge while shouting weird noises as the girl is surprises as she suddenly felt odd of blush. Decade between them up as punches the other shocker and the fangire then upper kick the second fangire, he grab one fangire to throw it to they other. He pull out a card with him and his gun shooting. He open his driver and insert it in the driver.

 **ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**

Then shooting them all make them got hit and backing away

Decade: there we go and now to end this.

He pulled out another card but this one but it has his symbol. He place the card into the driver.

 **FINAL ATTACH RIDE: D-D-DECADE!**

Then 4 big cards float in single line toward the enemy, he jump and deliver a kick as flying kick contact the enemy make an explosion, the girl was awe and surprises as decade turn to her.

Decade: your safe now, I'm john but you call me decade in this form.

Then the girl tackled him with a hug by surprise.

Decade: WHOA!

?: thank you so munch and you was awesome!

Decade: thanks, and the name decade in this form but john, and you are?

?: my name is Nakama.

Decade turn back to normal.

John: nice to meet you, (got up) seeyah.

Nakama: wait! (grab his hand)

John: yes?

Nakama: c-can I come with you?

John: wha?

Nakama: please?

John:(sigh) _this will be troublesome and headache_ , sure why not?

Nakama hugs him with a bright smile on her face

John: (blushes a bit) also what you doing out here? Don't you have a home or anyone?

Nakama: um... no I don't

John: (rubbing the back of his head) well, i guess you can stay at my place as munch as you want.

Nakama: YAY!

John: hehe, well this is interesting.

 **Timeskip**

Beat was in his room as he wake up and touch something, he look to see the girl who naked only wearing his long sleeves shirt as unbutton as he blush. 

Beat: Ahh! (blush hard) What the heck?!

Sophie: Beat? Are you okay?

Beat: yeah mom! I uh, just almost trip that's all!

Sophie: okay, come down here, you have a guest.

Beat: okay! (turn at the girl) I'll wait outside of my door!

He went outside and wait for her to change.

Beat's thought: _this is nuts! I got a girl i don't know yet in my house with no b-b-ra on and big nice b-_ (bloody nose and wipe it shake his head) _no! Focus! I hope i smooth it done here. Alright those twins who shoot lightning are nor exactly fangire, speaking a fangire hope bishop is back. Since the way i brought her here with no chose._

 **Flashback**

As the girl panting after the run.

Girl: we should be safe for a while

She notice beat is drag on the ground a bit hurt as she scream.

Beat: I-it would be g-good if you tell me f-first if we run. (got up and dusted himself)

Girl: please forgive me for this! I didn't mean to get you involve, I'm so sorry, i don't know why i did that. I should run off myself for some reason i put my hand on your hand without thinking.

Beat: is cool, no biggie (blush) _but i have to admit when we hold hand, it felt kinda nice and...soft._

Girl: we haven't introduce yet, my name musubi what's yours?

Beat: i'm Beat Taknaka.

Then coming out of Beats jacket is kivat ll and kivat lll.

Kivat ll: and i'm kivat the second and this here kivat the third my son.

Kiva lll: a pleasure.

Then sagarc came out and rested onto Beats head.

Beat: heh heh, and this little sleeper is sagarc.

Musubi grab all three of them and hug it to her big chest.

Musubi: oh my gosh there so adorable!

Sagarc wiggle off of Musubi's hug and landed on beats head.

Beat: I appreciated that you call them that, but your suffocating them.

Musubi: oh sorry.

Kivat II and III blushes as they breathe.

Kivat II: your lucky beat.

Kivat III: who know you got the feel and so do we.

Beat:(blush) shut up you two!

Musubi: Beat, it was extremely brave of you to save me back there, (bow to him) thanks again.

Beat: eh, it was nothing really, I was going to do something, but fate can do that to you.

Then they saw Musubi fall to the ground, but Beat catches her on time.

Beat: Musubi? Your okay?

Then they heard a grumble.

Kivat III: huh, she's hungry.

Beat: I know a place where we can get some food.

 **Timeskip**

Musubi and Beat are having burgers for lunch in the table with his parents along bishop is here.

Beat's dad: heh heh, who knew that my son finds a girl when we moved in? (laughs proudly) thats my boy!

Beat: no I didn't! She found me!

Kivat ll: well you did see her pant-(beat cover his mouth)

Beat:(blush) shut it, let talk something else!

Musubi: (make a cute full cheek look and tearing) oh Beat, I owe you everything and I don't know when ever I ever repay you, not only you saved me but you and your mother give me food too.

Beat: (blush) _she is so damn cute._

Sophie: oh its nothing sweety, you just forces on eating okay?

Musubi: okay.

Beat's dad: (frown at bishop) son, explain to me why a fangire is in the tale eating with us?

Beat: well bishop, here see me as the new king of the fangire since apparently some who are good are around this city.

Bishop: I can assure you father of my king, I would betray your son for I devoted my loyalty to him and only him.

Beats dad: hmm, alright, but if you do (picks up a random brick) this will happen to you. (crush the brick with his bare hands)

Bishop flinch a bit.

Sophie: alex, no breaking in the table, I just clean that.

Alex: sorry dear, anyway son how did you meet musubi exactly?

Beat: well I met my old friends john and Dennis along my walk, musubi suddenly got chase by twins who somehow not fangire but shooting lightning out of their hands.

Alex: I see.

Musubi: um Beat, can we talk?

Beat: sure.

Bishop: shall I?

Beat: no I got, quick question, do you got any details of this kamen rider blood stalk and his new gain along fangire? But I did saw coming was other fangire and other unknown monster, I have never seen.

Beat: alright, mom, dad, please excuse us.

Alex: try not to do anything funny business son.

Beat: (blush hard and nose bleed a little) DAD!

 **with john.**

Uma is pouting as her checks are now all puffy.

Uma: big bro get right now!

She remove the cover to see john asleep with a naked nakama sleeping him like a teddy bear.

Uma: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

John wake up as nakama yawning getting up.

John: what's wrong?! (turn nakama and blushes) N-nakama?! why you in my room?! I said you can sleep on the couch!

Nakama: so warm~, so snugly~.

john: why the hell are you naked?! (look away)

Uma is now on the ground with her eyes swirling.

John: gah! Uma! Wake up! (shaking her)

Nakama: huh?

?: what's going on?

John: crap is Rachel! Nakama quick hide!

Nakama: why?

John: no time just do it!

As nakama hide under the bed as another woman came into the room, she have black hair long hair and the same eyes as john, wearing a pj of tank top and shorts.

Rahceal: why uma scream and fainted?

John: cuz she saw a cockroach and I killed it.

Racheal: okay, make sure you don't fall asleep again, I swear your like a mummy sleeping in a coffin.

john: munch better then board some.

Racheal: what was that? (glared while dark aura showing)

John: nothing!(chuckle nervously) try to take a joke sis.

She shrugged and left the room as john sigh.

John: okay nakama you come out under the bed.

Nakama came out under the bed as she getting dressed up while john not looking as uma wake up.

Uma: big bro?

John: hey uma, look i'm going to explain this.

He explain everything to her.

Uma: your in trouble when big sis racheal and m-

John:(cover her mouth) no! Look I promise i'll explain this okay? Just keep it a secret as nakama will wait for me outside.

Uma: and with chocolate sprinkle and candy.

John: candy? what am I? Deliver boy?

Uma frown then begin to yell.

John: alright! Alright! I'll buy you some ice cream and candy!

Uma: yay!

John: what am I going to do with you? Anyway uma this here is nakama and nakama this here is my little sister uma.

Nakama: (mush her face) aw, how cute she is.

Uma: (chuckle) your pretty!

 **Timeskip**

John and nakama is going for a walk waiting for his friends.

John: so nakama, why you doing out here?

John: ashikabi?

Nakama: yes you see I'm a sekerei, number 89.5.

John: okay explain to me everything, I mean how many of these sekerei and what are they? Along ashikabi too.

Nakama: well there are 105 of us sekrei's, ashikabi's are our descent ones, we sekerei can feel the connection from our hearts, and feelings toward them and when we kiss, our bond is forever connected and always be on their side, we have some special element, weapon, combat. Like I can have the ability of metal and iron, but I can shape shift them to weapon from my body, i'm also a fighter, the iron and metal are like nanomachine in my body as my hair and body shapeshift to animals parts and size even clothes.

John: woah and there a lot of them.

Nakama: You see we cant get munch stronger if we kiss our ashikabi, that why I couldn't escape those fangire and shocker.

John: y-you know them?!

Nakama: not munch, it was rumor and announce that those creature come and fight any sekeri and ashikabi, it happen since 4 days as the people are okay as they somehow only wanted to fight us not they others, you know them too?

John: yeah, I have a history of dai shocker as kamen rider. (shocked nakama)

Nakama: really?

John: yeah, wait you know a kamen rider?

Nakama: of course! there sometime around tv and on the news, I saw it once and there is this one guy who looks like one those but different, his name is blood stalk.

John: who's that?

Nakama: don't know.

John: well I hope you found your ashikabi, perhaps he'll be a great guy to you and always got your back.

Dennies: hey johnny boy!

John: hey den.

Denies: woah! Look at you, your tall. (spotted nakama) who's that with you?

John: nakama, let say I found her lost around the place.

Dennis: huh, have you seen Beat anywhere?

John: no not yet,(spotted him with musubi) found him, and he's with that girl from yesterday.

Beat and musubi came from after burger restaurant.

Musubi: that was delicious.

Beat: glad you enjoy it, (he check is wallet empty and sigh and thought) why do I get the big eater one? John is one enough.

Musubi: so beat, since you took me out of lunch can I please make you dinner tonight ?

Beat: make dinner? Really?

Musubi: yeah! It'll be great what'd you say?

Beat: well mom could use some helping hands around.

Dennies: hey B!

John: yo!

Beat: hey guys, (spotted nakama) whos that?

John:(sigh) same situation as you in dude, this here is nakama.

Beat: right, I'm going to head to the bank for more money so we can get some groceries.

Denies: alright then we keep an eye on her.

Musubi: woah your beat's friend, i'm musubi.

Denies: dennies.

John: john.

Nakama: and i'm nakama (give a peace sign) I'm a sekekri too! I'm searching for my ashikabi.

Musubi: oh me too! Wanna be friends?

Nakama: heck yeah I do!

They both hug each other while giggle.'

Dennies: sekr-what now? (turn john)

John: I think sekeri who not human but look human, what nakamba told me, there 105 of them around this city, they such good ability beyond inhuman. Weapons, elements, fighting skills ,you name it, the twins form yesterday have lightning elements.

Dennis: meaning there sekrei?

john: yes but they need to look for their ashikabi.

Dennis: what's that.

John:(Sigh) nakamba said, to find their descent ones, by telling if their the one their looking for by the feeling of their body, mind, and the heart as they do, they kiss, which will help unleashed sekerei's power and true fully potential, as then their bond is together even partner and lovers.

That made the young scientist blush red.

Dennis: s-so I guess that explain it, (Shake his blush) if i'm not mistaken, perhaps equal of 105 meaning some people who are ashikabi with their sekeri, but the way the twins hunted down musubi, it seem like if is a concomitant or a game.

John: yeah, could be(notice musubi is gone) what the?

Dennies: where the hell is she?

Nakamba: she said she was gonna tell beat what he want for dinner, and went that way(point out)

The three start to run to go after her.

 **With beat**

He is walking down the street finding a bank somewhere or an ATM.

Beat: now where is that bank?

Then he spotted hikari and hikibi but wearing maid like outfit.

Beat: ah crap.

Hikari: hey, your that guy who's with that sekirei yesterday.

Beat: hello S&M one and S&M two, switch to play maid today?

Hikibi: where's that sekeri pal?

Beat: sorry she uh, ran off.

Musubi: hey beat!

Beat: double crap.

Musubi:(Catch up to him) silly me, I forgot to ask you what you have for dinner tonight!

Beat: musubi get back!

Musubi:(stop) huh?

Hikari:(cackling)this is the second day you run into us.

Hikibi: this city is pretty small.

Musubi: is you two again.

Hikari: your too slow!

They zap their lighting at her but she's alright , it just her clothes torn out again.

Beat: musubi you okay? (turn at the twins) okay your asking for it!

Hibiki: what can you do?

Beat didn't answer but start to punch his knuckles together as he has gotten serious, he makes a boxing stance and start to have an aura around him.

Hikari: (shiver) u-um hibiki? Why is he looking at us like that?

But then something came in as beat turn and gaps in shocked that 4 fangire and even 5 shocker that he don't know.

Beat: ah great, more in my plate, (turn to the duo) excuse me please.

He start to walk up to the group of monsters as an organ starts to play and Kivat III flew out of his jacket.

Beat: III.

Kivat III: right! (fly next to him as he raise his hand) **BITE!**

He bite down on his hand as black lines move to his face showing stain glass markings as silver chains appear and wrap around his waist to form a black belt with four fluids, Beat grabs onto Kibat III as he crosses his arms.

Beat: henshin!

Beat then place the cartoon bat onto the driver upside down as waves start to form as his body turn silver and morph into an armor, he now wears a black jumpsuit under a silver armor that acts like a short jacket, has a red chest plate with black lines, has one silver leg that has chains on it, his helmet is bat themed, has yellow bat wing viser. He runs at the monsters not making much sound as the chains made the sounds for him, he starts to throw his fists at one that looks like a horse making him fly to one that looks like a spider.

?: Kamen rider... (made his eyes glow) Kiva.

Hikari: kamen rider?!

Hikibi: no way...

Musubi: beat?

Kiva: musubi, i'll protect you, just take cover.

She blush as she having this feeling from him.

Hikari: seem your fighting the fangire and shocker.

Kiva: you know them and that what those other guys call?

Hikibi:(shrugged) been around the city not so long, they hunt us for sport and wanted to fight us as we destroy them.

Hikari: but is hard to fight(shiver) him.

Kiva: who?

?: that'll be me boy. 

Walking down the road is a new rider, he is wearing a red jumpsuit, has wires on his upper body, has gray pipes on the side chest and neck, on his chest it has a light blue cobra and the same one is on his mask, then a pip is sticking out on his head. He is holding a rifle like weapon.

?: bonjour boy, I am Blood Stalk.

Kiva: so your blood stalk I heard about huh? Your leading the fangire and these call shocker here?

Blood Stalk: you could say that, but your old friend who thought dead told me a lot about you.

Kiva: no way...him?!

Blood stalk: indeed (turn musubi) a sekri huh (turn hikari and hikibi) you two again hunting them, hehehe, tell you what? I'll leave you off the hook for now, you can take down kiva and the girl with my help just today.

Hibiki: like hell we need your help!

Blood stalk: okay then, either that or i'll leave kiva to beat and killed your ashikabi.

The twins flinch as they growl.

Hikari: f-fine but you said just today.

Blood stalk: indeed, meaning tomorrow I get back hunting and killing sekerei and their decends ones.

Kiva: bring it!

Blood stalk: good.

Kiva: musubi get out of here!

She not moving as he sigh as he grab her in bridal style as he avoiding the lighting strike from the twins but almost got blasted by blood stalk as they going to the allyway then big silver cobra whammed them as they fall to the ground and see blood stalk is the one with the silver big cobra.

Blood stalk and kiva charged each other and throwing fist to each other as blood stalk kick him then kiva punch blood stalk then both of them punch each other stomach, kiva jump away dodgfes another lighting from hikari but got blast but quickly block it with his arm cross in x from hikibi's lighting.

Kiva: alright then. (pull out a blue wolf like to attach to kivat lll's mouth and push it down)

 **GARURU SABER!**

As then came appeared a blue wolf handle like sword shape crescent sword, kiva's left arm and torso appeared have chain around it till it broken to show it a wolf shoulder pad, blue chest and his yellow visor eyes become blue. Kiva breaths slowly as he make a spider stands with his sword on his neck as he grunts making the twins shiver a little.

Blood stalk: who nice, I like it.

Kiva charged in as blood stalk clash his weapon as they continue, they both pushing each other, kiva raised it up slash him but blood stalk move left and kiva swing but blood stalk caught it then headbutt him, kiva stumble back but he growl and charging at him but as their weapon clash, blood stalk he make his weapon a rifle point at kiva's left arm.

Blood stalk: twins! Assist.

The twins snap out of their awe and nodded as they fired their lightning and blood stalk fired an electric as both attack send kiva flying as he scream in pain, he stumble on the ground as he panting get up on one knee.

Blood stalk: oh I wouldn't be so sure.

He unleashed blue big cobra with fangs, instead going toward him, it heading toward musubi.

Kiva: musubi!

He then shielded her as the two big cobra bit him at the shoulders, injected some bit venom as he scream in pain.

Musubi: beat!

He panting as he fall in one knee.

Kiva: you alright?

Musubi: but, what about you? 

Kiva: a little yeah, I do this everyday.(grunt in pain)

As he turn back to beat as turn to them.

Beat: that was, a dirty move.

Blood stalk: your talking to someone who cared?

?: you always pull out your cowardly trick as always, and here I thought you was gone for good.

Everyone turn to see Dennis, john and nakamba has arrived.

Beat: hey guys, welcome to the party. (grunt)

blood stalk: Dennis!

Dennis: blood stalk, I see your mad I took something and make it mine.

Blood stalk: cut the crap!

He shoot at him but Dennis and john dodge the blast, nakamba charged in then kick the the twins and duck from blood stalk's sword mode weapon and elbow his stomach make him stumble back as the group went to beat.

John:(sigh) you always reckless in a situation like this.

Beat: hehe, can you blame me? Is hard it is even took matter in my own hands when it comes to protecting someone.

John: no kidding.

Dennis: guess blood stalk bit you with his cobras (pull out a jab syringe) I know something like this would might happen.

He then jab it to beat's shoulders, as he scream a little in pain, the anti-venom erasing the venom . He breath in and out then got up and feeling munch better.

Beat: RAH! Alright, payback time! (felt musubi holding his hand) huh?

John: seem like is happening (felt nakamba holding his hand) even for me too.

They turn to see the two girl blushing and panting a bit.

John: seem like is happening (felt nakamba holding his hand) even for me too.

They turn to see the two girl blushing and panting a bit.

John: is happening.

Beat: huh? What's happening? (turn musubi) your face is all red (she came close to him put her hand to his chest as he blush) musubi what you doing?

Nkamba came close to john.

Nakamba: john...I feel so hot, your chest..and this feeling...is intoxicating.

Musubi: help me, I don't know what happening, my body is hot and is getting hotter.

Beat: s-so your sick!?

The two girl push them down as nakamba hug john as her breasts press to his chest and beat's hand touch musubi's breasts.

Beat: sorry!

Musubi: beat, your touch...is so...

Nakamba: john...it feel's good, your the one.

Blood stalk: oh no! There going to do it. 

Hibiki: ah shit!

Dennies: so this is the bond (blush) w-woah..

As the twins rushing forward and blood stalk about to shoot but is too late as musubi kiss beat and nakamba kiss john.

Hibiki, hikari and blood stalk: oh no they done it!

Then a light flash bright as it made a little shake as a purple and white light around musubi and a bluish indigo and white light around nakamba as wings light appeared on the two girls back spread as they both moan and blush a bit.

Beat: woah.

John: looks like I did it.

Blood stalk: tch, guess it too late(snap his finger as fangire and dai shocker troupes appeared) I wont let you get away of it.

Beat: I don't think so, guys I take care of it.

John: honestly beat, do you have to be that stingy? This fight only the begging.

Dennis: honestly think your the only kamen rider here? (surprise beat)

beat: wait what?

Dennis: i'm surprise john know but anyway let do the experiment.

John: yep.

As they pull their own belt and put it on, Dennis pull out a red and blue bottle tab and john have bring his decade card, Dennis shake it the tow bottle and put it in his driver belt and john insert the card inside of it.

 **RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!**

Dennis start to crank the lever as tubs start to form the armor with blue and red fluid.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

Dennis and John: Henshin!

 **KAMEN RIDE! DECADE!**

 **FULLMETAL MOONSAULT! RABBIT TANK!**

The armor merged to Dennis, to show he's now have a black jump suit but armor red left side and blue on right side along red bunny like as left eye and blue tank on right eyes and john become decade.

?: kamen rider build, the rules of victory, (slid his rake side and flick his fingers) have been set!

Decade: decade. (dust his hand) lets start this already.

Beat is jaw dropped and eyes wide, nakamba and musubi are awe the twins are surprise.

Beat: what the what?

Kivat III: forces Beat.

Beat: right.

Decade: you gonna stand there gawking B or you want payback.

Beat: well can't leave all the fun.

Kiva III fly next to him as he raise his hand.

Kiva lll: **BITE!**

He bite down on his hand as black lines move to his face showing stain glass markings as silver chains form the red belt again. As beat grabs Kivat III.

Beat: henshin!

Beat then place the cartoon bat onto the driver upside down then transformed into kiva again.

Kiva: okay musubi let's do this, i'm counting on you.

Decade: do your best nakamba.

Musubi: don't worry, I'm on it.

Nakamba: same here!

They charged as decade, nakamba, musubi fighting the fangire and dai shocker of 13 of them along the lightning twins as build and kiva fighting against blood stalk. build use a sword drill weapon as the two rider clashing pushing then they clashing at blood stalk making him stumble.

Blood stalk: bastard.

Build: okay this should do.

He pull out a brown and blue and take out the red and blue to replace it.

 **GORILLA! DIAMOND! BEST MATCH!**

Kiva: gorilla? Diamond?

Build: you'll see.

He starts to crank the lever as two new armors start to form from the brown and light blue fluid

 **ARE YOU READY?**

Build: build up!

the armor merged at build as now his right arm have gauntlet, the red replace by brown and blue replace by light blue as crystal, left is eye pointy like and right crystal like.

 **DAZZLING DESTROYER! GORILLAMOND! YAY!**

Kiva: damn not bad, let me show you. (pull out a green sea creature like)

he then put it onto kivat III's mouth and press down.

 **BASHA MAGUNUM!**

Then a trumpet note was heard, then kiva's right arm chained up along his chest then break to show his arm is green like with fish creature like and holding a sea creature like blaster and his visor eye become green. Kiva then fired shots that hit 3 of the fangers then blood shot as then the two rider tag team as kiva is shooting rapidly around him then build rapidly punches him then let kiva punching him. Musubi punching and throwing other fangire and nakamba's right hand become a long blade slashing them a lot and decade punching them and even move out of the way as nakamba make a cannon blaster to blast them and musubi unleashed a big powerful punch. As there some left as decade pull out another card but this one is ghost.

Decade: now let's bring out the scream. (inserts the card and close the driver)

 **KAMEN RIDE: GHOST!**

 **LET'S GO! KAKUGO! GHO-GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO!**

Decade morph into a blank armor chrome masked all black with orange lines.

A ghost hooded that have orange and black color, appeared behind him and merged to him as he's wearing. He's now have an orange face with both black around eyes and a single horn, ghost eye like symbol on his chest.

D. Ghost pull out his sword and clean it off wit his hand.

 **GAIGEN SABER!**

He then float a bit orange floating around as the fangire try to catch and hit him but not working as he have his hood off then slashing other fangire and dai shocker as then he elbow and pin the twins to the ground, he kick them as nakamba and D. Ghost slashing every fangire And dai shocker as they exploded.

D. Ghost went to the two rider.

Build: john?

Kiva: your a different rider!

D ghost: which is kamen rider ghost mode, let's finish this off guys.

They nodded as kiva place the green tip onto Kivat III's mouth so he can bite onto it and build cranks the driver, D. ghost pull out a card with an eye symbol on it and place it onto the driver and closing it.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDER: G-G-G-GHOST!**

 **READY GO!**

 **BASHA BITE!**

Kiva then made the day time into knight as he is standing on water now as D. ghost behind him a yellow tri angle ghost eye symbol, he jumps up and build reals his fist back as his left hand make diamond. kiva blast a shot, build lunch the crystal diamond and d. Ghost deliver a kick as all attack hit blood stalk as an explosion then it show he was gone.

Kiva: huh, he escaped. Whose.

D ghost: not the only one.

They see hikibi and hikari who begin to escape.

Kiva: oh, running away already S&M one and two? I didn't even give you one of my 'special' moves yet.

Hikibi: we don't fight who already merged, well good luck guding guid high above!

Kiva: hey came back here!

D ghost smack his head.

Kiva: ow! Hey!

D. Ghost: That's enough, honesty save it for the real opponent who's boss level

Kiva:(rubbing his head) fine and I was just pulling their leg.

As then the rider turn back to normal then john explain beat what he now know of sekerei and ashikabi even the 3 boy each other of how they become kamen rider.

Beat: so we have ourselves a delema here.

Dennies: seem like it.

John: well that is something, get this city is interesting and odd, seeyah, come on nakamba.

Beat: see ya, if you have the time, come over some time, he's get the groceries and make some dinner musubi.

Musubi: yay!

Denies: yeah, and goodbye you guys, and I have to admit, you two are something and john how many kamen rider form you can go?

John: you'll see.

As the 3 walk separated as john and nakamba see the twin got away.

John: hey nakamba, let find some answer who's in charged and put up to this, cuz usually fangire and dai shocker are monster who attack and kill innocent, i'm getting specious here.

Nakamba: oh that's easy, it's the professor.

John: the professor?

Then his phone start to vibrate.

John: oh great, (pick up) hello professor I presume?

?: HEEELLLLOO-

John hanged up on him.

John: ugh, i know and it mean this guy have what eyes and ears. 

Then the phone rings again as john answers it. 

?: that hurts my feelings!

John: enough Einstein! and no need to shout, this is a phone not a tv screen so tone it down so i can know your name and I suppose you got techs connect to everywhere in this city as eyes and ears huh ? , so what your deal is with these sekeris and their ashikibai?

Professor: well you catch on pretty quick, my name is minaka and I go by the professor, lessien up, you are now in the Sekirei plan, a secret game and this city is your battle field.

John: I see, and what about those monster fangire, dai shocker and blood stalk? They seem what I heard from my friend, they like to hunt down sekeri and ashikabi for sports.

Professor: well to make things a little more interesting.

John: seem not going to hurt the people, but to give you a very fair warning.

Professor: what is it?

John: you just started a war, and we'll kill you when we find you, but that the only thing for you to worry the most, (smirk) cuz our enemies. They don't play very well with us human sometime and when they stab you and other way what they wanted, you shouldn't alliance with them, so game on. (hangs up) well this is something.

Nakamba: (hugs john) can we go home now? I'm sleepy.

John: yeah but first I need to buy some ice cream and candy for my little sis.

 **with beat**

Beat and musubi are walking home carrying some groceries they have bought.

Musubi: hey beat, what was that you did?

Beat: did what?

Musubi: the thing you did with the cute bat.

Beat: oh right, well I'm whats called a kamen rider, sometimes they work together and sometimes they fly solo, I was Kiva, the bat kamen rider. there many different rider even some are good, anti hero, villain who turn good even at the end. which surprising denies and john are kamen rider, what so shocking to me is john turn to that kamen rider ghost.

Musubi: (hugs him with a smile) but you are awesome.

Beat:(blush) yeah and so are you, even what john explain to me, I guess you and I can make a good team.

Then they notice beat's parents are outside got packed up who seem to wait for musubi and beat.

Beat: mom? Dad? What with the packing?

Alex: I don't know. Someone just left it here.

Musubi: oh it's my clothes!

Then heard footstep as he turn to see john nakama and dnenies along john's family and dennies' family.

Beat: guys?! What's going on?!

John: wait for it.

Beat's phone vibrating from his pocket and pick it up.

Beat: hello?

Professor: Why it's one of the famous tanaka's it's a huge honor to speak with you.

Beat: whos this?

John: the wacko who's behind all this name professor minaka, careful cuz his tech help and hack to everyone even how he talking to our phone, remember I explain the sekeri and ashikbai to you ?(beat nodded) well him making the sekeri plan and now you, beat and I are in this game of his, a battlefield and not to mention alliance with our enemies we defeat and it explain why they didn't harmed the people.

Professor: HEY BUD OUT! Anyway you are a major player in the sekirei plan, and knowing your reputation I know you'll make things a bit more interesting,

beat: okay and with the packing, and my friends and their family outside too?

Professor: to make things even more interesting for our remaining players, now only your family and the other three can only know about this so keep it on the down low, might lived together somewhere.

John: which explain he deliver us new clothes and stuff.

Professor: HEY I'M TALKING HERE!

John: your not very bright and this plan almost perv like of it, meaning your plan is crazy and stupid sometime

Professor: No is not!

John: yes it is.

Professor: No is not!

John: yes it is.

Professor: No is not!

John: no is not.

Professor: YES IT IS MY PLAN IS CRAZY AND STUPID A BIT.

John: okay.

Professor:(realize)WAIT A MINUTE!

John: (chuckles) made you say it.

Professor growl annoyance at him but keep his cool.

Beat: but where we live and you sure alliance our enemies will help this? Cuz i'm with john here.

Denies: same here, you don't know munch of blood stalk.

John: dumbass man said what?

Professor: what?

Everyone chuckle as Professor growl annoyance then hanged up.

Denies: so john how you explain your parents with nakamba.

John: well racheal almost kill me and my in tears of joy and my dad feel happy, Daisuke and Maisuke oddly look upset, uma and kaji get along with her, the bigger question where the hell we'll lived.

Alex: well I do one person who I think can let us lived as she okay with it.

Sophie: alright, we just moved here so we're going to go some ground rules.

Alex: yeah and we'll explain it to miya, since her house.

Beat: miya?

Sophie: you remember her.

Beat: oh rice ball lady, (chuckle) miya is always fun.

Denies: yeah and a fun person, a bit scary.

John: well that's our luck, we go there and explain it to her, cuz now we're stuck with our enemies around and this wack job's game of is.

Beat: I don't get what you guys are afraid of, miya is fun to be around.

john: not me ,but somehow denies which I don't get it.

denies: you'll see, I saw what he did to the last guy who was rude and try of rob her.

Beat: also j, she always somehow pick you as her favorite.

John: what you mean?

Beat: uh, don't you remember the lunches she made for you when your 10?

John: yeah it was her being helpful, is no big deal.

Denies: and the time she always hugged you and help fix your camera.

John: she's kind person.

Beat and denies :she even let you sleep even her lap.

john: I still don't see it.

Beat and dennies: (face slap) so dense.

John blankly took a picture as the flash got their eyes as they scream a bit rubbing it.

John: anyway we should get going, I didn't get the chance for dinner from the whack job and is about to rain.

as they begin to walk as the have umbrella.

Beat: so musubi, how come you pick me?

John: you too nakamba.

beat: I mean john and I are ashikabi ,but you'll be in danger the most with our enemies, so you sure you want to pick me as the one ?

Musubi: well,you cant tell cuz the rain now but there suppose to be a beautiful moon tonight.

nakamba: it doesn't matter , you both was kind, caring, amazing and sweet who give us a home and protected us , you two are special.

musubi: nakamba is right, you both are special including denies, so never forget that, to me beat your the most special person in the world.

Nakamba: yes, and we always be there to fill your heart and joy, cuz we grow this feeling and that our heart know it is you.

Musubi kiss beat and nakamba kiss jogn as the two sekeri's glowing wings like pop out.

nakamba:I'am your sword, shield and strength as one, where ever you go I follow as I for now do as you say to day and night to the stars or clouds, that reach above the great light that reach of heaven! Fist of my contract, Break the unhappiness of my Ashikabi.

as everyone smile as they see musubi holding beat's hand as wind blowing around them as they launch to the sky.

Alex: now there's something you don't see everyday.

John: who doesn't it.

Dennis: should we help him?

John: nah, he go-

Kivat ll, kivat lll, Sagarc appeared.

John: wait why you three here but not with beat?

Kivat ll: well that wind blow us apart.

Sagarc spoke in a foreign language so no one knows. 

Uma: what's that white thing saying?

Then a large version of sagarc fly up to the soaring couple.

Rahceal: WHAT THE HELL!

John and denies: woah, so cool.

As the clouds suddenly clear revealing a beautiful moon as everyone sees it.

Alex: perhaps they be fine, follow me and she'll love to see us again.

Rahceal: are you two not freaked out by this?!

Sophie: oh no we're not, we accept stranger people, right bishop.

Bishop: (bow) of course ma'am.

Alex: he's a fangire, well a good fangire who said my son is the next and new king of the fangire.

Sophie: some come alone everyone, Beat and Musubi will find us.

John: once again, very interesting town.

Denies: yeah and along we play the game but in our way. 

-0-0-0-0-

The opening starts with gletching as the words "game start" appeared.

 **{I gotta believe!}**

then it showed Beat, John and Denies standing in a circle with there backs facing each other, the scene start to show them around as Beat punched his palm to make a little light, john adjust his camara and took a picture and Denies snapped his fingers as a logo start to form from the light.

 **MY ASHIKABI IS A KAMEN RIDER**

 **{I don't wanna know, heta na shinjitsu nara! I don't wanna knowshiranai kurai ga ii noni! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Kizukeba I came to far.}**

The scene starts with Beat with Musubi ready for a fight along with the kivat father and son and sagarc as kiva appeared behind them as three silhouettes are behind him. then it change to show John fixing his camera with Nakama happily hugging his back as a film real showed Decade turning to the audience as 5 more are just showing ghost. Then next it showed Denies doing a little experiment as it exploded on his face as he was cleaned up by a silhouette of a girl then feathers start to fly as the scene changed to the sky then showed half of the moon in the knight sky as the three boys walk away so dose there rider forms.

 **{Tomaranai kanjiru kono yokan wa, the new beginning! Michi no ryouiki ima wo kirihirakun da. I gotta believe!}**

Then the scene change to show Beat, John and Denies walking again but behind him is Musubi, Nakama and the silhouette girl, then the scene showed the two sekieri's minis the girl then back to show Blood Stalk giving a wave. Then it showed Beat getting ready as Kiva III is flying near him as the fighter smiled, then it change to show John holding a card of Decade then change to show Denise shaking the rabbit and tank battles as they change into there riders as they are facing each other now.

 **{Turn it on! Soutou! Excite! Excite! Takanaru! Excite! Excite! Kokoro ga! Michibiku ano basho e kakanukete ikudake}**

Kiva then start to fight with his fists as he was punching the shocker troupes hard then change into his Garru saber form as he slash some more, then Decade fired rounds from his weapon then change it to sword mode as he slash at them as well, build stabs and slashes at the minions with his drillsaber as they exploded. Then it change to show a tower showing minaka on top of it as he waved his arms out and his cape flowed with the wind from behind.

 **{Hey! I'm on a mission right now! Hey! I'm on a mission right now! Excite! Excite! Kotae wa! Excite! Excite! Kotae wa! One! Kono te no naka. Two! Susumu beki life! Three! Ikite iku dake!}**

Then the three Riders took there stance minis Decade acting cool as they face Blood stalk and two silhouetted riders as they clashed it revealed a screen of the fight as more screens showed as the three riders are standing in the middle of them all, then it showed one of them kissing there Sekieri as wings shines from behind from two sekieri so far. Then it showed Decade dusting his hands off raising his hands up, then build as he flicks his fingers after sliding two of them up on his right visor, then ends with kiva slams his fists together.


	2. feather 2

the opening starts with gletching as the words "game start" appeared.

 **{I gotta believe!}**

then it showed Beat, John and Denies standing in a circle with there backs facing each other, the scene start to show them around as Beat punched his palm to make a little light, john adjust his camara and took a picture and Denies snapped his fingers as a logo start to form from the light.

 **MY ASHIKABI IS A KAMEN RIDER**

 **{I don't wanna know, heta na shinjitsu nara! I don't wanna knowshiranai kurai ga ii noni! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Kizukeba I came to far.}**

The scene starts with Beat with Musubi ready for a fight along with the kivat father and son and sagarc as kiva appeared behind them as three silhouettes are behind him. then it change to show John fixing his camera with Nakama happily hugging his back as a film real showed Decade turning to the audience as 5 more are just showing ghost. Then next it showed Denies doing a little experiment as it exploded on his face as he was cleaned up by a silhouette of a girl then feathers start to fly as the scene changed to the sky then showed half of the moon in the knight sky as the three boys walk away so dose there rider forms.

 **{Tomaranai kanjiru kono yokan wa, the new beginning! Michi no ryouiki ima wo kirihirakun da. I gotta believe!}**

Then the scene change to show Beat, John and Denies walking again but behind him is Musubi, Nakama and the silhouette girl, then the scene showed the two sekieri's minis the girl then back to show Blood Stalk giving a wave. Then it showed Beat getting ready as Kiva III is flying near him as the fighter smiled, then it change to show John holding a card of Decade then change to show Denise shaking the rabbit and tank battles as they change into there riders as they are facing each other now.

 **{Turn it on! Soutou! Excite! Excite! Takanaru! Excite! Excite! Kokoro ga! Michibiku ano basho e kakanukete ikudake}**

Kiva then start to fight with his fists as he was punching the shocker troupes hard then change into his Garru saber form as he slash some more, then Decade fired rounds from his weapon then change it to sword mode as he slash at them as well, build stabs and slashes at the minions with his drillsaber as they exploded. Then it change to show a tower showing minaka on top of it as he waved his arms out and his cape flowed with the wind from behind.

 **{Hey! I'm on a mission right now! Hey! I'm on a mission right now! Excite! Excite! Kotae wa! Excite! Excite! Kotae wa! One! Kono te no naka. Two! Susumu beki life! Three! Ikite iku dake!}**

Then the three Riders took there stance minis Decade acting cool as they face Blood stalk and two silhouetted riders as they clashed it revealed a screen of the fight as more screens showed as the three riders are standing in the middle of them all, then it showed one of them kissing there Sekieri as wings shines from behind from two sekieri so far. Then it showed Decade dusting his hands off raising his hands up, then build as he flicks his fingers after sliding two of them up on his right visor, then ends with kiva slams his fists together.

-0-0-0-0-

Beat and musubi are in the air still flying in midair.

Beat: wow, the moon is beautiful. (turn musubi) Musubi? Are you okay?

Musubi: yeah. Kinda, it's just… I didn't think on how to land sorry.

Beat: (smiled) no worries.

Then they start to fall, but landed on something hard.

Musubi: huh?

Beat: Musubi, meet the mother sagarc. (sniff something) say, do you smell something cold?

Musubi: no, why?

He was about to answer but he saw a woman that looks like a snow woman, he then accidentally slip on the surface as Musubi grabs his hand but fall with him as he scream a bit falling the tree as the branches almost ripping the their clothes, mother sagarc then catch them in time as landed at the floor next to a house with john, denies and the family.

Beat: hey everyone. Sorry to drop by.

Takka: you okay?

Beat:(grunt a little but blush see musubi's panties as he look away) yeah some scratch and stuff, how you doing musubi?

Musubi: I'm okay, sorry Beat.

Beat: is alright (in thought) what was that? If is like I saw a woman who came across a cold air.

?: beat? Is that you?

Beat and Musubi turn to the source of the voice to see a slender yet shapely woman with fair skin and brown eyes. She has waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime style. She wears the traditional attire of a miko that consists out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place.

Beat: ms. Asama!

Alex: miya, is great to see you.

Miya: why hello Alex, Sophie, it's been long.

Sophie: you haven't change a bit.

Miya:(turn to Dennis' and john's family) I see mona, simon's kids and Gregory and Sonya's kids too, (turn at Dennis) hi dennis, how my boy genius doing?

Denies: good and is nice to see you too.

Then she turn as john as she gasp of joy.

John: _oh boy._

Miya: (hugs him tight) johnny! Oh I missed you.

John:(grunt in pain) y-you too! (face almost turning blue)

Sophie: um, miya, I think john needs some air.

Miya: oh sorry.

She let him get some air as he breathe.

John: miya, you can let go of me now.

Nakamba pouted jealousy at miya hugging him.

Nakamba: stop hugging him! I want to hug him!

She snatch him from her and hug him.

Nakamba: my ashi-

John: (cover her mouth) don't, this is her nakamba, a friend and same with musubi with B here.

Beat: we know basically anyone.

Musubi: really?

Beat: yep.

Denies: our parents are friends with miya here,

?: why there so noisy? what's going on here?

Then someone else came out of the door, it's a man and he has white hair and fare skin, white long button up shirt and black pants, as he see the group.

John: yo. _I wonder if is him._

 **Flashback**

John and nakamba walking home as they spotted the twins with the person who look like homura, a long black coat with a mask to disguise himself.

John: hmmm?

Nakamba: you saw something john?

John: twins with a strange person dress in black.

Nakamba: should we?

John: I think we go check and see.

Hikari: did they have to fired us?

Hibiki: damn it! is all those guys and girls fault! But at least blood stalk is out of our hair now.

?: no, is your for chasing after her.

The twins turn to see the person lean at the wall.

Hibiki: homura! You was watching us the whole time weren't you peeping tom.

Homura: you only go after the ones who didn't emerge yet, as a guardian of that kind, I shall teach you a lesson.

Hikibi: if a fight your looking for homura! (homura getting ready) then, bring it!

Homura: (ignite her palm) as you wish girls.

Hikari: stop it, remember the last time we fought with him we both got charged pretty bad.

Homura: but now that girl have finally met with her ashikabi, and fights between emerge sekireis , are something I have no interest, but I see you run into blood stalk again, your lucky those 3 boys took him out since he's nothing but a threat around.

?: ooh, seem my partner once again in his habit.

All three sekireis turn to see a man wearing a black jumpsuit, has silver top armor that has pipes and wires on his lower chest and arms, he has a horn like blood stalk but he has a bat on his chest and visor.

?: hello homura, hikari and hikibi, pleasure seeing you 3 again.

Night rouge: Since blood stalk let you off the hook, but I didn't (turn homura) since your not wing around and these twins are always target unwinged sekerei, I don't do well of meddlers.

He then pull out a gun with metal parts.

Night rouge: I sort of collect them but some who do force either die or injured, blood stalk and I thinking a project and since you three have elements such as lightning and fire, it'll be interesting you come with me or it'll be ugly, this is why we hunt for sports.

John and nakamba is shocked and frown.

Nakama: this is not good, why him?

John: know him?

Nakamba: night rouge, blood stalk's partner and what he said is true, this is not good.

John: you sit this put, i'll help them.

Nakamba: be careful.

John: I will.

He put on his belt and use his decade card and insert to his belt.

John: henishin!

 **KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

He transformed into decade as he pull out a ryuki card as insert to his belt.

Decade: henshin.

 **KAMEN RIDER: RYUKI!**

Then two images of the new armor flipped onto the rider as he is now wearing a full red armor with silver chest plate, a dragon knight helmet, armor pieces on his arms, and forelegs and has a dragon gauntlet on his left arm.

Nakamba: so cool! (stars for eyes)

Then D-Ryuki walk in and his right arm show a red dragon like arm cannon similar from his gauntlet, it open and breath fire as night rouge to stumble as the 3 sekerei and night rouge look at D-ryuki walk in.

D-Ryuki: a right "warm" welcome don't you think? (pulled out an attack card) lets make it warmer.

He throws the card down to his driver as it automatically opens as he closes it.

 **ATTACK RIDE: STRIKE VENT!**

Then his right arm has a red dragon's head then shoot flame make him trip over as they turn to see d-ryuki.

D-ryuki: (turn the twins and homura) you 3 okay?

Hibiki: yeah.

Hikari: your that decade guy!

D-ryuki: yep,(turn homura) names decade.

Homura: (nods) homura.

D-ryuki:(turn night rouge) you have no manner, treating two girls like that and picking on sekerei was a bad mood.

Night rouge: and you are? (glared at him)

D-ryuki: I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider, Remember that!

He then fired more fireballs at night rouge.

He stumble back but as dodging and try to shoot at him, then jump as they both using their fist each other but dodges some and blocking as night rouge lasted him with his rifle gun as smoke form came behind him and roundhouse kick but D-ryuki block it and knee his stomach and throw him to the wall , pull out a card and insert it.

 **ATTACK RIDE: SWORD VENT!**

D-Ryuki now got a sword like, they begin to clashing their sword, night rouge use electric from his gun as d-ryuki block it and elbow his back but night rogue dodge it and punch him as move back and pull out a card of hikibi and insert to his belt.

 **KAMEN RIDE: HIKIBI!**

Then purple fire start to cover the rider, the purple flames died out to show a rider with darkish blue purple suit, demonic, red gloves white spike like sash around him, red line on his helmet and silver horns, a yellow demonic like symbol on the top.

?: kamen rider, hikibi mode.

He pull out another card with hibiki holding drum sticks in an X, he throws his card to the driver again.

 **ATTACK RIDER: ONGEKIBOU REKKA!**

Then he holding two long red a handle, stick and Onisho on top ignite on fire.

They charged as he hitting night rouge a lot as he scream in pain of the fire, D-Hikibi dodges some of his fist and kicks, he went side to side avoid night rouge's gun rifle shooting ice at him as he kick his weapon away and then slammed it to his stomach as D-Hikibi pull out another card with hikibi symbol and insert to his belt.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: H-H-HIKIBI!**

The a large drum appeared as it flew at night rouge and start spinning, digging itself onto him.

Night rogue: c-cant, move!

D-Ryuki:(held his drumstick at him) now listen to this beat.

He start to strum onto the drum as he is getting louder and louder, building up much force as he slamed his final beat.

Night rogue: c-cant, move!

D-Hikibi:(held his drumstick at him) now listen to this beat. (walk up at him)

He start to strum onto the drum as he is getting louder and louder, building up much force as lightning and thunder strike around night rouge from D-hikibi as he slammed his final beat send night rouge flying as to see he's gone. The twins is awe and somehow the odd feeling as to see how instrument and demonic way, homura is surprise but impress to see D-Hikibi defeated him.

D-Hikibi:(turn the 3 sekerei) your welcome. (start to walk away)

 **end flashback**

Josh: _is it him?…. Nah, but i'll be specious._

Beat got up and cracking his back.

Beat: ah my back.

Miya: you okay? Your clothes seem rip and some scratches.

Beat: yeah i'm okay.

Denies about to see but see the tree there was a little girl around as he stop a bit.

Denies: _what was that? A little girl?_

Beat: anyways, what's for dinner, I'm hungry.

Musubi: me too!

John: me three.

 **Timeksip**

The guy is using the first aid kit on beat's wounds and he's wearing a green jumpsuit.

Beat: you don't have to do this, but thanks anyways.

?: is nothing, beside i'm doing what miya asking,(put away the first aid kit) by the way what you guys doing here? What happen to your home?

Beat: well we just came here for a visit but a long story that we wanted a house to stay cuz is a long story.

?: alright then.

They see john asleep at lay down against the wall.

Beat: honestly.

?: he seem like to sleep.

Beat: he's like a zombie.

Musubi: beat!

Musubi is now wearing a pink kimono with flowers on them.

Musubi: I'm wearing a kimono, what do you think?

Beat: (blush) whoa, you look great.

?: wow, what can I say? Is like a human flower.

Denies: you can say that again.

Beat; sorry miya if wer'e wearing those clothes.

Miya:(giggle) is fine, I always like help out where I can, my husband say exact same thing, in fact wearing his sweats.

Beat: I know. (pray) may he rest in peace.

Denies: yeah, ashes to ashes, dust to dust.

John:(look at the guy) anyway miya, who's your friend here?

?: oh, my name is kagari.

Beat: nice to meet you.

Alex: thanks miya for letting us crash in.

Miya: well this would be a thank you for helping me and my husband.

Musubi and john sniff the cooking then john drool a little.

Beat: alright, fish and rice!

John: my favorite! Your cooking always the best.

Miya: oh thank you lil johnny.

John: miya, I'm not little anymore (she giggle and hug him) gah!

Beat: (turn to Denies) is he that dunce?

Denies: maybe.

John then grab his camera.

Beat: oh no not again.

Took a flash as the two scream of their eyes.

John: let go get our grub.

As then everyone at the table eating the dinner miya has cooked.

Beat: no matter how many times I eat your rice balls, they are one of my top best foods I ever have miya. (eats more rice balls)

Denies: and yummy steam bun!

John: it hit the spot.

Musubi: this is so good!

?: i'm so hungry.

A well-endowed young woman with long, dark brown hair with a ponytail, brown eyes and a well developed body figure ,wearing a revealing skin of small pink shirt and panties, alex, simmon and Gregory blush of nosebleed, john look blanky but blushes bit quickly cover the twin's eyes , racheal cover uma's eyes, denies blushes cover takka's and ako's eyes too while the 3 boys spit their food out to see her.

Beat: (slaps his face) dad.

John:(turn miya) okay you didn't told us you have an another guess here.

Denies: and who is she?!

?: I'm uzume, (winks at them) nice to meet you guys.

Kagari: uzume, how many time do I have to tell you not to come dress like this?

Uzume: at least I'm wearing panties this time.

john: still to munch, (took off his trench coat and give it to her) wear this, I don't want my little brother and sister see you like this.

Uzume: oh fine.

Beat: but is nice to meet you though.

Uzume: thanks, so cutey, got a name?

Beat: names Beat Tanaka.

Uzume: oh, that's a nice name.

Beat: thanks, so miya, is it alright for us along Denies' and john's sibling to move in here while our parents live on the other houses?

Miya: why of course.

Denies: thanks so munch.

John look at musubi and think of what he dream about when he was asleep.

John: _it was so strange, another girl looks exactly like musubi._

Beat: so I think Musubi is going to be my roommate, nakamba is going to room with john, and are you sharing a room with your siblings dennis?

Denies: maybe.

Racheal: don't do any funny Business at nakamba john.

Sophie: you too beat.

Beat: mom, you know me better then that.

Sophie: I know, but you can't be too careful.

Beat: you got a point.

John: don't worry we'll be careful.

Musubi hug beat and nakamba hug john.

Musubi: you did it! You found us a home beat!

Nakamba: i can sleep with john now!

Beat chuckled as he smiled at musubi.

As the boy went their own house to soon get their stuff.

John: I'll be back, gonna patrol around.

Sophie: okay sweetie come back safe and not too late, we're moving out tomorrow at miya's place.

Beat: alright.

As he went then he saw john come in.

John: hey B.

Beat: yo, what you doing here?

John: patrolling.

Beat: hey Johnny boy. I'm gonna ask you something, have you ever have a feeling you saw or feel someone out of nowhere?

John: a vision perhaps?

Beat: yeah, just at the air I saw a snow woman on the clouds.

John: your not the only one.

Beat: you too?

John: it sound crazy but when i was asleep, i was somehow walk and found almost at a forest near town not so far a woman who look exactly like musubi.

Denies: your not the only one.

Beat: you too?

Denies: it sound crazy but when i was asleep, i was somehow walk and found almost at a forest near town not so far a woman who look exactly like musubi.

Beat: (surprise) get out of town, really?

Denies: yeah, she look at me as i see her as if she lost and searching for someone important, i was about to reach her till i wake up.

Beat: well what are we waiting for, let's go

John: okay.

Beat: wait a minute, where's Dennis? Ain't he joining?

John: no, busy packing stuff from his lab but he did give us this ( give him a wristwatch and john show his) this wristwatch help detect any sekeri by the color blue and the red is the enemies that he explain it.

Beat: make it sound easy.

John: uh huh.

John went to a white and black along bottom top mangeta and black color line Honda DN-01 motorcycle as he got his helmet on.

John: let's go find them.

Beat blow a high note as a red motorcycle drove itself to its master

Beat: we'll split up.

John: and watch out for night rouge.

Beat: who's that another rider?

John: and blood stalk's partner

Beat: you ran into him?

John: more like saw him, I'll tell you later.

Beat: got it, no one can beat me at night, that's when I shine.

Then they drove off slitting up.

 **With beat**

Beat is at the park for two reasons, 1, he hasn't been here before and 2 this is where he can find a sekirei. He is walking around the park.

Beat: ok i think she should be here.

Then he turn his head to see a girl short, light brown hair, light pale blue eyes and her face is kept in a blank, depressed expression and have a lab coat cuz she naked and crimson Sekirei mark adorning her forehead sitting on the bench.

Beat: hello miss, are you alright?

As she look at him then he notice her forehead.

Beat: _judging from being naked with a lab coat in some blood cover and that symbol on her forehead is got to be her._

?: who are you?

Beat: my name is beat, what's your name? You seem lost.

?: my name is akistu, I am lost, I don't.

Beat: wanna come with me?

Akitsu: really?

Beat: yeah, a girl like you needs someone to guide you from the fog, I'll help you walk out of the foggy path your walking and into a clear path.

Akistu: but, I'm broken, i cant be winged, (look down) I'm defect.

Beat: heh, well, when something is broken, I can fix it to the best that I can.

Night rouge: but that will stay broken from you.

Beat's eyes wide and move as it almost got blasted as he turn to see night rouge with a dai shocker who have scythe like blades and other a mosnteorus as a fighter like type along 2 fangire.

Beat: you must be night rouge.

Night rouge: and your kiva , i take it you butting in with that sekeiri I've been meaning for my collections.

Beat: like hell im going to let you do that, sagarc.

As sagarc came down as he grab him.

Night rouge: very well, is that what you wanted.

He then place sagarc onto his waist as the white UFO strap itself onto his waist, beat the. Pull out a white stick with a blue circle on the center.

Beat: Henshin.

He put the end of the stick on the right/left side of sagarc as the belt spins.

 _ **HENSHIN!**_

He morph simialr of kiva except the mask shape almsot crown like , blue visor , black suit , at the top is a white armor of a mirror colorful glass and white line diamonds shspe on the bottom black suit to ward around his legs.

?: kamen rider, (raise his sword up) saga.

Night rouge: _the only way for him to have if i use these empty bottle at his that saga and that dark kiva, but first i have to put up a good fight at him and when he attack me at his final, there deals better be worth it of me getting my ass kick again and those guys interfering me._ Well that new.

Saga: do try.

Night rouge: oh and by the way, these dai shocker are project made and genetic mimic and modify by the sekeri's power and we strengthen more as consider an angel fall from the sky but rise as fallen.

Saga: a fallen shocker with sekeri's power, I won't go easy.

Night rouge: bring it!

As they charged at him as saga using his sword to clashes at them as the fallen shocker scythe claws clashes with his and the force he use wind ow make saga ssnt flying crash to the ground a bit thrn got up.

Saga: your skilled, I honor them in a fight. (Reposition himself) but I handle monsters like you.

Then out of he blue, someone slash at Falloeb shocker and slide in front of saga. The new comer is a blue aphrodisiac Horse with a blue sword in hand.

Saga: hmm?

Night rouge: who the hell are you?

?: (breath slowly and stands straight) I'll be your opponent.

Saga: um, thanks for the save? uh...

Fangire Horse: no time my lord, let's just say I'm stronger then last time.

Saga: so have i, (turn the dai shocker and Can hire) there mine to deal with .

Fangire horse: (nodded turn at night rouge) so it is true, that fangire who are traitor allies with you.

Night rouge: and good for experiment to make them a perfect solider and assistance to me even we kidnapped the innocent fangire as well.

Horse: silence your tongue!

The horse Fangire charge at Night rouge

 **With John**

As john parked at the bike at the near forest around the playground.

John: okay i should check here.

John walks around looking around as well

Then he see someone as at the ground from near Bush.

John: perhaps she there.

He looks thought the bushes to see is nothing but a squirrel.

John: greatcand I-

?: look out!

Then he turn as he got tackle to the ground.

John: _now i see how beat deal with it._

As he groan a bit then look to see that surprise him, The girl looks like musubi, but her hair is long beneath her waist and her eyes are yellow. her outfit is like musubi's, except color black along red and blue spiral around it, a tight black leather top unzipped to show she wearing a white shirt reveal her stomach, a pair of black combat gloves, a miniskirt and stockings.

?: so sorry.

john': _oh my god, she does look like her! is okay,_ (got up) why did you fall?

?: just jump off some where to search for some food.

john: just like her(under his breath) i'm john, who are you?

?: I'm musuki.

John: it's nice to meet you, you look exactly the same sekeri my friend has met and winged her.

Musuki: oh?

John: you'll see, if your looking for your ashikabi, (smile) your looking at him , I'm sure you stay our place.

Musuki starts smiling and went to him for a hug

Musuki: thank you john!

John: well as a wise man once said "looks to the stars that hope burns bright as heaven, and hope fall down to grant the person's wish."

Musuki felt touch of those words but then heard a voice.

Blood stalk: funny running into you.

They turn to see blood stalk and group of dai shocker.

John: blood stalk.

Blood stalk: Bonjour once more and Après-midi.

John: you too tête de tuyau {pipe head}

Blood stalk: hmm, (spotted musuki) another one, I'll gladly take her off from you, (points his gun at him) from your dead body.

John: sorry, I am the destroyer of all, all evil there is. All who touch me are destroyed. (point at blood stalk and his dai shocker troops) Remember that!

Blood stalk: thanks for the tip, I'll kill you from where I'm standing!

He start firing bullets but john duck as running put his belt on and kick blood stalk as he duck and flip his card to the air and dodges his bullets firing at him as john catches it and insert to his belt.

John: henshin!

 **KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

Then an explosion as came out from the explosion is decade he run to musuki and grab her then they hop on the motorcycle.

Decade: catch us if you can snakey! (dove off)

Blood stalk: AFTER THEM!

As they following the kamen rider and musuki by flying up with their wings as blood stalk on their back.

Decade: hold on tight musuki!

He rev up to go faster and pulled out a card that showed a robitic body.

Musuki: what you going to do john?

Decade: you'll see.

He throw it onto the driver as tin opens it and closed by itself.

 **ATTACK RIDE: SIDE BASSHER!**

The bike itself shifted to battle robot mode.

Musuki: woah! It can do that?!

Decade: that's not all!

The battle bot start to fire at the shocker troops as some dodge it.

Decade: better regroup with B.

 **with saga**

Saga is slashing at the two creatures and fangire there attacks, the fallen shocker blocking saga's sword as they begin slashing then the creature back both arm as saga quickly move as wind slash make a huge cut to the ground almost cut him as surprises saga.

Saga: wing and holding a scythe, this is about to get messy.

He then dodges the fallen creature scythe slashes as saga jump over him and swift his feet as the fallen creature back flip avoid the slash from his saga.

Saga: let's see you deal with this?

With a flick of the wrist his sword change into a whip as he charged fighting it as horse fangire stumble back of getting slashes by night rouge as he using his bat wings as the horse fangire jump try to slash him but able on the chest, night rouge begin shooting at him as he look at akistu then he flew toward her.

Saga: akistu!

Night rouge: your mine!

But an engine noise as everyone see decade with musuki came as the front wheel hit directly at night rouge's face send him crashing to the ground.

Decade: perfect timing! Sup! (got off from the motorcyle)

Saga: what took ya? (change his whip back to rapier mode)

Decade: does this answer your question?

He point as saga see blood stalk and his troop walk with night rouge's side.

Saga: oh you have to bring Night roage back up.

Blood stalk: actually his job, and same for me.

Saga then look at musuki as he's shock as he shake his head to see if he's not dreaming but is not.

Decade: dude meet musuki.

Musuki: hey.

Saga: h-hello, (the hose Fangire jumped next to him) make sure you protect the girl.

Horse fangire: as you wish.

Decade: perhaps they can help, I know how to keep them occupied.

Saga: winging them.

They remove their belts, night rouge and blood stalk about to go but horse fangire push them away.

Horse fangire: go!

They nodded, as john kiss musuki and beat gently kissed akistu. Musuki moaned as her wings sprouted from her back, akitsu however, has a diffrent reaction, the symol on her forehead start to fading but her wings is formed as ice wings.

Blood stalk: damn it!

Night rouge: too late then.

Musuki: oh... wow...

Akistu: So this is what it feels like, to be emerged.

Beat: now you join the fight

John: yeah and let bring reinforcement

He pull out a blue and black slide card gun.

Beat: you ready.

Horse: (jump back the riders) always ready my  
Lord.

Beat: how about you kivat?

Kibat III: YOSHA! Kiva ikuze!

Beat: hey john what this do?

John: let me show you.

He pull out a different card with a rider with a blue mask with black cards all over, he place he card into the gun and push the barrel.

 **KAMEN RIDER….**

John points his gun up to the sky.

John: henshin. (Pulled the trigger)

 **DIEND!**

A flash reflection of red, blue and green scattered like cards rhen merged to show he's now like from the card, with a blue suite of a middle black streak.

?: Kamen rider DiEnd.

Beat: guess I'm not the only one who has manny riders. (Grabs kivat III)

Kivat III: (open his mouth and bites Beats hand) **BITE!**

Beat: (showed his markings) henshin.

He place his bat partner upside down on his waist as he change to kiva.

Diend: and now some back up since there many in group of shocker and fangire.

He pull out kamen rider mach card, kamen rider blade card and kamen rider Gemn card.

 **KAMEN RIDER: MACH!** (Reloaded) **KAMEN RIDER: BLADE!** (Reloaded) **KAMEN RIDER: GEMN!**

When DiEnd fired three images of the riders in red, blue and green scatted everywhere.

Diend: beat, meet they other riders i visit.

Then as the three images formed, it showed three riders, the first one has all white jumpsuit and armor but with Red strip on the right leg, has a tire on his right shoulder and has a scarf, his helmet is a biker helmet with a blue visor. The second one has a blue jumpsuit, has silver armor on his chest, arms and legs, his helmet is like a silver face with red eyes. He last one is wearing black and purple lined jumpsuit, wearing dark purple gloves, shoes, black 'hair', red lined eyes and has a dark gray chest armor with a game pad chest plate.

?: Tracking... terminating... both done at Mach speed! (Spin his arm) Kamen Rider... Mach! (A flashy pose)

?: Kamen Rider, (ready his blade) blade.

?: Kamen Rider (flick his hand open outwards) gemn!

Kiva: woah

Musuki: amazing!

Night rouge: touch, that wont stop us! Get them!

Kiva pull out the garru whistle and placed it on kiva III's mouth.

 **GARRU SABER!**

Then the blue statue came to him as it changed into a sword and his arm and eyes Change blue, as kiva and blade charged in slashing at them as gmen and mach punching them and kicking while dodges their attacks as denied punching them too and then akitsu unleashing an ice waves from the ground to freeze them and along mustuki went to night rouge as deliver a hand to hand combat at him as he try to punch her but she caught his fist and throw him in mid air and punch him directly to the face, stomach, knee his chest and roundhouse kick him.

Blood stalk clashes with horse fangire and mach went to fallen shocker as kiva slashes at him and mach blasted him a lot with his gun like wheel then, gem use a hammer like to whack him at the face and blade raised his blade to slash him, mutsuki then run toward blood stalk dodging side to side from his big cobra snake and grab it. then twirl him around and throw him to crash at the fallen shocker . kiva begin taking down night rouge with Akistu.

Kiva: Akistu

Akistu: yes.

Night rouge see kiva ll and sagarc.

Night rouge: _that it, hit me._

Kiva put his blade near kivat III's mouth.

 **GARRU BITE!**

Then area is now a little fogged as the moon is shining in the night.

Kiva: let you survive this one!

He then Place the blade onto his mouth and he squatted to ready himself to charge.

 **As with deined vs fallen shocker.**

DiEnd is firing his gun at the fallen shocker, mach roundhouse kick, blade and gemn impale it with their sword as they back away then musuki charged at him as she back her fist that glowing bright. She throw her fist at the fallen's face to make an explosion sent him flying then she jump high do a dropkick at him.

Deind: time to end this!

He pulled out a card with his symbol on it.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DIEND!**

Then cards gathering around his gun then he fired at the fallen shocker that he exploded to pieces. As then with blood stalk who stumble by the 3 riders has damage him then the 3 rider disappeared while kiva deliver a final blow at night rouge, he stumble to the ground next to blood stalk.

Kiva: (growl like a wolf) go back to your cave you batman wannabe.

Then they heard night rouge chuckling as he begin to laugh as blood stalk was confuse until he get it as he cross his arms and night rouge got up as diend and kiva look at him confuse.

Night rouge: thank you for the data.

Kiva: data?

Deind: the hell you talking about?

Blood stalk: let say soon the storm is coming and I wont be the same when we face again boy.

Then night rouge make a black smoke as the two are now gone.

The two change back as the two bats and the ufo flown next to Beat.

Kivat ll: coming storm?

Kivat lll: what do you think that mean beat?

Beat: i don't know, but something tell me my gut have a very bad feeling gonma happen very soon.

Then akitsu hugged Beat from behind as she closes her eyes as he blushes and musuki passed out to show her stomach is growling.

Beat: just like Musubi.

John: you can say that again, so who this sekeri with you B?

Beat: lets talk, after we get yours fed.

John: right

Tiemskip

The next day after the boys came home, they are asleep with Beat being hugged like a teddy bear by musubi and akitsu and john sleeping like the dead, However nakamba and musuki is hugging john while their asleep.

Beat: zzzzzzzzzzzz, (wakes up and yawns) morning already? (spotted his two sekireis) yipes,(blush hard) ah good morning you two.

Musubi: (walks up) morning Beat.

Akistu: good morning my husband.

Beat blush of hearing that and mustubi look at her confuse.

Musubi: um, what's a husband?

Beat: (chuckles nervously) it's nothing important musubi, oh musubi, this is akitsu, she's a sekeri an ice type, I found her at the park last night from my patrolling and now she my second sekeri I winged.

Musubi: oh… lets fight.

Beat: (chop her head lightly) don't, remember one of the rules yesterday, no fighting within these walls.

Musubi: I'm sorry. (pouted sadly)

Beat: (pets her head) it's okay, just don't do it again okay?

Musubi: (hugs him) okay. (smile)

Beat: and akistu, when we in public or meet guess don't say husband, just say my name.

Akitsu: okay husband.

Beat: (drop his head) duh, oh you two are in for a treat today, I'll be at the roof, just keep your ears up.

Beat grabbed his guitar and jump out of the window and flip himself up to the roof, he start to smell the morning breeze.

 **Play COCO ~ "Un Poco Loco" [CG5 & SquigglyDigg]**

Beat shouted a Spanish shout and start to strum his guitar, then he start playing a song with a smile.

Beat: _{AAAU! Que es cielo no es azul ay, mi armor, ay, mi armor. Que es rojo dices tu ay, mi armor, ay, mi armor. Ves todo al reves ay, mi armor, ay, mi armor. Creo que piensas con los pies ay, mi armor, ay, mi armor.}_

He then pull out his phone and press a play button to start playing back up techno music as he plays his guitar.

Beat: _{what color is the sky ay, mi armor, ay, mi armor. You tell me that it's red ay, mi armor, ay, mi armor. Where should I put my shoes? ay, mi armor, ay, mi armor. You said "put them on your head!", ay, mi armor, ay, mi armor! You make un poco loco un poqui-ti-ti-to loco the why you keep me guessing, I'm nodding and I'm yessing, I'll count it as a blessing~, that I'm only un poco loco!}_

Beat start to dance around while strumming his guitar, musubi and akitsu is surprised to hear two voices coming out of his mouth, everyone else is waking up as they hearing Beats song.

Beat _{the loco that you make me, it is just un poco crazy, the sense that you're not making, the liberties you're taking, leaves my cabeza shaking, you are just, un poco loco! just un poco crazy, leaves my cabeza shaking! just un poco crazy, leaves my cabeza shaking! just un poco crazy, leaves my cabeza shaking! just un poco crazy, leaves my cabeza shaking! Un poquiti-ti-ti-ti-ti, ti-ti-ti, ti-ti-ti-ti-to loco~!}_

As then Alex and Sophie came outside then look up and smile hearing their son playing his guitar and singing.

Alex: he is growing up real nicely.

Sophie: yeah, I'm so proud of him.

Kivat ll and kivat lll flew in listening to the song.

Kivat ll: he sure is something.

Kivat lll: uh-huh.

The fighter slip back into his room as akistu is awe and musubi hugged beat tighter.

Akistu: how you do that?

Beat: answer, I was born with vocal voices.

Musubi:(hug him tighter as he gag) that was pretty incredible beat!

Beat:(face turn blue) musubi, too tight!

Musubi: oh! Sorry about that!

As beat got some air to finally breathe.

Beat: it's okay, (pets her head once more) just try to ease up your hugs next time, but go full power on the enemys.

Musubi: okay!

Beat: alright, oh we should start, also I have a friend since back in middle school. My mom told me she move here.

Musubi: what's her name?

Beat: Sahashi Yukari, she should be here right abo(heard the knock on the door) now, come in.

Busting thought the door and tackle beat in a hug is a petite and slim young woman with black hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a uniform that looks like a military uniform.

?: BEATTY!

She came tackle him in a hug.

Beat: come on Yukari, you always do that.

Yukari: but I miss you so much, I heard your song, and as always your amazing!

Beat: hehehe, and I guess you saw me top of the roof doing that?

Yukari: yep, (hugs tighter) your always snuggly.

Beat: yukari please, I already got hugged already!

Yukari giggle then let him go.

Beat: so how's your brother doing?

Yukari: same but doing well.

Beat: also I know you come here and did you brought the spare clothes?

Yukari: yep, your friends needed them right? So I got them for you.

Musubi:(came in with akistu with boxes) beat, where you want us to put this stuff?

Beat: oh, (pounts to the corner) put it to that corner.

Yukari: so what have you been doing Beaty?

Beat: um... okay, uh yukari this here is musubi and akistu, there my friends..

Yukari:(smile) oh I get it now.

Beat: n-now yukari don't get any ideas.

Yukari: (smile more) may I join in on the fun~?

Beat:(blush hard) no stop it!

Yukari: (hugs him while having a sly smile) don't deny it beaty.

Musubi: i never know beat have another friend ,is nice to meet you, i'm his se-

Beat:(cover her mouth) friend! Just a friend and same with akistu (whisper to her) you suppose to keep it a low profile here.

Musubi: sorry.

Yukari: I didn't know your so bold~(smile more)

Beat:(let go of her and blush like cherry) damn it yukari is not what it looks like!

Yukari: keep saying stuff like that, and I'll give you a kiss~.

Beat: c-can we change the subject please?

Yukari: okay, okay, but I'm still getting that kiss.

Beat: oh come on!

As then musubi and akistu changing in private since yukari tell them too, as they help clean up the place along yukari.

Yukari: okay what's the story? Why you and your parents decide to move all of sudden?

Beat: well is complicated.

Musubi: akistu and I all done cleaning up the kitchen.

Beat blush hard, eyes wide and jaw drop to see musubi and akistu in school uniform like.

Yukari: great, you can help me wash the floor now.

Musubi:(eye smile and smile)kay!

Beat: _holy crap they look so cute! if I was in high school the student go gaga on them like popular_ (he shake his head and turn at yukari) why you made them change clothes for?

Yukari: well, I want to poke fun at you for old times, and because I didn't bring them all out for nothing, admit it, you think they look hot in them don't you?

Beat: if I was in high school I would agree with you. But they're not the only cute ones I see.

Yukari:(lean close and smirk) oh? And that might be me~?

Beat:(blush hard) hey my dad calling me for lifting the other boxes! (run to the door)

Yukari: (chuckle a little) still the same Beaty.

 **Timeskip**

As beat, musubi and akistu who wear their own clothes but akistu is wearing a = clothes consist of a top that was a white shirt with long, flowing sleeves in a similar make to a kimono, but that was where the similarities ended. The cut out for her head was lined with black fabric and was larger then the standard cutout for her head, it was wider, allowing some of Akitsu's shoulders to be seen and then going down in a very low V cut that showed off nearly a third of her breasts and stopped at her upper stomach. A black obi with a bow in the front held the shirt tightly against her body. She had chains in her ensemble, which was used to bind her clothes together above her breasts, while the other set looped around her neck and then went down between her cleavage.

As musubi carry a huge green bag.

Yukari: well I promise my friend I stay the night with her, so I gotta go.

Beat: sure, i'll text you later the address later.

Yukari: alright musubi and akistu(touches their breasts)we'll take a bath together?

Musubi: kay.

Akistu: of course.

Beat: yukari what the hell?! (blushes) why you keep doing that!?

Yukari: heh, I guess you haven't gotten a chance to touch these do-

Beat: Yukari, please, if you keep on doing that, I'm going to cut off your hugging access.

Yukari:(pouted) oh poo, your no fun,(smirk) then I guess I quit making your favorite homemade meal for you, back then at middle school then.

Beat:(gasp) your bluffing!

Yukari: (smirk) try me.

Beat: how about we fight it out some time, like in highschool.

Yukari: oh you wanna rumble like last time when i got mad?

Beat flinch remembering thr last student so he shiver a bit.

Beat: on second that, i think, musubi, akistu and I be going now.

Yukari: first a hug( hug him)

Beat: (groan) fine.

Yukari: and a kiss~

Beat: wait what?

Then she kiss him on the lip as he blushes red and steam a little almost felt her tongue as they break the kiss.

Yukari: got you! Okay see you later!

Yukari walk away as he shake his head.

Dennis: hahaha, she always love to have so munch fun when your around Beat.

Beat: (turn at denies, john, nakamba and musuki) hey guys.

John: what's up, we came in since me and den's siblings are at school and our parents got a job to work at.

Denies: so these are the two sekeri you guys spotted last night huh? (looked at akistu and musuki) and is hard to believe musuki look exactly like musubi.

Beat: I know.

Musuki and musubi look at each other as in a mirror.

Beat: heh heh, this is a little funny.

John: like looking into a mirror.

Musubi and musuki: woah you look like me, (they smile and in fighting stand) wanna fight?

Beat and john: DON'T!

Dennis: musubi this perhaps to be your sister.

Musubi: really?

Musuki: I didn't know I have a sister.

Dennis: well I 'm just saying since you two do look alike.

Beat: you too huh J?

John: yeah, when she spotted nakamba they almost torn down my house and my sis and mom got a little upset of that.

Beat: heh heh, well at least we're staying at the izumo inn, maybe I should get a job too.

Nakamba: what job your gonna get beat?

Beat: well ether at the construction sight or continue to defend my title. Or both.

John: i'll do at photoshot for the newspaper and what about you D?

Dennis: well working at the shop and not to mention I can still do as a scientist ,but I do time as doctor's helper along medicine, i'll see ever both.

Akistu: yukari seem like a good friend.

Beat: yeah she sometime a devil ,but what will I do without her? Anyway I guess we should be going huh?

Musubi: kay.

Then musubi and musuki carried a huger bag on their back make the Dennis's and beat sweatdrop.

Beat: damn, you two are so strong!

Musubi: well it because I'm a fist type silly.

Musuki: we're pretty use to this sort of thing.

Nakamba: and my element is special, is metal and iron.

Akistu: and my is the element of ice.

The group is walking back to the Inn as Akitsu is holding Beats arm while he is blushing and nakamba hugging john's arm.

Beat: by the way musubi, when you said that stuff before the tornado appeared on both of us, what was that?

John: you to nakamba, you said the same thing as well.

Musubi: that was an incantation.

Beat: oh so a chant to gather you power to make an ultimate blow?

Musubi: yes, that's right.

Nakamba: every sekeri have that when they finally bond with their ashikabi.

Beat: I kind of figured that when I first saw musubi's chant, and I believe they are different as well.

John: no duh, it make scenes of what they do and the relationship.

Beat: also dennies you should've been there last night, johnny here got another rider he can go as diened and can summon any rider from his gun, it was awesome!

John: not as awesome as you are as kamen rider saga.

Beat: why thank you, there are still 2 more you didn't know yet.

john:that you have tricks and a super form even perhaps other rider form from as kiva ?

dennies: even mixed of those weapon kind ?

beat: what give that away?

Dennis: we wasn't born from yesterday man, we can see that.

Beat: yeah and anyway now blood stalk got his partner night rouge.

Dennis: did you say night rouge?!

Beat: yeah why? Know him?

Dennis: yes I know that son of a bitch, you see as back then carl britz, my former enemy who use to be night rouge and rouge while back, he use to be partner to blood stalk but things has change even blood stalk was the big villain is and his goal.

Beat: I know what you mean.

As then they made it in miya's house.

Beat: well guys, this is where we live at, (turn dennies and john) I always picture us like big happy family and you two like my very own brothers.

Dennis: well your family is famous for making more family members.

John: not to mention miya seem very giddy and so happy for that.

Beat: well, lets get inside to our rooms.

then they see miya came open the door.

Miya: welcome home, we've been waiting for you ,please come on in.

beat: thanks ms. Asama.

as then miya show them their room as john help of musuki's bag and everyone look around.

Beat: not bad.

Musubi: beat wait,(her huge bag stuck )my bag stuck in the door and I cant get in.

Beat: the hell?

John: I got it. (he lift the huge bag and squeeze a bit and went through in) there we go.

Beat: damn, (he walked under her and walked behind her) okay musubi, you might feel a little push.

John: on 3

Beat: 1, 2, 3!

beat then throw a palm to get the bag though the door.

Musubi: thank you Beat.

Beat: no problem.

Miya: (turn at musibi) oh my goodness your a strong one aren't you?

Musubi: yep cuz I'm a fist type sekeri

John and beat eyes wide as she said the truth as miya giggle.

Miya: your so funny, so when you finish setting in head down stairs okay?

John and beat: okay.

Beat: musubi, remember our talk on keeping the s plan on the down low?

Musubi: oh your right I'm sorry

John: alright I'll help out musuki and nakamba

Beat: okay, (turn musubi) well I hope everything will be alright.

Musubi: It will, if we're together nothing can harm you not even the professor or the monsters you face, you have my word no matter what happens, Beat, I will protect you.

Beat: heh heh, thank you for wanting to protect me, but I don't want you to do it all the time, I can take care of myself in a fight, I may get some bruises and scratches but I'll make people smile, and that includes the both of you.

Akistu: is true but you dont always do alone, as my husband and ashikasbi i always stay on your side no matter what.

Beat: (smile) well you two do you mist but remember as a kamen rider it what we do to help innocent lives.

With john

john is organizing his stuff along with nakamba's and musuki's help.

John: look musuki, don't say your a sekeri , we need to keep it a secret.

Musuki: right, sorry John.

John then petted musuki's head and so do nakamba.

John: is nothing, i forgive you.

Nakamba: (hugs him) your so warm when I hug you.

Musuki then go hug john as well with a smile.

Musuki: she's right, your so warm to hug.

John: as long you two at my side even my friends and family, you have nothing to worry about.

 **With Dennis**

Denies then settle his room.

Denies: now's left for my lab, good thing I invention this.

he pull out a small cube as he press the button a throw it to the wall as poofed a door.

Denies open the door to show his laboratory.

Dennis: ahh, lab sweet lab, (felt something) whos there?!

He looked behind him then ….. saw nothing.

denies: you know, when I got to this house, I felt like someone have their eyes and ears around the like world or this city.

He continue to walking while missing a really tiny camera on the walls.

as then his alarm system show a spy.

Denies: what?

He check to his computer screen zoom in to show a tiny camera detect.

Denies: hmm, a micro size camera, looks like not only I locked the system and hacking from that professor but someone beat me to it of having their own secret place in this house,(smile) alright who ever you are, yet...i'll wait and play along your game.

Meanwhile someone is watching Dennis as the person is shocked to see that he knows.

?: (smiled) well now, looks like I have some competition, but I do admit he do look so adorable and not to mention...

show a video of him as kamen rider build fighting the dai shocker and blood stalk from yesterday.

?: he has a fascinating technology to transform into that build guy.

 **Timeskip**

kagari wearing a black suit getting ready for work.

Beat: where are you going dude?

Denies: oh your heading out?

kagari: yes, I got a lot work to do.

Miya: well your leaving early today, and I just made you dinner.

Kagari: I'm sorry, i'll eat as soon as I get home okay ?

He grab her hand and kiss it make miya giggle as john raised his eyebrow up.

Kagari: take care(walk off)

Miya:(turn at the 3 boys and 4 sekeri) in case your wondering kagari works night at a host club.

Beat: really, well the lucky lady's will be happy to see him.

Musubi and akistu: hmm?

Beat: I know a guy who runs one, and nothing girls

miya: he apparently the most popular host go over there, i think is amazing.

Akitsu: so that what it is?

Musubi: he's a host?

Beat: yep, a good looking guy which I bet you two let him do stuff to you.

Musubi: yes especially is you.

Akistu: we don't mind we do anything to us.

Beat: DO ANYTHING?!

He blushes as he thought of it as picture of musubi and akistu naked showing sexy pose as nosebleed hard and steam out of his head.

denies: (smile) oh my , thinking naughty stuff huh?

john: didn't know you hid it from us (Walk off)

Beat is banging his head on the wood.

Nakamba: careful, don't get splinters.

Miya:(turn the sekeri) you must be exhausted would you like to take a long bath before dinner?

Musubi and musuki: yeah! We love bath!

Denies: i'll be outside

Beat:(rubbing his forehead) me too.

Nakamba: okay then.

Then the sekeri went inside the bathroom, nakamba scrubbing akistu's back along musubi and musuki went inside the tub of the warm water.

Musubi: ah, this is nice, I wish beat can join us.

Musuki: so do john.

Nakaba: I wanna wash johnny's back.

Akistu: same with husband.

Uzume: hello? Is somebody in there?

Then uzume slide the door naked and hair long down carry bath stuff.

Uzume: oh hey it's the new tendentious(turn akistu) and new guess,(turn at musubi and surprise) and musubi you didn't tell me you have a twin.

Musubi: I don't know I had one ether.

Musuki: me too.

Uzume: cool, mind if I join you guys?

Nakamba: sure.

 **With beat, john and Denies**

They outside relaxing at the backyeard.

Beat: so denies how the lab and what your working on?

Denies: is done as always, also I already blocked whatever the professor hacking on our tech.

Beat: finally, the last thing I need is him being nosy on us.

Denies: also I uploaded and contact to link to this town and every list of ashikabi and sekeri file (show his watch a hologram screen) it show details and info.

Beat: good to hear, john?

John: well remember the lighting twins from yesterday?

Beat: Yeah, S&M one and S&M two.

John: well when me and nakamba home we saw a sekekri, except is a male wearing a black suit, element type fire and go by the name homura a.k.a sekeri guardian.

Denies: so you mean he protect'unwinged'Sekirei until they found their Ashikabi?

John: yes.

Beat: but he needs our help while these fallen shockers along blood stalk and night rouge.

Denies: fallen shockers? You don't mean a new type of shocker?

John: yeah, the bastard want to hunt for sekeri even hurt their ashikbai not only for sport, but build new monster added with the sekeri's power.

Dennis: oh god, THAT'S AGENTS THE LAWS OF CREATION! He's going to die!

Beat: damn D, never see you this pissed, did blood stalk really pure evil?

Denies: yeah and possess my friend's body even his evolution complete and monster form, even I took his best evol driver.

Beat: wait, so blood stalk is not human?

Dennis: no, he is an entity from mars name evolt , he need a human body to blend and have, one of my friend and he did to me but I kick him out n 5 second cuz I aint giving my body to no one.

Beat: asshole, so he did he found any human for a vessel?

Denies: I check my scanner, seem somehow he have the body of a shocker, however it pick his own human disguise as always.

Beat: what dose he mean by an up coming storm?

Denies: hmm?

John: evolvte said about the up coming storm, night rouge laugh ever since beat finish him then they retreat last night.

Beat: what dose he mean by "an up coming storm?"

Denies: hmm?

John: evolvte said about the up coming storm, night rouge laugh ever since beat finish him then they retreat last night.

Then kivat III, kivat II and sagarc came in.

Beat: hey you three, so do you know what evovlte talking about "an up coming storm?"

Kivat III: I don't know.

Kivat II: me neither.

Sagarc speaking again.

Kivat II: sagarc is right, we should be prepared since recall you three faces toughest enemy and their boss.

Kivat III: which wasn't very easy yet before.

Beat: I'm sure one of our forms can take what ever thy throw at us.

Kivat II: true but remember, it maybe the same from the pst but sometime it different in the future ,as long you three don't give up.

Beat: got it.

Denies: you guys said you saw the vision of akistu and musuki.

They nodded.

Denies: well for me, (walk up to the tree) when we arrive at miya's house a tree I saw help you guy like landed from your fall, it was a little girl and seek sad.

Beat: hmm, dose it have to connect with her resent forest at the park?

Denies: I don't know y-(he then touches the tree)

Then he start to see a little girl with long golden hair and green eyes wearing a white dress.

?: please help me.

Denies:(shocked eyes) huh?!

 **with the musubi and the sekirei.**

The sekirei are bathing in the tub, musubi washes her twin sister's back, nakamba washing her self and akistu in the tub with uzume.

Uzume: i'm uzume, I live in 103, nice to you three.

Akitsu: I'm akitsu.

Nakamba: nakamba.

Musubi: I'm musubi, and this here my sister musuki.

Mustuki: nice to meet you too.

As they washes out the soap uzume notice their mark.

Uzume: hey I know that mark! you three a sekieri!

Akistu: you know who we are?

 **Back with the boys.**

Dennis back away and fall down.

Beat: woah d you okay man? You just space out in a mintue ago.

Dennis: yeah, I'm alright.

John: what happen?

Dennies: is that little girl again.

John: hmm, (turn beat) B, what type of vision when you saw akistu?

Beat: well like a snow women walking on the clouds.

John: then perhaps this one, this little girl contact of nature and the plants.

Then they heard the window break.

Beat: what the hell?

John: oh boy.

Dennies: what was that?

As then in the bathroom musubi and musuki are trying to fight uzume.

Uzume: wait! What are you doing? !(dodges there punches)

Musubi: isnt this fun?

Uzume: that not what i call fun!

Musubi: I'm sekiri number 88 musubi, a fist type!

Musuki: I'm sekieri number 88. 5, a fist type too!

Musubi: musuki and i always wanted a firet battle with you! It use to make me nervous but now I'm ready for it!

Nakamba: come on you two! Stop before you gonna break anything!

As she use make a huge shield to stop them and but the twins was quick as they try to punch uzume but she quicly dodge the punch in the hole.

Nakamba: akistu help me on this!

Akistu: i can't, the water is too hot.

Musuki and musubi try to punch uzume but kept dodging and back flip.

Uzume: (wrapped the towel around her) I'm not going to fight you two! (run off)

The twins almost forgot their towel as they wrapped it around them

Musubi: can't forget modesty.

Beat: what in the world is going in there?!

John: that.

He point as beat and dennis blushes hard of uzume crash to the window and see her land at the side wood as blush hard see her towel almost fall but fix it quick.

Uzume: oh thank goodness, aren't you two the new girl's ahsikbai?

Beat: (try not to look) Akistu and musubi are with me and her sister along nakmaba with john.

Uzume: hey listen I don't want to fight anyone, (jumps to beat and hugs him) that includes them too can you make them stop?

Beat: i uh ...(blush harder)

Musubi: hey! Let go of Beat right now!

Musuki: and get away from john!

As the twin land doen as beat blushes and so do john a bit and dennies look away.

Musubi: i told you to let go and i mean it!

Beat: n-now musubi! P-Please calm down!

John: y-you too musuki!

Uzume: yeah, listen to them!

Musubi and musuki: get away from him right now!

As then john sigh as he got his camera as miya block musubi's punch and john foot stop musuki's punch as a little shockwave as this surprise beat uzume and dennies. Thrn john flick musuki's forehead and miya softly hit at musubi's head with a kitchen tool.

John: musuki you no better and listen, and no fighting since you damage and no go outsdie naked with a towel wrapped around you.

Miya: stop it, young lady shouldn't run around dress barely like that.

Musubi and musuki: right, I'm sorry.

Miya: thank you johhny for stopping mustuki.

John: is nothing (shrugged)

Beat: (pets musubis head) I told you no fighting inside the walls.

Uzume: (giggle) guess you two got in trouble huh?

Miya: that goes for you two.

Uzume: Kay.

Beat: w-wow, what did i saw?

Dennis: john just stepped up.

Beat: and he stop her punch, w-with his foot.

Beat: sorry about that .

John: there need taken use to.

Miya: yes but it'll never happen again, there no fighting in the house, (put on an innocent smile then an image of a oni behind her) have i make myself clear.

This spooked beat, dennies, uzume except musuki, musubi and John.

Beat: y-yeah miya , it wont happen again! I'll get the extra windows and wood.

Miya: alright dinner will be ready soon. (Walk back to the house)

Uzume: freaky, don't you think is creepy when she get mad?

Beat: yes a lot of time, what I'm amaze how come john not seeing it.

John: see what?

Beat's and dennis: _idiot._

John pull a camera and took a flash at the guys as they scream of their eyes.

Denies: ow! Do you read minds?

John: (walk away) no, but is like a hunch.

 **Timeskip.**

At night homura is jumping from building to building watching over the sekirei then he see, a woman who's long blonde hair with blue eyes. She is dressed in a black dress with a white under dress which shows her cleavage, wears a choker on her neck, and has long brown boots with black stockings and short skirt.

?: such abnormal proliferating vegetation, there is something disquieting in the air today tonight.

Homura: really look like a wall of plant now doesn't it?

The girl turn to see Homura who is standing behind her.

?: it's you, Homura it is thy misfortune that we meet here tonight, the time to settle this is now at hand, our strength shall be measured once and for all.

?: mind if measure up this belle nuit here huh?

Turn to a man who have black hair , red and black suit and blue glasses.

?: bonjour tsukiumi and homura, we meet again.

Homura: you.

Tsukiumi: blood stalk! You wretches snake!

?: call me evolte, good to see you again tsukiumi, how surprising since last time my cobra bit you 2 times with poison and you somehow walk away. But who am i to judge a strong woman with words but stubborn a lot?

Tsukiumi: how dare you talk to me in such a manner!

Evolte: is because you refuse my offer that you need to know your place, I sometime love woman and allies of my style that please me even they don't be for our project.

Homura: like hell we're siding with you.

Evolte: homura, homura, homura(Walk up to him a bit) how long you gonna keep this up? Protecting unwinged sekeiri like Tsukiumi and even they got winged, I mean your not even have one even I know you inside and out.

?: what about the inside of my fist in your face?

Then evolte got punched by a brown large fist that make him stumble to see build in his gorrilamoind form and decade with him.

Evolte: you!

Build: hello you spindless snake.

Evolte: you stole my evol driver! Even my black hole when I was dead!

Build: oh cry me a river, in fact I can make that an option.

Evolte: well blood stalk cant work but try something else.

Build: like what?

Evolte: this.

he pull out a diffrent driver, it's blue and has a rench on the right side, and the driver is like a crusher, he puts on the driver onto his waist

 **EVOLT SCLASH DRIVER!**

He pull out a box like have red many cobra symbol and space with stars around

 **COBRA JELLY!**

Then machin noise start to play as evolt crosses his arms.

Evolte: henshin.

He pull down the lever Then machine filling the empty small container by squeezing the small box and steam came out, then it start to play as evolt crosses his arm then come up around him a huge tube that filling him up with liquid toxic venom that so hot then it twist to burst as the liquid making an armor for him, a black suit and shoulder pads of horn nail, the middle chest orb along lines with it , gauntlet with 3 orbs on his forearm, viper snake streak shape on his chestplate as the color is purple , golden and black to his armor as then the helmet shape of two side of his head blade and have yellow visor along of it.

 **CRUSH! BURNING VENOM! BURNING EVOTULION! COBRA IN STREAM! FUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

?: evol phase 1. 5, kamen rider evol stream!

Homura: he change into a different rider.

Tsukiumi: impossible!

Build: tch, I guess we're even, well then (pull out a deep blue and gold bottles) lets start this new experiment.

He start to shake the bottles as equations flew past him, he place the two on his driver.

 **DRAGON! LOCK! BEST MATCH!**

He start to crank up the driver as the frame start to form two new armors that has a key sword with a lock on the shoulder at the right side, a dragon arm with white spikes on the left side.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

Build: build up!

 **FUIN NO FANTASY STAR! KEYDRAGON! YEAHHH!**

Build: keydragon!

Evol stream: hmm not Bad, oh and I know how to deal with homura and Tsukiumi and your partner

He snap his finger as land next to him a bit big monsterous volcanic shocker with blue smoke coming.

Evol stream: meet another fallen shocker, we got this from another sekeiri we hunted down and put her power in it.

Build: bastard!

Tsukiumi: what on earth is that monstrosity!?

Build: it's better you not knowing, decade and homura you two take that ugly shocker down, evol stream is mine.

Decade: okay I'll help you out when I'm done.

Build: is okay, I got this, is time evolte and I have unfinished business, since you have with dai shocker.

Decade: true.

As build and evol stream charged in throwing fist to each other, evol stream block the kick then throw a punch but build block it and use his key sword but dodge the left side as they throw a punch collide as they back a bit then throw a kick and then pull out a twin breaker.

 **ATTACK MODE!**

He slashes at build a lot then pull out a blue bottle to his twin breaker

 **TANK!**

He punching build a lot but build got out of the away to jump over him and eblow him, he quickly block build's elbow but got push, they both charged and blocking each other punches but some land some hits at each other as they both punch each other right to faces make them stumble back.

Build: try this one!

Evol stream: same here!

Build gather some dragon energy into his fist and slam it onto his chest while evol steam crossed his weapon to hit his chest as a small explosion then the two back to almost fall but was first to act fast to crank his lever fast and evol stream push the lever as well.

 **READY GO!**

 **SCRAP BREAK!**

He then jab his key sword out to let chains shoot out to wrap around evol stream as a large energy lock appeared, build then conger up a ball of blue energy. as evol stream push the lever as well.

 **VOLTECH FINISH! YAY!**

 **CRACK UP FINISH!**

Evolt jump up to kick as build shot a blue fire ball as ab right flash.

With decade and homura vs the fallen shocker

Homura is throwing fireballs and decade fire his gun as the fallen shocker make a blue fire shield and launch blue fire all as they move out of the wait in speed he grab homura and slammed him down as he shoot fireball at the fallen shocker, the shocker chuckle as surprise him.

Homura: it didn't effect him!

Then the fallen shocker use blue fire to burn him as he scream of pain but decade roundhouse kick him to send him crash to the down and got up, decade help homura up.

Decade: you okay?

Homura: yeah, I'm alright.

Decade: this one seem a bit tricky.

Homura: my fire have no effect on him, but his is.

Decade: perhaps he warm his body up, the intense around him like a shield is how, if he was cool down by water he would be the chance get damage by your fire.

Homura: tsukiumi, (she look at homura) we need you to cool this monster with your water.

Tsukiumi: very well, I'll aid you for this battle only!

Decade: you'll thank us later, let me assist.

He pull out wizard card and another card wizard of the blue ring like diamond shape.

Decade: henshin.

He insert the card to his belt.

 **KAMEN RIDE: WIZARD!**

 **HII HII HII HII HII~!**

A red magic circle on his left and the armor clamp together on decade as he's now wearing a black cloak with silver linings, ruby chest plat, a black jumpsuit and a mask with a ruby on it.

?: kamen rider wizard mode! Is showtime!

D. wizard's belt then summon a sword with a black hand.

D-Wizard: okay Tsukiumi, now!

Tsukiumi: don't order me when to attack!

She unleashed her water blast at the fallen shocker, dousing the fire as it steams then D-wizard see she unleashed another water he use his hand to control to hover around the fallen shocker as this suprirse homura and Tsukiumi as he charged slashing him a lot time as he easily dodging side to side from the fallen left blue firey fist but still try to get another shot but D- wizard knee and roundhouse kick as homura shot him a lot make the fallen shocker scream in more pain and D-wizard slash his chest then he pick up another card.

D-Wizard: homura, he's all your but first. The finisher

he put it in his belt.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: W-W-WIZARD!**

His left hand glow a red ring and appeared a red circle to him ,he put his hand to it then appeared another red circle next to the monster as a huger D-Wizard's hand punch the fallen shocker as homura unleashed a big fire ball at the fallen shocker hit directly as an explosion.

Homura: whoa, impressive magic.

As the light explosion they see evol stream and build land but build on one knee grunt in pain a bit then evol stream standing but fall down to his knees as he grunt in pain a lot as build stand up shake it off.

Build: even with that, your technology is inferior to mine. (grunt a bit almost fall)

Evol stream: really ? (got up) our match but your lucky as to never give up, that what you human do, until then (he jump away as he vanished)

Build: well that take care of that.

D-Wizard: you okay?

Build: a bit hurt and bruise a little but i'm good.

D-Wizard: alright(turn homura and Tsukiumi) you two did good as well, thanks.

Homura: thank you.

D-Wizard:(turn Tsukiumi) i'm decade and this here my friend build.

Build: nice to meet you miss.

Tsukiumi: so you two are the riders who are roaming around this city.

D-Wizard: yeah and there a third name kiva, we're new here but have sekieri, but we protect other sekieri like you from blood stalk and his asshole of allies.

Tsukiumi: I would like to see this kiva for myself.

D-Wizard: you'll do soon enough, later.

Tsukiumi: halt!

Build: what is it?

Tsukiumi: your alliance with homura correct?

Build and D-Wizard: yeah?

Tsukiumi: then that means thou two are now be face gaints me.

D-Wizard: for my next trick we'll disappear!

He make flame and hit the floor as the smoke came out to blow as to show the two kamen rider and homura vanished.

Tsukiumi: get thee back here cowards!

Homura's voice: you should be looking for a master then play around like this.

Tsukiumi: (tighten her hand to a fist) damn it, homura! I will not except this, all ashikabi's are such vil monkeys, my flesh shall not be fouled by someone so volger, rather I shall close his eyes permanently and in doing so will cure my purity!

Then D-Wizard, build and homura down to around building.

Build: well she something with pride.

D-Wizard:(sigh) whoever ashikabi she'll have, it'll be stubborn how tsundere she is.

Homura: you'll get use to it. (walks away)

D-Wizard: been there done that, and you already know who we are?

Homura: of course, john and denies.

Build: bingo, also we wondering if you like we work together as ally?

D-Wizard: we give you time to think about, not to mention if you do it'll help every sekieri and ashikabi

Build: and that huge plant, is a sekieri right?

Homura: yes, is this keep up she'll be in trouble.

D-Wizard: we'll meet again Homu.

Then they walk away as homura stared at D-Wizard as oddly a heartbeat slowly, he felt it putting his hand to his chest.

Homura: _i-it's impossible, h-have I found an ashikabi?_

 **Meanwhile**

In the allyway a middle sized young man in his mid twenties with brown hair. He is dressed in jeans and a green pullover. He is cornering a girl who has light brown hair with blue ribbons woven in and grey eyes. She wears a thigh length, tight white gown and black stockings as well as black long gloves. She has a large ass hammer.

Guy: so your saying that your a girl who has powers? And your looking for this ashikabi?

?: y-yes, but I need to find him.

Guy: forget that, (holds her face) I'll be all mine bitch, now pu-

 **play Kamen Rider Kiva Violin solo -Wataru and Kurenai Otoya Violin 2**

They start to hear a violin playing, giving a menacing and calming sound, they look around until they turn to the end of the allyway where a light is making a shadow silhouette where the person is playing the violin, looking closer is kiva with a violin in hand playing that music. Kiva is playing the violin with his own magic as bats formed around him are flying at the guy as he is screaming and swatting wildly and walking away from the girl as kiva is continuing to make magic, the girl is entranced to the music as she is walking to him slowly lessening to the beautiful music as the world is nothing but only the violinest and her.

?: _oh wow, this music is beautiful… it's making my heart fluttering._

Guy: w-what the fuck is going on?!

Kiva: that's no way, to touch and treat a lady, 3 second before I have put harm without a sweat.

Guy: like hell I'm going to let this opportunity go! (pull out a pocket knight and charge) YYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Kiva was not impressed as he hands his violin to the girl.

Kiva: would you please hold these for a moment?

She nodded and holds the violin and bow, the kamen rider turn to the guy who is charging in, the guy stab him but the knife broke leave him shock and scared only to give him a hard left hook knocking him out in the posses.

Kiva: knock out. (turn to the girl and walk to him) you okay, did he hurt you?

?: n-no, not at all, your that kamen rider kiva.

Kiva: oh so I've been heard around here huh?

?: (nods) yes, um, I'm yachima, number 84 and hammer type.

Kiva: nice, you know I have a mode that carries a hammer too, I bet your really strong and a pretty girl like you don't need a pathetic guy like him. (holds his hand) come with me.

Yachima blushed and holds her hand as kiva leads her away from the allyway then arrive to his motorcycle.

Kiva: as now i'm kiva but…

Kiva fly off of his wast as he turn back to normal.

Beat: my real name is beat.

Yachima: oh, hello beat.

Beat: now let take you to your new home.

Yashima: yes b-but there is one thing...(blushes)

Beat: yeah?

Then she give him a kiss by surprise then her wings like came out from her back to show a pare of large beautiful blue wings.

Yashima: u-um I'm sorry for being forward.

Beat: heh heh, don't be, (pets her head) just be mindful that I have 2 sekireis, well 3 including you.

Yashima:(Smile)The hammer of my pledge! Shatter the enemy of my Ashikabi!

Beat: I like your attitude yashima, let's go home.

She hop on and hug him as they drove off

With Denies as he having a dream as he look around to see everything is green and plant like.

Denies: where am I?

Then he spotted a little girl crying on a tree the same girl he walk to their.

Dennis: hey, is you...the little girl I saw.

Then the little girl turn to dennis who is open his arms out.

Denies: here, I'll catch you, I promise.

She jump as he catches her and he sat down.

Denies: there you go, big brother got you, i'm denies, so what's your name?

?: (shy) ku… kusano.

Denies: kusano, that's an adorable, i'll nickname you ku .

That make her smile.

Denies: why you crying up there?

Kusano: it as all my fault, I been really bad and selfish and wanted to go outside.

Denies: oh your not b-

Then kusano glowing as she being pull back as she reach for him.

Kusano: please help me! Brother!

Denies:(reach for her as well) kusano! I'll come back and look for you! I promise! Just you wait !

As then denies wake up gasp a bit then look around as he's in his room.

Denies: a dream, (look out the window) or a premonition.

he got up and went to the window to see the moon but outside.

Denies: ku, I will help you, as I always help everyone and even cant wait to get to know you,(Smile and turn to the wall somewhere) even you whoever watch me, if your girl somewhere i'm glad to talk and get to know each other genius to genius.

The identified girl smiled and giggled a little eager to meet Denies in person.

-0-0-0-

 **play Persona 5 the Animation Ending 2 Theme – Autonomy**

 _ **{tight the walls are closin' in all around me, like a cruel dream. White and grey and black and auburn, a maze of sharp turns, a wild array. Sky I see a bit of it looking straight up, got to rise up. Bright and blue, a square of sunshine, a slice of good life, so far away.}**_

The scene starts to show Beat in the middle, John on the left and Denies with there rider forms when it now showed saga, diend, genmu, mach, blade, and hibiki. Then showed the three in there bikes as they are driving around as the background of the city circles around.

 _ **{who says that I can't reach, that square of sky, that I can't rise up. To the sky, rise up high, au-to-no-my~, is almost within my reach. Rise up high, grab my sky, my true integrity, break a maze of the game we. Play there's nothin' I can do, but to play now, must engage now. Play and win, the only way out, the plot must play out until the end. Game society's always changing the rules and regulations, game are we not all engaged in some play we're staging, with rivals and friends.}**_

Then it showed showed the two bats, sagarc and the knuckle, decades driver and DiEnd's gun and the build driver as the scene change to show the three boys walking with Beat and Johns sekirei's walking with them. Then it ends with the tower in the middle of the city.


	3. feather 3

The opening starts with gletching as the words "game start" appeared.

 **{I gotta believe!}**

then it showed Beat, John and Denies standing in a circle with there backs facing each other, the scene start to show them around as Beat punched his palm to make a little light, john adjust his camara and took a picture and Denies snapped his fingers as a logo start to form from the light.

 **MY ASHIKABI IS A KAMEN RIDER**

 **{I don't wanna know, heta na shinjitsu nara! I don't wanna knowshiranai kurai ga ii noni! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Kizukeba I came to far.}**

The scene starts with Beat with Musubi, akitsu and yachima ready for a fight along with the kivat father and son and sagarc as kiva and saga appeared behind them as two silhouettes are behind him. then it change to show John fixing his camera with Nakama happily hugging his back and musuki is hugging his arm as a film real showed Decade with Diend turning to the audience as 5 more are just showing ghost, hibiki, ryuki, wizard. Then next it showed Denies doing a little experiment as it exploded on his face as he was cleaned up by a silhouette of a girl then feathers start to fly as the scene changed to the sky then showed half of the moon in the knight sky as the three boys walk away so dose there rider forms.

 **{Tomaranai kanjiru kono yokan wa, the new beginning! Michi no ryouiki ima wo kirihirakun da. I gotta believe!}**

Then the scene change to show Beat, John and Denies walking again but behind him is Musubi, Nakama and the silhouette girl, then the scene showed the two sekieri's minis the girl then back to show Blood Stalk giving a wave. Then it showed Beat getting ready as Kiva III is flying near him as the fighter smiled, then it change to show John holding a card of Decade then change to show Denise shaking the rabbit and tank battles as they change into there riders as they are facing each other now.

 **{Turn it on! Soutou! Excite! Excite! Takanaru! Excite! Excite! Kokoro ga! Michibiku ano basho e kakanukete ikudake}**

Kiva then start to fight with his fists as he was punching the shocker troupes hard then change into his Garru saber form as he slash some more, then Decade fired rounds from his weapon then change it to sword mode as he slash at them as well, build stabs and slashes at the minions with his drillsaber as they exploded. Then it change to show a tower showing minaka on top of it as he waved his arms out and his cape flowed with the wind from behind.

 **{Hey! I'm on a mission right now! Hey! I'm on a mission right now! Excite! Excite! Kotae wa! Excite! Excite! Kotae wa! One! Kono te no naka. Two! Susumu beki life! Three! Ikite iku dake!}**

Then the three Riders took there stance minis Decade acting cool as they face Blood stalk and two silhouetted riders as they clashed it revealed a screen of the fight as more screens showed as the three riders are standing in the middle of them all, then it showed one of them kissing there Sekieri as wings shines from behind from two sekieri so far. Then it showed Decade dusting his hands off raising his hands up, then build as he flicks his fingers after sliding two of them up on his right visor, then ends with kiva slams his fists together.

-0-0-0-

Beat is sleeping soundly as musubi, akitsu and yachima in high school gym uniforms are sleeping together and john in his room sleepy as always being hugged by musuki and nakamba even surprisingly miya as she the first to be awake and yawn to look the sleepy john's face.

Miya: (giggle) he's so cute when he sleeps.

John:(mutter in his sleep) i love your cooking Miya.…

Miya: oh, I should be making breakfast.

She got up and walks to the kitchen only to see Sophie and Sonya.

Sophie: (smile) you slept with him again huh?

Miya: yeah, sorry about that, thank you for making breakfast.

Sophie: it's the least we can do.

Sonya: is okay, you always so close to John, you know he do miss you back then and now seem happy staying with you.

Miya: I'm glad he felt that

Sophie: you know you have to tell him one day.

Miya: I know, he was there make feel happy and cheer me up when my husband passed away, his smile and his kindness kept me going and him remembering me.

Mona: I'm sure he'll know since my son is a great person, ever since as kamen rider decade he travel around helping doing the right thing keeping humans and rider from being in trouble and war, I'm so proud of him.

Alex: just make sure your straight forward with him when you're ready.

Simmons: and i saw your boy brought another sekieri home, he sure is something.

Alex: and I notice he grab his violin, we love to make a dramatic entrance.

As then with beat snore loudly but then john came in.

John: bear boy.

He then throw a pillow at him to shut up and went back to sleep.

John then an hour a bit he yawn notice a pillow and move it.

Beat: don't know why there a pillow in my face.

As his 3 sekieri awake.

Musubi: oh good morning beat

Beat: wait those clothes there uh?

Muzubi: yeah, they are easy to move in.

Akistu: is really comfy.

Denies: (came in) morning.

Beat: yo, had another dream?

Denies: yeah the same girl and name kusano, now we know her and also i see you pick up another sekieri huh?

Beat: yeah, saved her from a douchebag, her name is yashima.

Denies: well anyway last night we stop evolte try to take down homura and another sekieri name tsukiumi, a water type.

Beat: huh, what's she like?

Dennies: you'll see later, so far now we know where we can find kusano at.

Beat: it's the now forest park right?

Dennies: yep, also you know uzme is a sekieri.

Beat: yeah but talk to it later.

Musuki:(came in and so do nakamba) hey have anyone see john?

Beat: he's probably down stares. (hear a whoosh sound) or outside.

As then they look outside from the window as they see miya with a sword and john too as surprises dennies and beat miya using a sword.

Denies: i must be still dreaming.

Beat: damn she's good, didn't know she used a sword until now, but I still see john's kendo skills got better but still how he keep doing it?

Miya and john quickly slices of leaf falling down in 1 second make hard to see a bit.

John: very amaze miya,(slice another leaf) I didn't know you have sword skills, your good at it.

Miya: oh thank you, yours have improve.

With Beat he turn to see musubi and musuki have sparkles in their eyes.

Beat: oh boy I know that look.

Denies: just let them go, at least help out some morning training.

Beat: what you nu-

Musubi and Musuki: (jump off) Landlady! john!

Beat: huh?! Wait you two!

Musubi and Musuki: would you spar with us?! Please?

John and miya look each other and smile.

John: sure, why not? I love to help you get pump up.

Miya: (giggle) kay but I won't go easy on you.

Musubi: what's what I want!

John: okay musubi you spar with miya and I spar with musuki.

Musuki: yay! 

Beat: stop it you two!

As beat, denies, yashmina, akistu and nakamba went down to see the fist type twins charged in speed but miya and john easily dodges with no speed every time which surprises them then uzume came behind hug him make blushes on his face.

Uzume: come on, let them have at it.

Beat:(blushes)b-but musubi and musuki might hurt them.

Uzume: don't worry, trust me miya can hold her own, and I admit your friend as well.

Musubi and musuki try another but didn't know miya and john is behind next to them.

Miya: your side open.

She hit her hilt at musubi and john flick musuki's forehead.

Musubi and musuki: ow!

John: you put too munch strength into your shoulders.

Miya: you need to relax more, let your strength flow naturally to your body instead of one area.

John: don't forget to feel around when opponent's before movement or strike that hold against impact a bit.

Musubi and musuki: right!

Nakamba: oh I wanna try! (joining) train me johnny!

Uzume: see there having fun ,by the way those gym clothes are you into too?

Beat: n-no! No is not! My friend yukari once again brought clothes and this where she brought it.

Uzume: she got some energy, someday she and i'll fight each other what we want too or not.

Beat: like hell I'm going to let that happen.

Uzume: huh? but that just the way it is, we're both sekieri.

Beat: so? Like I care.

This surprise her.

Beat: just because you girls are sekieri, and made for what? Only for game? No, me, d and john. Our feelings for real and we see you sekieri are special and the same as us human, I don't know yet what holding you back to think this way of fighting and stuff. But i'm ending this war and game cuz you'll be who you are of someone who see you as a true person, not the game nor someone who's blinded and never understand what sekieri truly is in mine, john's and dennie's opinion and fact, that's I see musubi as a special person and my feelings grow to her, yashmina and akistu too.

She was surprised to see that someone like him, is still in this world, then she start to tear up and hug him tight as he blush.

Uzume: thank you.

Beat: is nothing is what we do and including that what we kamen rider do of their motto, and I have to say you do look pretty and kinda a teasing but cute.

Uzume blushes as her heart beat to feel it but shake it off.

Sophie: breakfast is ready.

John: okay that's it for now,(walk off inside) seeyah guys, gotta get quick bite and off to my job.

Denies: me too.

Beat: seeyah bros!

 **Timeskip**

At the construction sight Beat is destroying the job by digging a hole with a pickax, this is making the other workers surprise and a little afraid.

Boss: lunch time! Take a break!

Beat: (wipe the sweat off) phew, that was easy.

Then he sit down got his bento from miya's cooking.

Beat: i just love a smell of a good food in a morning.

He turn to see a guy who's fairly tall and lean-built man with brown hair and a gruff, wild look on him staring at his food.

Beat:(sigh) _as munch I don't want a moocher in my business and pound his face but I don't want to get fired at my job of any mistake or problem._ Hey dude, wants some?

?: really? Sure thanks man (eat some rice ball) so your a college student?

Beat: done with it early, what about you?

?: yeah I'm in college, in my sixth year, at this rate I'll never finish. Say that chicken looks good.

Beat: (moves his bento away) no my chicken.

Then hikari came in looked pissed.

Hikari: oh no you don't you bastard!

Beat: what the hell?

She roundhouse kick the guy's face make him surprise.

?:(blood face) hey what's up hikari?

Hikari: you know what's up! You sponging people's food again and we was brigning lunch! (bowing to beat) i'm really sorry sir, he just doesn't listen.

Beat: uh thanks? and your those lighting twins! (hikari look surprise to see him) S&\- I'm sorry, habit of fighting bad guys, also no harm feeling since we got our self in the wrong foot and your welcome that me and my friends took out blood stalk, wasn't cool he force you to fight us.

Hikari: wait, you know know Decade and Build?

Beat: yep, I'm Kiva, but i go by beat and how about we let bygone be bygones?

Hikari: yeah, your right.

Beat: also judging from the roundhouse kick to his face, this dude is your and your sis's ashikabi?

Hikari: yeah.

?:(fondle the twin's chest)man what a small world, who have thought i run another ashikabi here.

Hikari: pervert! Watch where you putting your hand!

?: i'm these girl's ashikabi, my name seo.

Beat: beat the name.

Seo: so your that kamen rider huh?

Hikari: i warn you!

She zap him as he scream.

Beat: _how the hell they hooked and fall for a guy like him? It make no sense._

 **as with kagari**

he is watching the news about the overgrown forest at the park area.

Kagari:(talking in the phone) this is bad what happen?

?: sorry, i just found out myself, that idiot sent an e-mail to all ashikabi and blood stalk.

Kagari: damn it.

?: there's a sekirei inside the arboretum, "first one there wins you can get the green girl emerge" you still there? Hello?

The host is now on his knee sulk in depress.

Kagari: ugh, I spent so much time to keeping people away from her and this what happens? I have to miss work again. Guess I'll kiss my #1 spot goodbye.

?: you won't I'll come to the club and ask you, I swear, just please protect her i'm begging you, and don't forget the kamen riders will come. There are the only hope stop this game, blood stalk and minaka.

Kagari: I'll do my best, as for you tell minika this; the same fire that burn the goddess izunami will devour him someday too. (take out a smoke)

?: sadly he doesn't understand such literary expressions.

Kagari: well in that case, (ignite his finger) just tell him I'll kill him one day.

A he hung up and look up to keep thinking about john even as decade who help and save him even impress of him as ryuki and hikibi mode as he blushes and heart beat fast.

Kagari: _why did my heart beat near him?_

as what he didn't know outside john is outside of the window as he listening to it.

John: _so, my hunch was right,_ (look at how many money he got as he got 25) _man so easy taking note and photo apart the newspaper is an easy paid._

 **with beat**

Beat: so, you know the green girl too?

Seo: yeah, you got the message too?

Beat: nah, I know my way around and I have connections.

Denies: thanks to me it is.

Beat:(turn denies) oh hey denies, how was work?

Denies: good and j said he'll catch up cuz he doing something, so everyone got the messages?

Beat: yep.

Denies: which these copter get the memo too. (point at the copter near the forest park)

boss: alright that's it for the day guys, we're getting off a little early.

Seo: really? Why what for?

Boss: cuz of those guys,(point the helicopter) everyone from the two cloberation have to evacuate.

Seo: oh i get it now.

As beat and seo change their work clothes on as the mbi member guarding the place.

Beat: like that gonna stop us.

Seo: let my girls handle this.

Beat: hold it, Denis's sekirei, so he gets to do it.

Seo: come on man, at least work together.

Beat: alright then but denies got this to find her and to be watch out for blood stalk and his goons.

Hikari: good, because I want to get him back for ordering us around.

Dennies: watch for the fallen shocker.

Hikibi: fallen what?

Beat: their shocker kajin made with the added power of sekieri, blood stalk and night rouge the reason hunt down sekirei and kill their ashikabi. To force them to come and join and have their power get collected and if they refuse they'll kill the sekieri even take their power to create fallen shockers.

Seo: nice name.

Dennies: just make sure hibiki and hikari are ready for whatever fallen shocker comes at you.

Seo: loud and clear, i ain't letting that creep gets away with this.

Beat: alright we let the twins take care the MBI guarding the place.

Seo: consider it done.

 **with john**

John arrived home after a hard day at work.

John: yo! I'm back!

Miya: oh welcome back john, hows work?

john: good, easy and done (look around) oh i see B and D is not home.

Miya: I thought they have been home from work.

Musubi, Akistu and yashima walked in getting worried then nakamba and musuki hugged john.

Musuki: hi john!

Nakamba: welcome home!

John: great, (turn to beat's sekieir) i see you three worry about beat not home yet huh?

Musubi: yeah, (show him a phone) he also forgot his phone.

Miya: his cellphone?

Yahsmina: we hope he's alright.

Aksitu: we feel something bad gonna happen if we don't go find him.

John: _hehe, i see where Beat and den at,_ let go find him and denies, i know where they at.

Musubi: okay then.

As they about to leave.

Miya: musubi.

Musubi:(turn at the landlady) yes?

Miya: hold on, (pets musubi's head) bless you, may the gods and goddesses protect you and grant you three success.

Musubi: thanks and i hope they do.

Miya: and john,(hug him) good luck.

John: you can count on me.

As then john and his two sekieri and beat's sekieri are out.

John: okay beat and denies are at the closed park with a huge wild forest ,that where the sekieri is which d got this, let's move!

 **with beat and dennies**

Beat and denies watch the twins use their lightning to show and demolish as the MBI soilder run away.

Seo: come on, let's go.

Beat: damn, i'm glad i didn't fight them when i didn't go kamen rider, I'm surprise if is their full power or otherwise i'll be toast.

They went inside the overgrown park to see is a jungle inside

Beat: man this look like a jungle in here.

Seo: yeah i'll say, and i have no idea where to start looking do you?

Beat: not yet.

Denies: yeah me to-

He stop as a green flash to show kusano.

Denies: ku!

She pointed where the light.

Denies: right over there?(then she vanished)

Beat: what going on?

Denies: i saw ku and she pointing me where she's hiding at.

Seo: the girl in a white dress right?

Dennies: that mean you saw her too?

Hikari: did you?

Hikibi shake her head no.

seo: she the one with the messages?

Denies: don't know, but she scared and a little girl, so she's waiting for me and all alone.

Seo: a little sketpale about the messages but now, i change my mind, so i'll help you both out, you and her.

Beat: well lets not stand there and do nothing, follow the scientist.

Denies start to walk to the direction as seo, hikari, hibiki and beat followed him.

Then outside night homura arrive to see the demolish mbi vehicles.

Homura: straight to the front gate, what flashy entrance, wonder who responsible.

?: well, well long time no see.

Homura then turn to see a brown hair and eyes, wearing a black gown with matching gloves and stockings. Around her neck she tied a red ribbon and holding a scythe in hand/arm.

Homura: speak of the devil, if it isn't number 43, yomi.

Yomi: don't worry homura, your not the target i'm after right now, i came here to collect the green girl. Like the messages said" first in there win".

Homura: i never let anyone say something so cowardly get their hands on 108(ignite flames from his palm)

Yomi: i have a feeling you said that so i'm on a schedule have time for you.

Blood stalk: so we should wrap it up now.

Then came in is blood stalk, 9 fangire and surprising a build like but color purple and grayish dark then came is a darkish monster shocker.

Blood stalk: since getting akistu was part of his list, so this shocker have his trick, a mimic from the shadow.

As the shocker shapeshift as akistu except black kimono, darkish hair and silver pupil and black eyes.

Homura: no way.

The dark akistu unleashed dark ice around homura.

Blood stalk: yomi, you and I going in while they keep him busy.

Yomi: I'm not doing this for you stalk. (humphs and walks away)

Blood stalk: oh lala, the things I do, come on dark build, we're going.

Dark build nodded as they went away.

Homura: hold on!

The dark ice shard hit him then look back.

Dark akistu: we're your opponent, not them.

As the 9 fanigre gather to assist her as homura is ready for battle.

Musubi: what you doing here kagari?

Make him jump turn to see decade, musubi, akistu, nakamba, musuki, and yashmina.

Decade: he's not kagari musubi, that's homura.

Musubi: oh, okay.

Musuki: now you mention, he doesn't wear a mask, seem we misake you for someone else sir.

Decade: looks like you need a little back up.

Homura: decade.

Decade: We know the details, musubi you go find Beat to help him, the rest of us stay here to help homura.

Musubi: okay take care(walk in the jungle forest)

Decade okay.

Akistu nodded then went in

 **with beat, denies, seo, hikari and hikibi.**

Seo: so how much do you two know about sekirei's Beat?

Beat: well…

As he remember blushes of his first kiss.

Beat: well a while ago but we adapt the situation we are.

Seo: well you know how to make a sekirei yours.

Beat: its though a kiss I know.

Seo: but what you didn't know is that a sekirei's body reacts to the ashikabi's d.n.a and that's cuz them to merged, well normally sekirei chooses their own ashikabi by herself however, there are a few ashikabi who seek out sekirei to find them and force them to merged when they wanted to do or not

Beat glared but denies growl thinking that will happen to kusano make his hand squeeze make beat back away.

Denies: meaning creeps, scumbag, power hungry son of bitches! And now blood stalk is coming for her, and I'll be damn to let that happen.

Beat: like the one I knocked out last night, well when bloody boy comes you just go, I'll handle him.

Denies: no!

Make beat, seo and the twin surprise.

Denneis: i swear and made a promise to ku I'll come and find her, i appreciate your help but blood is my old foe, remember but you don't always have to do everything by yourself alone, john and i are rider too even yours and john's sekieri can fight by helping us in any situation. We're not standing nor go back down, and i wont let evolte get his filthy hands on her and make her a weapon for the fallen shocker, and i wont let no one make her sad nor cry at the same time being alone. Because she a person! Not a trophy to anyone, that's what i do as a rider! To serve and protect the humans of the world even the innocent species out there 

Beat is amaze to see as he nodded with smile.

Beat: great words, and i understand, you made a promise to her and i respect that. Make sure to beat him down till he won't move a muscle.

Denies: you don't have to tell me twice.

 **Meanwhile**

Kusano is alone till she heard a noise.

Kusano: who's there?

Then she see blood stalk, yomi and dark build.

Blood stalk: why hello there, looks like we found you.

Yomi: so this is where you've been hiding, well come on you don't want to keep your master waiting.

 **Back with the group**

Everyone is running thought the forest and denies is pissed off.

Beat: woah slow down D!

Denies: those motherfuckers got some nerves!

Seo: hey Denies! What the hell are we running for!

Denies: she in trouble and I ain't letting her get taken away!

As with blood stalk grab kusano up by force as she try to squirming out of her grip.

Blood stalk: stop crying brat! you be useful of your power for the fallen shocker then I drop you with your new master.

Yomi: you better re-

Blood stalk: you know maybe I'll change my mind how your master's deal goes too.

Yomi flinch as he see kusano try to get off.

Blood stalk: still wont behave (drop her) yomi! Shut her up!

Yomi: i promise my master i bring her back in one piece, since this stubborn little brat cant come. (bring the scythe her) I'll bring her back in one piece.

 **HAWK GATLINGER!**

Then blood stalk got fire rapidly make him got jump back but it didn't hit dark build as denies came with an orange and black Gatling gun weapon then he roundhouse kick yomi to crash at the ground as then denies, seo, hikari, hikibi and seo arrived.

Dennies:(came next to kusano) ku, are you hurt?

She shake her head a little.

Dennies: good, you sit tight, big brother will deal with this. (turn blood stalk)

Blood stalk: i thought you come by.

Denies: yeah, let's settle this (turn to dark build) a dark build? I didn't expectations you made someone who can do exact what i do but a cheap knock off.

Blood stalk: oh your mistaken, he will be your end.

Denies: i doubt that.

As then dark build charge in speed as punch beat but quickly block it but send crash a bit to a tree.

Beat: well, guess this will be interesting.

Yomi: hey! Getting away from her now, my master have eye on that sekieri so no one have her! (she raised her scythe)

As dennies about to blast her but an ice froze freeze half to protect them then musubi caught the scythe.

Beat: musubi?! Akistu?! (Dodges another punch and got kick a bit by dark build)

Musubi: hi beat!

Seo: ah, so those are Beats sekirei huh? Not bad.

Yomi: hey, let my scythe go!

Musubi: this thing is sharp it's too dangerous to have around, so lets fix that. (breaks the scythe without effert) okay?

Yomi: AH! You broke my precious death scythe!

Beat start to laugh a little seeing the scythe broken.

Beat: you call that a death scythe? It's more like a prop!

Akistu: husband, you okay?

Beat: uh uh, alright musubi you handle her while akistu and i handle dark build here.

Musubi: okay!

Beat: now lets rock things up.

He pulled a belt that has a red gem and its half of something, he wrap it onto his waist then pulling out from his jacket is the other half of the belt but it looks like a knuckle, he make it punch his palm.

 **R-E-A-D-Y!**

Beat: (make a boxing punch) henshin. (place the knuckle onto the driver)

 **F-I-S-T O-N!**

Then a gold half hologram cross appeared on the belt as it start to spin in front to form a gold armor, then it attached to Beat to make a black jumpsuit, white armor and a gray chest and a gold mask that looks like a knight

?: kamen rider Ixa!

Dark build pull out dadkish white hedgehog and a darkish red firetruck as he shake it and jab put it in the driver.

 **HARINEZUMI! SHOUBOUSA! BEST MATCH!**

He cranks it up and two armors start to form, a darkish white and a dsrkish red one .

 **ARE YOU READY?**

Dark build: build...up...

Then the armor merged as now a right side white part a spiky armor and left eye like spike , spiky ball hand and the left is a dark crimson, firehouse ladder like and right firetruck ladder eyes.

 **RESCUE KENSAN! DARK FIRE HEDGEHOG! YEAH!**

Ixa: (his mask open to reveal red visors as heat is emanating from him) please, return the life you took to god.

Dark build do a come at me hand at him. Ixa walks up to dark build ready for a fight and so do dark build.

 **With decade and the sekieri vs dark akistu and the fangire.**

Decade pull out his deck Booker as a sword to slashes and clash with the fangire as nakamba help while yashmina is smashing other fangire and mustuki letting the strength flow through her body punches one of them then decade see homura have a problem with dark Akistu's ice then he came and slash the ice in half then came next to him.

Decade: a dark sekieri huh? One of a shocker's trick.

Homura: yes.

Decade: i can fix that with enough heat.

He pull out a W card thrn insert his belt.

 **KAMEN RIDE: W**

Then wind and pieces start to form around him to make a suit with two sides, on the left is greed with a white scarf and the right is black.

?: Kamen rider W mode.

He pull out another card of W as Heat trigger.

 **FORM RIDE: HEAT TRIGGER!**

Then the green side is now red and black side is now blue as D-W pull out a blue gun like then dark akistu sent another dark ice many shards but D-W did a kick as burst the ice attack to melt.

D. W: you feel sweaty, let me get that for you.

D. W and homura nodded as he pull out a blaster then homura use his fire ball as they fire as so many intense heat making it hard for dark akistu's ice to stop their attack.

 **With ixa vs dark build**

Ixa on one knee panted a bit from a bit intense fight that his opponent no push over, as he see dark build still standing waiting for him to fight.

Ixa: kind of forgot that I haven't use this in a while.

He got up and pull out a little whistle that looks like a garulu but it's black, he place it into his driver and pushing the knuckle.

 **G-A-R-U-L-U F-A-K-E!**

Dark build pull out a two tabs of dark pule ninja star and a dark yellow star then he shake it then replace it with them.

 **DARK NINJA! DARK COMIC! BEST MATCH!**

Then he crank up the lever to make a dark yellow and dark purple armor .

 **ARE YOU READY?**

Dark build: build...up

Then it merged as a dark purple and dark orange armor alonga dark purple scarf and dark orange eye and a dark purple shurikan then got a dark orange sword like with comic picture.

 **SHINOBI NO ENTERTAINER! DARK NINJACOMIC! YEAH!**

As thrn dark build charged in as they begin clashing their weapon then aksitu launches ice shards to hit him make him stumble then froze the ground as his right arm is stuck and his bottom legs as he can't move.

Ixa: nice work akitsu, now, (pull out a flusle) Time for judgment. (Put the flusle in the driver and push the knuckle)

 **I-X-A C-A-L-I-B-E-R R-A-I-S-E U-P!**

Ixa's belt start to charge the two blades in hand, he charges and slash at dark builds chest to form an X.

Then an explosion hit him tosee he's gone.

 **With dennies and musubi vs blood stalk and yomi**

Dennies: alright let do this.

He put on a driver on and pull out a black, orange magma like knuckleduster then pull out a black and magma like table as he shake it then insert inside of it.

 **BOTTLE BURN!**

Denneis: now you, you and that sekieri shouldn't make her cry! Cuz you just make me boiling mad !

He then place the box on the driver as the orange plate open to reveal the bottle.

 **CROSS-Z MAGMA!**

He start cranking up as the mechanical machine start to form a caldron with hot magma.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

Denies: HENSHIN!

Then it dump magma over him as Dragon coming out of it then it harded solid cool down till burst an orange red magma like dragon suit, orange eyes visor flame like and black dragon face like on his torso, forearm, and shoulders.

 **GOKUNETSU KINNIKU! CROSS-Z MAGAMA ACHACHACHACHACHACHA ACHA!**

?: My power is overflowing...my soul is burning...my magma is surging! kamen rider cross z magma!

Blood stalk: your the one is going to burn when I'm though with you!

Cross z magma: ku, stay back, this is gonna get a little hotter in here.

Kusano nods and start to hide as cross-z start to glow as he is burning mad, he charged in and so do blood stalk, he rapidly punches blood stalk while musubi is fighting yomi as musbi's top clothes are ripped then ixa join as avoiding the wind blow then knee yomi as musubi remember miya's word then ixa qnd musbi dodges the wind blow.

Ixa: you know this is pointless, just drop it and give up.

Yomi: never!

Ixa: akitsu.

Aksitu sent ice shqrds faster then yomi try to blow away but some hit her then musubi charged in then dodges the wind attack then jump behind her to ripped of her clothes and musubi touch yomi's sekieri Mark.

Musubi: by my fist of the contract , my ashikabi preal, will be shattered!

Then yomi's mark is gone and fall the floor.

Yomi: how i acutally lost, but how?

Ixa: nicely done musubi! You too aksitu, we did it! Hey musubi your hurt?

Musubi: nope i'm alright, and I protect my modesty.

Ixa blushes see she naked only underwear she have.

Ixa: n-not exactly.

 **with cross z magma vs blood stalk**

a magma explosion hits then cross z magma did roundhouse kick to blood stalk then then jump up unleashed a magma dragon energy blast explsion then he kept punching blood stalk a lot as blood stalk blocking it some then cross z magma deliver an uppercut sent him in mid air.

Cross z magma: now leave my little flower girl alone! (he crank up the lever)

 **READY GO!**

He then jump up with lava dragons following him into the sky.

 **VOLCANIC FINISH!**

He deliver a kick make a volcanic explosion then blood stalk roll to the floor as he got up burnt a bit.

Blood stalk: i'll get you for that(then he vanished)

Cross z magma:(lower his heat to normal) whatever, hey ku you can come out now, the bad people are gone.

Kusano peeked out then look awe to see him as she run and hug him feeling his nice warm and he hug her back and pick her up.

Cross z magma: you see ku? Your big brother kept your promise.

Kusano: you did, I'm happy big bro!

Cross z magma: so what you think? I'm a kamen rider, think of it as generation super heroes, i'm known as build, but to this i'm cross z magma!

Kusano: your so cool!

Cross z magma: yeah and your brother and sister are even you, will you be my sekieri and i'll be your ashikabi.

She nods while being cute.

Ixa: dang denies, so this is cross z mamga, very sweet.

Musubi:(look at kusano) beat what is that?

Ixa: not what, but who, this here's kusano a sekieri.

 **with D-W and the sekieri vs dark akistu and fangire**

As the fnagire took down as the dark akistu couldn't make enough as some fire everywhere.

Homura: ready decade?

D-W: yeah, let's finish it with one fire power. (Insert the card to his belt)

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: W-W-W!**

D-W his gun point at her then he charge a big flame beam and homura shoot a fire all as merged to become a huge one and it aims at the dark sekirei then explosion sent her fall to the floor then as they see limo in the way blocking them.

D-W: huh?

Then when the limo drove away, she was gone.

D-W: hmmm.

homura: so akistu was a discard number and with kiva right?

D-W: Yes, right tell your boss the detail of fallen shocker and here our number to talk(give him a phone number then get on his bike as nakamba and musuki hop on) i'll see you soon around or maybe at home...Kagari. (smirk behind his helmet as he drove off)

Homuras thoughts: (shocked) how did he know?

 **Timeskip**

Beat: we're back!

As the boys and their sekiseri even denies carry the tired kusano on his back.

Beat: and we brought someone.

John: two that is, one is here and they other is later somewhere.

Miya: i was starting to worried, musubi and musuki what happen to your clothes ?(see musubi and musuki wearing beat's and john's jacket)what is this?

Denies: a relative of my care.

Beat: yep.

Kusano wake up.

Kusnao: we're are we? I'm hungry.

Denies: your new home ku.

Miya: i'm go make you something to eat right away, john can you come with me in private.

John: um sure? Why not.

Miya: okay.

Denies and beat nodded as they tell their sekieri they catch up as nakamba went back palying video games with musuki then john helping miya in the kitchen as she ready as their alone.

Miya: j-john, there something i have to tell you, something for a very long time, since your finally here...I-I can finally tell you since your now staying.

John: okay, what is it miya?

Miya: w-well…

John: is okay, i'm here.

Miya: i-i ...i love you jonathan! More then just as firend!

John is silent as seem surprise.

miya: i love you ever since i watch you growing up even at teen first, You made me happy when my husband passed away, your smile and laugh , you even hug me and i feel good of this warmth, When you move away i felt sad but always remember and know you be in my heart . Ever since you always remember me as that what kept me going and hope one day you come and visit but staying here feel wonderful and you become a kamen rider to protect and help the innocent. I know you was such a good and wonderful person, that why i love you and I know it sound c-

John: I knew.

This shocked miya, beat and denies eyes bulge and jaw dropped.

John: all this time i already know from the begging , i dindt say it because i didn't wanted to hurt you or kept this long, i thought you still love your husband ever since he passed away and always remember but he do was happy to us since we was close and he know i was a good person and know if his time but i'll never forget him as i help his wish to see who be the right person in your heart make you so happy, as i know i was the one. (come closer to her as she blushes a bit) you was down and sad so i healed you feeling it make it good and more treasurable to never forget...as I feeling grow since not only i love musuki, nakamba to get to know them but you as well miya asame, i love you too and i be happy to stay with you.

Miya start to tear up of joy and she wrapped her arms around his neck then he wrapped his arm to her waist and she kissed him, suddnely a sharp blade like wings come out shocking john , beat and denies as after the kiss.

John: miya, y-your a...s-sekieri...all along?

Beat: SEANTA POTETA!

They turn as beat cover his mouth.

Denies: nice one B.

John:(walk pass them) who dense now? Also hope you two survive.

Beat: survive what?

Then beat and denies felt a chill then slowly turn to miya with an eye smile of an innocent look as a huge oni demon mask behind her.

Denies: it was beat's idea! He dragged me! (zoom out)

Beat: D get back here! (turn at miya and chuckle nervously and sweated) h-h-h-hey miya, i can sure you i-i-i can e-e-e-explain.

Miya: no explaining, punishment time.

Beat: eep. SMOKE BOMB!

As he in his room as he sigh but he see the room is barricade even window and door to see miya smile innocent.

Beat:(gulp) h-h-how did you get t-this fast?!

Miya:(smile and innocent voice) I know you too well~.

He scream in fear

 **with denies and kusano**

Denies is playing with kusano as she giggles.

Denies: well ku i'm glad your alright and now your new home.

Kusano: I love it!

Denies: that's good.

Kusano: oh and big brother.

Denies: yeah?

Kusano then kissed him, as she emerged the flowers start to bloom then musubi, akistu,nakamba, yashmina, and john see the flowers blooming.

John: woah, this is amazing.

Denies:(smile and petted kusano's head) I know you always be my little sun slower.

She giggles and hugs onto his ashikabi.

Then soon when everyone is asleep as then he notice someone is watching as he open his eyes as he silent in horror of miya smile and eye smile holding a wooden sword as he's not saying a word but shivering in fright.

Miya: I can't let anyone know yet.

Denies gulp in fear as then soon after miya done she went to john's room seeing musuki and nakamba hugging him as he join in as he open his eyes to see her as he smile.

John: i'm glad this day would come.

Miya: me too.

John: so what you do too beat and denies?

Miya: just whack there heads for forget about me being a sekirei.

John: woah, anyway your secret safe with me, now let's rest together.

Miya smiled and slept under the covers as she is resting on his chest.

-0-0-0-

 **play Persona 5 the Animation Ending 2 Theme – Autonomy**

 _ **{tight the walls are closin' in all around me, like a cruel dream. White and grey and black and auburn, a maze of sharp turns, a wild array. Sky I see a bit of it looking straight up, got to rise up. Bright and blue, a square of sunshine, a slice of good life, so far away.}**_

The scene starts to show Beat in the middle, John on the left and Denies with there rider forms when it now showed cross-z burning, ixa. Then showed the three in there bikes as they are driving around as the background of the city circles around.

 _ **{who says that I can't reach, that square of sky, that I can't rise up. To the sky, rise up high, au-to-no-my~, is almost within my reach. Rise up high, grab my sky, my true integrity, break a maze of the game we. Play there's nothin' I can do, but to play now, must engage now. Play and win, the only way out, the plot must play out until the end. Game society's always changing the rules and regulations, game are we not all engaged in some play we're staging, with rivals and friends.}**_

Then it showed showed the two bats, sagarc and the knuckle, decades driver and DiEnd's gun and the build driver as the scene change to show the three boys walking with Beat and Johns sekirei's walking with them and now showing ku and yomi. Then it ends with the tower in the middle of the city.


	4. feather 4

The opening starts with gletching as the words "game start" appeared.

 **{I gotta believe!}**

then it showed Beat, John and Denies standing in a circle with there backs facing each other, the scene start to show them around as Beat punched his palm to make a little light, john adjust his camara and took a picture and Denies snapped his fingers as a logo start to form from the light.

 **MY ASHIKABI IS A KAMEN RIDER**

 **{I don't wanna know, heta na shinjitsu nara! I don't wanna knowshiranai kurai ga ii noni! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Kizukeba I came to far.}**

The scene starts with Beat with Musubi, akitsu and yachima ready for a fight along with the kivat father and son and sagarc as kiva, ixa and saga appeared behind them as two silhouettes are behind him. Then it change to show John fixing his camera with Nakama happily hugging his back, musuki is hugging his arm and miya is hugging his other arm as a film real showed Decade with Diend turning to the audience as 5 more are just showing ghost, hibiki, ryuki, wizard W. Then next it showed Denies doing a little experiment as it exploded on his face as he was cleaned up by ku and yomi then feathers start to fly as the scene changed to the sky then showed half of the moon in the knight sky as the three boys walk away so dose there rider forms.

 **{Tomaranai kanjiru kono yokan wa, the new beginning! Michi no ryouiki ima wo kirihirakun da. I gotta believe!}**

Then the scene change to show Beat, John and Denies walking again but behind him is Musubi, Nakama and the silhouette girl, then the scene showed the two sekieri's minis the girl then back to show Blood Stalk giving a wave. Then it showed Beat getting ready as Kiva III is flying near him as the fighter smiled, then it change to show John holding a card of Decade then change to show Denise shaking the rabbit and tank battles as they change into there riders as they are facing each other now.

 **{Turn it on! Soutou! Excite! Excite! Takanaru! Excite! Excite! Kokoro ga! Michibiku ano basho e kakanukete ikudake}**

Kiva then start to fight with his fists as he was punching the shocker troupes hard then change into his Garru saber form as he slash some more, then Decade fired rounds from his weapon then change it to sword mode as he slash at them as well, build stabs and slashes at the minions with his drillsaber as they exploded. Then it change to show a tower showing minaka on top of it as he waved his arms out and his cape flowed with the wind from behind.

 **{Hey! I'm on a mission right now! Hey! I'm on a mission right now! Excite! Excite! Kotae wa! Excite! Excite! Kotae wa! One! Kono te no naka. Two! Susumu beki life! Three! Ikite iku dake!}**

Then the three Riders took there stance minis Decade acting cool as they face Blood stalk and two silhouetted riders as they clashed it revealed a screen of the fight as more screens showed as the three riders are standing in the middle of them all, then it showed one of them kissing there Sekieri as wings shines from behind from two sekieri so far. Then it showed Decade dusting his hands off raising his hands up, then build as he flicks his fingers after sliding two of them up on his right visor, then ends with kiva slams his fists together.

-0-0-0-

Denis is now working in his laboratory as he invented other new gadget and new tab bottle.

Denies: okay since the best match of ice be wolf and along with helicopter should go well,(then see kusano look around to see him) oh hey Ku what's up? like the lab?

She nodded.

Denies: well I should take a break and let's go outside.

She nodded as they hold hand as they went outside but he notice a sad face on her.

Denies: ku what's wrong?

She starts to cry and hugs denies.

denies:(petted her head) ku, what is it?

Kusano: shiina.

Denis: shiina?

Kusano: shiina, he have the opposite power I have.

Denies: opposite, such as death and decay?

Kusano: yes, what should I do? Cuz, i'll do the same thing without his help i'm all alone!

Denies: your not alone, cuz I always be here for you even you have family and I be sure shiina will be alright as if I run into him or find him and if he have a ashikabi he'll be safe, maybe I am depandle cuz that what I do even i'am a kamen rider to keep all hopes up.

Kusano hugs Denies with such joy.

Kusano: you are dependable! So say you'll stay with me! Please big brother!

Denies: I will, and be a good girl cuz big brother will be back from work. _So shiina, that explain the news of the dying plants, but where is he?_

 **Meanwhile**

Running though the ally ways is a average height and slim young man with messy silver hair and grey eyes white long sleeves shirt, light brown shorts, small black back pack, brown boots running but stop for a sec.

?: no ku, she crying.

Blood stalk: miss your sister shiina?

He turn to see blood stalk.

Shiina: is you, you again!

Blood stalk: you possess the most among gift my boy, too bad we didn't get your sister but you are very high enough.

Shiina: you don't touch her! Leave her alone!

Blood stalk: your right, not yet but you...(gun blaster) this should be fun.

As then shiina run off as blood stalk laugh.

Blood stalk: you can run sekieri 107! but you cant hide!(run after him)

 **with beat**

Beat is working as he rolls a wheel barrel of dirt.

Beat's thoughts: heh, I'm happy for D for getting a sekirei, but that news, a tree that went like dead ,no life...was it a sekieri? A sekieri have they opposite like power, like ku's? Whatever it is he or she can be very dangerous.

Then he spots his boss as he stops and put the wheel berral down.

Beat: hey boss.

Boss: yeah?

Beat: do you know where seo is?

Boss: seo? Yeah, he quit.

Beat: what?

Boss: yeah, caz his other job is keeping him too busy, didn't give me a two week notice that bumb.

Beat: talk about a major slacker.

 **Meanwhile**

Denies, uzume, yashmina, akistu, ku, nakamba watching musuki and john train along miya and musubi train.

John: wait say again musuki, you want to spar at me, at my kamen rider form?

Musuki: yeah, you are so awesome I want to train with you!

John: okay then.

He put on his belt and his use his decade card to insert his belt.

John: henshin.

 **KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

He morph into decade then pull out a card that is agito and insert his belt.

 **KAMEN RIDE: AGITO!**

His a light shines around him, as it dims his armor changed to black jumpsuit with golden upper armor, and it have silver on the shoulder pads and upper body, golden wrist band like, black helmet, red big eyes, a v shape beetle like horns.

?: kamen rider agito mode! (pull out another card and inserts it.)

 **FORM RIDE: FLAME!**

Then his chest and right arm change to red as he pull out his sword as a red half with a blue orb and hilt got gold and pincer like to extend 6 spikes.

D. agito: Prepare yourself musuki!

Musuki:(smile) okay!

She charge at her ashikabi then their spar training begin.

D Agito: good put that kick a good block.

Musuki: kay!

Dennies( turn at kusano) you okay ku?

Uzume:if is scary why dont you watch tv instead.

She shake her head no.

Miya: kick harder!

Musubi: right!

Dennies chuckle at kusano as he petted her head

Uzume's thought: _is that too, they say never judge a book by it cover._

 **Timeskip**

Beat then arrived home

Beat: I'm home.

He see seo at the living room.

Seo: yo what's up?

As beat anime fall down.

Miya: oh well hello there.

Musubi: did you have a good day at work Beat?

Seo: guess he's surprise to see me.

Beat: (got up) wait a minute, you know him miya?

Miya: I sure do, seo was my late husbands best friend so he's like a member of the family.

Seo: yep, but more like a black sheep.

Then alex did a suplex hold on his legs

alex: guess who else lives here you bumb!?

Seo: alex you live here now?!

Sophie: not just him.

He turn to see the boy's parents and the siblings.

Seo: hi Sophie. Ow.

Miya:( demon oni mask appeared behind her) alex ( he flinch) what did i say doing suplex hold in the house ?

Alex:( hand raised in defense) s-sorry about that miya, it just slipped.

Miya: anyway he only come over when he out of food, (the demon mask flashes scared seo) he can be a scoundrel at time but still he is Takehito's best friend.

Seo: so have anyone ever told you your really scary at times?

John and dennies came home

Denies: yo!

John: we're back from work.

Kusano jump up to hug denis, Musuki , Miya and Nakamba hug john.

Beat: hey guys, Guess who decided to join us.

Dennies: yeah we can see that ( see seo)

John: so that seo huh? The guy who mooch on food.

Beat: guess he knows where to find us.

Seo: yep, by your lunch is.

John: figures

Seo: aslo is that strange looking girl doing.

Denies: fine

Kusano held denies tightly in fright as dennies petted her head.

Denies: there, there is okay.

Kusano is still hugging him.

Seo: there she is, come over and say hi, hey I'm the nice guy who save you remember? I'm not gonna bite come here now (kusano hid behind dennies) or I'll give you a real reason to cry

Dennies punch him but he and beat quickly move when miya throw a big rock at seo make them surprise.

Dennies: woah!

Miya: sorry, my hand accidentally slip.

Beat: where the heck you get that big rock?

Miya: oh nothing important.

John: that was cool.

Miya: i hope it doesn't happen again ,but it might if you apologize( demon mask showing)

Seo: of course I'm sorry.

Then they hear a doorbell ring, they walk up to see hikari and hibiki.

Hikari: hello ? Excuse me ( they come to see the twins) sorry to interrupt but that idiot mooching off you again ?

Seo: mooch ? Why you say that ?

The twins cloud fight their ashikabi

Dennies: I'll be back

As dennies went to the lab then close it, as he enter to see yomi unconious at the table wearing gym clothes.

Yomi: (groan and wake up) where am i?

Dennies: oh hello your awake.

Yomi: who are you?

Dennies: Dennies.

Yomi: oh, I.. remember the sekirei defeated me.

Dennies: and your allies left you, even your ashikabi cuz he could've come but he only he pick up that dark akistu.

Yomi: (sad look) oh.

Dennies: you know why not stay here at me and my family place?

Yomi: (surprise) huh? Really?

Dennies: yes, well i cant leave you there all by yourself , especially blood stalk Since treat sekieri as tool or trophy, i mean you sekieri are person with special gift and even treated kind to have family and friend, that what dream comes true with hope.

Yomi: but, I've been terminated.

Denies: your alive are you? Do you think cuz this is how this games go? I'm not following to a sick man who have no respect to sekieri, and same to ashikabi, do you want ashkiabi who see you a person and treat you not a tool nor a slave?

Yomi: hmm, you have a way with words you know.

Dennies: yes even you was an enemy, but people get second chance since i use to have enemies until we see not all bad and went are difference , after all you are a pretty woman who deserve a ashikabi, and if is a game consider it to the professor, we'll keep continue no matter what.

Denies start to be bold and kissed her as she felt it , she blushes since her heart feel connection to him then her wings show vacuum blade like wings pop out from her back then they break the kiss.

Yomi: (smile) I didn't know that your bold, my ashikabi.

Denies: heh, i'm suprirse myself, sorry for the gym uniform since my friend's sekieri said it all it have.

Yomi: is okay, is good to move around it.

denies: also here you go, since your weapon is broken

he walk open to open the weapon room to pick up a long black and silver scythe that almost blade like.

Denneis: this scythe here have strong wind power, wind blade slices, slice element attacks and solid matter, also good to regenerate the damage blade and it can help with your power, so this is yours (give it to her)

Yomi: OH THANK YOU!

She tackle him and hugged him tight giving him kisses all over then kusano check inside to see denies hugged by yomi , she pouted her cheek cutely, rush in and hugged denies.

Kusano: he's my ashikabi!

Yomi: hey you brat! I hug him first!

Kusano: I'm his first sekieri!

denies: easy you two, you both are, also yomi is there something you should say to ku?

yomi: i'm sorry for what I did yesterday and wanted to start over, (hug dennie's arm)but I wont let you get my master!

Kusano hugged his other arm with a cute pout.

with musubi and uzume

Musubi And uzume are in the bathroom as they are having a little contest to see who last the longest in the hot warm tub. Then Musubi start to feel light headed.

Musubi: now I know what a lobster feels like!

Uzume: hey your the one who can see who stand in a longest, is too hot for me so I guess you win(She got up)

Musubi: hey uzume,tell me who's your ashikabi?

Uzume:(singing) that's a secret

musubi: okay but aretnt you lonely ? you know not be able with your ashikabi all the time ?

Uzume: actually i'am lonely,and I really wish I can be with him,but right now is not impossible but in the mean time, i'm just happy to live in the same sky as them. Not every sekieri has to live with their ashikabi.

musubi: really they don't?

uzume: no every person in the word is unique and different ,and so their sekieri too.

musubi: I see, every sekieri is unqie and different .

uzume: we sure are, after all there are 108 of us.

what they didn't know beat is out of the door hearing the conversation with his arm crossed.

beat's thought: I need to know her ashikabi is, he or she might be in danger or whatever she's hiding , better go to D and find out.

Beat walks away from the door and head to denies's Door as he gives a knock.

Beat: hey D, you got a minute?

denies:(came in the door) what's up bro?

Beat: can you hack into MBI and leave without a trace? I need to know something.

Denies: of course I can, why?

Beat: I believe uzume's ashikabi is in danger or in trouble, hopefully one of my connections can help him or her.

denies: come in my lab.

he nodded as then denies open the door then went inside as beat is amaze to see dennie's laboratory around.

Beat: still amazed on how you build tech like this, so what'd you got?

denies: before we get to that, you heard the news of the entire forest died out?

beat: yes, you know.

denies: ku's brother shiina, his power is the opposite of hers.

Beat: power of death, both interesting and dangerous in the wrong hands.

denies: you can imagine evolte get his hands on it.

beat: creating a fallen shocker.

denies: yes my computer detect his location ,blood stalk was there but shiina lost him.

beat:(sarcasm ) wow how you figure out, you hack and control the satellite ?

denies smile make beat shocked and surprise.

beat: I was kidding ,you actually do that ?!

Denies: yep, anyway the super computer and satellite now hack and got every data not aware, meaning information and files along history of sekieri even unwinged and their ashikai.

Beat: if we can protect the remaining unwinged ones we can guide them to there true ashikabis, or gain more in numbers.

Denies: yes and There considered the most powerful are the ashikabi's of the North, South, East and West.

Beat: like who?

Denies: well we're at the north part of the city, the south is Mikogami Hayato, the east is Higa Izumi and west is Sanada Nishi.

beat: so it consider us the dangerous and powerful 4 ashikabi in the game?

Denies: yep, check it out, we're only been here for three days and we already made a name of ourselves.

Beat: already?

John: do tell?

They jump to see John.

Denies: how long you been here.

John: i was going to ask you guys what you like for desert by finding you but I listen the whole thing, so please continue.

Denies: okay, heres what I found in the web and rumors; I've been called the built master, beat your The knight of terror, and john your the mysterious destroyer.

Beat: hmm sound neat.

John: interesting, also you guys know kagari is a sekieri too right?

Beat: yeah, D told me who hes been told by kusano, homura and kagari , how you figure it out?

John: i have my ways.

Beat: anyway, about the ashibaki list

Denies: (type the keyboard and super computer screen show) a lot but some are can be male or female. Blood stalk did make a 2 alliance of Mikogami Hayato and Sanada Nishi of maybe a deal they made. And i found uzume's ashikabi and details of it.

Beat: what is it? And what power uzume can do?

Denies: well her ashikabi is Hidaka Chiho, she's female, age 18, hmm, she is hospitalized meaning she is crippled, as for Uzumas abilities: she is a veil sekirei, number 10, nickname the veiled sekirei, she is being able to dodge continuous attacks from the likes of Musubi.

John: hmm, nice.

Denies: there's more, apparently she is being blackmailed by higa izumi who is the in the east, he's the CEO of a hospital.

Beat: (snap his fingers) I know a guy that can help this hidaka get cured and walking.

John: yeah but first to deal of this scum's busniess, also i notice from the report and info detail i got during my job a guy name Natsuo Ichinomi, the Clerk in MBI's pharmaceutical department.

Beat: don't worry, I know another guy that can ruin anyone.

John: you seem more, showing out then that.

Beat: I'm just know and getting prepared.

John: so do we, also we should wait but divide and conquered thing is to help.

Beat: your right and any other news D?

Dennies: i found something else and shocking that i found the data from old time, as old team member call, the disciplinary squad.

Beat: the what? 

John: any members perhaps?

Denies: currently three and they're all sekirei.

John: who are those 3? And what can they do? If not mistaken skillful and strong teammate.

Denies: well, the first is benitsubasa, a close combat sekirei, number 105, nickname "the red sekirei" she is short-tempered and prone to violent outbursts. The second one is called Haihane, a weapon user type claws, number 104, nickname "the blue sekirei", she is a little joker laughing often, she enjoys teasing benitsubasa about her lack of… 'ehem' assets. And the last one is karabuba, a sword sekirei, number 04, nicknames "the black sekirei." and MBI's dog". She is the leader of the third generation disciplinary squad, hmm, it said's that she hates humanity and loves battles. Quintessentially they are all with Natsuo.

Beat: alright, we need to plan of an attack, and since they are already winged it would be a problem since they are powerful according to the records in the data banks.

Dennies: well there was the old member and there was four.

John's thought: good thing i deal the sercurity camerw and erase miya's data on this one.

Beat: who are they?

Denniss: Kazehana her power is wind, Karasuba a very dangeorus one of swordskills, Matsu an Access to electronic devices, mustu a swordsman, along the two Benitsubasa a close combat and Haihane bladed claws and yume oh my god.

The boys see yume who look exactly like musubi and musuki.

Beat and john: WHAT THE HELL?!

Denies: she looks like musubi and musuki.

Beat: Ah D, any detail of yume here?

Denies: only that fact that she is number 8 and nicknamed the sekirei of fate, the rest was wiped out clean.

Beat: wiped out?

John: do you think she have a history with musubi and musuki?

Denies: hang on, drats, I need more of the old data but it wont take long but i do found the detail about kagari.

Beat: what is it?

Denies: turns out that he is a she, the fire sekirei.

John: I know it.

Beat: really? What give that away?

John: silver hair, and not to mention the voice but anyway I know how to deal with her.

Beat: so D why homura is a guy?

Denies: well "her" body and powers are unstable however, she continues to think and act as a man even after her body started becoming female since a popular host club entertainer as she a male but not for long sooner because she was looking for an Ashikabi although no matter how many women she 'meets' she did not react.

Beat: okay so we set out the plan.

John: not to mention I'm interested if i run into the black sekieri and see how good her sword skills is and to fight.

John: who said going easy and i have my ways.

Denies and Beat: what ways?

John:(grin) hehehe you'll see soon enough (an image a grim reaper glowing flash eyes)

Beat's and denies: _shit that scary!_

John: okay let go since miya and i prepare for desert and yes i know she love me and we already a couple.

Denies and beat: WHAT?!

John: i know all along cuz i wait for the right moment but she beat me to it, now who's the idiot not seeing it? (walk off) later.

Denies: he's so mysterious.

Beat: well that johnny for ya. So D, got anything to help us with the three sekirei and others?

Denies: yes with some training and my new bottle along our rider can get increase.

Beat: increase you say?

Denies: yeah to unleashed our inner strength since we connected to our sekieri and the pod will help i build help upgraded level for our rider.

Beat: like new super and weapons.

Denies: yes which is soon, (turn to see Beat thinking) I know that look, what is it?

Beat: nothing it's just… I want to make people happy, this game is making lovers suffer with greed and averse, too bad we can't just take the sekirei from other ashikabis.

Denies: (smirk and chuckle) is simple and you should've say so.

Beat: what you mean D?

Denies: I've been fascinated by the biologists of the sekirei, then it got me thinking.

Beat: what is it? How we free them?

Denies: with this. (press a key)

As then a decice show a glass of a liquid that pink and white as the scanner beep to show thr name beat,john and dennies as a flash a bit the liquid is gone.

Beat: what did you do?

Denies: thanks to yomi i able to help and created serum to add it to created this bottle that will flash the 3 of us since we got sekieri. It'll help disconnect only there defeated and their feelings of their bond but only if they feel like, we can't force it upon them, so the liquid transferred to us and have enough inhuman surpass ability to fight sekieri and increase as rider too but we're a reverse sekieri that human have their own ability that soon be unlocked as it help deal with dai shocker and blood stalk.

Beat: I see what you've been working towards.

Dennies: yeah and now is done we soon wait and tell John about it, well time to hit to sleep.

Beat: okay seeyah.(walk away and close the door)

Dennies: (smile) now whoever you are or should i say matsu , when you gonna show your face to little ol me?

Then his screen start to frets showing a code shaping of a girl laughing.

?: pu pu pu pu, hello.

Dennies: i know i let you hook in cuz i set up an unsafe sericruty

?: oh my you seem prepare and why you let me hack in no ? You look up about me?

Dennies: well i just wanted to meet you, my name is dennies which you know and kamen rider build.

?: I'm matsu, it's nice to finally meet you.

Dennies:sure is.

Matsu: is hard try to hack your lab but it seem i cant and same with your room,(giggle) you seem very talented.

Dennies: i have ways, also how you like build? I got many different best match and techs along i hack the satellite.

Matsu: wow you are good, I like that.

Dennies: thanks and i love to see your tech and maybe you come by my lab any time and help me make a best match build up armor for my kamen rider since i got 6 rider but different type of it. Since you saw my fight which type of build armor you like?

Then opening up the door in the lab is a woman with long red hair with side plaits and usually appears unfashionablely dressed, wearing detached sleeves that resembles a cheongsam and glasses.

Matsu: I would like to look at all of them.

denies: wow,(blush) you look pretty, smart and cute I imagine.

Matsu: and your adorable face to face.

Denies: thanks, follow me

as she show her a metal box case to open to see all colorful tube tab.

denies: this here for the bottle for the rider transformation, need the best match like for example. (pull out an orange bird) hawk ,(pullout a gray gatling) and galting, there the best match for build new build up armor, it need the perfect best match and the wrong one be best match however is fun to mixed different best match combination.

Matsu: hmm, (picked up a green turtle and a gray watch) what about this?

Denies: that turtle watch.

Matsu: what turtle watch do?

Denies: oh I haven't test it out yet.

Matsu: hmm, what have you made?

Denies: well I made this just now, Cross-Z Build.

Mastu: fight against evolte?

Denies: yeah, even what I detect from my super computer that fake cheap knock off clone name dark build is alive.

Mastu: now that's a ripoff.

Denies: I know! He making my best match look bad and using them! And I wont forgive evolte of his plan using, kidnapping and hunting sekieri for power to make his army, sekieri are people too not for games nor anything else.

Matsu: you know, if you and I work together, we can take all there secrets scott free.

denies: thanks but I prefer working with my bros and their sekieri however I like to get to know you best and so do they other if your ready to show yourself and no funny business on them and you can work with us to help, okay?

Matsu: sure thing!

Denies: also I need help a bit to find where's blood stalk's secret base is, I know that snake hiding somewhere.

Matsu: (smile) I can help out, and maybe take his data as well.

Denies: hehe, sure and he was pissed when I stole his evol driver, cobra and black hole, which is mine, but I was interesting of his cobra stream which I need to see what makes it tick.

Matsu: (both make an evil smile) shall we Denny?

Denies: oh yes we shall.

 **Timeskip**

As everybody was asleep but kusano got up and went to the bathroom as then a shadow figure which is matsu is spying behind her. Then kusano then quickly run and went to denies' room and hug him tight.

Denies: what's wrong?

Kusano: g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-….

Denies: a ghost?

She nodded

Denies: come on let's go see.(pull out his hawkgatling) your big brother is here, yomi come with me

Yomi yawn and rubbing her eyes as she nodded.

The next day.

Uzume: a ghost?

Miya: uh huh, well that explains how ku ended up in your bedroom.

Beat: cut him some slack miya, ku's a kid.

denies: relax B, she want be sleep with her big brother and scared, beside me and yomi look around the house hope is not a burgler, but there's nobody.

Kusano: (shake up) the ghost was a woman with long hair who is wearing glasses, she laughed too.

Dennies: _matsu, why am I not surprise?_

Miya: sis you say long hair and glasses?

Uma and ako: that sound scary.

Takka: is she gone?

Kusano: I don't know.

Uzme: hey that sound like-

Miya:(eye on her) uzume.

Uzume:(flinch in fear) uh, I mean to say that sounds like… no one that I ever heard of.

Beat: so miya, you and john are..

Miya:(giggle) yep (hug him and kiss him) me and john are now a couple.

John: is true.

Uzume: huh, never thought you two will be together.

Nakamba pouted jealousy as kagari is surprise but somehow she felt jealous as she frown a bit.

Miya: i'm sure ku having a bad dream last night(demon mask appeared) and beside, the thought of a spirit appeared make it crazy.

John: perhaps but I saw ghost in my time, even have kamen rider ghost.

Beat: we know, oh I have to get going, there is something I have to do. (finishes his breakfast) thanks for the food as always.

Uzume: you seem in a hurry.

Beat: yep, got something to do. (left the room) see ya girls!

Denies: me too,(Done his breakfast and left) bye ku! bye yomi!

John:(ate his breakfast) seeyah musuki, seeyah nakamba, seeyah miya(left waving his hand at them)

 **Timeskip**

Beat, john and denies are walking though town as they begin patrol around the area by split up then john notice as he know homura is behind him with his arm crossed.

John: hey there homura.

Homura: hello john.

john:(turn around) so what you need? (put his hand to his pockets)

Homura: I just want to say thanks for last night.

John: is nothing, it what I do, I mean it be dangerous since you don't have a sekeiri make it sometime easier for blood stalk and night rouge, but they need be protected at all cost.

Homura: your right.

John: also you already feel surprise that I know who you are as kagari but also known as homura the sekieri guardian.

Homura: hmm, how did you know?

John: well first we met even at we first came to miya's house, I didn't know yet but specious, you two look alike and your a sekieri, so I go investigate and see if you have a ashikabi so it be protected you two, but somehow you don't and then I go check and saw you smoke ignite flame from your finger.

Homura: (close his eyes) guess I can't hide even from you.

John: the only person know this is me, dennies and beat so your secret is safe with us.

Homura: I see, so what now?

john: well I know what you are even unstable but I couldn't care less even you'll slowly become a female(surpirses him) but I hope you'll find your ashikabi who really care, treat you the right ho you wanted as the same , your a good person, great, nice and helpful as you do your job to help the unwinged sekieri out there as I'm prod of you. Cuz when your flames burns, you look to the stars that hopes burns bright mean your the star for day and night to help with us , later

He walk away as homura heart beat like crazy as blushes.

Homura: john!

John:(turn at homura) hmm?

Homura then walk up to him blushes that john notice that his body slowly showing femmine changes.

John: hmm?

He now she take her mask off and kissed him which surprise him as fire flames but not big enough came out of her back as break the kiss.

Homura: sorry.

john: no, is okay, just surprise me, (Smile) looks like i'm your ashikabi huh?

She start to be shy and blushes a bit then he chuckle and petted her head.

john: is okay, the transformation is slow cuz your wings is not big and long, but it will be permanent for good sooner or later of the reaction but your still a girl, but you can hide it by bandages, till your ready to show them, (kiss her forehead) good luck and see you soon my fire angel.

Homura smiled a little and hugs him.

Homura: you too my mysterious knight.

 **Timeskip**

As then the boys got home from their patrol.

Beat, john and dennies: we're back!

Then all three boys are in blushed seeing musubi, yomi, yashmina, akistu, nakama and musuki are in maid outfits and kusano is in a pangrun suit.

Beat and dennies:(blush) HOLY...

John: those costumes!

Beat: uzume, how many maid costumes you had?!

Musubi: does it look good beat?

Yomi:(smile sexy at dennies) like what you see~?

Musuki: is it great?

Uzume: (whisper) as long you where that outfit, you always call him "master" not his real name understand?

Beat: wait what?!

Musubi, yomi, yashmina, akistu, nakama and musuki: well hello master.

Be at nosebleed, dennies blush cherry steam out, john's face red and swirling eyes, then he just fainted fall to the ground

Beat: (cover his nose) if this keeps up, I'll die out of blood lose.

Denies: and i'm burning and john is K. O.

Musuki pick up the unconscious john to hug his head to her chest.

Musuki: are you alright master?

Beat: he's cool and uzume why did you make them dress like that?

Uzume: (sing) its a secret~! (come close to him and whisper) unless you want me to wear it, master~.

Beat:(nose bleed again) uzume! Cut it out! (blush hard)

Uzume: Say girls, mind if I borrow Beat for a second?

Musubi: okay.

Yashmina: sure.

Akistu: of course, but not too long.

Beat: wait what?

Uzume: just knock when dinners ready!

She then snatch him in the room and locked the door.

Beat: hey uzu, what's this all about?

Uzume then hugs him as make him confuse.

Beat: uzume? What is it?

Uzume: is it true? Can you rescue chiho?

Beat: you heard everything, did you?

Uzume: yes,(nodded while in tears) I just can't lose her as she meant for me, I didn't have any choice when he give me the task to terminate any sekieri and i'm afraid if he order me to go ta-

Beat: screw him,(she surprise and look at him as he wipe her tears off) I don't care how munch he have or part of the ceo, also I know guys to cure your ashikabi's illness and you be free from his chain, I protect and serve the people even save the world from fangire even enemy or not around at this war there is hope, as what kamen rider do to protect the humans even other species, like sekieri.

Uzume hugs him tighter as she cry's more.

Uzume: thank you… thank you so much.

Beat: yeah and don't forget, even ashikabi or not, but every sekieri feel like wanted to be close of true person, family and friends, chiho is your friend and your part of the family, so don't doubt yourself and I made a promise that all sekeiri will never be alone, suffer nor force by their own will of bad ashikabi who abuse their power and such, that's how I save yashmina and aksitu.

Uzume: when will you save her?

Beat: (pets her head) soon, very soon, now play along and also dennies will add up a cure since he did met her from his job, then i'll punch that asshole in the face.

Uzume: you even save yomi, you said she was terminated and an enemy.

Beat: what I heard same with other kamen rider.

Uzume: really?

Beat: yes known as dark rider, some are anti hero or villain, some have deal and rough life or what purpose but in they end they either die as a hero or they switch side and sees it,but i'am interested of you can do and I bet if your out there you be a great team to help us, cuz the worst part is here.

Uzume: what?

Beat: do you know blood stalk and night rouge?

Uzume: every sekirei and ashikabi knows

Beat: and you know this, they hunt every sekieri even they have ashikabi or not, they plan to make a new project call fallen shocker, think of them as fallen angel of a artificfal monsters with no pure heart, when those two capture a sekeri. They force them to join in and added as collection and have their power add to those creature, but if they refuse and try to escape, they do the project and kill them and their ashikabi.

Uzume: I'll try to help out the best as I can.

Beat: you should stay put, we don't want him to find out your helping or otherwise he'll change a plan but blood stalk did make an alliance with a ashikabi, but what denies told me he don't do well and see human as low, he's an enttiny and arch enemy to denies, he'll might do something at the guy as go after him too but I know how to play this game to show him to never abuse his power on you and your ashikabi.

She hugs him again as he hugs her back.

Beat: I thought of something, you can help us, I was going to use it for the next battle but you'll be dark kiva for now until things are clear.

Uzume: dark kiva?

Beat whistles then flying into the room is Kivat II.

Kivat II: greetings.

Uzume:(hug him to her chest) ah! He so cute!

Kivat II: please unhand me at once!

Beat: hehehe, anyway you can sue him to go kamen rider but not show the enemy who are you before transformed so don't reveal yourself, so when do your so call "boss" called you for task terminating sekieri?

Uzume: but, he's yours.

Beat: don't worry your going to borrow him temprory to help.

Uzume: oh yeah, (Smile) i'm okay with that.

Beat: so when do Higa Izumi call you and order to do terminate sekieri?

Uzume: when I visit my ashikabi.

Beat: here the plan, (pull out an earpiece and a teleportation small device) this earpiece as press B which is me to hear, D for Dennies, J for john and press all 3 so we can here, paly along follow his command,(give the teleportation device) throw this to the sekieri after you "terminate". The MBI wont get them, they'll teleport safe in dennies lab and soon back to their ashikabi.

Uzume: okay.

Beat:(Smile) good luck.

Uzume:(smile sexy) also you should like my attire when I fight~.

Beat:(gulp and blush hard) please tell me is not revealing.

Uzume: oh you bet is revealing.

Beat blush hard then she kiss him on the lip as this surprise him.

Beat: b-but you have a ashikabi!

Uzume: oh we're just good friends and she my best friend that I care.

Beat: wait so that means.

Uzume hugged his arm that between her breasts.

Uzume: yep, I sure don't mind have an another ashikabi, I like you a lot, beside you like it when I was naked in a towel do you~?

Beat:(blush hard and zoom to the door and unlocked) i'll go check on musubi and they others!

Uzume:(giggle) he so cute when he's shy.

 **Timeskip**

everyone is at the table as the girls have made large portions of curry, beat's john's and denise's parents and siblings are shocked of the large dish, but Beat and john is drooling.

Beat: awesome, I'm starving!

John: sweet!

Everyone: thank you for the delicious meal.

Everyone see john and beat is stuff as beat's stomach is full.

Beat: cant eat another bite.

John: I do.

Denies: that was great, also ku I have admit you look adorable in that suit.

Kusano hug him as yomi glared at her then kusano stick her tongue at her then mastu watching getting jealous of kusano hugging denies

 **meanwhile**

Miya walk down from the store.

Miya: oh my look at the time and I still plan dinner.

Yukari:(walk by) alright let see.

As she following the map but didn't know shiina who got away from blood stalk.

Shinna: ku.

Yukari: izumo inn huh? is place look pretty far from a train station.

Then shiina run accidentally bump into yukari make both of them fall.

Yukari: watch where you going pal.

Shiina: i'm so sorry.

Yukari is blush and shocked of how cute he look.

Yukari: oh no did I hurt you?

Shiina: no I'm fine thank you.

Blood stalk: found you, you little runt!

They turn to see blood stalk.

Blood stalk: bonjur shiina. I see you bumped into a little girl.

Then dark akistu, blond girl in a yellow dress, purple eyes and black legging along gloves

Blood stalk: move little girl, this sekieri is ours.

?: my master order me to take you to him.

Blood stalk: now come home shiina, and i promise it wont hurt a lot.

Shiina: no! I'm not coming with you or going to your master!

Blood stalk: tch, very well (he walk to him as yukari stand protecting shiina) step aside, I'm here for the boy.

Yukari: like hell I'll let you!

Blood stalk: how you gonna stop me?

Yukari: kiva-la

Then a little white bat flew up next to with red eyes and purple wings.

Kiva-la: I'm here!

Blood stalk: you have got to be kidding me! Another kiva!?

Yukari: (smile) lets get started.

She then grab kiva-la on the right as she moves her arm to the left the in front of her.

Yukari and kiva-la: henshin.

Then heart waves around then purple rose petals around her body , is similar kiva except purple, red eyes visor, white and purple suit along purple armor along shoulder pads and yellow heart on the forehead.

?: Kamen Rider, (pull out a white and purple curve sword) kiva-la.

Blood stalk: bring it! (Charged at her)

Kiva-la keep her cool as she watches blood stalk charge at her , she clashing with him with his gun blade as still standing blocking every slash from him.

She then slash his sword away and slam her foot at his face send him far crashing to the wall.

Blood stalk: grrr, your just like that kiva, now both of you are the pain of my neck !

Kiva-la: that can be arranged, when I ring your neck.

Blood stalk: not if you first.

He put on his evol sclash driver and put on the small box on.

 **COBRA JELLY!**

He push the lever let the container fill in while steam out ,then the huge tube fill him up then he turn to cobra stream.

 **CRUSH! BURNING VENOM! BURNING EVOTULION! COBRA IN STREAM! FUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Kiva-la: well that's new.

Cobra stream: you ain't see nothin yet.

He zoom and punch her but quickly dodge almost got punch but he grab her leg and throw her to the wall but quickly use her feet to jump back double kick him but he quickly block it however he stumble back.

Cobra steam: guess I was wrong, you are fast, but i'm not giving up.

He zoom then she dodges but grunt of acid slash sizzle a bit then he do it around her in circle of punches then she quickly jump up and kick him but he punch her sent both rider crash to the ground as they get up and charged she thrusting her sword as he dodging side to side and got his twin breaker to uppercut her as she jump back kick but he duck and deliver a punch but use her leg to block it as the two back away glaring each other.

Kiva-la: for an old guy, your good.

Cobra stream: who said i'm old guy nor a human?

Kiva-la: your not?

Cobra stream: less talking more fighting, let's finished this!

Cobra steam press down on the lever.

 **STEAM FINISH!**

Kiva-la breaths and position her blade as the day turn to night as the mood is shining over her

as cobra stream charged and jump up as a huge green and black energy show a huge many snakes and delivering a kick at her.

But her sword flowed and deliver a clash hat made a crescent moon and cobra steam and his snakes are in it, kiva-la the blow a kiss at the moon at it explodes then soon cobra stream land down as waited as he fall down to his knees then turn back and fall down unconscious.

Kiva la change back to her civil form and grab shiina and run away.

Yukari: come on!

Cobra stream got up as showing a black and red and yellow aura scaring the sekeieri and dark akistu.

Cobra stream: hehehehe, they will all pay.

 **Meanwhile**

Beat is sleeping after the food coma and john asleep while musubi, musuki, nakamba, akistu cleaning the floor, yomi, and yashmina washing the windows then they thought they saw something.

Then musuki hair cover her eyes going to see john.

Musubi: musuki where you going?

Musuki: checking john.

Musubi: alright i'll check on beat.

Yomi: same with denies.

Akistu: nakama and I can do the cleaning.

The three girls walked to there ashikabi's rooms as then musuki who look at the sleeping john with his arm crossed.

Musuki: John? Are you awake?

John then open his eyes then look at her as he title his head and frown a bit.

John: musuki?

Musuki: yep,(Smile) checking see how you doing?

John: good but your not musuki, that tone is different and the look, is seem different but almost similar like musubi and musuki.

Musuki?: hmm hmm, you got me.

John: who are you? And what happen to musuki?

?: she is still around, I'm Yume, nice to finally meet you.

john:(surprise) yume?! B-but how? I heard the details that you was dead a long time ago.

Yume: I am, but my soul still lives.

John: I see, that mean you have a connection between only musubi and musuki, they are sister and you somehow save them, the history yes but you are not as now you live in both their body to take turn.

Yume: yes and also,(she hugged him) I really wanted to meet you.

John:(blush) r-really wanted to m-meet me? W-what for?

Yume: well you and the two ashibaki are protecting the sekirei and sprout there love, even the enemy you save them are showing their love and good heart and I wanted you to be my ashibaki too.

John: me? How come? What you like about me?

Yume: well, because your you, kind, helpful, a well fighter as those kamen rider that even show love and compassion that the will to fight for what right all together, even you are adorable when your asleep and eat even I like you a lot, I wanted to know you more since you treat sekieri like as human.

John: I see, how you like the maid outfit? (as yume giggle with a smile)

Yume: I like it.

John: well is cute on you, so yes I will be your ashikbai, also don't worry, i'll let d know but i'll let b be surprise when you take over her and I tell them that musuki's split personality and I name it yume as a hunch of it and similar.

Yume smile then she wrapped her arms on his neck and give him a kiss as her wings sprouts out, then he kiss her back as break the kiss.

Yume: and thank you for healing miya's pain.

John: my pleasure, also I swear i'll break karasuba's hunger of battle, and fill her emptiness even die trying no matter what.

Yume: well try something to satisfy her hunger, I've been her rival for years.

john: yeah, and even miya too?

Yuma: a little yes.

John: I see, but I like to her to face after all, I am the destroyer of all. All who touch me are destroyed, and i'll destroyer her emptiness, remember that.

Yume: (smile) I see how musuki likes you, see you around, i'll be back.

She close her eyes then gasp a bit as musuki is in charged of her body again.

Musuki: (hugs him) john!

John: hey musuki what's up?

Musuki: are you alright?

John: sure was asleep.

Musuki: oh and what happen? Everything was dark and I appeared your room.

John: well let say you have a split personality, who almost like you and your sister but she more mature.

John: sure was asleep.

Musuki: oh and what happen? Everything was dark and I appeared your room.

John: well let say you have a split personality, who almost like you and your sister but she more mature.

Musuki: okay!

John: yeah and her name is yume.

Musuki: yu… (tilt her head) me?

John: yep she gotta have a name so me and her agree is yume.

Musuki: oh, okay!

 **with beat**

Beat:(groan) man how long I was out? (got up and stretches turn musubi) oh hey musubi.

Musubi: hi beat, how did you sleep?

Beat: slept pretty great, remind not go all out, I think that curry put me on almost a coma, don't think how john adapt it? Hey where's uzume?

Musubi: in her room, she been napping with ku ever since finished lunch.

Beat: I don't blamed her since she napping again just like john.

Musubi: every sekirei is different.

Beat remember yesterday last night from after the fight and saving kusano.

 **flashback.**

Denies pick up kusano to let her rest at her back then they see mi chopper.

Beat: MBI chopter? Are you kidding me? Now we have to deal with them too?

Musubi: don't worry, it's not after you but the scythe girl.

Beat: why's that?

Musubi: is because sekieri who;'s een defear and lost symbol can no longer e there ashikabi.

This surprise beat to hear that as denies frown.

Denies: not to her ashikabi, but like hell I let them take her.

Then he begin pull out a teleport device and put on her as she teleported away.

Beat: D what you doing?

Denies: taking her safe to my lab and staying with us.

Beat: (smile) messing with his game?

Denies: what do you think? I couldn't care less of his game or how this game role, even she was the enemy at least this is not how it goes, besides we use to have enemies in the past of our foes as kamen rider and you with fangire turn out a new life being good, I go by the game but I don't very play well of a sick mad man's rule in this city.

Beat: just save me a punch up to his stupid face.

Denies: hehe, get in line, john want a major peace and like destroying every part of his work.

Beat: good to know.

 **End flashback**

Beat: hey musubi?

Musubi: yes?

Beat: tell me something, if sekirei lose there symbol they can't stay with there ashikabi's right? So that means any of me, john or Denies… are they…

Musubi: yes, we will be taken away when we lost.

Then the room shuck a little, to see Beat made a dent on the wall as he has a dark look in his eyes as the wind is blowing his hair to make his eyes darker.

Beat: like hell that will ever happen.

He notice musubi looked worried as he snap out of it.

Beat: oh i'm sorry I scared you musubi, it just I will never let them take you away, you along akistu and yahsmina mean everything to me, I don't care of the game cuz I know you three have real feelings and so do I, ever since I met you three it felt like I finally found someone special and make my heart feel connected more then just friends, I never expect this feeling have more, which you three makes me happy and i'll make you happy as we stay close together.

Musubi holds his checks as she smiles then gives him a hug.

Musubi: its okay, I know your angry but don't worry, we'll be together forever as i'm happy to be here with you.

Beat: sure is.

Miya: beat!

Beat: hold on

as then he go see miya as the demon mask appeared as he flinch in fear.

Miya: explain to me what that noise, be honest.

Beat:(chuckle nervously) w-well you see I was upset of something so I uh...accidentally made a middle hole on the wall.

Miya: you were mad?

beat: yeah but is nothing, I'm cool and I swear i'll fixed that middle hole wall.

Miya: okay, just make sure you don't do it again and your mom said your grounded in 1 day with no training and desert.

Beat: what?! (sigh) okay.

As then with denies playing games with kusano and yomi, matsu watching from her secret place as she getting jealous.

Yomi: grr, why is that brat close with my ashikabi?

Kusano: (stick her tongue at her) nah! He's mine! (hugging him)

yomi: (hugs him) Denies? Who do you think is cuter? Me or her?

kusano: me!

Yomi: come back when your older!

Matsu: not fair, not fair, I can't help but can't wait, i get so upset when they get close to him ! wait minute that means, denies is my true my sekieri's symbol is burning,bond between a sekieri and body is a mystery. And is the only to solve itby using my own body.

 **Timeskip**

Miya: would you three be a dear to pick few items for me?

john: okay, seeyah beat, musubi, musuki, yomi and I getting some groceries.

Beat: alright seeyah.

As then john, musubi and yomi getting groceries but what they didn't know mastu planning to distract yomi by hacking mbi satellite to make a beam.

While john, musuki, musubi and yomi looking at the list.

Musubi: lets see, soy sauce, myso, carrots, tofu, dycon ratish and cabbage.

John: we got everything, so no-

Kohn, musuki and musubi felt something coming from the sky.

John: oh fuck!

Yomi: what is it?

John: INCOMING!

Everyone dogged the incoming laser attack from the sky that kept shooting them as they kept dodging and dodging as explosion

yomi: what was that?!

John: i think someone hacked like a freakin satellite!

Musubi and musuki: i don't know what's going on!

John: hold on i got an idea!

Put on his driver belt on and use the decade card to insert his belt.

John: HENSHIN!

 **KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

He turn to decade.

decade: better go fast, everyone grab on to me!

The grab on as he pull out a the card of kabuto and insert to his belt.

 **KAMEN RIDE: KABUTO!**

Then he is covered in honycomb pixels covered around him to wear a black jumpsuit with crimzon upper armor and blue eyes, a red beetle horn then rise up to his face and attached it to him.

?: kamen rider kaubto mode!

He pull another card with kabuto speeding up.

 **ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK UP!**

then everything slow as kabuto speeds up with the 3 sekieri holding on to him.

 **with denies**

Denies is now in the bathroom in the tub relaxing and washing his hair.

denies: ah, that feel good,(then someone came in) huh? Ku is that you?

Then coming in the room is matsu in a towel but not wearing her glasses as she hugged her b*** to his back.

Denies:(surprise and blush) ga! Mastu!

Matsu:(pouted) you meanie, making me watch you hang out with those two sekireis.

Denies: well i was waiting when you come out, also how you look pretty without your glasses but you look cute with them on.

Matsu: oh you flatterer.

Denies: so I guess you wanna scrub my back huh?

Matsu: why else I would be here.

She then remove her towel make him blush run to the wall.

Denies: h-hey! Why you remove your towel?!

Matsu: well, I want to make you happy,(smile sexy and giggle come close to him) and to clean you~.

Denies: b-but why go all nakedly like that?! (blush hard)

Matsu: because I want to.

Denies: _well, guess this day keep getting more surprises._

-0-0-0-

 **play Persona 5 the Animation Ending 2 Theme – Autonomy**

 _ **{tight the walls are closin' in all around me, like a cruel dream. White and grey and black and auburn, a maze of sharp turns, a wild array. Sky I see a bit of it looking straight up, got to rise up. Bright and blue, a square of sunshine, a slice of good life, so far away.}**_

The scene starts to show Beat in the middle, John on the left and Denies with there rider forms when it now showed kabuto and agito. Then showed the three in there bikes as they are driving around as the background of the city circles around.

 _ **{who says that I can't reach, that square of sky, that I can't rise up. To the sky, rise up high, au-to-no-my~, is almost within my reach. Rise up high, grab my sky, my true integrity, break a maze of the game we. Play there's nothin' I can do, but to play now, must engage now. Play and win, the only way out, the plot must play out until the end. Game society's always changing the rules and regulations, game are we not all engaged in some play we're staging, with rivals and friends.}**_

Then it showed showed the two bats, sagarc and the knuckle, decades driver and DiEnd's gun and the build driver as the scene change to show the three boys walking with Beat, Denies and Johns sekirei's walking with them. Then it ends with the tower in the middle of the city.


	5. feather 5

The opening starts with gletching as the words "game start" appeared.

 **{I gotta believe!}**

then it showed Beat, John and Denies standing in a circle with there backs facing each other, the scene start to show them around as Beat punched his palm to make a little light, john adjust his camara and took a picture and Denies snapped his fingers as a logo start to form from the light.

 **MY ASHIKABI IS A KAMEN RIDER**

 **{I don't wanna know, heta na shinjitsu nara! I don't wanna knowshiranai kurai ga ii noni! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Kizukeba I came to far.}**

The scene starts with Beat with Musubi, akitsu and yachima ready for a fight along with the kivat father and son and sagarc as kiva and saga appeared behind them as two silhouettes are behind him. then it change to show John fixing his camera with Nakama happily hugging his back miya and musuki is hugging his arm as a film real showed Decade with Diend turning to the audience as 5 more are just showing ghost, hibiki, ryuki, wizard W, agito. Then next it showed Denies doing a little experiment as it exploded on his face as he was cleaned up by ku and yomi then feathers start to fly as the scene changed to the sky then showed half of the moon in the knight sky as the three boys walk away so dose there rider forms.

 **{Tomaranai kanjiru kono yokan wa, the new beginning! Michi no ryouiki ima wo kirihirakun da. I gotta believe!}**

Then the scene change to show Beat, John and Denies walking again but behind him is Musubi, Nakama and the silhouette girl, then the scene showed the two sekieri's minis the girl then back to show Blood Stalk giving a wave. Then it showed Beat getting ready as Kiva III is flying near him as the fighter smiled, then it change to show John holding a card of Decade then change to show Denise shaking the rabbit and tank battles as they change into there riders as they are facing each other now.

 **{Turn it on! Soutou! Excite! Excite! Takanaru! Excite! Excite! Kokoro ga! Michibiku ano basho e kakanukete ikudake}**

Kiva then start to fight with his fists as he was punching the shocker troupes hard then change into his Garru saber form as he slash some more, then Decade fired rounds from his weapon then change it to sword mode as he slash at them as well, build stabs and slashes at the minions with his drillsaber as they exploded. Then it change to show a tower showing minaka on top of it as he waved his arms out and his cape flowed with the wind from behind.

 **{Hey! I'm on a mission right now! Hey! I'm on a mission right now! Excite! Excite! Kotae wa! Excite! Excite! Kotae wa! One! Kono te no naka. Two! Susumu beki life! Three! Ikite iku dake!}**

Then the three Riders took there stance minis Decade acting cool as they face Blood stalk and two silhouetted riders as they clashed it revealed a screen of the fight as more screens showed as the three riders are standing in the middle of them all, then it showed one of them kissing there Sekieri as wings shines from behind from two sekieri so far. Then it showed Decade dusting his hands off raising his hands up, then build as he flicks his fingers after sliding two of them up on his right visor, then ends with kiva slams his fists together.

-0-0-0-

Kabuto, musubi, musuki and yomi is home but the girl's clothes are torn as he remove his belt as john back to normal but his clothes is torn even his shirt to show his muscle make musuki blushes even yume too from the inside of her mind.

John: well we're back.

Beat: hey guys, how yo-(shocked see musubi, musuki, and yomi clothes torn)holy shit!

Miya: glad you made it(turn and gasp) oh my goodness, what happened to your clothes?

Yomi: well how we put it? It just...

John:(blankly not happy) a freakin satellite shot a freakin beam at us while we're walking.

Miya: are you all hurt?

John: no, we're good, I use my kamen rider kabuto mode to make time stop while to speed avoiding the beam.

Musuki: but I think we got everything.

Musubi:(open the bag and shocked)except it looks like we forgot the cabbage and dry radish !

John: is okay I got them(show the from the bag) also let take a bath, I almost smell like ashes and along my clothes torn.

Miya blushes seeing his muscles through his ruin shirt.

Miya: _his body has the right cuts, for a young age._

Beat: okay i'll wait in the living room.

As then musubi, musuki, and yomi ready for bath.

John: hey miya you know matsu?

Miya: why yes, how you know her?

John: let say some smart bird told me munch.

Miya:(giggle) denies sure have his ways.

John: well I think she the reason that satellite almost hit us.

Miya smile innocently of mastu do that as a demon mask appeared.

Miya: I see.

With denies

Denies and matsu are still alone in the bathroom with only there towels on.

Matsu: denise robison, age 18, have parents, an older sister, a younger brother, a younger sister, a very high IQ, very smart of his knowledge and intelligent, medical skills, a kamen rider build who defeated evolte an entity being from mars.

Dennis:(smile) guess you know me too well.

Matsu: and I know you know me, your perfect,(lean close to touch his chest) my ashikabi, my master~ please satisfy my need and cool this hot body with your d.n.a.

?: hello, denies?

He turn to see yomi, musubi and musuki along john.

John: I see you got company naked bathing.

Yomi: hey! Get your hands of my ashikabi!

Musubi: um, who's she?

Musuki: sorry we didn't see you.

John: wait is that matsu?

Denies: yep.

Then matsu put on her glasses that shine then smirk at yomi.

Matsu: you finally arrive my enemy, and somehow you done exactly 100 second early with john's help as I expect impressive, (pull out a net gun) however I prepare with my calculation!

Denies: oh a net gun.

She net yomi as she try to get out.

Yomi: you bitch! I'll totally slice in to two!

John: hey matsu I got a quick question for ya.

Matsu: what's that?

John: were you the one who hacked that satellite and shot it beam at musubi, musuki, yomi and I after we picked up some grocery?

Matsu: yes, before you say anything else, (pull out a button) push.

John side step of a spring floor.

John: uh-huh, been there. hey miya!

Miya appeared and show a sword between matsu's neck, which scaring her.

Miya: I thought there was a little too much noise for everyone to actually be bathing.(she came close to her, as matsu sweatdrop) you do realize sexual relation in izumo inn are strictly forbidden and almost harming my boyfriend johnny, don't you?

Timeskip

with now everyone bathed and dressed they are all in the living room while kusano hid behind denies.

Matsu: so re-introduction i'm matsu.

Denies: yep, she the resident lived up stairs in room 201.

Beat: but there no room left.

Denies: watch.

As everybody went up stairs as open the hidden door.

Denies: a hidden door.

Beat: were going to need more rooms later.

Denies: is cool.

Beat: how you know where she is?

Denies: it take time to know my security, so we met on computer by let her go to my computer and we met face to face and have in common, also matsu did you took care of my lab while I was gone sometime?

Matsu: of course I did.

Beat: say Denies, can you let her accuse to MBI just to be like a ghost?

Denies: well not exactly but she need to be hidden.

Miya: denies is right beat.

Beat: how come?

Matsu: well you know there is a lot of drama when I left MBI and they have sort of been chasing me ever since, hense hiding behind a secret wall.

Beat: I see.

Miya: that's right like I said, my husband is a pollising is never to turn anyone away, he can destruct this door a joke but as you can see it come in quite handy, see upon a time matsu was a member of the MBI.

Denies: that explain it/.

Miya: but you know if she cause trouble like this I may kick her out of here.

Matsu:(anime tears)no please miss asame i'm sorry i'll never ever do it again!

Miya: how can I be so sure?

Matsu: i give you my word, i hope you accept my apologize too.

Denies: is nothing.

Matsu: thank you denny, excuse me(went to her secret room)

Kusano: ghost.

Meanwhile

with the dark akitsu, dark build cross his arms and the sekirei.

?:(watch beep) hello?

blood stalk's voice: did you find him Mitsuki?

Mitsuki: no I haven't.

Blood stalk: keep finding him! he mean everything of what power he possessed that the opposite of his sister.

Mitsuki: okay(turn at akistu and dark build)how it go?

They shake their head no.

Mitsuki: yeah same here, and I look all over the place too, I can't believe we lost him to just random person on the street, how to explain that to the master?

Homura: when a sekirei and an ashikabi are destined to be together, there is nothing in this world that can break them apart.

Mitsuki: is you.

Homura: that what makes the bond, between the two of them so powerful, trying to control sekirei merged valuable their true purpose in life, there are not your possession.

Mitsuki: is none of your business! (got her whip)the only reason you care, is because your a sekirei who hadn't merged yet!

She use her whip about to wrapped her, however a cut slash the whip in half.

Mitsuki: what the?!

They heard footstep as they turn to see D-Agito with his sword on his shoulder as homura smile make mitsuki gasp.

D-Agito: really? you I guess your ashikabi bond don't have true strength to care for his so call "possessions"

Mitsuki: the mysterious destroyer.

D-Agito: oh and homura don't have a ashikabi? Your looking at him.

Mitsuki: WHAT?!

D-Agito: that's right and don't bother, why on earth do homura wanted join your cowardly master of yours?

Mitsuki: YOU TAKE THAT BACK!

D-Agito: retard said what?

Mitsuki: what?

D-Agito laughed at the sekirei as she got mad, dark build jump to attack but homura flame blast him then D-Agito slash him ,he land and jump back to the group..

D-Agito: now scram before this will be ugly. (point his sword at her)

Mitsuki: Grr, you gotten lucky this time, akitsu! Dark build!

Dark build and akitsu left with her as he sigh.

D-Agito: cowards, (he went to the fire sekirei and petted her head)how my fire angel doing?

Homura: (blush) John, it's embarrassing.

D-Agito: but is cute.(she then hug him as he felt a bit of warm) I see of the heat, not too much since then.

As then sit down as relax.

D-Agito: but is a good thing is not absolute heat, it be intense and you be in ashes, so I'm guessing is let's heat.

Homura: yeah.

D-Agito: also is good of your fire blast, ever try do hand to hand combat with fire?

Homura: no, I've been busy.

D-Agito: well you should try when you got free time, it'll help even defense.

Homura: sound good.

D-Agito: my bros and I know the details and going of the south, west and east ashikabi, we deal with them but I mostly will deal with her...the black sekirei.

Homura: are you sure? Even with your skills as Decade, she is strong enough to take you out.

D-Agito: hehehe, i fought very worst enemies even in death, rider lose but never give up no matter how hard, I will destroy her emptiness and bloodshed.

Homura: just don't be cocky, she is reall-

D-Agito: heh , me cocky? Cuz she very dangerous and your worry about me?

homura look away shy and blush as he lean and petted her hair.

D-Agito: I know and I promise i'll be alright, I don't want her to kill you nor anyone, cuz I wanna to cure her the best I could.

She smile as then a gust of water splash at them as that cool her homura down.

D-Agito: nice to see you tsukiumi.

Tsukiumi: so your the mysterious destroyer, from the last time we met.

D-Agito: yep, that what the people called me.

Tsukiumi: tis not a surprise, thou and the two riders are thee well known in only a few days, the knight of terror and the build master are known as well.

D-Agito: yep, and thanks to cool down Homura.

Tsukiumi: thou are pathetic homura, is in only my hand that shall die, i shall not permit me of eye close to this world.

D-Agito: well correction as homura is okay as right now, to let know i'm homura's ashikabi.

Tsukiumi: so your an ashikabi as well?

D-Agito: you can say that.

Homura: (chuckle a bit)I'm sure it was a lovely speech , but i was distracted by your panties.

Tsukiumi: how art thou a lowly serpent.

Homura and D-Agito got up.

D-Agito: still doubting ashikabi and sekirei bonds?

Homura: I hope you realize sekieri's true powerful when they merged so it stopping you.

Tsukiumi: thou shall hold a glass in front of thy own widget.

Homura: sadly have defective those of us belong to fire always hated by God's.

D-Agito: as some fire burn as bright of the holy up to heavens.

Hokrua: yes, to be strongest you need an ashikabi, once you allowed him to mark you then you-(Tsukiumi gasp slight)

Tsukiumi: how dare you two speak such a thing, ashikabis are nothing but lowly monkeys, I will never allow some low some things to ka-

D-Agito: _is she serious? Tsundere but I know how to crack her shell._

Tsukiumi: couple, I mean violate me like that! But lately, I'm feeling slightly strange, within. It is though like butterflies dwelt in the left of my bosom. That means I knew this, and that shall pray mursy this ashikabi that denotes, for when he is uncovered I shall bring him death!

D-Agito: aren't you overreacting here? Do you even know which type of person you feel ? I know your alert to think if all man perv, rude, unmanners, no respect to woman, some are but not all as your wrong.

Tsukiumi: why s-

she stop as a grim reaper image behind D-Agito as scared her even this surprise homura.

D-Agito: don't fuck with this tsukiumi, you can't stay your doubt forever, the more stubborn you do the more you won't have your true full potential, I mean for example if your my sekirei do I look like a monkey of a perv to do at you?

Tsukiumi she silently shake her head no.

D-Agito: exactly! So when you find your guy, and get to know him inside and out, then you'll see and be open up to him as you still keep your pride which I guaranteed he'll respected and understand it ,so don't jump into shity conclusion as right now i'm scowling you as if your acting like a child who's not gonna have their flu shot, Understand?

Tsukiumi: v-very well, thou's advise I shall see and follow as h-hope is true.

D-Agito: well good, and make sure you don't get yourself kill by blood stalk or his a hole goons, get your ass out there and don't get into trouble too far, yet as me and my allies will come and you'll see.

She nodded as went away.

Homura: how you do that?

D-Agito: you'll get use to it, beside they don't call me the mysterious destroyer for nothin'.

Timeskip

Denies is awake while kusano and yomi is asleep as thinking of matsu as his sekirei.

Denies: hmm, that caught me a little off guard of the stunt she did today, however she is bold but is pretty and I can't hide it, since her good talent I consider her to be my sekirei and I'll be her ashikabi.

Then a door opened to show matsu appeared close to him with her glasses shine and a smile grin.

Denies: hey there matsu.

Matsu: hello, (remove her glasses) but I came here because I forgot something, the most important thing.

She then kissed him as her wings start to sprout.

Denies: well that funny, I was decide and ask you to be my sekirei and i'll be your ashikabi.

Matsu: (smile) guess we think alike as well.

denies: yes, i wonder like wearing those glasses.

Matsu: hmm let see.

She put her glasses at him as she supernova blush and nosebleed with heart eyes.

Denies: how'd i look?

Matsu giggled perversely liking the look.

Denies: i'll take that as a yes.

Miya: (open the door while hugging the sleepy john) matly visits will not be promoted in this house!

Denies: look whos talking miya!

Miya:(demon mask) i'm sorry what was that?

Denies:(shaken) n-nothin mam.

Sophie: leave the boy be miya.

Alex: let it go sophie, is her house and we don't wanna get kicked out.

Miya: mastu because of this they'll be no breakfast from you.

Matsu: aww miss miya forgive me.

Miya: the same go for you denies.

Denies: ah come on!

Meanwhile

Blood stalk walk to the hidden base as night rouge was waiting him along the army of fangire,dai shocker and fallen shocker.

Night rouge: no luck?

Blood stalk: tch, no shit, that girl have him, so consider he found his ashikabi , another kamen rider.

This got night rouges attention.

Night rouge: really?

Blood stalk: and your sekirei better be useful as you said, Mikogami Hayato.

Then night rouge turn back to normal to show he's a boy with light brown hair, blue eyes and wears white clothes.

Mikogami: I can assure you my sekirei can make the job done.

blood stalk: yeah, the king expect they do since they spare yours, we spared them consider you need them as the dark mimic like dark akitsu since then Sanada Nishi join the alliance.

Mikogami: what about Higa Izumi?

Then coming from the shadows another person but he is a man wearing a white suit and a red tie.

blood stalk: i see you arrive, how's your "partner" doing?

?: more or less he do to his job.

Blood stalk: well you remember the deal, we won't mess with the ceo as long you assist and for your sekieir's power, as long you have her to deal with and i want that black sekirei.

?: you have to talk to the MBI's pharmaceutical department and the one who have her along the blue and red is Natsuo Ichinomi.

Blood stalk: i have my ways, cuz i have plans with her.

Mikogami: like what?

Blood stalk: her as my new vessel.

Timeskip

As then denies a wake to see yomi and kusano hugging and near him while he asleep as he see Matsu and her nightgown like.

Denies: morning.

Yomi: (mutter and hugs him tight) mine…

Kusano:(muttering and hugs him tight to) mine big brother..…

Matsu: good morning Denny.

Denies: (petted her head) I see you sneak in again, but i don't mind.

Matsu: well, how about a kiss?

Denies: sure but first.

He give yomi and kusano a kiss as well make them smile of their sleep then he give matsu a kiss as well as there wings sprouted.

Denies: this is why i have the winning formula, that we all do this together.

Matsu: okay my ashikabi.

as then john was asleep along everyone except denies, as homura was asleep hugged john as she wake up as she smile see the sleepy john.

Homura: hmm, never have I though I've be with an ashikabi like him? (she look at his sleepy face)but he sure is cute(as she walk off)

As musuki yawn look at the sleepy john.

Musuki: (giggle) so cute.

As then yume took control as she see john as she petted his head.

Yume: cute is right.

john:(open his eyes as see yume) hey yume.

Yume: morning johnny.

Miya: is so great to see yume, i missed you.

They turn to see miya is awake as she smile.

Miya: good morning johnny.

john: morning miya, I see you met your old friend.

Miya: sure is.

Yume: he going to meet your rival.

Miya: he is?

John: yeah, I will very soon enough.

Then miya hug him tight showing very worry look while her hair cover her eyes.

Miya: just don't waste anything on her, if you let your guard down even slightly, you'll be killed.

John:(Smile and kiss her forehead) I know, I promise to be okay, I want her to not think of who she think her life is, I don't want her to kill anyone nor you miya, you mean part of me.

She hugs him tighter the he use his hand to petted her cheek as she look up with tears but he wipe it off then petted her head to kiss her.

John: I swear i'll be alright, and I will make her a better person of her mistake, it'll take some time.

Miya: you better.

Jon: I will.

Yume hugged john's arm as make miya pouted at her.

Miya: you too huh?

Yume: what can I say, he's cute.

Miya: yeah but,(snatch him back) I was here first and I've been with him!

Nakame: (hugs him while sleeping) john~, come back to bed.

Yume pouted then hug him back tighter.

Yume: you had him long enough.

John: well this should be interesting.

As then everybody was awake and they begin to eat some breakfast.

Matsu: I'm so use to eat my meals in secret, it feels kind of weird to be eating in front of others.

Alex: well you can get use to it.

takka: big bro, is this the ghost lady?

denies: yeah but her name is matsu, she a genius like me.

Ako: but she's not as cool as you big bro!

Denies: true but every other genius are cool in their own way.

Matsu: your little siblings are cute you know that?

Denies: thanks, they're sometime my little helper of making new bottle, with good imagination.

Sakura: lets not forget they can make a big mess.

takka:(pouted) no we don't!

Beat: speaking of which, wheres uzume?

Matsu: i think she still sleeping, i know she don't come home a lot lately, but i hope she's okay.

Beat: with her energy, I think she'll be alright.

Miya begin feeding John.

John: wait miya you know i can feed myself. (miya giggle with a smile)

Miya: oh don't be so difficult, say aw.

John: well okay, ah,

As miya feed him some spinach musuki fed him some rice and nakamba fed some meat to him.

Beat: i see it going well for them (notice some bandage on kagari's hands) dude what happen to you?

Kagari: oh, it's nothing.

Beat: are you sure?

Kagari: yeah

John's thought: the bandage help cool off the small heat.(out of thought) need help?

Kagari: yeah.

John: come with me.

Kagari: okay

Beat: hey J after that wanna spar with me?

John: spar?

Beat: yeah, no riders, no nothing, (punch his fists) just you and me.

John: very well

Beat: cuz i havent seen what skills and other you do.

John: alright after that round 2 is rider, i wanna see how skills you got of it.

Beat: okay you got it.

Timeskip

As john and Beat outside face to face as everybody is watching.

Beat is doing a little warm up by air jabbing, John stretch a bit as he remove his camera and toss it to uma as she caught it.

Beat: you ready?

John: as ever B.

Alex then pull out a bell and rung it as Beat walk up to john as he walks up to him as well then the two glared each other as their ready now. Beat then made the first blow on the face, then john slam his foot at his face due to the momentum, the boxer then start to use combos but john dodges side to side as then the fighter use hands to block each fist then slammed one to his face and guts then roundhouse kick him but beat quickly block it. Then quickly blocking john's fist in speed which beat almost getting push and so do john as the two blocking each other fist and kicks even dodges as beat then knee him. But to surprises an afterimage as he look around but quickly block his incoming fist but another. To the face make him stumble back. As he appeared blurr and wo do john as they punches their fist collide. john do a spinning roundhouse kick with his hands at the ground as beat blocking having hard time but he swift his hand however john jump up to dive kick and he throw his fist as almost wind blow then john triple both kick him in the gut and face as send him stumble back and almost fall and john almost wobble a little. But dusted himself as he got hit by a hard right hock as he forced away a little however beat notice what he hit was solid but he felt a big force right in the gut make him cough spit as he he almost trip as see john as he almost got him as john remember he quickly avoid the fist that almost touch him as beat hold his stomach as he panting abit.

John: wow you almost got me, almost.

Beat: hehe, Damn John, (panting a bit) you hit hard like me but like a tons of 40 trucks.

John: (rub his check a little) well your punch almost like a shotgun to the face but only scratch a bit at my cheek.

Beat: (pats his arm) I've been called the rising fist and shotgun knuckle in the ring.

John: defending your title but this is no boxing here.

Beat: yeah since you bruises me very much then you got a small, i guess you win round 1 and now round 2, rider style.

John: defending your title but this is no boxing here, you able to scratch me like a bullet do.

Beat: yeah since you bruise me very much then you got a small, i guess you win round 1 and now round 2, rider style.

John: right, (pull out his belt to put on) let's go

Beat whistle for kiva lll to come forth as John pull out his decade card as Kivat III bit beat and a chain on his waist form the belt and john insert his card to his belt.

Beat and John: Henish!

KAMEN RIDER: DECADE!

Then both riders change to kiva and decade.

Kiva: so is true you travel and met every riders?

Decade: indeed, who knows, maybe you and dennies be next for my cards.

Kiva: that's a possibility.

Decade pull out his book like which is a sword like now.

Decade: let's go!

Kiva: gladly!

Kiva charges in with open hand combat as he quickly dodges side tos die but got slashed by decade then a gun mode blasting him as kiva quickly dodges but getting hit make him back away as Kiva pull out a blue wolf as he attach to his belt.

GARULU SABER!

Then he is now in the garulu form they both charging slashing and pushing each other, decade dodges kiva swing and kicks but the last slash got him as he slashes back at him and pull out another card and insert it while kiva charged at him.

ATTACK RIDE: ILLUSION!

Then decade make 2 clones as decade 2 slash him and decade 3 slash him again then all over 4 times as kiva got back.

Musuki: woah there 2 of him.

Uma: that big brother's trick.

Then decade pull out a card of kamen rider den o sword form and insert to his belt.

KAMEN RIDE: DEN O!

Then silver rails start to scatter and attach to his body then form into a black suit then pieces of red armor attach on to him and a red mask appeared on his head and formed into a red eye mask with silver fang-like design.

?: Kamen rider Den o sword Mode!

Kiva: a battle of blades, (went to a crouching pose with his sword on his neck) this should be interesting.

They zoom in as slashing each other but kiva notice he getting push as sparks by D-Den O's very rough and speed struck the body as he getting slashes and punch and knee in the gut and almost stumble and jump left to avoid his slash but D-Den O got to his behind and slash his shoulder before he react as kiva growl a bit and pull out a green sea creature and replace the blue wolf one to his belt.

BASSHAA MAGNUM!

Kiva then fire a few rounds that hits his chest as He slashes some but he avoid the punch then head butt him then pull out den o gun mode card while charging and kick him and backflip avoiding his shooting and jump and insert the card to his belt.

KAMEN RIDE: DEN O! GUN MODE!

the armor then break again and change into a purple dragon themed armor and the mask of a dragon formed. Then jump fired a lot from his gun sent Kiva tumble at the ground and look while get up as D-Den O land at the ground with his feet.

?: Now is Kamen rider Den-O, Gun mode.

Kiva: draw your weapon partner.

D-Den O: with pleasure sir.

Kiva and D-Den O start firing their guns as their aim hitting against each other armors as they spin a bit around blasting while punching and kicking each other they point their guns at each other as kiva shot his stomach but D-Den O shot him at the face then they both headbutt while knee collide sent the bofh fly back and kept shooting then kiva pull out a purple juggernaut like to put it on his driver belt.

DOGGA HAMMER!

Then a deep fog horn played as a purple statue of Frankenstein flew at kiva as it change into a warhammer that look like a fist, as it floated down in front of the bat rider, he grabs it with both hands as chains wrap around his arms change to show purple armor on the arms, shoulders then the chest to show heavy armor, his eyes turn purple as the ground dented a little for his new found weight.

Kiva: it's clobberin time.

D-Den O: very well

Lull out kamen rider den o ax mode insert it to his belt.

KAMEN RIDE: DEN O! AXE MODE!

His armor start to change to yellow as his chest and arms are yellow and his mask are axes with a blade on the middle.

?: Kamen rider den O axe mode! Let's smash!

Kiva charged and swing his hammer but D-Den O caught it and punch him and slashing him with his axe as the both rider charged slashes their weapons to each other as then D-Den O thrusting his palm like sumo at kiva a lot of time make him stubble as he growl then swing his hammer hitting him a lot then D-Den O jump over him and knee his back as then the two roar do one let's charged as they swing their weapons as then both fall one knee as both riders are patting.

Kiva: looks like its a tie.

D-Den o: guess we're both stronger.

Kiva nodded and turn back to normal then asleep.

D-Den o: well that was fun.

He pick him up as turn back to normal

Timeskip

As then beat have dream then he see tsukiumi.

Beat: what the?

Tsukiumi: at last, I have found you. I hope your prepared, for death!

Then end of dream beat wakes up of with a slight gasp.

Beat: what the hell? Another sekirei huh? And this one here is different then i thought.

Then yachima came in the room.

Yachima: Beat? Are you okay?

Beat: yeah an odd dream, another sekirei who want to fight me to death, which is weird.

Yachima: oh, um, I… I think I know who she is.

Beat: you know and met her?

Yachima: not much, only know that she hats ashikabis.

Beat: why she hate them?

Yachima: I don't know, but she is the strongest sekirei here.

Beat: well whoever she is , she cant be safe around blood stalk and I'm sure i know or find a way to change her mind. I'll be back.

Yachima: but, can I come with you?

Beat: (pets her head) sure.

Yahsmina: (pouted cute) you bring akistu and it wasn't fair

Beat: okay, okay i didn't forget you as you'll help me too.

Akitsu: (pop out of the corner) I want to come too.

Beat: (jump) gah! Akitsu Where the hell did you pop out from?!

Akitsu: sorry, from the bathroom.

Beat: right.

Yahsmina: (hug his arm) no! This time is me and beat!

Akitsu: (hug his other arm) never.

Beat: girls girls you both come (notice akitsu not wearing panties and blush) akitsu why your not wearing panties?

Akitsu: oh… i forgot.

Beat: please put some on for me?

Akitsu: okay.

denies: hey B

They see denies and john.

Beat: hey you two.

John: seem you met her on your dreams huh?

Beat: you can say that.

then beat look at his phone that yukari text messages.

Denies: follow me at my lab with matsu.

Beat: I'll be there.

As then soon beat, dennies, john, kusano, musubi, musuki, yashmina, yomi, akistu and matsu in denies' lab but his door showing part opening to matsu's place that her room.

Beat: so what do you need?

Denies: well me and matsu discover something, remember shiina?

Beat: yeah the one that's ku's big brother why?

Denis: apparently, he's been winged.

Beat: Really? By who?

denies: well yukari.

Beat: (eyes widen) oh boy.

matsu:that's not all,look at the footage.

as the big screen showing yukari as kiva la fighting cobra stream.

Beat:(eyes wide)WHAT?!

Musubi: she a kamen rider?

yomi: she almost looks like kiva!

beat: kiva II, Kiva III, sagarc, why didn't you tell me you have another one of you guys?!

kiva II, Kiva III: you didn't ask.

beat: that no excuse!

kiva III: Alright, we know her and her name is kiva-la as my sister, we know but have no idea where is she.

John: a female kamen rider kiva la, well I guess you two are the match to it.

Beat: sound surprising but at least shiina is safe now.

Denies: did you hear that ku? Your big brother is okay with our friend she taking care of him.

Kusano: (hugs denies) YAY!

Beat: also matsu explain of this professor sekirei plan and why he think is interesting have blood stalk as alliance?

Matsu: okay, the sekirei plan, it's actually a game that 108 sekirei were released into the capital, that's where they fight for there ashikabis until there only one left. Minaka himito is the game master, he's a monster who rules the largest global conglomerate, MBI. This city is MBI's strong hold, and as long as any of them remain here, sekireis and there ashikabis will never be able to escape from the sekirei plan. Up until now the most important thing is even more so than fighting was to let the sekirei emerge. But now there merely done, almost all of them are currently winged so the gloves come off and the real game finally begin.

Denies: meaning battle each other till only one remain, blood stalk and his alliance like to play games, hunting down sekirei on the street who's not winged, taking them to be added as collections.

John: the new dai shocker made of enemies from other kamen riders, fallen shocker have the same power as the sekirei even alive or dead. blood stalk want to collect them and kill sekirei who disobey or betray him. He like to make it interesting to force any ashikabi with sekirei to do and assist him hunting down so it be consider to leave them alone when they serve their purpose as. Minaka struck a deal with him cuz make this game very harder and along not killing any humans who's not an ashikabi.

Beat: so we need to increase our numbers to level the playing field for us.

denies: like how we got yomi,akistu, and yashmina along alliance.

beat: yeah bishop said there fangire who good are around the city, I need to tell him the news to help us and increase the numbers

bishop: it shall be done my lord.

Beat: GAH! what's with everyone popping in?!

Bishop: I hear and watch from the roof.

Beat: okay anyway I know you want payback on blood stalk using your kind as his army.

Bishop: of course I know, in fact I have found rook.

Beat: oh no.

Musubi: rook, what does he mean by that beat.

Yomi: and why look surprise?

Beat: because… I beat him but…

Then walking in the lab is another fangire, but he is mostly black, has little color, has white headpiece, his shoulder pads are to stone statues with trumpet and on the white glass spelled "rook", his armor is black leafs, his chest is like a castle and has yellow, orange and green glass face.

Beat: everyone, this is rock, one of the checkmate four(turn bishop) okay how many "former" enemies do I have?

Bishop:(bow in one knee) my lord I understand you wont forgive their action from the past that they done to humans that the reason you destroy them, but with you as our new lord, we will follow your orders. please I beg you , give them second chance and let us fix our sins.

Beat then think of it as he sigh.

Beat: okay.

Bishop: thank you my lord.

Beat:(turn rook) now what make you change side to see your mistake rook?

Rook: as long as I can play a game.

beat: okay but try anything funny I don't like, is game over for you ,got it?

He nodded.

Beat: anyway beat, spread the word to the fangire, rook you make sure that you follow what bishop told you against the enemies.

Bishop and rook: yes sir(walk off)

Beat: also matsu what happen when the last ashikabi and sekirei be the only left of the game?

Matsu: they'll receive a prize.

Beat: a prize you say? No thanks.

Denies: he's right, what we want is more than a prize.

John: the right freedom and piece of sekirei and ashikabi, and no evil like minaka and blood stalk, even we'll make this war game down bellow for them to failed even their allies.

Beat, denise and john: cuz that what a kamen rider's way!

Horse fangure: (walked in) your highness, there is rogue fangire on the loose!

Beat: a rouge fangire? Which type?

Horse fangure: it's a beetle type.

beat: I see.

horse fangire: he's helping blood stalk and they other dai shocker, they say there searching for 3 sekirei, who use lightning and water.

Beat: I see, that won't happen, thanks for the details, we'll be on our way, dismissed.

Horse fangire nodded then went off.

Denies: also thanks matsu for help and assist.

Matsu: thank you for merging with me, you really are a hero.

Beat: also there is a girl in my dream want to kill me.

Denies: her name is tsukiumi

John: as her power is water.

Matsu: eep, (she check on the computer to be so sure as show the screen tsukiumi) this isn't good. Actually this is really bad.

Beat: how bad is it?

Matsu: tsukiumi number 9, a powerful sekirei.

denies: yeah she have somehow strong dislike of ashikabi ,since she react to your power that mean going after you.

john: perhaps, since ashikabi like us help and more sekirei we marked, the conscious whenever from dream or vision, the stronger we re the strong sekirei.

beat: so what's the plan?

Matsu: well (show the map on the computer screen) I can search for her though a surveillance satellite, meanwhile musubi will use her athleticism to search around while the satellite don't pick up.

Musubi: on it!

Beat: and I'll be beat while John and D go out to deal with blood stalk and the goons as long I'll deal with the beetle as you guys assist me if she use munch water on me.

John: alright then.

Denies: and a head start that she control and manipulate water and is capable of generating large quantities of it directly from her person or the surrounding air even perhaps with enough force but i think you can handle her.

Beat: hmm, well just in case something gets dicey yachima will come along and akitsu will help out.

Denies: also beat and john I just got some new surprise for you.

He press the button as there a case show open a new weapon for beat's kamen rider, as his the 2 are statues indigo bear and an icy knight along a new sword that golden and silver tip separated, the black hilt with gold diamond at the bottom, have almost like kiva III with chain around it and for john a 3 new rider cards, build, kiva, blade as john and beat gasp in surprise.

Denies: I found these 3 cards appeared in your room john when your door is open, and these beat is your new sword and two new key, I made from data and upgraded from musubi and akitsu.

Beat: wait, you turn my sekirei into monster arms?

Denies: more like sekirei arms as their copy like how ixa wield your monster arms, I made them since the bond you made, like I have a new bottle tab from kusano, matsu and yomi, and john here told me of a final attack rider, I say he know already.

Beat: I see.

John: not bad (pick the two cards of kiva and build) you two okay of me being kiva and build?

Beat: eh, why not.

denies: yeah, we're all rider as you show passing through kamen rider.

John:(smile) alright then.

Beat then then take the two flutes and his sword he wield it up as he smirk.

Beat: can't wait to use them.

John: yep, even awesome like the time I met kamen rider W.

Denies: wait you know ex aid?

Beat: and den o?

John:(surprise) you know them?

Musubi: you met other riders?

Denies: I met kamen rider ex aid who's name tommy of his situation I help out a bit and got bottle tab from him that was later on.

John: what about you B?

Beat: Steve was a shy boy and was helped by five guys call the taros, also another fangire and those call imagin problem.

Then something make beat and john eyes wide.

Beat and john:(point at each other) I was summon by that kid! (look each other) wait you was?!

Denies: the hell you talking about?

John: remember I went kamen rider wizard? (denies nodded) well we met the real wizard.

Beat: who summon us along other rider even I see steve again to protect him by those rider rings, then I saw a new rider came out of the sky which I never seen.

Denies: who?

Beat: it was kamen rider gaim .

John: you met kamen rider gaim?!

Beat: yep, don't know who he is though, and I know everyone.

John: well I know him as his name is roger gill, kamen rider gaim.

Musuki: what he looks like?

John: a samurai like with an orange like armor.

Musubi and musuki drool a ibt.

John: musuki no!

Beat: musubi! it maybe a fruit but is not for real and same with Den-O since is almost peach like.

That made them drool more and beat and john sweatdrop.

Beat: if you two don't stop.

Denies: then no sleeping in our room.

That make them stop drooling and anime tears.

Musubi and musuki: we'll stop.

Denies:(whisper to beat) thank goodness gaim nor den o not here or otherwise they'll have a hard time escaping from them.

Beat: yeah, I maybe give steve a call.

John: or roger.

Denies: how come you guys didn't know each other of that moment?

Beat: we didn't recognize each other, but anyway right now let's go with the plan!

Denise and john: right!

Timeskip

Beat and yachima who is happily hugging his arm are walking on the sidewalk while akitsu frown showing some cold fog aura around her.

Akitsu: want… to be with him.

Beat: don't worry akitsu, if is okay you can hug my other arm.

She jump in and hug his other arm as she smiled.

Yahsmina: i'm amaze you met other kamen rider.

Beat: yeah me too, and some asshole who use the rider rings to make us hurt that kamen rider wizard name fred, but the hell with it, I was summon to help and protect mankind, he kick his ass and I know that kuuga was the first rider.

Akistu: he is?

Beat: I believe so what john told me, but I have admit, those other rider seem pretty awesome and I still got it, in this situation.

When they reach the alleyway a cat is falling from the sky as then beat caught the cat.

Beat: I heard cat land on their feet, but falling is something.

?: hey, good job kiddo!

They all look up to see seo.

Beat: hey deadbeat.

Seo: hey no need to be that,(notice yachima) you have another sekirei, dang.

Beat: anyway what with the raining cats?

Seo: oh a client pet ran away, your holding it right now.

Beat: yeah, where's hibiki and hikari?

Seo: they went off somewhere.

beat: and i'm guessing it better not be finding other sekirei like the one with water powers?

Seo: don't know.

As with john along musuki and nakamba hugging his arms, homura feel a jealous but hide it, denies let kusano ride on his back and carry a pot plant and wear sandals and yomi with him.

John: thanks for coming by homura.

Homura: it's nothing.

Denies: now we need to find the enemies re heading.

Kusano then spotted blood stalk, a fangire beetle, dark build, night rogue and dai shocker are finding the sekirei by going the top building.

Kusano: bad people!

Denies: you found them ku.

Kusano nodded and point at the building there heading.

Denies: nice job ku!

John: which means they know where tsukiumi is.

Denies: lets not dottle, we better go follow them!

as with tsukiumi on the top building.

Tsukiumi: Hmm, this feeling, it continues to swell. (tighten her fist) curses, a plague befall on thee, if the gods won't grant a coffin, thou shall die by my hand!

Hibiki: what feeling are you talking about? (tsukiumi turn at her and her sister) you haven't merge yet haven't you?

Tsukiumi: I've heard of you, you are that beastly pair aims only unwinged sekirei (point a them) most foolish cheaters! thus thou to win that adly?!

Hikari: what did you say?!

Hibiki: yeah I caught every word of that, we just try to eliminate every unwinged sekirei of this game.

Blood stalk: well that I agree on.

They turn to see blood stalk, dark build, night rouge, beetle fangire.

Tsukiumi: you again.

Blood stalk: yes high mighty aqua gal, and the S&M twins, nice to see you again.

Beetle fangire: so this is the one I'm facing?

Blood stalk: yeah, the one with huge tits that like cow's udder with water power . (point at Tsukiumi)

Tsukiumi: who are you calling a cow you filthy monkey!

Blood stalk: dumb bimbo said what?

Tsukiumi: what?

Blood stalk: ha! Made you say it!

Then he got blasted by water but his cobra quickly blocked it as she growl and her hair waving around.

Tsukiumi: I'll make you pay for that trick, **WATER CELEBRATION!**

She blast from her hand a large volume of water directly at blood stalk.

Blood stalk: dark build!

dark build pull out a dark yellow tab bottle and dark mint color tab bottle as he shake it up and put on his driver.

DARK LION! DARK VACUUM! BEST MATCH!

He quickly crank the lever faster make an armor of dark gold and dark mint like

ARE YOU READY?

Dark build: build...up.

the new armor merged as his right arm show dark gold with lion gauntlet and left side a mint blue vacuum like armed with an empty container , his left eye visor a lion symbol and right eye a vacuum cleaner.

THE MANED CYCLONE! DARK LIONCLEANER! YEAH!

Dark build conger up the energy to his fist then punch from his right arm to stop break stop the water to pieces.

Tsukiumi: what? (surprise) it destroy my attack!

blood stalk: seem your the one is wash up.

He crank the elver as the vacuum cleaner sucking the twins and back his fist glowing.

READY GO! VORTEX FINISH! YEAH!

He punch the 3 sekirei as they crash to the ground grunt in pain.

Hikari: what the hell?

Hibiki: ow.

Tsukiumi: vile creature(getting back up)

as dark build about to finish them off but however a huge plant vine grab him and smash to the ground and drill hit him to the chest send him crash to the group, they turn to see build and decade with their sekirei.

Build: yo.

decade: looks like we made it in time.

Blood stalk: you two again.

build: that's us, Tsukiumi, hibiki and hikari, are you three okay?

Tsukiumi: leave your piety to someone else

Decade: Tsukiumi! (she flinch) what did i say?

Tsukiumi: i mean, I'm alright. (get up)

Build: wow.

Decade: we take it from here, Tsukiumi i know the ashikabi you're looking for.

Tsukiumi: where!?

Decade:follow the twins that their going to their sekirei. (point at hibiki and hikari jump down from the building)

beetle fangire: not so fast!

Decade: don't bother absorb.

Build: I built against it.

Beetle fangire: what?!

Decade: yeah and let's go! By the ground!

He charged while Tsukiumi follow the twins as decade pull out kamen rider gaim card as he kick the beetle and homura launch fireballs at the 3 dark rider and decade insert the card to his belt.

KAMEN RIDER: GAIM!

Then a battle horn played then a retro music played,

Then the Metallica orange landed on his shoulders and he is in blue jumpsuit with yellow lines on it, the orange unfolds and refolds into armor and a samurai like like.

ORANGE ARMS! THE PATH OF BLOSSOMS! ON STAGE!

?: kamen rider gaim mode!

He punch and kick the beetle and dodge dark build fist as he pull out a card a black and yellow sword gun and orange like sword so he insert to his belt.

ATTACK RIDE: MUSOU SABER!

He make a slash waves of orange energy sent the 3 dark rider and fangire beetle falling.

D-Gaim: let's follow them!

With beat

he, yachima, akitsu and seo are walking around town while the fighter has a cat in his arms.

Beat's thought: upcoming storm, i still need to know why, what does it mean by it ?( then out of thought he look up) hey seo , look up

Seo see hikari and himibi drop in.

Beat: hey hibiki, hey hikari.

Hikari: hey it's you again!

Hibiki: seo!

Seo: look, i found our money maker, you don't have to worry about food in 3 days.

Beat: (whack him) so what happen to you two? Where you at?

Tsukiumi: GET THEE HEADS!

Beat: oh now i see

Beat look up to see Tsukiumi landing down as then he move out of the way as she landed.

Beat: hello, I'm beat.

Tsukiumi: what the-

As she blush as she felt the reaction in her body

Beat: _so that Tsukiumi in person huh? She do look pretty and a strong woman of pride._

Tsukiumi: bastard (gets up) by… thou… thou art he.

Beat: so you want to battle it out hmm, (turn to yachima) yachi, could you hold this cat for me?

Yachima: um, sure.

Beat: so Tsukiumi, let me introduce myself, I'm beat and I have 3 sekirei. Before this battle, why your mad at me? We just met.

Tsukiumi: (make the water appear and swirl around her) I know thou eek to defile me, yet all that I great is suffering, (points to him) and thou art shart only lead though death!

Beat: wow, you are very prideful, deja vu of the word. However (make a whistle as kiva III fly in and caught him) then i guess talking won't do till i defeat you huh? Fine then, let's deal with that and you'll answer my question Tsukiumi!

-0-0-0-

 **play Persona 5 the Animation Ending 2 Theme – Autonomy**

 _ **{tight the walls are closin' in all around me, like a cruel dream. White and grey and black and auburn, a maze of sharp turns, a wild array. Sky I see a bit of it looking straight up, got to rise up. Bright and blue, a square of sunshine, a slice of good life, so far away.}**_

The scene starts to show Beat in the middle, John on the left and Denies with there rider forms when it now showed gaim and den o. Then showed the three in there bikes as they are driving around as the background of the city circles around.

 _ **{who says that I can't reach, that square of sky, that I can't rise up. To the sky, rise up high, au-to-no-my~, is almost within my reach. Rise up high, grab my sky, my true integrity, break a maze of the game we. Play there's nothin' I can do, but to play now, must engage now. Play and win, the only way out, the plot must play out until the end. Game society's always changing the rules and regulations, game are we not all engaged in some play we're staging, with rivals and friends.}**_

Then it showed showed the two bats, sagarc and the knuckle, decades driver and DiEnd's gun and the build driver as the scene change to show the three boys walking with Beat, Denies and Johns sekirei's walking with them. Then it ends with the tower in the middle of the city.


	6. feather 6

The opening starts with gletching as the words "game start" appeared.

 **{I gotta believe!}**

then it showed Beat, John and Denies standing in a circle with there backs facing each other, the scene start to show them around as Beat punched his palm to make a little light, john adjust his camara and took a picture and Denies snapped his fingers as a logo start to form from the light.

 **MY ASHIKABI IS A KAMEN RIDER**

 **{I don't wanna know, heta na shinjitsu nara! I don't wanna knowshiranai kurai ga ii noni! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Kizukeba I came to far.}**

The scene starts with Beat with Musubi, akitsu and yachima ready for a fight along with the kivat father and son and sagarc as kiva, ixa and saga appeared behind them as two silhouettes are behind him. Then it change to show John fixing his camera with Nakama happily hugging his back, musuki is hugging his arm and miya is hugging his other arm as a film real showed Decade with Diend turning to the audience as 5 more are just showing ghost, hibiki, ryuki, wizard W. Then next it showed Denies doing a little experiment as it exploded on his face as he was cleaned up by ku and yomi then feathers start to fly as the scene changed to the sky then showed half of the moon in the knight sky as the three boys walk away so dose there rider forms.

 **{Tomaranai kanjiru kono yokan wa, the new beginning! Michi no ryouiki ima wo kirihirakun da. I gotta believe!}**

Then the scene change to show Beat, John and Denies walking again but behind him is Musubi, Nakama and the silhouette girl, then the scene showed the two sekieri's minis the girl then back to show Blood Stalk giving a wave. Then it showed Beat getting ready as Kiva III is flying near him as the fighter smiled, then it change to show John holding a card of Decade then change to show Denise shaking the rabbit and tank battles as they change into there riders as they are facing each other now.

 **{Turn it on! Soutou! Excite! Excite! Takanaru! Excite! Excite! Kokoro ga! Michibiku ano basho e kakanukete ikudake}**

Kiva then start to fight with his fists as he was punching the shocker troupes hard then change into his Garru saber form as he slash some more, then Decade fired rounds from his weapon then change it to sword mode as he slash at them as well, build stabs and slashes at the minions with his drillsaber as they exploded. Then it change to show a tower showing minaka on top of it as he waved his arms out and his cape flowed with the wind from behind.

 **{Hey! I'm on a mission right now! Hey! I'm on a mission right now! Excite! Excite! Kotae wa! Excite! Excite! Kotae wa! One! Kono te no naka. Two! Susumu beki life! Three! Ikite iku dake!}**

Then the three Riders took there stance minis Decade acting cool as they face Blood stalk and two silhouetted riders as they clashed it revealed a screen of the fight as more screens showed as the three riders are standing in the middle of them all, then it showed one of them kissing there Sekieri as wings shines from behind from two sekieri so far. Then it showed Decade dusting his hands off raising his hands up, then build as he flicks his fingers after sliding two of them up on his right visor, then ends with kiva slams his fists together.

-0-0-0-

Beat and tsukiumi are in there stance as Beat is hovering kivat III over his hand, he then place kivat III on his other hand.

 **BITE!**

He bit beat's hand then as glass like tatoos appeared his skin. and put him upside down to his belt.

Beat: henshin.

Then he morph into kiva which shock and surprise tsukiumi.

Kiva: as now you'll know me as kamen rider kiva.

Tsukiumi: tiss not matter, prepare for a swift death! **WATER CELEBRATION!**

Kiva dodges the water blast then another then came in speed then punching her as she quickly dodge but got roundhouse kick her make her stumble back by the force of his kick then he backflip avoiding the water then jump over her and punch her make her almost fall.

Tsukiumi: your strength is impressive, but thy will not falter!

Kiva: well then, (pull out an icy blue flute) lets see what this little thing can do.

He place it on his belt as kivat took bite it.

 **YUKI SPAR!**

Then the sound of the a Japaneses guitar plays as a white knight statue flew at kiva then it transformed into a long spear, then his left leg cover in chain then it broke to show an icy blue combat boot leg and his right leg change color of icy blue as well and kiva's visor is white and he got a black and white silverish bladed spear then swirl it and point at her.

Kiva: now Tsukiumi, let's dance!

Tsukiumi: with pleasure!

She fire her water bullets at kiva but he twirl his spear blade then the water bullet become ice solid as bounce back at her hit her as she got sent to the wall in shocked.

Kiva: my turn.

The bat kamen rider dash up and slam his staff at Tsukiumi side as she grunt in pain and dodge it make a huge water around her but kiva dash passed her as the water around her turn solid ice as she stuck.

Tsukiumi: not possible, thy water is turn frozen.

Kiva: cuz now i wield the power of ice, (turn at her) you control and manipulation of water but cannot do it while it frozen solid in ice, (point his spear at her) now do you yield? So i can break you free while talking?

Tsukiumi: my pride is unbreakable, but thu why want to talk about?

Kiva: questions that i need, why you wanted to kill me? I just met you, do you hated me cuz I'm a guy and do lewd stuff at you by force?

Tsukiumi didn't say anything for the moment.

Kiva: well, I believe there has been a misunderstanding, just think about it, if i was lewd why I'm standing here having a conversation with you? (this got her attention as now she thinking of it and listening) I respect your pride, your a good fighter, pretty and cute but i swear honesty I'm not a perv or like that. True of male can be perv but not every male, besides you may be a sekirei but I how i got 3 wasnt force. Musubi was lost and being chase by those twins of hunting her down, akitu was a lost sekirei who feel like broken until now fixed and yashima was gonna get winged by and abuse jackass , and here i am of my friends which are kamen rider help you and save you twice. I don't want you to be a slave or kill by blood stalk, i see sekirei the same as human and their decision from the heart but with their bond of their true ashikabi they become stronger as ever and i dont give a shit about this game , same with the professor or mbi.

This surprised Tsukiumi to never thought she met a male who's not like other as now she see what decade is saying as decade and build seem different too as kiva broke the ice.

Kiva: you don't need to be alone, consider what makes us strong is the bond by the midnight, body and heart with family and friends, so take your time if you want but now we're in a situation.

Fangire beetle: it sure is.

They turn to see fangire beetle and dai shockers.

Kiva: (twirl his staff) beetle, for allying with the dai shocker, your are sentience… to death.

Beetle: i want payback of you killing me.

Kiva: (turn Tsukiumi) lady first, i thought it help you wanted to drown these scums.

Tsukiumi: very well.

 **With build and D gaim**

Build is fighting blood stalk while D-gaim and homura is fighting dark build and night rouge as yomi busy slicing they other dai shocker along musuki and nakamba punching and kicking while dodges other can hire attacking them.

Build: alright, let try something different(he remove the bottle to turn back)

Then he pull out an a blue, black and yellow dragon like.

Deneis: let's unleashed the dragon!

He shake the dragon bottle and twist the cap as he inserts it into the dragon.

 **WAKE UP!**

He then place it into driver.

 **CROSS DRAGON!**

He crank the lever as it building two half's of the dragon armor, but left arm is dragon and the side is a golden orange dragon.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

Denies: henshin!

The armor clamped onto denies and the dragon armor attaches to the back and form on the wings on the shoulders and dragon head attached on the helmet.

 **WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS Z DRAGON! YEAH!**

?: kamen rider: CROSS-Z!

Yomi: so hot~.

Kusano:(eyes stars) oohhh….

As then D-Gaim back a bit to see blood stalk and dark build as the two rider nodded as they arm to arm and jump spin kick them and switch opponent as cross z firing punching dark build and homrua shoot a huge fire make night rogue stumble as cross z jump to kick him and pull out a sword like blue with silver up stop, it have a themoonitor like , and he begin to slash him many times at dark build then D-Gaim double slashing blood stalk many times make him stumble back then yomi make wind slicing other dai shocker and kusano's plant is crushing other dai shocker by the huge vines, musuki and nakamba are tag team against other dai shocker of a major attack and beat down team up. Cross z slashes many times at dark build and then homura unleashed a fire punch at night rouge and he grab his neck and throw him to D-Gaim.

D-Gaim: this will hurt (see the dai shocker and dark build charging at him) a lot.

He insert a card to his belt.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: G-G-GAIM!**

He jump up into the sky as holographic orange slices appear lining up at the two then he do a kick at them make an explosion sent dark build and night rouge down to the ground as D-Gaim land at the ground with his feets.

D-Gaim: on the parade through the path of blossom.

Night rouge: grr!

Night rouge then retreated then D-Gaim went to cross z to see blood stalk standing.

D-Gaim: mind if I assist?

Cross z: sure why not.

D-Gaim got the kamen rider build card and insert to his build.

 **KAMEN RIDE: BUILD!**

 **FULLMETAL MOONSAULT RABBIT TANK! YEAH!**

Then long pipe making a build armor merged to him as he's now kamen rider build.

?: Kamen rider build mode!

Cross-z: lets pound this guy.

D-Build: you got it!

As they charged in punching blood stalk as D-Build got his book sword like mode slashing him and cross z slashing him as well and dodges his attack as D-Punch uppercut him and cross z knee his chest then the two nodded as Cross z crank his lever and D-Build put a card insert to his belt.

Cross z and D-Build: I got the winning formula! (turn to each other) jinks!

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: B-B-BUILD!**

 **READY, GO! DRAGONIC FINISH!**

as D-build jump and Cross-z jump as a blue and golden dragon came around him as the two rider did a kick at blood stalk make an explosion as he stumble on the ground, then he carry dark build and take him away.

D-Build: that went well.

Cross z: sure was.

 **Back with kiva**

As yahsmina crush and slammed her heavy at other dai shocker along aksitu freezing other dai shocker then yahsmina see the fangire beetle fighting kiva as yashmina charged in behind him as the beetle fangire turn.

Fangire beetle: what the?!

Yahsmina slam her large hammer at the fangire very hard as his left arm broke as send him crash in as then a water hit hard by Tsukiumi then water around the beetle fangire then kiva froze him with a slash.

Kiva: alright time to finish it.

He pull out his new sword as then turn back to normal, he loaded his blue wolf, green sea creature and purple juggernaut together then the sword flashes blue, green and purple all together.

 **GARULU! BASSHA! DOGGA! TRIO MONSTER SLASH!**

Then kiva then went passed the fangire beetle 3 time slashes him showing strike energy aura of the 3 monster arms as went passed him he exploded into pieces as kiva twirl his sword and look at it while he chuckle a little bit. Then a large purple dragon raise up and eats the ball of light.

Yashmina: b-beat, what was that?

Kiva: don't worry, it's just Castle Doran.

Tsukiumi: castle dragon?

Kiva: long story.

Tsukiumi see him as blushes as she see he the one and worthy.

Tsukiumi: beat right?

Kiva: yeah, what is it?

Tsukiumi: my apologies for acting such a manner.

Kiva: is okay.

He turn back to normal and smile.

Beat: we all make mistake and wanted to start over, also you was awesome of your water power.

Tsukiumi: I thank thee for the kind words.

Beat: your welcome.

Tsukiumi: and I have decide.

Beat: decide what?

Tsukiumi: monkey (hold his cheeks)but thou take for responsibility, thou have courage. Not only thou did protect me along such allies but also that vile insect monster, thou'll be thin husband and there for I art be your wife.

Beat: wait what?

Then tsukiumi kissed him at the lip as her wings sprout out and flashes brightly as break the kiss.

Beat: husband and wife?

Musubi: beat!

Yashmina and akistu hug him.

Beat: yo what's up musubi?

Musubi: are you okay?

Beat: I'm alright.

Denies and john along their sekieri arrived.

John: seem like tsukiumi finally got winged.

Denies: now you have four, good job B.

Tsukiumi: (make an angry tick) Beat, just how many Sekirei do you have?

Beat: like what D said, four that includes you I did explain I have 3 earlier, musubi, akistu and yahsmina and now you.

Tsukiumi: v-very well, thy will let this slide.

Beat: you are pretty cute when you blush.

Tsukiumi blushes more then use her water to wash a splash on him.

Beat: now your adorable, now come on, let's go home.

 **Timeskip**

The 3 boys and their rider arrived to their new home.

Beat: where home!

Denies: sorry were late.

John: just got busy.

Musubi: and you hope you dont mind we brought a new friend too.

Tsukiumi: perhaps you introduce us

Beat: these are my parents, also john's and Denise's parents and their siblings and the land lady, miya

Miya: a pleasure.

Sophie: and who you might be?

Beat: well you see she-

Tsukiumi: I'm his wife.

Beat:(blush harder) why you keep saying that?!

Miya and Sophie: his wife?

Tsukiumi: but of course, we're both connected now, and that makes his wife.

Then akitsu hugs him glaring at her, Yashima is acting shy and hug beat and musubi is a little confused.

Beat:(turn sophie and alex) mom, dad, is not what it looks like or what she said!(blush hard)

Alex and Sophie: FIESTA TIME!

Beat: wait! Wait! No! No!

Tsukiumi:(glared at akistu and yashmina with her hair wave around) he is mine ! unhand him !

Akistu: he's my husband, I was first to confess.

Yashmina: n-no! I-I want to b-b-be(blush hard) his wife to!

Beat: oh man (turn musubi) you okay musubi?

Musubi: yes (she hug him happily)because I just find out i'm your wife too !

Beat: not you too ~(blushes very hard)

Alex: I'll get the family!

Beat: no is a huge misunderstanding!

Tsukiumi: no! Now get thy away from him! now traps are thy's wife!

Then kusano went hugging denies making yomi and matsu glaring at her.

Yomi: let go of him you brat! he need me as his wife !(hug his arm)

Denies: oh no.

Kusano growl then matsu hugging dennies' back as she blush and giggle pervy with a bit nosebleed.

Denies: matsu, don't tell me...

Matsu: yep, I'm going to be your wife~. (Giggle more)

Musuki: (hug his arm) this is great john? I'm your wife!

Nakamba:(hug his other arm) no! i'm his wife!

John: well this is something.

As kagari blushes thinking of him as a husband.

Miya's thought:(blush) _I-I wonder, john and me as. married couples,_ (sigh happy) _I dream of this._

Tsukiumi: fools! Let us settle this.

Musubi: i will be happy too!

Akistu: he's mine.

Then miya whack all 3 of them with a bed hitter broom.

Miya: enough! Violence are not aloud here in miya asame is that understood?

Tsukiumi: she's good.

Beat: uh huh.

Musubi: uh huh, I wont do that again miya.

Akistu: okay.

Miya:(demon mask appeared at tsukiumi)how about you?

Tsukiumi: well they say wise and rome, so I should obey the laws here.

John: so I take it miya you know the sekieri plan.

Miya: of course.

Beat: why didn't you tell us?

Miya: you have never ask, beside it seem everyone knows.

Beat: true, it explain why your husband who use to work at and we brought aksitu, musuki, yashmina, yomi, ku.

Miya:(look at tsukiumi) and you, since your one the sekieri too, welcome to asame miya.

Tsukiumi: i'am tsukiumi, sekieri and beat's wife.

Musui: and I his wife too!

Akistu: same here.

Yashmina: m-me too(blush)

Tsukiumi:(spotted akgari) hold on, what that be, there looks are so familiar, munch to someone I acquainted with. But perhaps just a chance resemblance.

Kagari: it is, my name is kagari nice to meet you, now you excuse me I have work, seeyah around.

John: i'm off to sleep(went off)

Beat: i'll watch tv at me.

Benies: and off playing my games and lab!

Then as john went off as kagari hug his arm.

John: hehehe, you wanted be my wife too huh?

Kagiari: y-yeah.

John:(petted her head and kiss her) don't worry, even is too soon but I prefer boyfriend and girlfriend but in the future you can be a great wife along they other girls.

She Burried's her face onto his chest while blushing.

Matsu: amazing, she merged with you too?

John: oh hey matsu, yeah she is, almost those burn is no harm , is just a warm feeling that slowly her body becoming more femmine thanks to me. (petted her head)

Matsu: well thanks for doing that.

John: is nothing, I couldn't let her die of her own power burning her, consider who else be the guardian of sekieri.

As then beat in his room as he pull out his phone and call yukari in screen.

Beat: yo yukari! is me beat.

Yukari: hey Beat! How's it going!

Beat: oh it's been an eventful week.

Yukari: that good.

Beat: what about you?

Yukari: an eventful day.

Beat: yeah say yukari, do you know what a sekieri and ashikabi and by any chance have any sekieri?

Yukari: um...

Beat: w-well you know musubi, akisstu but now i have 2 more meaning four, their sekieri and i'm their ashikabi.

Yukari: okay, um, do you have any clothes you don't need?

Beat: are you that much of a pervert?

Yukari: if i was do you see any pervy face right now?

Beat: no?

Yukari: if you know this, i'm at the same boat at you,(smirk) kamen rider kiva.

Beat: WHAT?! and how'd you know i'm kamen rider kiva?!

Yukari: kind of figured.

Beat: you sneaky bat, I'll head over, oh and I'm bringing D and one of my new sekirei.

Yukari: okay.

Beat: also we do it tomorrow to meet you by one of dennies's teleportation device he worked up, also is your sekieri shiina?

Yukari: yep, denie's tech?

Beat: uh huh, and shiina is kusano, D's sekieri and kusnao's big brother, and what i saw, i don't believe it you become a female kiva!

Yukari: you didn't ask.

Beat: damn it! anyway i'll bring some of the clothes i need and can i meet your sekieri.

Yukari: sure, shiina! (as he walk in next to her) this here my old friend beat.

Beat: _damn, he almost look like a girl, a tomgirl that is._

Shiina: um, hi there.

Beat: oh hi, you must be shiina, kusano's big brother.

Shiina:(eyes wide and shocked) you know ku? Is she okay? Where is she?

Beat: at miya asame's house safe with us, my friend denies save her and protected her and she pick him as her ashikabi, we'll bring her so you two can meet tomorrow.

Shiina: oh thank you!

Beat: is nothing,(notice yukari fantasty of beat's clothes of nosebleed) i know it! how pervert are you?

Yukari:(wipe off the nosebleed) this coming from the guy ask any girl clothes for his sekeiri, (Smirk wider) i bet you peep on their panties and bra huh?

He blushed hard as she giggle.

Yukari: okay seeyah! (hanged up)

Beat: damn it yukari!

 **Timeskip**

At the dinner tsukiumi is asking questions of Beats advenntures and how did he became Kiva.

Tsukiumi: i see, thou met other kamen riders?

Beat: yeah it is crazy and eveni dindt recognize john who was decade

Tsukiumi: ''tis understandable for thousands situation.

Then uzume came behind beat and snake her arms around his chest and hugged him by the back with her breasts press his back and surprise him.

Beat:(blushes hard) gah! Uzume!

Uzume: another one, your a machine~, when do I get a kiss?

Tsukiumi: beat, don't tell me shes-

Beat: oh yeah i almost forget, uzume is a sekieri, she have an ashikabi not live here but she consider a shared for both me and her ashikabi, so uh, (chuckle nervously) she my sekieri as well.

Uzume: (giggled) is true

Tsukiumi: i wont accept! Thou know i'am his only wife!

Beat: (sigh) Tsukiumi, calm yourself.

uzume: since there now 5,and my name is uzume, good luck the competition here, your gonna need it.

Beat: uzume your making it worse!

Tsukiumi: hmph, there not worthy to be call my competition ,because i'am the only real wife among them.(she lgint her teeth)

Musubi and yahsmian pouted along uzume angry tick mark and akistu glared cold at her.

Musubi: i'am his real wife too you know.

Tsukiumi: tis thou know what real wife mean?

Musubi: of course I do!

Beat: come on girl is too very soon for that! I rather have girlfriend, (turn denies and john) D ! J ! back me up here!

Denies: we got our own problem(kusano,yomi and matsu hugging him)

John: yeah sorry man. (musuki and nakamba hugging him)

Beat: this will take a while.

 **Timeskip**

As akistu, musubi, musuki, yomi, Tsukiumi, matsu are taking a bath.

Akitsu: what do you think about beat musubi?

Musubi: I think he's cool.

Akistu: well he is wonderful, and a kindest person who help me when I was alone and felt broken before, what about you Tsukiumi?

Tsukiumi: he is quite powerful in his own rights

Musubi: musuki, what you think about john?

Musuki: he's funny, and cuddly.

Akistu: what about you matsu and yomi, what you two think of denies?

Matsu: well, he is smart, can be funny, and super nice.

Yomi: he save me, so I think hes my hero.

With the boys outside with nakamba, kusano and yahsimina looking at the full moon.

Beat: acho! I think I have a little cold, or is someone talking about me.

John: i think 3 of us.

Kusano: hey big brother, who do you like best?

Denies: all of you, you, matsu and yomi. Y'all the best in my book and heart that i ever have so i repay it with kindness and love.

Yashimina: um, b-beat? Who do you like best?

Beat: you, aksitu, musubi, uzume and Tsukiumi. You girls are special to me and i wound never be separated cuz your more then sekeiri but my girlfriend and I'm happy to bon my heart to you 5 girls.

Yashimina hug tackle him with a smile.

Nakamba: john.

John: yeah?

Nakamba: who do you think make a better wife?

John: the truth all of you but the marriage will he very soon , it make our bond strong and met you girls, i feel like it more and of how munch you sekieri are the have strongest heart. And goal, even pure light that shine for hope and that hope i answer for them, you girls are the best girlfriend i ever have and I'm glad to accept perfect bond to each other.

Nakamba hugs john and kissed his check, as ku kiss denneis cheek and yashmina kiss beat in the cheek as well.

Nakamba: that why your so special.

Yahsmina: I know one day i find a kind person which is you.

Kusano: your my big brother, i love you very munch.

Nakamba: when this is over I'll be the perfect wife to cook you many food johnny.

Yashmina: (blush hard) a-and i don't be your wife, is wonderful you as my husband as we're together.

Kusano: big brother, promsie me that you'll stay with me forever and when i get bigger please make me your wife.

At musubi, musuki, yomi, Matsu, akistu and Tsukiumi got up of this feeling.

Tsukiumi: I felt like someone has gotten the better of me.

Musubi: Yeah me too.

Musuki: same here.

Yomi: grr, THAT BRAT GOT TO MY ASHIKABI FIRST!

Matsu: oh poo.

Akitsu: … revenge.

As with yume she flinch of felt something in either musubi's mind or musuki's mind

Yume: (smile) there love is growing stronger every second.

As with miya flinch as then frown and pouted.

Miya: no far.

With uzume as she flinch to got up

Uzume: oh it's on.

Aswith kagari growl as flame erupt her fist.

Kagari: grr, I'll get ahead of them again.

 **With Yukari**

Yukari flinch as she pouted

Yukari: oh come on!

 **Meanwhile**

Blood stalk at the top building with a woman and minaka.

Blood stalk: you called professor?

Minaka: tell me blood stalk, do you believe in the climax?

Blood stalk: sound familiar, yes I do.

Minaka: the time has come, at last 90% of the birds we set lose are now emerged, but those 3 riders are now say the war against me and now there ruining the plan as I speak!

Blood stalk: they are a nuisance but I do have two new recruits as long you remember our deal to make it more interesting for you and I.

Minaka: I remember

blood stalk: good ,good.

then two person dark rider came in, first a lack suit have blue light gear on his left arm and half left face and other side gear up armor then the second guy same except white and on the right side is white instead.

Blood stalk: engine bros, you know what to do, assist and take down the riders!

The engine bros nodded.

As somewhere is a woman who wears the uniform all female members of the first generation Disciplinary Squad were equipped with, a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, over the shoulders wearing a grey haori with the Sekirei Crest printed on it. She has long light gray hair tied in a ponytail and gray narrow eyes. She is usually seen with bags under her eyes, giving her an exhausted look. she suddenly have this feeling as somehow felt confuse cuz she got winged but this feeling is something she never thought have in her life, she touch her heart beating.

?: hmm? (smile) well now this is something, but what is it?

 **Meanwhile with john**

John is asleep as then he have a dream as he look around to see he's up top of the building.

John: okay now I see what it is, or perhaps who's the next sekieri is.

He then felt a blade on his neck from behind but luckily his book sword went to somehow chest he turn as see the woman as he smirk.

John: I thought I run into you one day or another, karasuba.

Karasuba: finally,(smirk as well) we can meet and fight face to face.

John: perhaps but till the right time come, although it is interesting and odd, you already winged but now here you are in my dreams, seem you have this odd feeling I presume?

Karasuba: I do, and I want to face you.

John: patient, patient Kara. what the point of facing if is not reality?

Karasuba: true.

John: you know two of your old friend told me and I already look deep know about you.

Karasuba: miya and yume.

John: miya and I have a history too, and yume well...around or not.

Karasuba: I see.

John: also Takehito asame, I notice in your empty eyes that you did something before his death and you didn't do with weapon but only words.

Karasuba: …

John: as I clear, you have hatred as yume have love...two opposite as both positive and negative... try to satisfied your huger that empty in mind, body and soul to massacre even despising the bond of sekieri and ahsikabi...but that not what yume want even you do care deep as people endure of who you are cuz yume is alive of her soul but even you relax after killing...aren't you bored?

This make her stop as her blade lower down.

John: aren't you bored of feeling this? Not only hurting allies or foe but yourself, endure as you think but that not it...as a kamen rider I do have a partner of the original dined but die during sometime of my journary and war against the dai shockers but I still remember him as he always there, as an honor I use this rider for what right...how about I put a bet.

Karasuba: go on.

John: if you win to prove what you say as I wrong to see if i'm not worthy.

Karasuba: and if you win?

John: depends what fate you think off, cuz as my heart to never fall no matter cuz there is hope and if your ashikabi blamed the world because it happen to all but never forget as they still here, tell him this. "if he want to destroy everything, when he touch this world he'll fall cuz this is not what his lover wanted as he being a fool blindly and his emotion clouded his thought to corrupted as we're coming to him".

Karasua: i'll tell him that.

John: good.

Karasuba: I accept the bet so I can prove you wrong.

John: so do I, cuz you think being alone is weak but doing this merged of empty and hatred is weaker, love along bond of ashikabi and sekieri is stronger(lower his sword book and turn around) even everyone have their jounery to walk though.

As he walk away.

Karasuba: what's your name? and who are you?

John:(jerk his head at her and smile) john, and I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider., kamen rider decade also known as the mysterious destroyer, (point at her) Remember that!

John then wakes up, he look around then to the window as he smile.

John: _karasuba, I promise i'll fill your emptiness with true love, cuz that would yume wants even if I have to stop you._

-0-0-0-

 **play Persona 5 the Animation Ending 2 Theme – Autonomy**

 _ **{tight the walls are closin' in all around me, like a cruel dream. White and grey and black and auburn, a maze of sharp turns, a wild array. Sky I see a bit of it looking straight up, got to rise up. Bright and blue, a square of sunshine, a slice of good life, so far away.}**_

The scene starts to show Beat in the middle, John on the left and Denies with there rider forms when it now showed gaim and cross-z. Then showed the three in there bikes as they are driving around as the background of the city circles around.

 _ **{who says that I can't reach, that square of sky, that I can't rise up. To the sky, rise up high, au-to-no-my~, is almost within my reach. Rise up high, grab my sky, my true integrity, break a maze of the game we. Play there's nothin' I can do, but to play now, must engage now. Play and win, the only way out, the plot must play out until the end. Game society's always changing the rules and regulations, game are we not all engaged in some play we're staging, with rivals and friends.}**_

Then it showed showed the two bats, sagarc and the knuckle, decades driver and DiEnd's gun and the build driver as the scene change to show the three boys walking with Beat, Denies and Johns sekirei's walking with them. Then it ends with the tower in the middle of the city.


	7. feather 7

The opening starts with gletching as the words "game start" appeared.

 **{I gotta believe!}**

then it showed Beat, John and Denies standing in a circle with there backs facing each other, the scene start to show them around as Beat punched his palm to make a little light, john adjust his camara and took a picture and Denies snapped his fingers as a logo start to form from the light.

 **MY ASHIKABI IS A KAMEN RIDER**

 **{I don't wanna know, heta na shinjitsu nara! I don't wanna knowshiranai kurai ga ii noni! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Kizukeba I came to far.}**

The scene starts with Beat with Musubi, akitsu, tsukiumi and yachima ready for a fight along with the kivat father and son and sagarc as kiva, ixa and saga appeared behind them as one silhouette behind him. Then it change to show John fixing his camera with Nakama happily hugging his back, musuki is hugging his arm and miya is hugging his other arm as a film real showed Decade with Diend turning to the audience as 5 more are just showing gaim and build. Then next it showed Denies doing a little experiment as it exploded on his face as he was cleaned up by ku and yomi then feathers start to fly as the scene changed to the sky then showed half of the moon in the knight sky as the three boys walk away so dose there rider forms.

 **{Tomaranai kanjiru kono yokan wa, the new beginning! Michi no ryouiki ima wo kirihirakun da. I gotta believe!}**

Then the scene change to show Beat, John and Denies walking again but behind him is Musubi, Nakama and kusuno, then the scene showed the two sekieri's minis the girl then back to show Blood Stalk giving a wave. Then it showed Beat getting ready as Kiva III is flying near him as the fighter smiled, then it change to show John holding a card of Decade then change to show Denise shaking the rabbit and tank battles as they change into there riders as they are facing each other now.

 **{Turn it on! Soutou! Excite! Excite! Takanaru! Excite! Excite! Kokoro ga! Michibiku ano basho e kakanukete ikudake}**

Kiva then start to fight with his fists as he was punching the shocker troupes hard then change into his Garru saber form as he slash some more, then Decade fired rounds from his weapon then change it to sword mode as he slash at them as well, build stabs and slashes at the minions with his drillsaber as they exploded. Then it change to show a tower showing minaka on top of it as he waved his arms out and his cape flowed with the wind from behind.

 **{Hey! I'm on a mission right now! Hey! I'm on a mission right now! Excite! Excite! Kotae wa! Excite! Excite! Kotae wa! One! Kono te no naka. Two! Susumu beki life! Three! Ikite iku dake!}**

Then the three Riders took there stance minis Decade acting cool as they face Blood stalk, dark build and two silhouetted rider as they clashed it revealed a screen of the fight as more screens showed as the three riders are standing in the middle of them all, then it showed one of them kissing there Sekieri as wings shines from behind from two sekieri so far. Then it showed Decade dusting his hands off raising his hands up, then build as he flicks his fingers after sliding two of them up on his right visor, then ends with kiva slams his fists together.

-0-0-0-

Morning has struck in izumo inn and the three riders are sleeping with there sekireis, with beat he is sleeping soundly as musubi, yashima, uzume akitsu and tsukiumi are hugging his arms.

Dennis in his room sleeping with ku, matsu, yomi are hugging him in his sleep.

John sleeping with miya, musuki, nakamba, and kagari as well.

Beat: zzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Dennies: best match. (mumble in his sleep)

John: nice food. (mumble in his sleep)

Yashima then woke up and turn to her ashikabi.

Yahsmina: (smile) he so adorable when he asleep. (went back to sleep)

Beat:(wake up and see his sekeris around him) wow, some crowd, thank god I calm them down befo-(see miya with a knife while a scary look and smile) SANTA MIERDA! {HOLY SHIT!}

Miya: morning beat~,well it appeared you forgotten my carnel rules here

Beat: wait, aren't you breaking your rules too?

Miya: no, cuz I don't go any further to far, I like john and I to be steady till I say so, so reality relation is strictly forbidden.

Beat: o-okay but please put the knife down and don't go full Micheal Myers on me, this isn't what it looks like!

 **Timeskip**

as everyone at the table to show where the sekierei sleep while john drinking his coffee thinking of the dream he had while smiling of it.

Miya: and so, I decided elicate room for everyone, ku you'll be sleeping in my room you have been, yomi and akistu, yomi and nakamba, musuki and matsu be the room that I ask denies to built some extra room.

Dennie: _from her wrath I do not want to go at._

Miya: meanwhile roo has chance been room with musubi and tsukiumi.

Musubi and tsukiumi: huh?

Tsukiumi: but i'am his wife! being separated form one husband is fable too!

Musubi: i'm his wife too!

Tsukiumi: shut up!

Beat: oh.

Denies: my.

Beat's parents, dennie's parents and john's parents: GOD!

John just blank drinking his coffee.

They see a purple flurry flame aura around miya.

Miya: ladies I already made my decision, is that understood?

Musubi: yes mam.

Tsukiumi: understood

Beat: d-did that oni mask's open it mouth!?

Miya: hmm? What do you mean?

Beat: _is she trying to make it look harmless?_

Matsu in her room giggle.

Matsu: Well that clear away three optical was blocking my way to dennie's room.

Then she notice a beeping in her computer.

Matsu: troop deploy are changing, and rapidly too I wonder why?

As with tsukiumi lean to the wall with her arm crossed.

Tsukiumi: that wench, so wonder why I, the real wife get kick out of his room, honestly the nerve.

Miya: I have to do a little shopping now boys, will you and they other water the garden while i'm out?

tsukiumi spying on the john, musubi, musuki, kusano and nakamba.

John: no problem.

Musubi: sure.

Musuki: okay, have a safe trip.

Kusano: bye bye miya!

Nakamba: seeyah!

Musuki: where's beat and denies?

John: training outside with akitsu and yashmina, dennis is working another of his invention with yomi as assitasing him.

Musubi: where tsukiumi at?

Kusani: I don't know.

Musuki: if we get her to water the garden with us it'll be a lot luckier and a lot fun.

John: perhaps something better to do, like with beat.

John notice kagari and tsukiumi walk passed each other.

John: hehe, anyway my dined gun seem upgraded.

Musuki: it is?

John nodded show it as is now blue and golden color with it instead.

John: don't now why but i'm curious.

 **Meanwhile**

a red car parked as show is non other then Karasuba with young gentleman with brown hair, wearing a suit with a white shirt underneath and a black tie.

as Karasuba got out of the car.

?: just call me when your done.

Karasuba: I will, this shouldn't take to long i'm just going to check on her.

as she walking to the house while eye smile and smilling.

Karasuba: ah ha, I hope your doing well here my little bird and destroyer.

as the man drove off while musuki, musubi, kusano and john is help watering the garden as kusano want a turn.

Musubi: I can't let you have it, (move the hose away) or you might get wet.

John: or you get her wet.

Musubi: hmm?

John point at where she move the hose at, musubi see she got Karasuba.

Musubi: OH! (directed the hose to kusuno) sorry! I dindt see you there!

Karasuba: or her your a scatter brain as always, huh musubi?

Musubi and musuki : karasuba ! (walk up to her but turn each other) you know her?

Karasuba: hmm, (turn musuki) that explain why you look different, I guess I confuse you form your twin.

Musuki: why you here?

Karasuba: well I heard rumor about you two and I decide to come myself along rumor about the rider, did I come in a bad time?

Musubi: no not all come in.

As karasuba turn at john as he smile.

John: nice of you to drop by.

Karasuba: well hello, is nice to see you again john in real person.

John: sure is, sorry you got wet here.

Beat and dennis came in to see who it is.

Beat: who's she?

john: guys, meet Karasuba.

Dennis: the black sekirei?!

beat: here ?!

as they bout to fight but john put his arm up.

John: stop, don't do anything stupid beside treat her well ,she's a guess, come on Karasuba, me, musuki and musubi help you stay dry.

Karasuba: thank you John.

As they went inside Beat and dennis look at each other.

Beat: say dennis, if the black sekirei is going to be with Johnny, when the other two will follow right?

Dennis: yeah.

Beat: then I have a request, remember the two new statues you made?

Dennis: yeah, why you ask?

Beat: well I would like you to create one from my two other sekirei, I have a hunch that blood stalk is going to create something that can kill me.

Dennis: well depends if you got another sekieri, cuz I got some bottle for me, thanks to ku, yomi, and matsu. Plant, Cyclone and Hacker.

Beat: I see, I wonder how john do with his sekieri?

Dennis: he told me is a surprise.

Beat: right, say Dennis do you got any best matches yet lately?

Dennis: yes but I want that as a surprise tooo.

Beat: okay, is odd having a black sekieri in the house, i was expecting she came ready and fight each of us.

Dennis: hmm, I think she want to know who is she fighting.

Beat: guess we're going to be prepared when we fight all three of them with the fallen shockers backing them up.

Dennies: true but she is focus on john an-

They both gasp in shock.

Beat: you don't think-

Dennies: she met him in his dream!

Beat: if that's the case… quick! Tell me about your dream!

Dennis: sorry I didn't see any sekieri yet.

Beat: me neither, I hope john be alright but I know he's gonna be alright.

as john is lean to the wall as musubi and msuuki giving karasuba a white kimono to be dry off at, john look at his 4 new card of sekieri symbol but have with picture of flame, a fist, sword blade and iron.

John: what dose these cards mean?

He then thinking as recognize the number that musuki's ,kagari's , nakamba's and miya's.

John: hmm, (Smile) these card seem from my sekieri , nice. (put his new cards away) will come in handy.

Musubi: i'm really sorry about this.

Karasuba: don't be, is okay, tell me something those two guys, is each of them your ashikabi.

Musubi: uh huh, that's beat.

Musubki: dennis have his but i'm john's sekieri. (notice the sekeiri symbol on karasuba's back) a sekeri symbol?

Karasuba: hmm ,I have merge as well.

Musubi: that's awesome!

Karasuba: however it starting to reconnect so someone who intriguing, anywho to you for defeating number 48 along blood stalk and his troops.

John: let say yomi is finally happy and do the right with D, and you run into blood stalk and his troops huh?

Karasuba: correct, I see you and your two friends are the rider too I heard.

John: yes, also remember, we'll settle this when the time come for our little wager.

Karasuba: (smile) on I didn't forget.

She giggle a bit then petting his hair.

John: uh what you doing?

Karasuba: hmm, you have soft hair.

Musubki pouted at her.

John: keep a sharp eye on blood stalk, he always want power and one way.

Karasuba: i'll take your word to it.

Karasuba: anyway(turn musubi and musuki) I just came to confirm something.

Musubi: what that?

Karasuba: our promise, you two do remember right?

Musuki: of course we do.

As beat and dennies along their other sekieri came as matsu pop in.

Matsu: hey guys, come here for a second, I heard voices who's here?

Dennies: nothin I hope, a friend I guess.

Matsu: a friend?

Karasuba: I wonder my clothes is dry yet.

Musubi: let's see.

As then john, musubi, musuki and karasuba came looked at them, dennis and beat can't help the feeling of a major chills. akistu and yomi along matsu felt scared and shock, matsu went to her room close the door.

Matsu: w-what she doing here?! Oh no she saw me didn't she?

Dennies: okay...

Karasuba: excuse me, (they look at her) i'll have to be going now.

Beat: a-alright.

As then karasuba got dressed up as msubui, musuki and john outside with her.

Musubi: oh I was hoping you was staying here a little longer.

Karasuba: sorry someone is waiting for me, well seeyah, you too destroyer.

Musubi: okay bye.

John: seeyah kara.

Tsukiumi watch The black sekieri leaving, as karasuba walking she spotted homura but they didn't know dark build and blood stalk is watching.

Blood stalk: _yes, now there is true power to strike fear._

They walk off to the shadow.

Homura: _sekieri number 4, karasuba MBIA's houndalso known as the black sekieri._

As beat and dennis look at john.

Beat: dude.

Dennies: how'd you do that?

John: do what? (paying attention with his camera)

Beat: your kidding right? Dont you have any fear whatsoever?

John: fear of what?

Dennis: I wonder that your a robot sometimes.

John: I wonder if you two like to talk and get to know her (make them flinch)

Beat and dennies: no!

John: I didn't think so, I see you two base of sekieri and me well, I got the cards in my sleeves and my dined gun got upgraded like my decade driver belt.

Beat: you too?

Kivat II: Beat.

Beat: (turn to the cartoon bat) what is it II?

Kivat II: matsu like to tell you guys and everyone to ocme, is big of bad and good news.

Beat: oh boy.

Dennis: matsu what's wrong?

Matsu open her door.

Beat: what's going on?

Matsu: everyone, you have to check whats on the TV!

Dennies: okay.

As everyone look at tv to see Minaka but shocking that blood stalk is next to him.

Minaka: ladies and gentlemen of shento tazo, this is minkaka president, CEO and MBIA speaking . I'm here to announce that MBIA Sees the capital, as in today the city is under our control.

Dennies: the entire city?

Minaka: with MBIA'S help , we usher a new age of the god's begins here!

Blood stalk: also new allies I have that you all be prepared, Killbus, the Engine Bros and Blood, there even a secret boss that the calm before the storm coming, these new opponent will do the same job for me and easy to hunt every sekieri or destroy ashikabi down.

Beat: (clutch his hand into a fist) looks like we're going to overdrive guys.

Minaka: now, even though it been a change of management but there no need to worried.

Blood stalk: the life here be normal as usual or always but set out interesting.

Musubi: hey guys what's going non?

Musuki: is the professor!

Minaka: however when leaving you will be subjecting to inspection by MBIA'S personal before get to pass.

Tsukiumi: _thou has done it minaka and blood stalk_ (Walk off)

Beat: this is bad.

Dennies: fuck, the engine bros.

John: you these two?

Dennies: way back of fighting them and now there here.

Matsu: i guess tat confirm then, phase 2 of sekieri plan is just begone.

Beat: no kidding.

They went to matsu's room close to dennie's lab as she typing the computer keyboard.

Matsu: here's all the proof I need, take a look of their map that I sever, as ou can see the city is surrounded by rivers. The MIBA'S Deploy allthe bridge out of here.

Beat: that siick guy, keeping us locked here like bird in a cage.

Dennis: hmm, this mean we have to get prepare for all of this, i'll see what I can do.

John: I have a hunch of it, karasuba will be out and who know what sekieri out there.

Beat: your right, John your with me, dennis you stay here with the rest of the sekieri.

John: tell the parents and miya we out of patrolling.

Beat: i'll meet you there john, we'll split up.

John: got it.

beat grab kivat III and john got his decade card.

Kiva III fly next to him as he raise his hand and john put the decade card inside of his belt

Kiva lll: **BITE!**

He bite down on his hand as black lines move to his face showing stain glass markings as silver chains form the red belt again. As beat grabs Kivat III.

Beat and john: henshin!

 **KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

Beat then place the cartoon bat onto the driver upside down then transformed into kiva again , john have cards flap around him to join as he become decade.

 **Meanwhile**

Miya is walking then encounter karasua walking.

Karasuba: well well, that's a cozy place you got there, izumo inn, don't worry I didn't take anything, at least not yet.

Miya:(glared) this time i'll let you off with a warning, but the next time you dare to set foot in my home, I wont be nearly forgiving.

Karasuba: you haven't change a bit, scary as always I see and what about the destroyer? john , he sure is an interesting guy with such soft hair.

Miya: (glare at her deadly) don't you dare touch him again.

Karasuba: oh my, but tell me are you still fast.

As the two went pass each other, they turn quickly but see decade in the way holding the apple.

Decade: there no need to do it here, this is a nice neighborhood you know.

Karasuba: ah, Decade the destroyer.

Decade:(give the apple to miya) that's me, don't wear it out, black sekeri.

Karasuba: well too bad I didn't bring my sword with me.

Decade: I know, is unfair as logn you wont put any bloodshed on other sekieri ,cuz this phase 2 begin and miya you cant think fighting her with a turnip?

Karasuba: he's right, because the weapon your holding is no match for it.

Miya: get out of here!(point the turnip at her) your repulsive visit is to munch for me to stomach anymore.

Karasua: it just like I said, you haven't change number 1, scary, let's meet again and perhaps next time bring a sword, because i'll bring mine.

Decade: and don't do anything bloodshed, cuz i'm always around passing by.

Karasuba: okay and hope our bet will soon prove our fight. (she walk away)

Decade: trust me, i'll be around for it.

Miya: john.

Decade: yes miya?

Miya: it's finally begin hasn't it?

Decade: phase 2 of the sekieri plan, we're working on as we do, i'm off patrol, caio.

Miya: please be okay when you get home.

Decade: I swear I promise.

Miya give him a kiss to his helmet.

Miya: I love you.

Decade: I love you too.

He walk away as he got in his motorbike to drive off.

 **Meanwhile**

as karasuba and the guy who's driving in a red car.

?: so what happen back there? You seem pretty amuse and happy.

Karausba: so you can tell?

?: of course I can we're connected, after all i'm your ahsikabi or whatever is called.

Karasuba: did you have to be flip it ,natsuo ?

Natsuo: flip it? Hey come on be nice, so you run any of those riders?

Karasuba: yes, the destroyer somehow I cant give him off of my mind a-(spotted mistuki and dark akistu) let me out here

She got off then turn to natsuo.

Natuso: why?

Karasuba: they excitement of seeing number 1 and decade got me all warmed up, I just found a way reel it.

Mistuki: if plan has gone phase two, so that means anymore sekieri left, if they're ain't any left how we suppose to find it for the master, ever since those riders along blood stalk keep around is hard and number 107 get away we have rotten luck, I wish do something right now.

Karausba: alright then (dark akistu and mistuki turn at karasuba holding a sword to unsheated) if you two haven nothing to do, I can keep you occupied.

Mitsuki: okay fine, bring it on.

Dark akistu: just go, she's the black sekieri.

Mistuki: your telling me to run away that challenge me?! Are you nuts?! And who is this black sekieri anyway?!

Karasuba: you really don't know huh? arrogant and ignorant.

Decade was the roof looking down at the fight, he pull out a faiz card and put inside of his belt and close it.

 **KAMEN RIDE: FAIZ!**

Then a red line over him then a flash he red, black suit, silver chestplate, shoulder pads, red line on his front legs, bottom shoulder pads, around his chest of an upside down U like, silver wrist band ,eblow band, femurs, black helmet with big bug eye yellow with a bottom silver sharp like mouth, red 2 line separate antenna that are small.

?: kamen ride faiz mode.

He pull out another card of faiz's accel form and insert his belt.

 **FORM RIDE: FAIZ! ACCEL!**

D-Faiz's chest plate shift to shoulder pads merge to show his chest expose wire and like , the red line glow white, the yellow eyes become red and his left arm have a digital watch like, He Dusted his hands and he press the digital watch.

 **START UP!**

Then everything start to move slow including mistuki who was charging at karasuba who was about to kill her but stop in slow motion, D-Faiz Accel absolute speed knock mistuki unconscious and put her in dennie's lab and back then roundhouse kick karasuba send her flying crashed then uppercut dark akistu somewhere, he front flip to his motorbike to star drive away.

 **TIME OUT!**

He reverse back to Decade, then everything went back to normal, as karasuba grown a bit and look around.

Karasuba: what the hell? Huh? Where do they go?

She got up and walk off as she felt the kick after notice and felt something heart pounding more.

Karasuba: no, don't tell me...

 **Timeskip**

Kiva is jumping on roof top to roof top then he see yukari with shinna wearing some boy clothes of a jacket hoodie cover

Kiva: thank god he's not wearing girl outfit, even though he is almost tomgirl appearance.

But notice a car stopping.

Kiva: either that be someone who go after them, i'll make sure it wont .

Then notice decade behind him.

Kiva: hey John, how's your patrol?

Decade: karasuba was about to kill mistuki, but I stop her and kick her far and knocked out mistuki ,so she can be in dennis's lab safe.

Kiva: I see your not with out your tricks.

Decade: i'm every rider their is to my journey, I mean I visit every rider.

Kiva: also how tamaki doing?

Decade: same as always and that wizard love to make performance.

Kiva: no kidding.

Decade: how about you? Find anything yet?

Kiva: my old friend yukari is making sure that the death sekirei is protected, and thank god she did not make her wearing girls clothing, but so far, nothing

Decade: yeah and you said he is a tomgirl, so he look like a girl with girl's clothes.

Kiva: totally.

Decade: uh uh, well let's go home.

Kiva: alright and uzume told me she on at night and said some new company will be in the way with her.

Decade: okay.

 **Timeskip**

As they home tsukiumi wearing a blue maid outfit make beat blush hard and nosebleed a bit.

Beat: t-that's some, cute outfit Tsukiumi.

Tsukiumi: what is this.

Musubi: uzume said is a French maid outfit.

Beat: I should've know she behind this.

Uzume: (hugs him from behind) and i'm behind you~.

Beat: gah!

Dennies: hey uzume.

Uzume: hi guys.

Tsukiumi: (grab musubi and shake her) I know what it call you foul simpleton! And that isn't what I meant for my question the! I wanted to know why do I have to wear attire!?

Musui: because you don't want your nice pretty dress all dirty when you and I went to the market.

Tsukiumi:(Stop shaking her and let her go) shopping? (shake her again) why must I must taken a meele chore?

John karate chop her head.

Tsukiumi: ow!

John: stop, your making her lose her dizzy and losing her soul.

Then miya came with two basket.

Beat: hey miya.

Miya: here you go, you two girls have fun

Tsukiumi: why do I have to go shopping?

Drop musubi down, as she have swirling eyes.

Miya:(scary aura with an oni)because one not work shall not eat, got it?

Tsukiumi: y-yes.

Musuki, john and brad putting musubi's soul back in.

Miya: whoever come back first can sit next john, beat and dennies tonight.

Beat: oh boy.

Dennis: uh oh.

John: meh, 3...2...1.

Then tsukiumi, musubi, musuki, nakabma, yomi, yahsima, and akistu heard it glaring each other lighting dancing of it.

Kusano: i'm sitting by him tonight! (hugging dennies)

As all sekieri race out leaving them.

Uzume: say beat (Whisper to him)

Beat:(whisper back) yeah?

Uzume: (whisper) can you come with me tonight? I was assigned to eliminate another sekirei, number 72.

Beat: I see, this will give me the chance to use one of my other monsterarms.

uzume: (whisper) the engine bros and dark build are coming tonight, also I need to use dark kiva so is like dark kiva defeat me and I got away, bring dennis so you two can deal with one of them.

beat: okay, good plan. II.

Kivat II: (pop from his jacket) yes?

Beat: I need you to go with Uzume for tonight. (turn to uzume) and uzume, make sure it looks like your being hurt because dark kiva is the strongest.

Uzume: I wasn't born from yesterday, beside I know how to.

Kivat II: I will do to help you.

Uzume: thanks.

Miya: surprise you boy seem calm.

John: not our first time.

Beat: he's right, kamen rider always fight in war and including a huge mission.

Dennis: sometime is not easy and so not always save people but we have to even cost our life but we know how it goes, and my plan of how hacking and beat know a people can deal with this.

Beat: first take out all the enemies and people will be okay and free of this terrible game.

John: it only takes a matter of time.

Beat: i'm still shock you can able to handle karasuba like that.

John: and you and dennis can?

Dennis: we're not sure to able to fight a bloodlust, also I have a surprise for you john.

John: I thought so.

 **Timeksip**

Uzume is now wearing pure white silk, covering only the most necessary parts of her, the limbs and a long white veil which surrounds her body.

she clashing at the forest , with short black hair and dark eyes wearing a purple clothing girl . Her 72 is tattooed on her left upper arm.

then came in is dark build, the engine bros, Remocon bro and 15 fallen shocker watching, as uzume use her silk veil to dodges the knifes and the sekeri 72 throw more but to show uzume is gone, but behind her and she use her veil stop finish her off and make her scream and cut in blood.

Uzume turn to see the engine.

Engine bro: nice work Veiled Sekirei.

Remocon bro: he wasn't kidding that say you can do the job done, she'll definitely be good for blood stalk's fallen shocker.

She turn back to the sekirei and walks over to her.

Sekirei 72: master… save me…

uzume: (whisper) don't worry, you'll get a new master soon.

sekieri 72: huh? but you was trying to…

Uzume: shhh, quiet, is complicated and I promise and apology for what I do (She touch her sekeri's symbol) by the bare of my contract, my ahsikabi nightmare be despend.

As then is erase as engine bro chuckle and grab sekieri 72's neck and lfit her up.

Engine bro: well done, Natsu number 72 is now done for.

Remocon bro: we know those rider are coming, veiled sekieri, go out there and scout for them and kill them if you can!

She nodded and jump into the forest, she looks around to fine one of the riders, until she turn behind her to see what looks like kiva but he has black armor and crimson chest, his visor is dark blueish green and has a black cape.

?: say hello to dark kiva, is me beat( bluish green glows of looking at her outfit) woah.…

uzume: (smile) emire me later beaty, we have a job to do.

Dark kiva: right, just make sure it looks real.

Uzume: you was blushing are you.

Dark kvia: no i'm not!

Dennies:(Came in) anyway let's do this

Uzume: alright.

Dark kiva nodded as making punching tress and stomping to make it sound like fighting uzume as uzmue make herself hurt by ran into unches of trees and torn like of her viel and damage look by some small rock hitting herself.

Dark kiva remove kiva II as turn back to beat and give it to her.

Beat: okay uzume, you know what to do.

Uzume:(smile) right! Ready II?

Kivat II: ready as always.

Beat: remember, one he sink his fangs into your blood, there's no going back.

Uzume: so that mean your a part fangire?

Beat: yes, I don't know what it'll affect a sekirei, but for good luck.

She nodded as grab kivat II

Kivat II: **BITE!**

He then sink his fang to her as show nothin happen but then a belt appeared Then put him upside down.

Uzume: henshin!

Then she transformed into dark kiva.

Beat: so far so good.

Denies: say there no glass appeared out of her.

Beat: your right what does it means?

Denies: seem sekieri are immune to it and it means that perhaps the bond you made of sekeri allow you to become normal of erasing the fangire genetic inside of you menaing you can transformed as always.

Beat: well at least that explain it, so uzume what you think of dark kiva? How it feel?

Dark kiva: it feels, great!

Beat: okay let's go.

As they walk out as the enmeis see them.

Engine bros: you must be fangire king and the construct master, (turn dark kvia) who this? What happen to veiled sekieri? She suppose to take them out!

Dark kiva: (in a different voice) she ran away when I defeat her.

Beat: (smile) so your the engine bro and Remocon Bro, gotta say, you two not what I expected.

Denies: well tough from the orinigal but these newbie, not a bit.

Engine bro: shut up! Since she is useless will let her crawl back soon while we deal with you guys.

beat: anyway let go!

He grab kivat III

kivat III: **BITE!**

He bit beat's hand.

Beat: henshin!

And attach to himself to his belt upside down to become kiva.

Dennis: now time to pull out something big and, dangerous.

He pull out the same belt blood stalk use for cobra jelly as he attach it and pull out a purple and golden bottle and twisted.

 **DANGER!**

Dennis: henshin.

He place it onto his driver.

CROCODILE!

He push down the lever as the container sucking the purple energy, then around dennis is a huge test tube machine filling purple liquid. Then came out metal claw smash the test tube to show a purple white line with black in the middle suit, chestplate of black with many white line along the way as a collar around his neck, mint color wrist and ankle rings , white claws , shoulder pads, black helmet with big blueish green eye, white crack line on it, two crocodile like mouch each side of the head like horns.

 **CRUSHED! CONSUMED! CRACKING! CROCODILE IN ROGUE! ORAA!**

Then a woman scream show around echo a bit.

?: kamen rider, rogue!

Kiva: let the chains of fate break!

Rogue: you and I handle dark build and engine bro, dark kiva can handle the other and the fallen shocker army.

kiva: you got it!

They all charge at the neemy, as kiva fighting build as engine bro rapidly punching rogue but no effect by surprise , rogue knee and punch engine bro to the face make him stumble as rogue charge in begin punching and kick him, as kiva back away avoiding the drill sword from dark build and pull out an indigo bear.

Kiva: alright musubi, let see how I test your strength with mine. (place the flute into kivat III's mouth)

Kivat III: **KUMA KNUCKLE!**

Sound of a wreslting bell sound, then came in is an indigo armor bear monster humanoid transformed into a bright indigo shoulder pads gauntlet with spikes knuckles, the chain wrapped around his bottom torso as burst of bright indigo color and same with his eyes, his arms is now a spike gauntlet, he pound his fist together as he do a bear growling as raised his fist for a fight.

Kiva: rrrrAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! (slam his fists to make sparks and take his boxing stance) RAH!

Dark build pull out his gorilla bottle and diamond bottle ,shake it up and put it in his driver.

 **GORILLA! DIAMOND! BEST MATCH!**

He starts to crank the lever as two new armors start to form from the dark brown and dark light blue fluid

 **ARE YOU READY?**

dark Build: build ….up!

the armor merged at build as now Dark gorrilamoid

 **DARK DAZZLING DARK DESTROYER! DARK GORILLAMOND! YAY!**

They both charging as they both punching each other, dark kiva deliver many kicks , eblow, punches, back kick, roundhouse around the fallen shocker , Remocon bro begin using his weapon similar like blood stalk's shooting her but dark kiva rush in went side to side spin kick wave around then knee remcocon bro while rogue punching and took engine bro's gun and kick him and put the crocodile in a purple , white gear blue gun.

 **CROCDILE! FUNKY BREAK!**

He charged the weapon and shot him send him flying

 **as with kiva vs dark build**

Kiva is jabbing left and right and do dark build as one punch make them back away as kiva jump up and dark build too but kiva took the first punch and punching him rapidly.

Kiva: okay! This time i'll finish you off for good!

He jab his thumb into kivat's mouth as it bites onto it.

Kivat III: **KUMA BITE!**

as a big aura of a bear kiva back his fist to do one big punch showing the bear roaring in fury toward dark build as make an explosion hit, remcocon bro send crash to the ground as some of the fallen shocker too as dark kiva and rogue nodded.

Dark kiva: time to your judgment.

rogue push the lever down and dark kiva made a dark and bluish green symbol of kiva as went to the enemies and she put the key flute on the kivat III's mouth.

 **WAKE UP! 1!**

 **CRACK UP FINISHED!**

Dark kiva do the save as kiva's moon style kick as she jump and rogue's legs glowing purple and jump up , rogue legs as crocodile chomper and dark kiva deliver a kick as together make an explosion sent remcocon bro fly away.

as the 3 rider turn back to normal.

beat: well done you two, and uzume your doing good as a first female kamen rider, i'm proud of you.

Uzume: (hugs him) thank you beaty!

Beat blushses of her revealing outfit.

Beat: y-your welcome.

Uzume: like my outfit~? I told you is good and say denies told me he made key from your sekieri right?

Beat:(blush hard) u-uh huh (she smile sexy to lean close and wrapped her arms on his neck)

Uzume: well then…. Why not you have another one?

Beat: who?

Uzume: (giggle and leans closer) me you dummy.

Beat: I see, sure since you are a pro fighter.

Then uzume give him a deep pasisonaly kiss as he kiss her back deeper as she blush and break the kiss.

Uzume: oh my, your a good kisser~.

Beat: yeah and naughty idea you give to the girls.

Uzume:(giggle) I hope you can help me more tomorrow.

Beat: you'll be surprise.

Denies:(pick up the sekeiri number 72) come on guys, let take her back safe.

Beat: yeah, we're in war but not ourfirst time.

 **Meanwhile**

As with john in the construction part looking at the moon, he look good picture of snapshot he took.

John: sure is getting interesting, phase 2 is more as I expected.

?: my hello there cutie~.

He look up to see a woman wearing a very short purple Chinese dress which shows her cleavage and belly button, she has a well-developed body figure as well as being the most firm. Her hair is ties up and drinking an alcohol bottle.

John: I take it your a sekieri too?

?: yes, I am.

john: hmmm, I know that face ,kazehana the sekieri of the wind and number 3, first generation' Disciplinary Squad, defending Kamikura Island.

Kazehana: oh, so you know me? (she jump and land next to him) i'm surprise.

John: let say good details and I'm just a passing through Kamen rider, decade.

Kazehana: the destroyer, I heard about you and they other 2.

John: yep, my friends beat and dennies, we dealing of this phase 2 and blood stalk's plan and his allies.

Kazehana: I see.

John: yeah, hope you can find your ashikabi.

Kazehana: why thank you, (lifts her cup) cheers to you.

John: yeah, also if you like to help us in fight and like to hang in the house as long behave form miya, but I do have money you if you need any drink or food, is on me, cant let a beautiful woman like you alone without some company and a friend.

Kazehana: … let me think about it cutie.

john: yeah, catch you on the flip side

He grab his card.

John: henshin.

He inser it to his belt and close it.

 **KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

He transformed into decade, he front flip to get in his motorbike to drive off Kazehana felt a blush as when first eye sight on him, even his kind word and being helpful and gentlemen like, she blushing and her heart pounding as she felt it.

Kazehana: (smile) hmm, maybe I can reconsider that offer.

 **play Persona 5 the Animation Ending 2 Theme – Autonomy**

 **{tight the walls are closin' in all around me, like a cruel dream. White and grey and black and auburn, a maze of sharp turns, a wild array. Sky I see a bit of it looking straight up, got to rise up. Bright and blue, a square of sunshine, a slice of good life, so far away.}**

The scene starts to show Beat in the middle, John on the left and Dennies with there rider forms when it now showed dark kiva and faiz. Then showed the three in there bikes as they are driving around as the background of the city circles around.

 **{who says that I can't reach, that square of sky, that I can't rise up. To the sky, rise up high, au-to-no-my~, is almost within my reach. Rise up high, grab my sky, my true integrity, break a maze of the game we. Play there's nothin' I can do, but to play now, must engage now. Play and win, the only way out, the plot must play out until the end. Game society's always changing the rules and regulations, game are we not all engaged in some play we're staging, with rivals and friends.}**

Then it showed showed the two bats, sagarc and the knuckle, decades driver and DiEnd's gun and the build driver as the scene change to show the three boys walking with Beat, Denies and Johns sekirei's walking with them. Then it ends with the tower in the middle of the city.


	8. feather 8

The opening starts with gletching as the words "game start" appeared.

 **{I gotta believe!}**

then it showed Beat, John and Denies standing in a circle with there backs facing each other, the scene start to show them around as Beat punched his palm to make a little light, john adjust his camara and took a picture and Denies snapped his fingers as a logo start to form from the light.

 **MY ASHIKABI IS A KAMEN RIDER**

 **{I don't wanna know, heta na shinjitsu nara! I don't wanna knowshiranai kurai ga ii noni! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Kizukeba I came to far.}**

The scene starts with Beat with Musubi, akitsu, tsukiumi and yachima ready for a fight along with the kivat father and son and sagarc as kiva, ixa and saga appeared behind them as one silhouette behind him. Then it change to show John fixing his camera with Nakama happily hugging his back, musuki is hugging his arm and miya is hugging his other arm as a film real showed Decade with Diend turning to the audience as 5 more are just showing kiva. Then next it showed Denies doing a little experiment as it exploded on his face as he was cleaned up by ku and yomi then feathers start to fly as the scene changed to the sky then showed half of the moon in the knight sky as the three boys walk away so dose there rider forms.

 **{Tomaranai kanjiru kono yokan wa, the new beginning! Michi no ryouiki ima wo kirihirakun da. I gotta believe!}**

Then the scene change to show Beat, John and Denies walking again but behind him is Musubi, Nakama and kusuno, then the scene showed the two sekieri's minis the girl then back to show Blood Stalk giving a wave. Then it showed Beat getting ready as Kiva III is flying near him as the fighter smiled, then it change to show John holding a card of Decade then change to show Denise shaking the rabbit and tank battles as they change into there riders as they are facing each other now.

 **{Turn it on! Soutou! Excite! Excite! Takanaru! Excite! Excite! Kokoro ga! Michibiku ano basho e kakanukete ikudake}**

Kiva then start to fight with his fists as he was punching the shocker troupes hard then change into his Garru saber form as he slash some more, then Decade fired rounds from his weapon then change it to sword mode as he slash at them as well, build stabs and slashes at the minions with his drillsaber as they exploded. Then it change to show a tower showing minaka on top of it as he waved his arms out and his cape flowed with the wind from behind.

 **{Hey! I'm on a mission right now! Hey! I'm on a mission right now! Excite! Excite! Kotae wa! Excite! Excite! Kotae wa! One! Kono te no naka. Two! Susumu beki life! Three! Ikite iku dake!}**

Then the three Riders took there stance minis Decade acting cool as they face Blood stalk, dark build and gear bros as they clashed it revealed a screen of the fight as more screens showed as the three riders are standing in the middle of them all, then it showed one of them kissing there Sekieri as wings shines from behind from two sekieri so far. Then it showed Decade dusting his hands off raising his hands up, then build as he flicks his fingers after sliding two of them up on his right visor, then ends with kiva slams his fists together.

-0-0-0-

Beat is riding around on his bike to pick up some groceries for miya today.

Beat: better arrived in time.

He stop to see two person, one is a guy another is a blonde girl wear a blue dress with a skir, white legging, wearing a cap but they stop by a woman who cleavage cover in bandage, wearing black ripped dress, claws and her hair cover her left eye.

Beat: damn it i'll be late as hell but.

But notice mbi troops there as give them a chance to walk off.

Beat:(Sigh in relief) that was a close one, those squad will be a pain in the neck, better hurry up back home.

 **Timeskip**

As he rides home with the groceries he drop it to kichten's deck, he looked around of the girls along denies and john as sophie cameby.

beat: hey mom, where's the others?

Sophie: there cleaning the bathroom.

Beat: oh okay, seem be fun.

As then he got and change his outfit of a jumpsuit, went to the bathroom.

Beat: hey guys I thought I-

John and dennis in jump suit, ku in her bikini as a school swimsuit, yomi in a yellow bikini , beat turn to his girls, musubi in pinki bikini, yahsimia in orange bikini ,akistu in white bikini, uzume in green bikini, tsukimi in a dark blue bikini.

Beat: AY CARAMBA! (Blushed hard and nose bleed)

Musubi: oh hi beat, welcome home. (she saw him fell to the ground) are you okay?

Beat: y-yeah, (got up and put tissue to his nose) just fall by accident. (try not to look at his bikini)

Dennis: you got the things I ask for?

Beat: not exactly, your mom said no.

Dennis: damn it!

Yomi: get what exactly?

Dennis: I ask Beat to buy me some supplies for my lab.

John: that not gonna happen.

Dennis: why not?

Beat: your mom is lessening.

Dennis: but I need some tools for my invention.

Rachel: like hell you are!

Dennis: gah! (jump by surprise)

Yomi: is that bad when he use tool?

Rachel: your talking to the guy who can blow up this city if he made a mistake and build something large.

Dennis: oh come on I don't blow up that munch.

Rachel: you blow up the entire park mister, they was freaking out as if a bom a-

Dennis give a sad puppy dog eyes look as racheal try not to give in… but failed.

Racheal: o-okay, fine, some but not a lot, if you please promise to be very extra careful this time?

Dennis: I will.

Racheal: good.

Dennis:(look down) I didn't mean to blow it up, I just wanna try something, and wanted to help

Racheal then hugged him and petted his head.

Racheal: my little genius bunny, you always make us proud, i'm worried to see you get hurt and munch.

Ku hugs him too, then yomi hugged him too.

Dennis: i'm sorry, I promise my best.

Racheal: I know you will.

Beat: okay then, I'll be back, just need to get your supplies.

John: I got it man, you go ahead.

Beat: thanks j, I owe you one.

 **Timeskip**

Beat has made it to the shop and bought some supplies from a mechanic and sciences store.

John: I got it man, you stay put.

Beat: thanks j, I owe you one.

John has made it to the shop and bought some supplies from a mechanic and sciences store.

John: man what is D going to make there?

He shrugged as bringing the things dennis need for his invention.

 **with beat**

Beat and uzume walking as they made it to the hospital.

Beat:(sigh) this must be it.

Uzume: yeah, (spotted Beat pressing numbers) what are you doing?

Beat: just doing something, (he place his phone back to his pocket) alright lets going.

They enter the hospital and walk in the hallway.

Uzume: so uh this kamen rider den o, what is it like and this person?

Beat: well tamaki is a nice dude, a little shy but cool, is about some imagin who grant people wish of desire of a contract, then went in time and screw it up and messed up the present, tamaki and his own imagin who are not like it and an angeloid that is called.

Uzume: that's cool.

Beat: I know, but is odd, I felt like it was if a separate world but now, I don't remember but is seem like it always one of it, whatever is i'm okay, is kinda fun meeting other rider but I cant believe it.

Uzume: of what?

Beat: how did I not know it was john all along as decade?

Uzume: (giggle) I'm sure you'll remember Beaty, now I want you to meet my ashikabi.

Beat: okay

they enter the room and see a girl asleep with a bright brown hair.

Beat: so this is your ahsikabi, chiho huh?

Uzume: yeah.

Beat: she really beautiful.

Uzume: I know.

Beat walk up to her and hold her hand with both of them.

Beat: chiho, I know you cant hear me but if you can, my name is beat, a friend of your sekieri who she like as I hope you don't mind, anyway I heard what happen and she explain it to me. I swear as a hero and kamen rider, I will do everything in my power along my friend's to free you and cure you along ripped the shackle from that bastard Higa Izumi, so both of you can be free, just hold on a little longer.

They start to leave the room and start to reach for his phone.

Beat: uzume, what next you gonna do? I have a feeling higa got a task again.

Uzume: yes, he want me to deal with kuno and ashikabi.

Beat: I see, well here this, we'll pretend get specious about you as the veiled, even dai shocker are around, so play along while before I find the good news.

Uzume: okay, I hope you can help them.

Beat: I will.

Uzume: also who that on the phone?

Beat: is a su-

Uzume: no surprise, want to know since we're in this plan together.

Beat: okay , well, his name is Dr. Dave, he's a doctor who owes me.

Uzume: owes you?

Beat: for playing for his daughters birthday, she wanted a spectaculor birthday and I diliver.

Uzume: that's good to hear, so how did you like have kiva?

Beat: (chuckle nervously) well is a funny and crazy story, let say uh, way back, my dad was special to my mom of dealing of fangire.

Uzume: say what?!

Beat: and he use to have a prototype ixa and those monster the wolf, golem and sea creature I told you about?

Uzume: yeah?

Beat:(blush embarrassed) that dog and my pops almost fight over my mom and dealing of fangire, not to mention my dad got the dark kiva from the original king, hehehe.

Uzume just stared at him with a surprised look on her face.

Beat: yeah I know that explain why, why I became kiva and as a solo kamen rider it wasn't easy along my friend Harol.

Uzume: who's that?

Beat: as kamen rider ixa, who hunt and killed fangire, as seem think i'm one of them or the problem they're here, try to git rid me and but soon turn out allies.

Uzume: and saga?

Beat: well yeah, my sister who came and was saga, undercover pretend enemy.

Uzume: you have a sister?!

Beat: yep, name Gwen, let say she in college and give it to me, also she the reason who help me in training and boy, I wont forget her training was like hell.

Uzume: I hope to meet her one day.

Beat: sure do, let's go home and soon do the mission.

Uzume: okay.

 **Timeskip**

They went back home, dennis, john to help the cover as putting on to dry them.

Miya: thank you two so munch, i appreciate that.

John: is ntohing.

Kusano: big brother!

Dennis: yes ku?

He then saw kid wearing a mouse costume

Dennis: hehehe, how cute.

Ku: chu~!

Denies then petted her head.

John: where she find that?

Miya: uzume gave it to her.

Dennis: oh I see, seem nice on her.

John: so dennis, what is it you try to built?

Dennis: well you two come with me and I'll show you.

John: alright, beat is coming since a little walk with uzume but he text me he's almost there.

Dennis: yeah while nakamba, musuki, musubi, yomi, akistu, yashima, and tsukiumi grocery shopping.

John: not to mention in a race to make it in time first, talk about a fired up competition.

Dennis: you said it J.

Ku then hugs Dennis with a smile.

 **Timeskip**

The sekirei's race was done and musubi, musuki and yomi are in first place

Musubi: we're back from the store!

Tsukiumi: I failed, and it's three times over.

Beat: hey girls, welcome back.

Musubi: i'm so exceeded I won again!

Tsukiumi: damn, curse you.

Yomi: it was a tie for me and the twins.

Nakamba: no fair!

Yahsmina: same here!

Beat: now, now look girls we have something to talk to you and dennis gonna show something in his lab.

Musubi: okay~!

As then later at night in the lab, beat explain to them the situation and such along about uzume.

Dennis: I see, well it's a good thing I finished my invention.

Beat: okay what is your invention about D?

Dennis: well, (pull out a button) this.

He then pressed it, as then show is a pod and along his box of serum antidote that color purplish red.

Beat: (smile) you made an antadot for Uzume's ashikabi right?

Dennis: well dr. Dave do need it since i work for him as assistance.

Beat: since when? Along of when you do medical skills?

Dennis: during my grade school years.

Beat: cool and the pod?

Dennis: well the pod's function is for any ashikabi of the true heart and true hond.

Beat: like the 3 of us?

Dennis: yeah as our sekeiri get increase and so do we as a surprise.

Beat: nice, let give it a shot.

Dennis: excellent.

Beat: I'll go first.

We climes into the pod and close it on himself, he gives a thumbs up.

Dennis: alright, (he press the button) here goes!

The pod from the inside start to glow from the inside along his chest glow and same to his own sekieri then the machine is done as the pod open and smoke clear as he come out.

Beat: well, did it work? I don't feel different.

Dennis: you'll find out later, your sekirei though...

Beat: huh?

Musubi: um… Beat… I feel funny.

Akistu: same here.

Tsukiumi: what the?

Yahsmina: i feel funny too.

Beat jump off the pod and landed at where his sekirei is standing.

Beat: you okay?

Musubi: i think so, you?

Beat: hmm, let me give it a try.

He went to the dummy as then he back his fist as global slightly red and white then punch the dummy's head off as slightly froze but broke to pieces.

Beat: woah.

Dennis: nice, seem you have a similar special ability that inhuman like sekeiri , your a fighter type of close and long range.

Beat: awesome! But what about musubi and the other?

Dennis: increase and also each of them should have one of your rider ability forms and stronger match like of a fangire.

Beat: cool!

Musubi: (hugs Beat) I don't know what he said, but yay!

John: guess I'm next

As he enter the pod as dennis press the button, as he begin to glow of his heart along msuski, nakamba and somewhere homru and miya are glowing from their chest as the pod stop. He step out and dusted himself.

John: well, that's eventful.

John turn to the dummy as a symbol of sekieri symbol and miya behind him then john is doing samd boxing as beat, he demolish the dummy.

Beat: woah, is like his card when he form one of those riders.

John: except in my version.

Dennis: guess it's my turn.

He then went to the pod as yomi help press the button , thnn he begin to glow as homie, kusano and matsu chest begin to glow as well then it done, he came out of the machine and went to the dummy then his hand glow showing digital creating as his fist increase a gear like hologram and uppercut the dummy to piecies.

Dennis: awesome! Seem i created a match of science and magic and enchanted the abilities.

Beat: wow dennis, once again you amaze me and thank yon so munch making the antidote.

Dennis: thanks, and Dave said we're even.

Beat: got it.

John: okay what next?

Beat: well i explain to them the situation of the feild and who she-

He notice Musubi and Tsukiumi is now fired up.

Beat: hey are you two listening?

John: I don't think they are.

Dennis: they seem fired up.

Beat: oh boy.

Tsukiumi: despicable! How dare that file monster sacred sekieri battle?!

Musubi: whoever I this sure have a whole lot of strength! I would love fight someone that powerful!

The 3 boys sigh and notice kusano, nanakmba, musuki, akisto, yahsmina and yomi all fired up too.

Beat: guess it cant be help.

Dennis: yep.

John: uh huh.

Beat: anyway, I need to get ready for tomorrow, and I got something to do.

John: I'll be patroling at night time.

Then a big squire blurry gray and silver portal.

John: later.

He walk off then enter as surprise everyone.

Beat: damn, john is, mysterious and full of surprises, how he keep doing that?

Dennis: have no idea.

Beat then in his room thinking and have a strange feeling even the come before the storm messages then Tsukiumi came in.

Beat: (got up and turn at her) oh hey tsuki, what's up?

Tsukiumi: I'm fine, thou I, I want...i wanted to know thou worries for me?

Beat: well mroe or less yeah, i mean sometime the enemies can get stronger and upperhead, but i know we wont give up and i believe in you can be strong as well.

She smiled then gives him a hug.

Beat: as long we stick together, we'll be okay.

She then left the room.

Beat then about to close the door but see Musubi pop out.

Musubi: hi beat.

Beat: damn your fast, hi.

Musubi: i came here to see you wants some dinner, you hungry?

Beat: sure. _i hope she didn't eavesdrop but that smile and clam face seem like a hidden locked up masked._

They walk down stairs as matsu spying amd giggld.

Matsu: is like a soap opera.

Then a vicious angry bear image behind Musubi scared matsu.

Beat: musubi what the fuck?!

Beat: dont "huh?" Me, I felt an angry bear suddenly came in.

Alex came look around.

Alex: son! I felt a bear here! Where is it? I'll pumble it again!

Beat: is cool dad, there's no bear here.

Alex: okay and why it came out of musubi like she meant not to notice.

Beat: just your imagination.

Alex: i see.

Alex look at her then he walk away.

Beat: (pets her head) just don't scare me like that okay?

Musubi: i don't know what but i'm sorry.

Beat: is okay, just control whatever came out even you don't know it coming(in thought) thank god Tsukiumi not here or she'll be dead and my dad go bear season in this situation.

They went to the dining room and have some dinner.

Uzume: is dinner ready yet?

Matsu:(tturn uzume) oh hi uzume, when did you get back?

Uzume: a while ago.

Matsu: you been got lately, is everything okay?

Uzume: yeah my job working me a lot,but anyway i'm so hungry, what's for dinner?

While Kivat II on her shoulder as after dinner the sekieri bath

 **with john**

John is outside looking the stars as he heard a voice.

?: is good to see you john.

John: the time goddess, chronala.

He turn to see the time goddess herself.

John: is been a while.

Chronala: it has, seem you met the three of your childhood friends who riders.

John: yeah but i'm confuse, when of my adventure and journey, I meat the riders in different separation, somehow i'm the only one remember it but not everyone but they think it was separated but they think is always been a merge world like they didn't cause that bright light flashes, it make a do over but I kept the cards even kiva and build, so do you know the bright light happen? And why all worlds merge as one and all rider restart of the begging?

Chronala: it's shocker, back then after you fought them, they almost about to destroy the world but I manage to stop it but the bright flashes of their dimensional portal with my time power restart everything back, your world got lost but remerge partical with this new world, so I accepted it, consider it re-write the history merges as rumors and every country, city, many supernatural to it.

John: no wonder is easy to travel, instead of going to portal of dimension.

Chronala: yes and they'll be a new rider.

John: a new one?

Chronala: who's like you and tamaki.

John: of meeting other riders and some time problems?

Chronoala: yes, in the future one rider will become king, I want you to steer him in the right path to become king.

John: i will, what is the location of the boy at?

Chronoala: he is the land of magic, where a guild will be surrounded by joyful fairys with tails.

jonh: hmm, oh I heard of it and that guild of fairy tail, earhtland I presume?

Chronoala: correct, but I can fell that another new rider will join all of us, but he is fare beyond my reach, I can only know the name of this new rider.

John: well no need to spoil it, you just figure it out and will see further soon. Since before the merge world I met rider since the dai shocker made a planet prison arena make rider brainwashed and say i'm the villain, double agent the enemies and fool them even stop all the clones since use decade violent emotion.

Chronala: which I know it almost hunt the rider but you fought it and die but revive once, you travel this new world and learn it which i'm so proud of you, and thank you of accepting it.

John: yeah and, when this sekeieri is over, can you bring Rodrick back?

Chronoala: of course, after all you do best of dealing with dai shocker and destroy them along always helping riders, your the destroyer of despair and the kamen rider's guardian.

john: yeah and I admit, I never thought I have my own harems since all of those rider do.

Chronala: (giggle) and I cant wait to see who be with my daughter, good luck kamen rider decade.

Kiss his forehead and vanished as he smile.

John: _the new kamen rider at earthland, I cant wait to see what you are made of._

 **Timeskip**

the morning sun is out, as everyone is eating breakfast, beat got a text of yukari and ku's brother is alright and soon look for kusano as they wait and uzume not around as he got a called from her, so he go outside to answer.

Beat: hey uzume.

Uzume: hey Beaty, I'm about to head out, um, is it alright for you to use your other rider forms?

Beat: of course, and I know just the one to do it.

Uzume: good.

Beat: the sekieri, how they doing? Are they safe?

Uzume: yep.

Beat: good, dennis have finally made an antidote, if chiho and even patience took it ,they'll be good as new in no time.

Uzume: REALLY?!

Beat: yep, when your job is over, we'll bring her in.

Uzume: okay thank you! Thank you! and uh bad news, very bad.

beat: how bad?

Uzume: let say when I notice, evol manage to have his evol driver upgraded, it was a spar, from our last fight in the woods, he manage to took dennis cobra bottle and rider system bottle, dark build have his dark bottle with him and evol said about two new rider if coming and along the hell bros with them.

Beat: okay we'll be ready and okay.

Uzume: okay.

 **Timeskip**

John, dennis, beat, musubi, akistu, tahsmina, musuki, nakamba, yomi and Tsukiumi are at the rooftop.

Beat: so dennis, what the next sekieri is blood stalk hunting?

Dennis: my details told an ahsikabi name haruka shigi and sekieri number 95, kuno, Her ability is "voice" or "song," with which she can either confuse their enemy or block their attacks if she get kiss of the Norito.

Beat: anything else?

Dennis: well these two not gonna get involve of this situation, apparently want to leave Tokyo

Beat: that not gonna be easy since blood stalk around including the dai shocker and fallen shocker.

John: lets go guys.

Beat: yeah.

Musubi: right!

Dennis: be carful, since evol have dark version of my bottle who know what happen.

Tsukiumi: not to worry, that fiend maybe power I wont back down.

Nakamba: along the veiled person.

Homura: _interesting, the guardian doesn't seem nesscary right now._

Tsukiumi oh how could I forgot.

Nakamba: same here.

Beat: no.

John: you girls save your energy, we got to move fast.

 **Meanwhile**

a guy and sekieri being running fast.

?: hurry! Come on kuno!

?: haruka I can't run that fast!

She trip over.

Haruka: idiot! What the hell is wrong with you? Watch where you going!

Kuno:(crying) my name is kuno! Not idiot!

Haruka: hush, just hurry and get up!

Kuno: i'm sorry haruka! (accept his hand)

As uzume and blood stalk arrived.

Blood stalk: (lift his Steam Rifle to his shoulder) enough run and games here you two.

Haruka: damn it, they caught up to us.

Uzume: step aside ashikabi, is not our intention to harm human.

Haruka: screw that! i'm not gonna step aside so you two can hurt my girl!

Blood stalk: oh, we have a brave hero there, then die like one(turn uzume) finished them both !

Uzume nodded then use her long banades twirl like a drill.

Haruka:(hug kuono) no!

She tearing as blood stalk step aside when kuno's eyes glow of a sonic scream, make uzume's attack stop.

John, dennis, beat and their sekieri.

Beat: you hear that?

Dennis: must be kuno's scream.

Jonh: let's move.

 **with the battle**

Haruka:(pull his earplug) did you see that? Now that what i'm talking about! "the deadly screaming song!"

Kuno: haruka, is there something we call it?

Blood stalk: worst technique name ever.

Uzume got up.

Haurka: crap it didn't work!

Then a blue corba wrapped around both of them.

Blood stalk: now this is the sekieri we've been looking for, now!

Uzume launch her bandage toward them but a water blocked it by Tsukiumi and it force to let them go, as the 3 rider and their sekieri has arrived.

Blood stalk: well look who show up.

Tsukiumi: I'm no. 9 tskumei, come and battle face if tho dare.

Musubi: and I'm musubi sekirei no. 88! this is going to be so much fun.

Beat: heheh, now come (snap his finger) sagarc.

then sagarc came in and it attatched itself into Beats waist.

He pull out the white stick as he smiled.

Beat: henshin!

 _ **HENSHIN!**_

He then transformed into Saga.

Denies put on his build driver and john his decade belt, he got his card, denies put his two bottle in of rabbit and tank.

 **RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!**

He crank the lever of make the rabbit armor and tank armor.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

Dennis: henshin.

john: henshin.(insert the card to his belt and close it)

 **FULLMETAL MONSAULT! RABBIT TANK! YEAH!**

 **KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

Decade pull out his kiva belt and insert to his belt.

 **KAMEN RIDE: KIVA!**

Then wave around him, he form into kiva.

?: Kamen rider kiva mode.

Saga: almost fits you like a glove, now, (ready his fencing stance) time for your judgment.

Build: the law of victory is set. (slide his tank visor and flick his hand open)

D-Kiva: (running a hand along the blade of his book sword) just a passing-through Kamen Rider

Blood stalk: well then, (turn uzume) you do the honor to fight which who of these riders.

Uzume looked at the three riders.

Saga: white viled, seem we meet again.

Uzume: it seems so Saga.

then the dai shockers , fangire and smash around with blood stalk.

D-kiva walk to haruka and kuno

D-Kiva: you guys run and hide, we got this.

Haruka: you don't have to tell me twice

then kuno and D-kiva turn to see kazehana came by with a whine bottle and she drinking the whine and blow reek alcoholic breath.

Haruka: where that wind come from? Her breath smells (cover his nose)

D-kiva: nice to see you again Kaze

Kazehana mistake him for kiva but reconize the belt as she smile.

Kazehana: hey Decade.

Saga: we're going to need some help, (snap his fingers) fangure!

Then horse, bishop and rook appeared beside Saga's said.

Bishop: what is your orders my ledge?

Saga: assist us to deal with the dai shocker, smash and fangire.

Bishop: as you wish.

Blood stalk: well let make it interesting shall we?

He put on his Evol driver.

Build: oh no...

 **EVOL DRIVER!**

He grab two bottle, red cobra snake fullbottle and a yellow solar system fullbottle, as he shake them and twist then link them both in.

 **COBRA! RIDER SYSTEM! EVOLUTION!**

He start to crank his driver as like build, it making an armor of red and purple as evolte cross his arms on his chest.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

Evolte: henshin!

Then it slam onto Bloodstalk as the yellow rings spin around him in different directions, the smoke clear shocked everyone of the black smoke, show black suit, red boots, blue, golden line , and red armor around his chestplate, and gauntlet , shoulder pads pointer spike with rings on each side, his symbol as the ring as if a planet, a horn red visor, a symbol on his forehead of space. golden lines, shocking everyone of it.

Build: not again...

 **COBRA! COBRA! EVOL COBRA! FUWAHAHAHAHA!**

?: Evolte phase 1...Kamen rider Evol.

Saga: I believe we know who are targets are.

evol: time of a good warm up

he crank his lever fast

Evol: but first..

He turn at uzume to shocked everyone.

Evol: I don't do well of someone ruin this game and plan of double crosser, here's what will happen to them.

 **READY GO!**

His fist glowing orange and red as he punch uzume sent her flying as she scream in pain

 **EVOLTECH FINISH CAIO!**

Saga quickly flick his whip and fling it onto Uzume to real her to him.

But he see her really hurt and out cold.

Saga: uzume! (turn evol) why w-

Evol: don't play dumb with me boy, I know all along she was helping you and under cover saving the sekieri she suppose to kill, like happen last night when I see her as dark kiva.

Then notice dark build came in.

Saga: I thought I killed

He got interrupt sent crash to the ground as they see a dark version uzume came in.

Saga: ah crap. (getting back up)

Evol: oh and chiho, let say the hell bro took her somewhere safe.

Saga: you bastard!

Build: the girls handle the dark sekieri, while we deal with dark build and the enemies.

Saga: very well.

The three riders ready there mark, they charge in as saga fighting evol D-Kiva and Build fighting Build along , as yomi,yahsmina, akistu, bishop, rook and horse fighting the fangire, dai shocker and fangrie as Tsukiumi, musuki and musubi is fighting dark uzume.

Then saga stumble back as got kick by evol and then he punch evol however he swift saga feetand knee his stomach then he see horse, bishop and rook assisting their king.

Evol: you got some well loyal servant and friends, join them to your death! (grab a dark rabbit fullbottle to link his steam rifle)

 **FULLBOTTLE STEAM ATTACK!**

He circle in red speed rapidly fired around D-Kiva, Saga, horse, bishop and rook, the two rider got down turn back his in pain and so do 3 fangire.

As musubi came punch evol but he caught it.

Evol: now you want to fight me musubi?

Musubi: I won't let you hurt him!

Evol: give me your best shot!

They're fist collide as they punching each other and block some fist as beat and john got up, beat quickly bring sagarc and john got his card.

Beat and John: henshin!

 _ **HENSHIN!**_

 **KMAEN RIDE: DECADE!**

They transform into decade and saga again, they see the 3 fangire are down.

saga: we need back up. (notice the dai shocker, fangire and smash still around them)

Decade:(pull out his dined gun) got you covered, let our old friends help.

Pull out 3 kamen rider cards, den-o, ex aid and W as he reload the 3 cards to his gun.

 **KAMEN RIDER: DEN-O! EX-AID! W!**

then he shoot in the air as a flashes den o, ex aid, w arrived.

Den O: ore...sanjou! (strike a pose) kamen rider den o!

Ex-aid: I'll clear this with No Continues! (flick his hand open upward) kamen rider ex aid!

W: now, count your crimes (point his finger at the enemy, gun style) kamen rider W!

They turn at saga, decade and build.

Ex-aid: huh, new players, looks like you chose the right champ for the job! (pose a V-victory pose)

Build: good to see you again V!

Ex aid: hey genius G! Great to see you man!

W: (right) greetings to all. (left eye) sup.

Den-o: hey J, been awhile.

Decade: you too and hey W

W: havent see each other since then back then John.

Den o: (turn saga) oi! Your that boxer brat again!

Saga: long time no see momotaros, still a hothead as ever.

Den o: OI! You want to go now?!

Saga: as much I would love to knock you out again, but nows not the time.

Den o: tch whatever, I'm already unleahsing the climax anyway !( charged at evol with his sword) Izuke! Izuke! Izuke!

Saga and den o joining in fighting evil with musubi's help as the two rider slashing evol as he speed around but the two rider back to back as they kept deflect and slashing of evol's attack

While W punches ajd kick with decade as he pull out a kiva card and insert to his belt and close ir.

 **KAMEN RIDE! KIVA!**

He change as kiva they begin to continue fighting as ex aid and build fighting dark build as ex aid use his hammer to wham him and build drill sword to slashes at him.

Ex aid: so G who is this knock off player?

Build: a rip off clone dark version of me.

Ex aid: really? That's foul play.

Build pull out two bottle symbol of a train and a pirate ship.

Build: lets see what this two can do.

He shakes it up then twist the tabs, he takes ouot the rabbit and tank fullbottles and inserts the other two.

 **KAIZOKU! DENSYA! BEST MATCH!**

Build: oh yeah! Beast match!

He start to crank it up as tubs start to form and make to new armors, in front is a light blue armor with a ship on the right shoulder with a black drape on it, has a skull and crossbones on his left visor and behind it is a light green armor that has a train and a red and blue lighting on the shoulder, has tranks on his right visor.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

Build: build up!

It slam together onto him forming the armor.

(Pairet-themed string music) **TAIKOKU NO HANGYKUSHA! KAIZOKURESSYA!** _ **YEAHHH!**_

Ex aid: AWESOME! Let me show you something.

He pull out out dragon like gashat then press it.

 **DRAGON KNIGHT HUNTER Z!**

Then a screen appeared as a black dragon with a hot pink star on the head with a claw mark on the eye, a stripped right side and a jagged neon yellow left.

he close the lever then place the gashat onto the slot.

 **CLICK AND CLOSE! CLICK AND LOAD!**

He then shoot out his arm out.

Ex aid: (spin his arm 5 times) dai dai dai dai dai-henshin! (opens the driver)

 **CLICK TO OPEN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY! MIGHTY ACTION X. GOTCHA!**

the black dragon attacked the enemy then merged to ex aid.

 **D-D-DRAGO! KN-KNI-KNIGHT! DRAGO! DRAGO! DRAGONKNIGHT HUNTER...Z!**

Ex-aid: DRAGO KNIGHT~! Now my soul is burning hot!

Build: epic! Now let's go!

Ex aid: right!

They charged at dark build as he charges as well. They start to clash there weapons and build firing with his arrow gun blaster and build slashing and kick him then grab him to fly up to spin and throw him while build multi fire him a lot of time and slash his chest.

Build: wanna finish this?

Ex aid: (nodded) oh yeah.

Build start to crank up and Ex aid pulled out his dragon gashat then palace it onto his side and press the button.

 **CLICK TO SAVE! CLICK TO LOAD! KIMIWAZA!**

 **READY GO! VORTEX FINISHED!**

 **DRAGON KNIGHT CRITICAL STRIKE!**

Ex-aid jump up with a large holographic dragon appearing and opening it's mouth and build jump up as he fired

Then a ex aid luanches an energy blast and build fires a green and azure energy train from the Kaizoku Hassyar that not only rams into dark build, but shoots azure energy discs.

Then dark build exploded.

Ex aid and build: alright!

D-Kiva and W beating up the enemies of Dai shocker ,fangire , and smash they nodded.

D-Kiva pull out another card to insert his belt and W pull out his joker gaia

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: K-K-KIVA!**

 **JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

W jumps up while strong wing take him up and D-kiva's right leg opens up to show his red bat leg, he dose what the original kiva would do and turn day into night, they deliver the enemies a kick causes an explosion.

Saga: alright let finish this

Den o: damn straight!

Musubi: okay!

Saga puled out a white whistle that is squiggly, Den-o pull out his pass and scans it as Saga place the whistle onto sagarcs mouth.

Saga: get ready! Oh and one more thing.

He give musubi a kiss even though of the helemt

Den o: why do that?

Saga: watch.

Then musubi start to glow and her wings sprouted as she is blushing.

Den-o: what the hell?!

Saga: i know, go for it musubi!

Musubi: right! By the fist of my contract! My Ashikabi's perils will be shattered! **KUMA RYUSEI!**

As then the two rider ready and continue.

 **FULL CHARGE!**

 _ **WAKE UP!**_

As it night time, den o jump and saga bring his glowing sword like to stab evol and the symbol of kiva show, he jump and pull it down, den o deliver a kick and musubi deliver a powerful punch all of it at evol then exploded but to show he gone.

Saga: got away. The slippery snake. (walked to the uncontios uzume) oh dear.

Tamaki's voice: let me in charge

Den o nodded.

Den o(tamaki): sup B

Saga: tamaki, great to see you.

Den o(tamkai): i got it from here.

He touch her forehead and begin to heal all of her wounds and begin to wake up.

Uzume: wha? (shake her head and got up)

Den o(tamaki): what you expect from a half Angel ?

Saga: say what?!

Den o(tamaki): we'll talk some other time, also good luck dealing with those assholes.

Saga: keep starting the climax with your imagin friends

Build: hahaha boy V, that what i call some dragon power you pull there!

Ex-aid: what do you expect, your talking to the genius gamer V!

Build: I know.

Ex aid: but not as so freakin cool of that new best match! A pirate and a train! Lucky!

Build: thanks.

W: (left eye) you haven't change munch Jonathon(right eye) yeah ever since somehow, we already met you but you met us.

D-kiva: you know shadow and light, it was interesting met other further rider and how ash doing?

W: doing alright.

Musubi: so these the other rider you guys met?

Saga: yep.

Musubi drooling on den o.

Den o: oi! What with the drooling?

Musubi: peach...

Den o: oh shit!

Then a flashes as den o, ex aid and w are gone.

Saga: well there gone, hey! What about-

Notice dark uzume is gone.

Saga: gone too and there was another woman as i felt a wind blow.

Akistu: while you guys was fighting another sekeiei came in and along John.

Saga:(sigh) his way (turn Uzume) glad your okay uzume, but blood stalk's allies got chiho as hostage.

Uzume: we have to get her!

Saga: we will, let split up.

They nodded as they split up as uzume in the roof looking around.

John: oh your all better.

Uzuzme turn at john and Kazehana.

Uzume: no time John, I need to find her!

John: your in luck, (pull out a device) thanks to dennis i can find where they keepong her.

Uzume: really?!

John: yes, bring beat.

Uzume: okay and uh, i see you met another sekieri.

John: yep, Kazehana.

Kazehana: hi~!

John: come on Kaze (the portal open) the hell bros are at the abandon warehouse with troops(walk to the portal)

Uzume: hey wait! Where are you going!?

Kazehana: to warehouse, that what they keeping her, john will call him and meet us there, so hurry(walk to the portal)

Uzume: right!

She jump to where Beat is to get him.

 **Timeskip**

john and Kazehana waited for beat and uzume at the warehouse outside. They spotted him with uzume with his living bike coming.

Beat: sorry we're late.

john: they in the warehouse with dai shocker along chain up chiho, you and me handle the hell bros, while kazehana and uzume take care the troops.

Beat: that leaves me with getting chiho out of there.

john: yeah but we beat them first.

He nodded and turn kazehana.

Beat: and you must be kazehana.

Kazehana: hello.

Beat: hello, now lets do this.

beat grab kivat III to let him bite to his hand and john got his card.

 **BITE!**

Beat and John: henshin!

John insert the card to his belt.

 **KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

They form into rider as decade kick the door open.

kiva: knock ! knock !

they see 20 dai shocker and smash while the hell bros tide chiho on the chair with chain.

Engine Bros and Remocon Bros: nice you rider to finally come.

engine bro: if you want her?

rencomon bro: fight us first. 

Decade: okay.

Kiva: kazehana and uzume, handle the army.

Uzume: you got it.

kiva have his 3 monster as glowing orb around him, chain wrapped around his arms and chest as burst, wolf arm feature on his left and sea creature feature on his right and the chestplate the Gollum, holding the gun and saber.

decade pull out a sekeri card number No : 06.

Kiva: huh?

decade insert the card to his belt and close it.

 **SEKIREI RIDER: NUMBER 6!**

then a sekeri symbol with a number 6 on his chest as his hands burst into flames.

kiva: so cool ! now you have your sekieri's abilities !

decade: more blazing awesome

then kiva and decade jump up then beign fighting the hell bros while uzume using her her badnages to deal with the dai shocker and smash along kazehana suddenly spread wind power blowing each of them, decade fire punch and fire kick each of the engine bro and kiva is slashing and blasting of rencomon bro, then throw him to the wall and decade fire knee the engine bro and use his book gun to shoot him many times, as the hell bros charge in and punches and kick the two rider and headbutt them and blast them but kiva use his hammer to whammed engine bro and remcone got fire slash by decade's sword and he pull a card to insert his belt and close it.

 **FINALL ATTACK RIDE: S-S-SEKIERI 6!**

He then unleashed a fire snake blast at recmone bro.

Decade: let finished this.

Kiva: yeah.

Kiva did a roundhouse kick to them to sent crash to the dai shocker and smash.

decade pull out a kiva symbol.

 **FINAL FORM RIDE: K-K-KIVA!**

Decade:(went behind kiva) this might tickle a bit.

Kiva: what?

Decade jab his back to make a kivat appear on his back, Kiva then transformed into a large bow with wings .

uzume: beaty become an arrow!

decade hold the kivats arrow and pull another card he insert his belt.

FINAL ATTACK RIDE: K-K-KIVA!

Decade pull and let go as the arrow launch to hit the enemy and exploded, then kiva turn back to normal.

Kiva is speaking gibberish and touch his head and shake it.

Kiva: now I know what an Arms Monsters feels like.

Then kiva and uzme race to chiho and remove the chain and then he bring out the antidote.

Kiva: here's the antidote.

He then holds her arm and injects the antidote into her bloodstream as she is now breathing easy and sleeping.

Kiva: alright, she is good, (picked her up) now we need some place to keep her save until she is healthy, and I know just the place.

Uzume: your house, can we live here, please?

Kiva: well of course, i'am the man of my word and I kept my promise, and now she's okay,let's go home.

Uzume: I will catch you later, kazehana and I got something.

Kiva: okay stay safe.

Decade make a portal as they went.

Timeskip

kiva has arrived at there old home.

kiva: finally home.

He went to his bed and place chiho onto the bed as decade enters the room with dennis.

Dennis:(came in) hey guys, I see you got chiho, i'll take her to my lab

Kiva: okay(give chiho to him)

as dennis went back to the house.

musubi: look out you two!

Then musubi and musuki land at him but musuki got caught by decade.

Musubi: i'm so sorry, are you okay beat?

Kiva: yeah, been through worst.

Musubi: good, cuz I need you to come with me now okay?

They grab them and rush in speed.

Kiva: hey where are we going?!

As they stop to an apartment.

Kiva: okay, could you two at least tell us what you trying to show us?

Musuki: follow us.

Then they went up stair as musubi knock on the door.

Musubi: hi my name is musubi and musuki!

Open the door is haruka and kuno.

Kiva: hey your haurka and kuno.

Decade: we met early, glad you two are alright.

Haruka: yeah, we met you.

then the two rider remove their belt and enter inside of their house.

Beat: i'm beat.

John: and i'm john.

Haruka: uh… hi… I'm haruka, and this is Kuno.

Kuno: hello and thank you for saving us.

Beat: don't mention, I saw you two early running away from another sekieri, why in a rush ?

John: seem like you two need help.

Haruka: well i'm not really suppose to say but you two seem pretty cool so I guess i'll help you,is dangerous though, so can you two keep a secret?

John: sure.

Beat: fired away amigo.

Haruka: the problem is we don't want to fight, that's why we always running away, actually is impossible to fight, she too weak, and her only weapon is her loud voice, that does nothing to strong warriors, so that why we drop out the sekieri plan completely, we want out, out of this city.

John: I see.

Beat: wait a moment, I know someone who can help her, not of fighting, but for her future singing career.

Haruka: you do?

Beat: yeah, but lay low since blood stalk and his own team are around, after we deal with those punks and the sekieri plan.

John: you two be free and do whatever you want.

Haruka: okay, so who's the person you know that can help him?

Beat: my mom.

haruka and kuno: your mom?

Beat: yep, you two would love my mom and dad.

john: don't worry about the MBI and their squad, let say we have our ways, stick to us, then we're your ticket out of here, do our way no matter how munch this city is.

Haruka: thank you two!

Beat: is nothing.

John: just doing our job.

Beat: well lets not stand around and do nothing.

John: let's go and i have to go get uzume and kazehana , uzu text messages me.

Beat: alright.

 **Timeskip**

Later at night beat is giving the couple a tour around the inn, he showed them the kitchen, the dinning room and the many rooms, as they continues with the tour Alex and Sophie bumped to the three.

Alex: hey there Beat! Hows my big man?

Beat: heh, this big man is doing great!

Alex: new friends huh? (see haruka and kuno)

Beat: yep just showing them around, thank god i calm down my sekieri

As the door open to see john holding his arms around uzume and kazehana.

John: were home.

Beat: what happen to them?

John: there drunk.

Beat: oh boy.

Haruka: are you sure he's your dad? He's huge!

Alex: heh heh, I get that a lot.

Sophie: (came by) oh hi, you must be my son's new friend.

Kuno: oh, h-hello.

Uzume then hugged beat from behind as she giggle.

Beat: oh hey uzume.

Uzume: hi beaty~!

Beat: how many drink did you have?

Uzume: Mmm~, a few drinks~.

Beat: hehehe, let me take you to bed.

Uzume: no~! I want to stay up~!

Beat: no.

John: (sigh) come on kazehana, you too.

She giggled silly as she is now hammered.

 **the next day**

Uzume is sleeping happily as she is hugging Beat and they are kind of snoring. Kazehana is cuddly hugging john while they asleep as she snuggle to his warmth like a hug pillow.

Uzume: so…. Warm…. Zzzzzzz…

Kazehana: so...soft.…

beat is now starting to wake up Then notice the naked uzume

Beat: holy hell! (blush and rolling out of the way then fall of the window) I'm okay!

Uzume yawn and woke up. 

Uzume: Beaty?

Beat: I'm out here!

Uzume: oh no you don't.

She grab him as he cant get out of her grip.

Uzume: I wanna give my hero a good hug.

Beat: aw man, but, I'm glad that you and chiho are okay.

Uzume: yeah.

Then the door open to see musubi, akistu, yashmina and tsukiumi.

Beat: uh oh.

 **with john**

as kazehana yawn and rubbing her head then look at the sleepy john.

Kazehana: aw, how cute.

john wake up and see her even naked.

john: morning kaze, you have some fun night with uzume.

Kazehana: (hold her head) ah, my head.

John petted her head to make her feel better.

Kazehana: thank you johnny.

John: is nothing.

then musuki and nakamba open the door.

john: hey musuki and nakamba.

Musuki: hey john!

nakamba: hey what she doing here?!

John: I put her to the guess room since she have a hangover, let her get dress and eat breakfast

then after got dress in walk to see beat and his sekieri.

John: morning.

Tsukiumi: beat! step away from her, she -

John: relax she no threat.

Miya: he's right along no violence, that's go for you two, you know the rule Kazehana.

Kazehana: is been a long time, so I guess, i'm at Izumo Inn?

Tsukiumi: what means is...

Musubi: do you know this lady miya?

Miya: very well, she used to live here with us, are you the one brought her here uzume

Uzume: maybe (laugh nervously)

Dennis: hey uzume.

Uzume: yeah.

Dennis: there a surprise for ya.

Dennis ove out of the way as chiho came in looking all healthy and good as new.

Uzume: chiho!

She runs to her and hugs her tight, Uzume in tears of joy seeing her ashikabi is okay and safe.

Chiho: it's okay Uzume, I'm fine now.

Uzume: i'm so happy that your alright.

Chiho: yeah, me too.

Chico turn at dennis walk next to beat and john.

Chiho: thank you, three of you for helping us.

Beat: no problem.

Dennis: glad everything alight.

John: you can live here as well.

Musubi: so uzume is the white veil.

Beat: yeah sorry didn't tell you girls, don't want the enemies get specious

John: but eovlte seem to get it.

 **Timeskip**

Beat, dennis, john sit on the outside looking at the sky.

Beat: we'll we did it, we help and completed save chiho and uzume is now on our side again.

Dennis: but evolt will be expecting something like that in the future.

John: he figure it out but not good enough how he expected.

Beat: true, no matter what he and his allies do we always get back to our feet.

John: yeah and also you guys will be a new rider.

Dennis: really?

Beat: what's he like?

John: let say he's gonna be the king, and meet everyone one of us when time has come.

Beat: yep, I'm couniting on you john to take care the black sekieri and dennis, you do your thing of helping both ashikabi and sekieri.

Dennis: while you do your thing the best.

Beat: yeah because after all...

Beat, dennis and john: is how a kamen rider does.

Musui: along with us too.

Then musubi, musuki,nakamba and kusano.

As their ashikabi smile at them.

John: _karasuba, i'll be waiting for you soon and end your empty hate, no matter what you do._

 **Meanwhile**

Karasuba in the hot tub and her ahsikanbi report about how one of their member about haurka and kuno try to escape but let go, karasuba cant get her mind off of john, somehow she suddenly felt her cheeks red and she touch her chest to feel her heartbeat somehow.

Karasuba:(Giggle) _I'll be waiting for our fight._

 **play Persona 5 the Animation Ending 2 Theme – Autonomy**

 **{tight the walls are closin' in all around me, like a cruel dream. White and grey and black and auburn, a maze of sharp turns, a wild array. Sky I see a bit of it looking straight up, got to rise up. Bright and blue, a square of sunshine, a slice of good life, so far away.}**

The scene starts to show Beat in the middle, John on the left and Dennies with there rider forms. Then showed the three in there bikes as they are driving around as the background of the city circles around.

 **{who says that I can't reach, that square of sky, that I can't rise up. To the sky, rise up high, au-to-no-my~, is almost within my reach. Rise up high, grab my sky, my true integrity, break a maze of the game we. Play there's nothin' I can do, but to play now, must engage now. Play and win, the only way out, the plot must play out until the end. Game society's always changing the rules and regulations, game are we not all engaged in some play we're staging, with rivals and friends.}**

Then it showed showed the two bats, sagarc and the knuckle, decades driver and DiEnd's gun and the build driver as the scene change to show the three boys walking with Beat, Denies and Johns sekirei's walking with them. Then it ends with the tower in the middle of the city.


	9. feather 9

The opening starts with gletching as the words "game start" appeared.

 **{I gotta believe!}**

then it showed Beat, John and Denies standing in a circle with there backs facing each other, the scene start to show them around as Beat punched his palm to make a little light, john adjust his camara and took a picture and Denies snapped his fingers as a logo start to form from the light.

 **MY ASHIKABI IS A KAMEN RIDER**

 **{I don't wanna know, heta na shinjitsu nara! I don't wanna knowshiranai kurai ga ii noni! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Kizukeba I came to far.}**

The scene starts with Beat with Musubi, akitsu, tsukiumi and yachima ready for a fight along with the kivat father and son and sagarc as kiva, ixa and saga appeared behind them as one silhouette behind that is shaped of a mix armored rider. Then it change to show John fixing his camera with Nakama happily hugging his back, musuki is hugging his arm and miya is hugging his other arm as a film real showed Decade with Diend turning to the audience as 5 more are just showing the riders. Then next it showed Denies doing a little experiment as it exploded on his face as he was cleaned up by ku and yomi then feathers start to fly as the scene changed to the sky then showed half of the moon in the knight sky as the three boys walk away so dose there rider forms.

 **{Tomaranai kanjiru kono yokan wa, the new beginning! Michi no ryouiki ima wo kirihirakun da. I gotta believe!}**

Then the scene change to show Beat, John and Denies walking again but behind him is Musubi, Nakama and kusuno, then the scene showed the two sekieri's minis the girl then back to show Blood Stalk giving a wave. Then it showed Beat getting ready as Kiva III is flying near him as the fighter smiled, then it change to show John holding a card of Decade then change to show Denise shaking the rabbit and tank battles as they change into there riders as they are facing each other now.

 **{Turn it on! Soutou! Excite! Excite! Takanaru! Excite! Excite! Kokoro ga! Michibiku ano basho e kakanukete ikudake}**

Kiva then start to fight with his fists as he was punching the shocker troupes hard then change into his Kuma form as he bashes some more, then Decade fired rounds from his weapon then change it to sword mode as he slash at them as well, build stabs and slashes at the minions with his drillsaber as they exploded. Then it change to show a tower showing minaka on top of it as he waved his arms out and his cape flowed with the wind from behind.

 **{Hey! I'm on a mission right now! Hey! I'm on a mission right now! Excite! Excite! Kotae wa! Excite! Excite! Kotae wa! One! Kono te no naka. Two! Susumu beki life! Three! Ikite iku dake!}**

Then the three Riders took there stance minis Decade acting cool as they face Blood stalk, dark build and gear bros as they clashed it revealed a screen of the fight as more screens showed as the three riders are standing in the middle of them all, then it showed one of them kissing there Sekieri as wings shines from behind from two sekieri so far. Then it showed Decade dusting his hands off raising his hands up, then build as he flicks his fingers after sliding two of them up on his right visor, then ends with kiva slams his fists together.

-0-0-0-

The rider team went to the inn to meet up with miya.

John: miya text me that she found a very injured man

Beat: who could it be?

Dennis: well let's find out.

They went inside the inn and went to the living room.

John: hey miya, we're back!

Miya: hello you three, this man said he's know you three.

They turn to see a very injured evolte of his human form as he look a bit dirty, badnages around his torso, left forearm and some bandages on his left cheek and on his back.

Evolte: Bonjur.

Beat: Dios Mio!

John: hmmm?

Dennis: evolte?! What the hell you doing here?!

Beat put evotle in a headlock.

Beat: if you think acting injured will fo-(miya karate chop his head to let him to let go and he hold his head) OW! What was that for miya?!

Miya: I found him beaten up and right in my front door

Beat: how can we be so sure?

Evolte: I'm freakin beat up here you idiot! What else you want me to proves?!

Beat: oh, i guess that proves it.

Dennis: what happen to you?

Evolte: that bastard the current fangure king just thrown me like used trash

Beat: fangire king?! But that's impossible! I destroyed him for good!

Evolte: yeah, you thought, but his loyalties manage to find his pieces and put him back together, by the help of the dai shockers.

Dennis: alright evolte, tell me what's really going on?

Evolte: tch, fine. (sat down) as you know the fangire king is the one in charge but more like the dai shocker is but letting him, since your friend here took the dark kiva, he made his own by tricking beat of fougth night rogue ounce collecting the data and munch of beat's skills and everything along when he use saga, and he completed making dark saga.

Beat: so I'm going to be facing a combination of dark kiva and saga?

evolte: duh captain obvious , and don't get too surprising, it kept watch already of your empreror form and your new tricks along new forms with your sekieri , so the fangire king will be aware. Anyway I survive take a possessed of a bird. It took like 2 month of my recover from my last battle and death. I finally regenerated , the dai shocker found me and created an artificial body of a human, stronger then a smash and dai shocker's troops. I didn't want to join them as I only assist so I can get revenge, as sooner like yesterday they have new recruits to take drastic measures. soon the fangire king order his new troop to expose me of my defeats and along of knowing I wont join them, I survive the final attack , I so injured it took time for me to heal so I have to find at least a house to crash in , I found a house that I expected that no one here as miya open her door and found me and treated my wounds.

John: who?

Evolte: kamen rider blood, kamen rider killbus, Metal Build, kamen rider arc and kamen rider rey.

Kivat ii and iii: REY?! ARC?!

Beat: never heard of them, you two know them?

Kivat III: yes.

Beat: okay so who are they?

Kivat II: Arc is relevant to the race of giants and the other is relevant to the ice race of monsters

Beat: so one has ice abilities like akitsu and the other is a size of a two story building?

kivat III: yes.

Beat: you got to be kidding me.

Dennis: wait, wait what about this kamen rider blood and killbus? What about them evolte?

Evolte: let say one of my former business before but it wasn't very easy, I took the driver and give to some enemies you already know along the metal build, is a both tank tank with the hazard trigger.

John: what going to happen to you ?

evolte: don't know and don't care, I'm alone now and either I go off or I let you guys finished me off.

beat: we should imprison you fro eve-

john and dennis: nah

beat: huh?

Dennis: he'll be joining us in our team.

Evolte: hmm?

Beat: what?!

John: I agree with dennis.

Beat: ei yai yayi. But why ?! after eve-

Dennis: I wont forgive him for he did in the past, beside not good to killed someone who already lost, he already know even twice or more I wouldn't give up , and we need a lot of help we can get.

Beat: well if you say so.

Evolte: why helping me dennis? You would want me dead after the last time when we was enemies.

Dennis: I know, but when someone tipped to scale too far, we need to work together to reset the winning formula.

Evolte: tch you human and everything are annoying, but as if I see how this world kind of interesting.

Dennis: well welcome aboard.

Evolte: alright but first I need something.

Dennis: what?

Evolte: I want my god damn black hole trigger, my evol full bottles that I know you have in your lab, I want them all back if you need my help.

Dennis: alright, I'll whip up something.

Evolte:(Stretching and got up put his shirt and coat back) alright then, so what'd you guys got?

John: well a meeting up of an alliance? Wanna join?

Evolte: (shrugged) sure, I got nothing else to do.

Beat: I already send Bishop to find and gather the Fangire who are loyal to me so we can plan ahead.

Evolte: better survive of the dai shocker fangire.

Beat: what are-

Evolte: you figure out bat boy.

Beat: hey!

 **Timeskip**

Beat and uzume are explaining to chiho and getting her up to speed ,then after that.

the whole group such as beat, dennis, john, kazehana, musuki, nakamba,musubi, yomi, haruka,kuno, uzume, chiho, along seo and his sekieri, everyone not happy of evolte is now joining.

Musubi: hey Beaty, why is he here?

beat: let say he's our new allies and...friend.

Musubi: oh, can I fight him?

Evolte: seriously? is fighting everything you meet someone?

Beat: musubi, no, we get to important business here.

Musubi: alright.

John: you too musuki.

Musuki: alright.

Seo: I'm not all high on this ether.

evolte: come on, still upset I try hunt your sekieri down still?

The ashikabi: yes/kind of.

evolte: oh well, not my problem.

As chiho explain to kun of how they met.

Kazehana: wow, what a great story, it just so romantic, it just absolutely nothing to heard about, one minute your out there freezing on the street and the next minute your help by your ashikabi(hold her hand) you shouldn't be ashame about wanting to fight kulo

John: is kuno.

Kazehana: I don't care, a sekieri's true nature isn't fighting, is love !(spinning of compassion)

Beat:(sweatdrop) wow, she seem in to romantic moments.

Chiho: (turn beat) hey why is she here?

Beat: after we told her about the escape plan she just tagged along.

John: not to mention being with me she intrigue and plan of this romantic.

Seo:(smoke out) so...these two kids,wanted to escape the city and you agree to help them I can understand that but...

Chiho: kids?!

Seo: COULD ALL YOU GUYS COULD AS-

Beat punch his face.

Seo: OW MY FACE!

Beat: talk about major lazy man, I can see why your sekieri put up to you.

seo: HEY! I AM NOT LAZY!

Beat: (roll his eyes) oh your right, lazy is a strong word, your more of a slacker in my facts and opinion.

Seo: WHY I YADA!

Beat put him on the chokehold.

Seo: I give! I give! (tap out)

Beat: yeah that what I thought slacker man.

Seo: anyway I cant blame ya, the way MBI and along those dark riders doing things I cant blamed anyone to get out from under it's thumb.

Beat: thanks.

Seo: but it'll cost ya.

Beat: evolte.

Evolte: yeah?

Beat: i'll give you permission to use your black hole on him to make it look like an accident.

Seo: w-wait what?!

Evolte: gladly.

Seo: OKAY OKAY! I'LL DO IT FOR FREE!

Beat: okay , your lucky john dindt do anything since he and miya are couple.

John: meaning I can change herm ind of letting you not in the house.

Evolte took a ciggerate and puff out.

Evolte: anyway the fangire king giving the these driver consider an alliance thanks to the dai shocker's help. Higa Izumi as kamen rider blood, Mikogami Hayato as kamen rider killbus , along the two arc and rey, He is the leader of the Legendorga race who was defeated by the original Kiva and sealed within a coffin. dai shocker found him and make a body for him to escape and along rey. They wanted to fight you.

Beat: ah man.

Evolte: as you know the MBI control everything around to prevent no escape but there is a way since in the north, look here(point the map)dennis we know can hacked into the system and not to mention on the railroard bridge but there the Dam, so that means you guys can escape if you want, but we have to take care the MBI's dogs, the displince squad.

Beat: hmm, (pull out a chess board) I think I have a stratagy.

uzume: well what you got?

Beat: (pull out some pieces) here's what we got, (put all the pawns on the middle) we got the dogs, (put down a rook, and two knights) the disaplent squad and (place the queen, bishops, the remaming rook and the king at the end) the sekieri shockers and the riders at the end here, so we have to play this right, so lets put it like this. (put some white pawns up) my fangires will distract and deal with the dogs and there tech in order to make things easier for us. (make put away some black pawns) if things go well they'll be to busy handling with them, the bridge part will be guarded by the dispensary squad so he's how it goes, (pull out the king and rook) me and Musubi will handle the pink haired hot head, (pull out two more kings with the two white knights) John will handle karasuba with musuki and Deniss will handle the sword claw girl with one girl of his choosing.

Evolte: don't even leave me out , i'll let ot take my chances with them all.

Beat: alright, we'll do it tomorrow, also who this metal build?

Evolte: reborn of dark build. 

Beat: oh.

Nakamba: what about those dark riders?

Beat: (pull out 5 black pawns and the build and evolt pieces) that's where Dennis and Evolte comes in, (place the pieces at the black pieces) when Dennis knocks out the finger sword gal he and evolte will join together to take on the dark riders, me and john will join in when we finish off our fight.

Evolte: don't get comfort order me around, while the rest of the sekieri you 3 have will help.

John: let get ready sooner as possible

 **Timeskip**

The boys and their sekirei went to matsu's room to share there plan with her

Beat: so matsu, can you and D do your magic on those satellites?

Matsu: we done some reviewing.

Dennis: it be limited but i can see what i can do.

Beat: J you sire you wanna take her on?

John: positive, since you and i spar, good think i hold back.

Beat: what?

Then kazahena hugged john from back.

John: hey kazehana.

Kazehana: hi johnny~!

John: what is it?

Kazehana: the preparation for the party is done!

Beat, dennis, john, evolte and chiho: what party?

They went to the living room and saw lots of food.

Kazahena: haruka and chiho, here to wishes you guys the greatest successful escape so cheer !

Everyone: cheer!

The Family and The sekirei are having a blast of drinking and eating, well minus haruka and chiho, Beat, Dennis ,evolte and John.

Beat: hey have anyone see tsuki?

John: shes out of the halls.

Beat: thanks.

Beat went the hallway and found Tsukiumi.

Beat: hey tsuki

Tsukiumi: what? Why is it so noisy?

Beat: Kazehanna is throwing a party for harko and chiho, would you like to join us?

Tsukimi: nonsense.

Beat: (walk up to her)you seem hurt, i guess you was training with miya correct?

Tsukiumi: none of th-

Beat: (holds onto her waist) come on, lets treat those wounds.

She blush hard and steam of his muscle

Beat: i know you might be worried and beside i need your help for they're escape, but is a choice they live a peaceful in other way, i mean do you want to live a peaceful life with your future husband?

She nodded while holding her blush.

Beat: then i need your help, will help me?

Tsukiumi: v-very well.

Beat: (kiss her on the lip) thank you my ocean queen. (petted her head)

Tsukiumi smiled and lean onto his chest as they went to his room so he can get some bandages.

Beat: it was weird, i mean usually now i remember my world new part and colidided to the new world but i do remember dennis and john, it perhaps some ways of it from the prison planet. And now I'm doing this again but different, although now i clearly remember is nice meeting other riders.

Tsukiumi: what group you in?

Beat: the first hiesei team A. I'm the rider after den o, john on both team as i do remember in the prison planet when something manipulate corrupt his rider form, he did hunt all the rider down and made them in his card.

Tsukiumi: even you?

Beat: i was...but it wasn't him doing it and then he help along his friends to bring me and all the rider back to normal and alive.

Tsukiumi walks up and hugs him from the back with a still exposed breast.

Beat: I'm fine, i wasn't that dead, just trap as a card, it was the dai shocker's fault.

He found the bandages and turn to his sekirei.

Beat: now where dose it hurt?

Tsukiumi: m-my stomach, and my left arm.

He nodded as she grab his hand and let it touch her right breast as he blush hard.

Beat: w-what you doing?

Tsukiumi: t-there is a little cut underneath th-there.

Beat: o-okay.

Tsukiumi: okay.

 **With dennis**

Dennis let evolte inside the lab with yomi and kusnao as she hiding behind yomi and pouted at evolte.

Evolte: what?

Kusnao: s-s-scary.

Dennis: is okay ku he's on our side and i already defeated him.

Evolte: yeah even i did possessed him.

Matsu and yomi: you did what?!

Evolte: is no big deal he did kick me out.

Kusano kick his leg.

Evolte: ow! What was that for?! 

Kusano: you big meanie!

Evolte: whatever, what you call me here for dennis?

Dennis: well i made you a sekirei.

Evolte:...say what?

Dennis: well, after our last fight, I started to create something to combat agents you as a last resort, but since we are working together, it's about time that this will be a peace offering to show our alliance.

He throws the switch and a wall was turn to show a tank of a woman with long hair what is waving in the liquid tank, she is wearing a female version of clothing of kamen rider Evol, her clothing is a floaing baggy blue sleeves, armor pieces on her hips and chest, has a black jumpsuit underneath it all, and a headpiece version of evol's mask not covering up her face.

Evolte's eyes wide , jaw dropped while his heart pounding like an engine running.

Then her eyes open show red as the liquid tank flushing away as the tank open as she land on her feet stretching.

?: mmm, now it feels good to be out.

She looking Evolte as she seductive smile while licking her lips and she blush.

?: well~, is this my new Ashikabi? Mmm, he looks divine~.

Evolte: b-bonjour...I-I'm evolte.

?: _Bonjour~._

Dennis: this is the first of the new Sekirei a.k.a evol sekirei I'm developing, meet Sekirei number 0 or negative 100: Hebi.

Evolte walk and grab her face and kiss her deep as she moan then spread her wings is red along space stars around it as they break the kiss.

Hebi: may my ashikabis fears be swallowed hole, Hebi Sekirei 0.

Evolte: excellent, hebi, you are exact woman i like to hear.

Dennis: glad you like her, I am working on other sekirei for you, me, Beat and John, but it will take some time to fully grow there body.

Evolte: do they merge to the other sekirei?

Dennis: yes.

The next night

after they made there preperations they start to set there plan into action.

Beat, john, dennies and Evolte are at there positions to get there plan started.

John: ready guys?

Beat, Dennis and Evolte: yeah.

John: lets do this.

John got his decade belt on , beat grab Kiva II, dennis and Evolte got their belt.

 **BUILD/EVOL DRIVER!**

Kivat III: **BITE!**

Dennis shake his bottles and Evolte twist his evol bottles then place there bottles into their divers, John pull out his card, dark chances start to wrap around his waist to morph into a crimson belt.

 **COBRA! RIDER SYSTEM: EVOLUTION!**

 **HAWK! GATLING! BEST MATCH!**

 **ARE YOU READY?**

Beat, john, dennies and Evolte: henshin!

 **KAMEN RIDER! DECADE!**

 **COBRA...COBRA...EVOL COBRA! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **SKY RUFFIAN! HAWKGATLING! YEAH!**

Then all of them have changed to there rider forms

Musubi: don't forget us!

They turn as the boy's sekeiri along chiho and kuno are ready.

Build: good! Operation: escape the capital begins now!

Kiva: FANGIRES, ATTACK!

Army of fire around the area dealing of the rogue fangire and dai shocker.

Build hold on to kusano as she she holding a bag of plant ball.

Build: alright ku will spread the plant while the lab got an auto pilot on.

Kiva: it can do that?

Build: why else i do of my time? Mastu you ready?

Mastu came in wearing a black suit and ride a motorcyle.

Mastu: yes, I'll help guide you the way denny.

Build: alright, hold on tight ku.

Kusuno: o-okay big bro.

He fly up as kusano close her eyes tight but slowl open to see nice view ajd night.

Kusano: so cool!

Build: yeah, alright ku! Bombs away!

She nodded and drop some bombs, as vines spreading into the entire town's area as the riders and the sekirei are running to the bridge.

Kiva: well so far so good.

Haruka: hey Beat, attacking those guys will get you and the others into a lot of trouble.

Kiva: actually trouble always finds ether or all of us.

Decade: is not our first rodeo, believe it or not, we even fought huge monsters.

Kiva: yep, even i had a dragon castle to help me to it.

Haruka: THEN WHY DIDN'T WE USE THAT!?

Kiva: he doesn't like strangers.

Decade: beside it will be too easy, do you think people around town feel okay of a flying dragon castle?

Haruka: oh i didn't think about it.

Build came down next to the guys.

Kiva: hey D, how did it go?

Build: splendidly well, also ku is with matsu.

Kiva: good, lets keep moving, the fangire won't hold them off for much longer.

Musuki and musubi: everyone stop!

Build: you feel this?

Kiva: I know it wont be too easy, but yomi, yashima, akitsu, and tsui is busy helping the fangire.

Decade: Well is not like they gonna let everything happen.

Evol: guess Minaka, the fangire king and the dai shocker predicted this happening.

Kiva: we have to improvise alone the way, come on!

?: well what'd we have here? A bunch of run a ways huh?

?: good cuz runaways are specialty.

A slender female Sekirei whose bandage-wrapped form is covered by a tattered dark kimono, disheveled grey hair, a studded choker, and narrow eyes; giving her a wicked, daunting appearance. Even though she appears dark or gothic.

Next is a female sekieri who's wear a kimono-like shirt with one sleeve missing, and pink hair in a side ponytail with two daisy clips. Her body is very athletic, toned but not overly muscular.

?: namely those sekieris andashikabis who attend to leave the city, perhaps you heard of us?

?: is nice to see you again, i'm number 104, haihane.

?: and i'm number 105, Benitsubasa.

Kiva: no doubt we already heard about you two and know what you can do.

Build: these two we're helping leaving, but we're staying here till you and your pals are down.

Decade: but you already heard about us.

Benitsubasa: yeah, (punch her palm and look at kiva) and your my target bat boy.

Kiva: alright Benitsubasa.

musubi: my name is musubi, number 88.

musuki: and i'm her twin sister musuki number 88. 5! and we refuse to lose our junior.

Kiva: (pull out his purple flute) lets fight with strength.

Haihane:(chuckle) this is going to be fun.

Banitsubasa: wait their not scared of us, i don't like it at all.

Kiva put the purple flute on his belt.

 **DOGGA HAMMER!**

Then the frankenstain statue came to him and transformed into a hammer that shaped as a fist, kiva catches it and purple armor burst from the chains as his eyes turn purple, then he let the hammmer stand on the handle.

Kiva: (come at me) bring it.

Musubi: ready you two?

Kiva: (nodded) oh yeah.

Musuki: me too!

Musubi: here we come!

The twins go first charging as each of them swinging their fist and kick but Benitsubasa kept dodges and try to hit them.

kiva: my turn !(charged in)

he then slam his hammer at her as she try to block it but instead was send flying to the beam.

Benitsubasa: what the hell?!

kiva: your not dealing with an ordinary hammer, come on beni, even musubi put up a good fight in this formed.

Benitsubasa: you asked for it!

She charges in and slam her fist onto his chest but it only made a sound and she earned a punch to the face then another swing from his hammer.

kiva's thought: I know she aint a push over though, I better block her next destructive attack

as she charge in but kiva slide to the right, grab her leg to throw her to musubi and musuki.

kiva: you two are up!

Musubi and musuki did a round house kick at her belly sent her flying

kivaL nice

Benitsubasa:(then she alnd on her feet, Showinng her pink aura increased her power)i'm gonna show you what happens when you messed with the disiplend squad, for trying to escape and you'll reiceve the punishment of death!

Kiva: then i'm gonna show you to never underimstate a kamen rider, musubi! Musuki! Be alert!

benitsubasa:(punch her left palm and raised her fist) **EXTREME...**

Kiva quickly switch his darker purple flute to the bear flute.

Bentisubasa: (punch the ground) **QUAKE!**

 **KUMA KNUCKLE!**

The dark purple statue change into a fist and quickly attach itself to his right arm and he slam his fist on the ground. As both shock waves collided, it make a hole of the ground push the two each other.

Kiva: is about time you shouldn't hold back on me.

Benitsubasa: at least your put up a descent fight I'll give you that.

Kiva then punch his fist together to make a mini shock wave and went to his boxing stance.

Musubi: wow! Your power is like mine!

Kiva: yep! Now for round 2!

He dashes up to Benitsubasa and start to have there match, kiva start with some jabs at her gut then dodging some and side steeping her punches as Benitsubasa manages to get some punches, the bat kamen rider start to do some fast combos and it start to chain. Haihane about to kill chio and kuno but she got shot make her stumble back, she turn that build using his hawkgatling gun and evol use his steam gun.

Build: if you want them, go through us.

Evol: if you can fight us better then your butter knife.

Haihane: hmm.

She then charges at them as the two rider dodges her clashes as build keep shooting at her as she dodge but evol came In front, she try to slash but he caught her wrist, and roundhouse kick her, then Evol use a evol rabbit on his steam bottle to shoot her around in circle. Musubi and musuki fighting Benitsubasa with kiva's help, she having problem as she move out the way smirk of the hole, kiva almost fall but Benitsubasa push him.

Musubi: beat!

Kiva holding on the hole.

Kiva: i'm alright! Just deal with her!

As this benitsubasa chance, she speed in punching and kicking the twin before they react, their top clothes torn off, punch in mid air, she gather an energy ball from her palm and hit them

Benitsubasa: **PULVIERIZER!**

Hit the twins down the ground.

decade and kiva: MUSUKI!/ MUSUBI!

Decade run and help kiva getting back up.

Kiva: girls get up!

Decade: are you two alright?

Musuki: yeah we're okay

musubi: yoru both our ashikabi after all in our entire life, your ours(tear reach for kiva) and i'm yours beat.

Musuki: me too john, i'm your forever no matter what, we both born to be with both of you.

Kiva and decade notice Benitsubasa behind them.

Kiva: no, no!

Decade: stop it!

They charge in but it was too late to save their ashikabi.

Benitsubasa: here's my finisher.

Hit their back hard they cough blood .

Kiva: MUSUBI!

Decade: MUSUKI!

Kiva run to musubi and decade run to musuki. notice the symbol on their back slowly fading away.

Kiva: no… no please….

Decade: don't go...please wake up...

They shaking their sekieri who's not moving.

See their not moving as the two rider having memories of wonderful time with the twins and how they met them.

Benitsubasa: come on, give it up, their sekeri symbol are gone just like you two about to be.

then the two rider silent getting back up not saying a word, their head slowly looked at her. Kiva make his hands to fist as pebbles near by start to move away from him, Decade's fist start to shake in anger as slowing oozing of bloodlust then make the ground shaking.

Evol: what's going on.

Benitsubasa: w-w-what power.

a card floating along 5 flute toward kiva, the card went to decade and the 5 flute circle around kiva.

Evol: hey braniac, what's going on?

Build: it would seem decade's violet emotion rises and I have a feeling is different this time, beat here gonna use all of his flute, he did it before with 3.

Evol: hmm, I see.

They grab there items and start using them on there belts

 **KAMEN RIDER: DECADE!**

 **GARRLU SABER! BASHA MAGNUM! DOGGA HAMMER! KUMA KNUCKLE! YUKI SPEAR!**

Then kiva's entire body except his head and right leg, wrapped in chain till they break, his torso of dogga hammer, left arm garrlu saber, right arm basha magnuim, his knuckle and fist are Kuma knuckles, left leg is yuki spear.

Decade's color scheme darker crimson, his eyes visor glowing red, white line glowing and his yellow top small part become purple as blazing aura around him.

Benitsubasa: what the hell?!

Kiva and decade zoom in speed as it was unotice, behind benitsubasa, she shocked then turn around about to punch them but she cough blood as sent crashed, kiva use his Kuma knuckle and decade use his lightning ability.

He slam his fist onto her back then she was struck my lightning then she got up as she about to hit them

 **ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK UP!**

Decade rush in speed rapidling punching her then roundhouse kick her to kiva.

 **CLOCK OVER!**

Kiva pull out his hammer and magnum and start shooting her many time, as he whammed her back then use his left leg to kick her as she froze by pillars in mid air.

Kiva then jump up high as his right leg opens up and the moon was showing his mark.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: W-W-W-WIZARD!**

Decades foot ignited and a magic circle appeared below him, he do a cart wheel s he jump up while upside down with kiva. Then they came down at her to make her hit the ground as the Kiva symbol was engraved on the ground.

Nakamba and tsukiumi arrived and they notice their ashikabi's brutal attack on Benitsubasa

Nakamba: what the!?

Tsukiumi: could it be beat and john?

Benitsubasa was out cold under there feet then the two rider walk up to them as they took their sword and raised it up ready to finished her.

Evol: are they...

Build: they must be really pissed.

Tsukiumi: Beat!

Nakamba: john!

They turn to see Tsukiumi and nakamba run up to them.

Tsukiumi: what art thou doing? Tell us thee.

Nakamba: uh I think that's why.

She point at the two unconscious twins and their missing symbols.

Nakamba: that girl did something to make them really mad, let's calm them down.

Tsukiumi and nakamba run to their rider ashakabi and hold their hand to lower down the sword.

Tsukiumi: please husband, calmith down.

Nakamba: johnny, is okay, I understand your angry, but it'll be alright.

As the two rider turn back to their base formed.

Kiva: this 'game', it's sickening, why?

Decade: i swear, I'll destroy it.

Benitsubasa groaning waking up and got up as hiss a bit in pain.

Kiva: I got this. (walked up to her) to think you can take a beating but you can knock me down.

Benitsubasa: w-what are you two?

As build, kiva and decade walk up to her.

Build: we're kamen rider, we don't do this for justice...we do this cuz we wanted to ,for the humanity, people and creatures that innocent!

Kiva: sekieri is not about a game of survival, there not toys nor tools to any sick person, your blind because of the numbers.

Decade: you may have numbers and different but in the heart all should be the same!

Kiva, decade and build: we wont let you heart our sekieris, the one we love so munch! and we will...WE WILL FREE EVERYONE FROM THIS SHIT ASS GAME!

Then a glowing pink light as coming from the twin, yume take over musubi along healing back musuki.

Kiva: huh?

Build: what the.

Decade: _yume…_

She cover her breasts as her stomach now number 0. 8 as her wings showing.

Musuki: huh? What's going on?

She stands up and looks at the three kamen riders.

Kiva: musubi! Your okay!

Yume nodded then made a little smile as she saw benitsubasa and hidaka on the ground.

Yume: love, whoever stand the way of love, no matter who they are will have to answer to me , i'm number 8! the sekieri fate! Yume.

Kiva: _huh?! s-she the missing member from the discipline squad years ago! and that means all along..._

Build's thought: _S-She was in the twins the entire time!_

Decade:(walk up to her) yume, i'm glad that your okay as well and decided to join in, almost scared me there.

Yume: sorry about that. (giggle)

Kiva: hold on a minute, john you know?

Decade: I'll explain when this is over,(turn yume) mind if I join in? After all is our first tag team as our love bond together.

Yume: sure thing.

Decade: cool and you'll love this one.

He pull out a card and insert to his build.

 **KAMEN RIDE: KUUGA!**

Then he transformed by a flash into kuuga.

D-Build: Kamen rider! Kuuga mode! i'll bring peace and joy! Guide by my willpower!

Yume: shall we give them a spanking?

D-Kuuga: oh yeah.

Benitsubasa: wow, I hit you so hard you went crazy huh?

D-Kuuga: (crack his neck) oh really?

Yume: crazy? What's crazy is the discipline squad bullying innocent people, what a sink to poor level, as your senior I think you two need some discipline, and i'll be happy to provided!

Benitsubasa: is that so? Well you'll never get the chance! Hey Haihane!

They both jump up the two but yume back her right arm that her eyes show a yin yang as blasted a beam that so strong but the two sekieri dodges it.

Kiva: my god...so this is yume's power.

Build: incredible.

Evol: not bad.

Then matsu, kusano, yomi, yashmina arrived as well to see this

Benitsubasa: what gives, you wasn't that strong before.

Haihane: who or what are you?

D-Kuuga: you should take history lesson, M.B.I Member and protester of the S plan, chief of the displince squad. sekieri fate number 8, yume and i'm her ashikabi, kamen rider decade the destroyer of evil and gaurdain of riders, remember that!

This shocked everybody.

D-kuuga charge in and punch each of them and kick them up and grab them, throw them to her as she catch each of their foot while their upside down.

Yume: if your in the discipline squad, you'll have to have love in your hearts, but since neither of you have all tossing the both of you out!

She spin them and throw them up, D-kuuga pull a card and insert to his belt.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: K-K-K-UUGA!**

His foot burst of fire as he jump up front spinning and deliver a fire kick which show kuuga's symbol sent the two sky flying , as he land down, he turn to yume and give her a thumbs up while chuckling

D-Kuuga: nicely done yume.

Yume: why thank you.

Kiva: damn!

Everyone: holy crap!

Evol: she toss them like a freakin rag doll!

Chiho: that didn't take long.

D-kkuga pull out his card and insert it to his belt

 **KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

He turn back to Decade.

Yume: john, you and your two friend have the most wonderful pure heart for love, thank you for your heroic, there so munch strong and so munch love in all of you. You all care for each other, whenever your ahsikabi or sekieri, you all assume so munch love, you and kiva have the feeling for the twins the warm heart they possessed that what woke me up, but you the most that I'm incredibly touch, I see why the twins chose you and kiva. And I have so munch feeling for you that I love my destroyer, (she then hugged Decade's head to her breast) it's poring into me, it's a shining beacon, I can see why the twins chose the two of you.

Decade: is nothing

Then musuki and nakamba getting jealous of seeing this, they heard footstep.

Kiva: (chuckle) yeah. (heard foot steps) we got trouble.

Decade: ain't over yet.

Everyone turn to see karasuba walked in.

Decade: took you long enough.

Karasuba: sorry, traffic was a nightmare.

Karasuba: sorry, traffic was a nightmare.

Decade: indeed,( turn to everyone) everybody stand back , things are gonna shake around here..

Kiva: you got it.

Build: good luck.

Yume: careful johnny.

Decade: ( turn and petted yume's head) i will, and i swear I'll break her hateful and bloodthirst, so she can truly understand the love, like everyone's heart. And thanks to you, me and Beat wouldn't be this munch happy meeting musubi and musuki in our life, especially I'm so happy in my heart of meeting you.

She smiled at him.

Decade walk up to karasuba as he got his sword, his hand slide it.

Decade: you've been waiting for this, well, here it is.

Karasuba: (smirked) I'm going to enjoy this.

Decade: is sad and patheitc a waste of your life.

Karasuba: what'd you mean?

Decade: even you have a ahsikabi is incomplete, is only hatred. Is how life is and no one cant be a god to change to decided how reality work of who live or die. That not how yojr ashikabi's lover want , even if your are strong ,the more you blind and hate, the more you come to slow, what yume did is something you should get of your rival.

Karasuba glared at him for that, went passed him but it was an afterimage.

 **KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

She turn to see he not around till he slash before she react as to see decade in his violet emotion as she can senses that unknown raw energy as she cannot describe it , as she see a true destroyer.

He ready his blade and charges, as the two zig zag in speed s no one cant catch up as blowing a gust of wind, as some area shaking, including the bridge, slashes and clang noise around even slash mark on the ground and many more make everyone so absolutely awe in their life to see that the destroyer going toe to toe at the black sekieri.

Kiva: holy shit.

matsu:i-i never expect john can catch up to the black sekieri

yume: that's my johhny for ya.

then zig zag speed afterimage slashing karasuba sent crashing on the floor at the city street as she got up eblow decade off as he jump over kick her but she block her blade out as she panting a bit while decade.

karasuba: that's right decade ! show me that power of your ! keep going !

decade: is disappointing still

karasuba: what ?!

decade: yume is the closest rival which you hint as friend, i'm holding back no matter how munch you try...you and Natsuo , what will be if the world empty ? when I did something bad it wasn't worth of why taking lives matter as war is not a fun zone as the more you should know this. Family, friends and all innconet who believe in a rider, and the rider's heart show of love , all you and your ashikabi is nothing but empty, is not a relate power as your blinded

he zoom in punch her stomach as she cough ,he grab her sword, make the hilt hit her face and uppercut her , she crashed to the ground stumble getting back up .

Decade: i'm gonna wake you up, cuz I'm destroying what your doing so it wont be a threat no more, if would kill me but yoru not , because...IT'S YOUR FIRST TIME FEELING LOVE! KARASUBA !

Karasuba is shocked as she never know this munch.

Decade: now feel all the rider's heart of how munch they been through

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: B-B-B-BUILD!**

He jump up deliver a vortex fisnehd at her, but he wasn't done.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: E-E-EX AID!**

He deliver another kick many time the word" HIT!" and "GREAT!" and " PERFECT!"

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: G-G-GHOST!**

An orange symbol eye as decade jump up deliver an explosion kick.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DRIVE!**

Then the tridoron appeared circle around karasuba, decade deliver zig zag bounce around the car ,many kicks

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: G-G-GAIM!**

He then deliver a kick f a wave of orange symbol.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: W-W-WIZARD!**

Then his feets ignited of lfames, he do a car wheel and jump up delvier a kick

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: F-F-FOURZE!**

Then a rocket on his right arm and a drill on his right leg

Decade: **RIDER ROCKET DRILL KICK!**

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: O-O-OOO!**

He jump higher as 3 red, yellow and green circle ring, he went passed deliver a kick.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: W-W-W!**

A wind blowing around him as he deliver a kick to her.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DECADE!**

He deliver a wave down toward her his card symbol.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: K-K-K-KIVA!**

He jump up upside down of the moon and deliver her a kick show a symbol of kiva.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DEN-O!**

A red energy kick at her.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: KABUTO!**

Went behind her and deliver a roundhouse kick sent her up top.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: H-H-H-HIBIKI**

Purple flames ignite from his right leg, he jump up deliver a kick at her.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: B-B-BLADE!**

Two card merge to him as he jump deliver a lightning kick.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: F-F-FAIZ!**

He deliver her a kick of a red trinagle went passed through her

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: R-R-R-RYUKI!**

The metallic red Chinese dragon came, he jump up as burst of flame deliver her an another kick

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: A-A-AGITO!**

underneath his feet is agito's symbol as he jump up deliver her a kick.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: K-K-K-KUUGA!**

He ready for the last kick, as flames erupt on his feet, he jump up front rolling, he kick her by the chest leaving a kuuga.

As she scream of pain as a huge explosion as her clothes is torn and rip a bit, her cloak is off, her ponytail is loose as she slowly falling to the water.

Karasuba's thought: _h-his strength, h-how could I lose_?(she felt her heart pounding more) _y-yume...is this...what you mean ...of love? I...I like it..for so long.._

Then suddenly he got caught in bridal style, she look up to see decade.

Karasuba: w-why you save me?

Decade: because I want to, your my sekieri after all and I'm your ahsikabi.

She smile then she nodded a bit, she fall asleep.

Then he walk up to the bridge as everyone is so speechless because they saw of decade's 19 rider kicks at her, decade lay Karasuba down gently on the ground and he dusted his hands.

Decade: That went well.

Kiva: nicely done J.

build: you sure have the wining fomurla alright

all the 4 rider turn back to normal by removing their belt.

Yume, musuki and musubi went and hugged hi.

Yume: you was amazing! You did it!

Nakamba: you was great johhny!

Musuki: you was awesome!

John: yeah and yume.

Yume: oh right.

She then let musubi in charge a she look confuse as notice she hugging john.

John: hey musubi, you missed a lot of fun happen.

Musubi: why am I hugging you?

John: let say someone took over, she my sekieri but in you and your sister, yume number 08 the faith sekieri who save you along time ago.

Musubi and mususki: is she strong?

John: she sure is.

Musubi got up as beat went and hug her.

Beat: you scared me musubi, i thought I was going to lose you forever, i'm so glad your alright.

Musubi: yeah, me too.

Beat: I love you musubi.

Musubi: me too.

They kiss while john use his card as to healed up karasuba, she waking up open her eyes to john.

John: sleep well kara?

Karasuba: yeah, I wont lie...no one have ever defeated me that munch...I cant ignore it this...my heart never felt something like this in years until when you showed, john, come closer, I wanted to tell you something.

John crouch down as she grab his cheeks and kiss him deep while he kiss her a little deeper, then her wings sprouted.

Karasuba: This is the pledge of my blade, exterminate the sworn enemy of my ashikabi.

John: welcome to the family.

She got up and smile while everyone see is the dawn coming up the sun as daytime.

Evolte: Alright is all good and all, but let's get out of here before the M.B.I shows up.

John: you got it.

He open the portal as everyone went in that there going back home.

 **Timeskip**

as the whole family, the sekieri and the 3 boys along evolte are eating breakfast while their sekieri is feeding them.

Tsukiumi: taking care of a husband who is trying to recuperate is a job for a real wife!

Musubi: I'm his wife too!

Beat: oh dear.

Nakamba: i'm his true wife.

Musuki: no i'am.

Yomi: back off brat! I'm his wife!

Dennis: easy you two.

Kusano: (stick her tongue at her) no! i'am

Karasuba hugging his arm and petted john's hair and feeding him too.

Miya: karasuba, you can let go of him while he eating.

Karasuba: oh come now, you had all the time to feel his soft hair, now it's my turn.

Miya: well i'm his wife and I said so.

Karasuba: oh? Well that makes me his wife, a destroyer need a queen, you hog him too munch and i'm sleeping with my cute little johhny.

Miya: I'm the land lady of this house and I say, he's sleeping with me!

Karasuba:i like to see you try!

Hebi feeding evolte.

Hebi: you was great.

Evolte: thank you.

Uzume: say ah beaty.

Yashima: I-I wanted to feed him, he's mine!

Akistu: I disagree, it would be me.

Matsu: say ah denies, after it, I got some new invention for you and I in private~.

Yomi: mine! He's mine!

The 3 rider's family chuckling of it.

beat: all in the days work, but is not over as the fangire king come, but we will always be ready

Dennis: yeah and we got the winning formula to win this

john: because we're kamen rider and they better remember that

beat got his hist up with kivat III on it, denies got his rabbit fullbottle and tank fullbottle in his build driver and john with his decade card and belt as they clank it together.

 **play Persona 5 the Animation Ending 2 Theme – Autonomy**

 **{tight the walls are closin' in all around me, like a cruel dream. White and grey and black and auburn, a maze of sharp turns, a wild array. Sky I see a bit of it looking straight up, got to rise up. Bright and blue, a square of sunshine, a slice of good life, so far away.}**

The scene starts to show Beat in the middle, John on the left and Dennies with there rider forms now showing Evolte in the back with his rider form with two silhouettes on the sides. Then showed the three in there bikes as they are driving around as the background of the city circles around.

 **{who says that I can't reach, that square of sky, that I can't rise up. To the sky, rise up high, au-to-no-my~, is almost within my reach. Rise up high, grab my sky, my true integrity, break a maze of the game we. Play there's nothin' I can do, but to play now, must engage now. Play and win, the only way out, the plot must play out until the end. Game society's always changing the rules and regulations, game are we not all engaged in some play we're staging, with rivals and friends.}**

Then it showed showed the two bats, sagarc and the knuckle, decades driver and DiEnd's gun and the build driver as the scene change to show the three boys walking with Beat, Denies and Johns sekirei's walking with them. Then it ends with the tower in the middle of the city.


	10. feather 10

Walking along the streets there are two people, one is a young adult girl with long hair, blue eyes and fate skin, she wears a blue skirt worth a long green sweater and holding a bag, walking behind her is a really big 'man' with some muscle around his body, he has brown hair, blue eyes and tan skin, he wears a tank top under a sleeved shirt and blue pants.

?: u-um Maria, are you sure we're going the right way?

Maria: of course we are Jose, aunt Sophie sent us the address

Jose: Okay then if you say so.

Maria: And we'll be okay once we get to the inn

Jose: got it.

 **Meanwhile**

Walking around the town is a teen guy who have black hair a bit fuzzy, green eyes, a bit pale but fresh skin, he wears a cross necklace, black jacket hoodie along silver white coat , black gloves, green pants and black shoes.

?: So, his place is crawling with fangires, to think they was all gone and extinct but now they return, there is one reason behind all this and they worship there "prince", Beat.

The teen continued to walk around looking for any leads only for another teen to walk past him. Then he heard a noise.

?: hmm?

He then he run to see 3 dai shocker and 4 fangire who are facing a girl who is a tall one with black hair have deep red eyes, and whitish peach skin, she wears a jacket with yellow lines around it, a white military hat with a halo on top, a white one acting like a cape, dark gray with ne school girl uniform, she have a sword busy fighting against them.

?: hmm if i recall these must be the sekieri i heard so munch about. I will assist her in battle against the enemy.

The teen then charge at them, he push the firet dai shocker then punch the first fangire and 360 roundhouse kick 3 fangires and dodges the 2 dai shocker.

Fangire 1: it's you!

?: ah, you recognized me.

He then throw his cloak away to show as a surprise , a Ixa belt driver. He then place the knuckle and press it onto his palm.

 **R-E-A-D-Y!**

?: Henshin! (attached it to his driver)

 **F-I-S-T O-N!**

Then a flash he became Ixa.

Ixa: Kamen rider! Ixa! Now , Please return that life to God! (charge at them)

The shockers and fangires all charged at them, Ixa Pull out his Ixa Calibur in sword mode to slashes each and one of them while dodges, block their fist and duck then turn his Ixa Calibur into a gun and rapidling fire fangire 2, dai shocker 1 and fangire 3.

He roll away in reflex to avoid dai shocker 2's claws and dai shocker 3's punch  
Then back flip to avoid fangire 1 and 4.

Ixa: okay then, let me show you guys something new.

He pull out a white wing whistle to link it to his belt and press his knuckle onto it.

 **T-E-N-S-H-I SH-O-O-T-E-R!**

Then his right arm glow to show an arua behind him a lovely white Angel, his right arm flahses morph into a white and armor knight monster arm with an angel shoulder pads, holding a shotgun like plasma blaster with it and his the gold parts of his horns turn silveirsh white.

Ixa: now, (hold his gun up) condemn thy sins.

he charge in swing to hit his gun at them , it charge in blasting lighting bullet ball to shock and hurting dai shocker 2 and dai shocker 3, he zooming each passed them to shoot them multiple time as they exploded , then turn to charge at the fangire 1 and 4 to fight them while the sekieri watches awe while blushes of this feeling, heart beating meeting this kamen rider as the way he looks and say along help her feel the connected and the person she been looking for.

Ixa: say your priers, it's time to end this now.

he took out the white whistle to attach it on the knuckle brass machine and click it.

 **T-E-N-S-H-I R-I-S-I-N-G S-H-O-O-T-I-N-G!**

Lightning dancing around him as his blaster charging a big beam then speed off deliver them a close full lighting beam blast destroy all the enemy make the sekieri shocked as she finally sees it, her ashikabi.

Ixa:(turn at her) are you harmed?

?: n-no I'm not.

Ixa remove his belt to turn back to normal.

?:my name is Xan Feuun, and you are?

?: of course, I am number 73.5 Akira, I'm a light Sekirei.

Xan: I see, later. (he about to walk)

Akira: wait!

Xan: hmm? (turn at her and notice of her blushes while panting) hey you okay? Your face is red.

Akira: my apologies, it just that...when I saw you fought those fangire and dai shocker, this reaction in my chest has been toward you, I was looking for any sekieri that I consider that true pure like doing what right for peace and the hope's shows , I-I finally found you, my ashikabi.

She came close then kissed him on the lips, then her wings burst to show shiny light colors.

Akira: may the heavens pleas my ashikabi with fortune and greatness, number 73.5 Akira, is yours.

Xan: oh I remember, this is how they bond and such, you know I feel like I saw you...in my dreams.

Akira: true, I-it just I saw you before but I couldn't find you till now.

Xan: well i'm glad to meet you, you have a pure heart like an angel.

Akira: and to you as well. (starts to pry)

Xan: hmm, how cute, your like a warrior and a nun together.

She blushes of that compliment

Xan: anyway i'm going to the Inn, to meet an old friend and rivalry.

Akira: of course.

as they walk together where they going to where they can find Xan's friend.

 **Meanwhile**

walking around the city come down is teen who have red hair, yellow eyes , a little scar under his chin, a bit muscle beef but not too munch, wearing an unbutton red and white stripe shirt, brown pants and shoes.

?: come on D, where did you say you were staying?

he look at his phone to get some call but he got a text message of the location which he growl a bit of his friend's text messages hint.

?: always one step ahead of me.

Then he heard a noise.

?: huh?

He rush in to the alley way only stop to look down of hot like magma burn.

?: dang where did that burnt magma come from.

Then explosion make him jump a bit.

?: I guess i'll have to see(rush in)

as he run to the ally way he spotted a teen girl with long indigo hair that also has cat-like shape on her hair, she is wearing a black, white, and red very revealing witch outfit with matching hat and has purple leggins, the teen boy is seeing the magma ball from her hand to sent it to explsoion to each of the dai shockers, wipe 5 of off but there 16 lefted.

?: a sekieri! (dodges the magma ball) ahh! and have magma! But she need my help!

The teen boy charged in and made a punch one of them making the others fall with him

?:(she title her head) hmm? Who are you?

?: (point to himself) I'm Chris Drogon.

?: and i'm pyra, are you an sekieri too?

Chris: nope (put on his build driver)A kamen rider to hsow them my six sense.

Then a Cross-Z Dragon Slot adapter flew it turn to cube for chirs to catch it, pull out the fullbottle dragon, he shake it up, flips up it and put it inside the slot adapter.

 **WAKE UP!**

He put to his build driver.

 **CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

He crank it up as the pipe around him and the machine making the armor.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

Chris:(crack his knuckle and punch it together) HENSHIN!

The armor merged, he transformed into cross-z.

 **WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YEAH!**

Cross-z: I feel unbeatable, AT THIS MOMENT!

Pyra:(blushes) _so hot, so burning bright._

Cross-z start to roar and start to charge with fury, punching each of the dai shocker from 1 ,2 ,3 then dodges, blocked, swift left and right,from the dai shocker 5,6,7,8,9 then he pull out his sword he summon.

 **BEAT CLOSSER!**

He charge in slashing all 9 of them many times then pull the lever 2 times

 **PULL! PULL! BILLION HIT!**

He spin slash every nine of them as he turn to the remain dai shcoker as they exploded leaving 9 left .

Cross z: get ready to get burn !(pull out his cross z dragon and got the cross z magma knuckle and the fullbottle burn he put in)

 **BOTTLE BURN! CROSS Z MAGMA!**

He start cranking up as the mechanical machine start to form a caldron with hot magma.

 **ARE YOU READY?!**

Cross Z: Build up!

Then it dump magma over him as Dragon coming out of it then it harden solid cool down till burst to cross z magma

 **GOKUNETSU KINNIKU! CROSS-Z MAGAMA ACHACHACHACHACHACHA ACHA!**

Cross z magma: My power is overflowing...my soul is burning...my magma is surging! kamen rider cross z magma!

Pyra: (blush hard as steam out of her head) _he is hot, so hot, very hot like a magma, I have found him! My ashikabi!_

Cross z magma pounding rapidly and kick unelashing magma explosion burning each of them down, then jump up to deliver a punch as he kept increasing his magma, charging in punching all the 9 dai shocker many time as a boxer does.

Cross z: No one can stop me now! (crank the lever fast)

 **READY GO!**

He jump up as magma dragon came to formed a kick for him, he deliver a magma explosion kick to wipe them all out.

 **VOLANIC ATTACK! ACHA!**

As the smoke clears cross z magma turn at the sekieri

cross z magma: so, What do you think of my sixth sense?

Then he start hopping around as his suit start to glow.

Cross z magma: AGH! OUCH! OUCH! HOT HOT HOT!

Cross z magma scooting his butt like a dog till he remove it turn back to normal and sigh in relief.

Chris: It's been a while I did that a bit, better work it out or else my ass be on fire. (getting back up and dusted himself)

Pyra: so, your a kamen rider?

Chris: yes, kamen rider cross z.

Pyra: I see.

Chris: well is nice to meet you and might wanna be careful of your magma where you shoot, I almost got hit (notice she kept staring at him) hello? You okay?

Pyra: yes,(come close to his and touch his chest) your soul is a burns so munch that fire or magma, this feeling I have alone, and yet I found my...ashikabi, please accept our burning compassion together.

She kiss him on the lips as magma ignite wings came out of her back.

Pyra: number 66.5 may my magma burn away my ashikabi's worries to ashes.

Chris: ehhh! that was my first kiss !(notice she purring with a cat smile comfy to his chest)

Pyra: so warm.

Chris: uh, alright I'm meeting a firend to stay, wanna come pyra?

Pyra: where my firy ashikabi goes I follow.

Chris:(sigh) I wonder how dennis react to this?

 **Meanwhile**

at the top building's roof top is watching the view around the city and peoples ,is a man who have black hair with red streaks, of his bangs on the left, blue eyes, lighter tan skin, wearing a white trench coat, black shirt, blue pants with white part and brown shoes, he is holding a Neo Diend.

?: heh heh, I knew John is messing around and visiting every rider for of this new world, thanks to a deal. I got the chance visting all showa and hensei along 4 new rider in this new world and in fact.

He pull out cards of accel, birth, meteor, beast, baron, mach, specter, snipe , cross z, other new cards even power rider cards and other people from other different places, as well make him grin of what he sees.

?: this will be a fun place.

He suddenly heard a noise.

?: let see what that noise is.

He use the same portal that john uses and jump though it, Then he land to see the grass filed, he look at two girls, the both of them have Chestnut color hair, red eyes and light pink skin, but one has white ribbons tide as pig tails and the other has black as a low braid, they both are wearing the same orange body suit with matching sleeves, black top, leg boots and fingerless gloves. The first girl where a red and white color then the second girl wearing a blue and black color.

?: hmm i wonder what these two are doing?

He then walked up to the twins

The twins turn at him.

?: hi there! I cant help but notice that noise around, what's going on?

Twin 1: well you must know my sis and i battle some and each sekieri but we try to see who is the best and not to mention defeating some dai shocker and fangire for sport.

?: i see.

Twin 2: so far we are evenly matched

Twin 1: But it doesnt mean we wont give up till one of us fall.

Then suddenly 5 fangires and 5 dai shockers suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

?: oh great, I got this, you girls sit and watch.

Twin 1: but what are you going to do?

He twirl his gun.

?: watch and learn, oh by the way, names rodrick

He pull out his diend card.

Rodrick: Henshin.

He insert the card to his gun then flicks it out.

 **KAMEN RIDE: DIEND!**

He raises his gun up to shoot as he transformed into diend.

Diend: Kamen rider diend! time to steal, your treasure.

he charge in at the 10 enemies, kicking, punching each of the 5 fangire ,dodges the 3 dai shocker's as well , punch and elbow them to get some room, then he pull out a card to insert his gun.

 **ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**

He fired multiple blasts as the enemy as the five fangires exploded, then turn at the 5 dai shocker

Diend: since it been a while seeing you guys,(pull out Drake and Garren cards) but i'll end this reunion in a second.

 **KAMEN RIDER: DRAKE! KAMEN RIDER: GARREN!**

he raised his gun up to shoot as summoned drake and garren, they charge in shooting the dai shocker along diend joining in, the twins blushes and awe, they can't help of how drawn and amazing he is, with his nice sharpshooting skills, how handsomely cute and summoning other kamen riders as they can feel their heart beating.

Garren: hoowee! This is a great shooting range for us!

Drake: tell me about it, sure is fun with any marksmanship with any rider

Diend: well let make it one big shot boys (slide a card in his gun)

Garren: you got it boss! (put a card to his gun as well)

Drake: whatever you say, (click his gun back wings and set it up charging and pull the lever) rider shooting.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DIEND!**

 **RIDER SHOOTING!**

 **BULLET! RAPID! FIRE! BURNING SHOT!**

They charge up there guns to pull the trigger, they're combine blast destroyed the 5 dai shocker make an explosion , the two rider vanished while diend turn at the twins.

Diend: all in the days work, you two okay?

They shake there heads for a no, then diend turn back to Rodrick

Rodrick: something wrong?

Twin 1: n-nothings wrong.

Twin 2: we're surprise of another kamen rider

Rodrick: I see, i'm Rodrick, and you two are?

?: my name is laya.

?: and I'm saya

They walk close and hug his arms, as their breasts press to his arms.

Rodrick:( blushes) w-what you two doing?

Laya: we found you.

Saya: our ashikabi

They give each turn kissing him as crystal shine energy wings came out of their back.

Laya and saya: our crystal might never breaks, and that our askibabi's worries disappear by the light, numbers 66.5 and 65.5 saya and laya

Rodrick: (smile and petted their heads) well seem i found two most valuable cute treasure after all.

They smiled back at him and kissed his checks

Rodrick: let's go

Open a portal as they enter in.

 **Meanwhile with beat, dennis and john**

Beat is practicing his violin and his gutiar in his spare time with sophie, elovte is training practice with hebi, dennis in the lab working his invention while john working on his new camera with Karasuba and Ku is with him as they watching tv, musubi, musuki, yashmina, akitsu and yomi at the kitchen.

John is watching the news on the tv.

John: oh god, the MBI is buying everything.

Karasuba: they wont call it quit since the stunt you guys pull, they're taking drastic measure somehow.

John: yeah and how you liking the place and the family kara?

Karasuba: its…. Nice….

John: i know.

Karasuba smile then hugged him like a teddy bear and petting his hair.

John: also i wonder where the diend gun at

Beat: (came in) hey has anyone see the ixa driver?

Dennis: (came in) do anyone know here is cross z adapt and along the other cross z driver too ?

Musubi: Beat!

Beat: (walking in) coming Musubi!

Musubi: can you give me a hand getting the pot?

Beat: No problem i got it.

Musubi: your the beet beat.

She almost trip and fall at beat as her breasts to his face is red.

Musubi: I'm so sorry are you hurt?

Beat: I'm good but cant see.

Yashimna: (pick him up) there you go.

Beat: t-thanks.

Then as musubi prepare the meal and same with akitsu and yashimna

Beat: have you girls see the Ixa driver?

They shake there heads

Beat: this is odd, i could of sworn i put it in my room as always.

he walked to his room and opens the door to look for his IXA driver

He look everywhere then back to the kitchen.

Beat: so Anyway your making us lunch?

Yachima: yes, miya said she'll be late so we offered to do it.

Beat: how sweet, how about I'll give you a hand?

Akitsu: yes, thank you.

Dennis: (came in) hey yomi, Have you seen the cross z bottles and the other cross z mode ? I put it in my lab.

Yomi: no I haven't.

Dennis: strange.

He turn to ku and petted her head.

Dennis: hey there ku, how you doing?

Ku: I'm doing great big brother.

Yomi: denny can you help me?

Dennis: sure.

Beat: ah, (wiping his eyes) darn onions, got them in my eyes.

Musubi: oh, let me help.

She use the nampkin to help rubbing his eyes as he blush of hoe e is.

Beat: _so cute as ever, since she crashed to me when we first encounter my life gone wonderful._

Musubi: there, better?

Beat: much better.

Ku: Hey no fair yomi! (gran dennis' arm) I wanna do something to help too!

Yomi: i don't think is safe.

Dennis: she got a point.

Beat: I'm sure of it cuz knife and is dangerous.

Yashimnia: and hot ovens.

Musubi: that's right so just leave it to us ku.

She start to pout cutely.

Dennis: now ku lets calm down, after this you'll help me with my lab-

Ku: no is not fair! I wanna help now!

Big and many vines came out of the onion.

Beat: oh crap the onion! is alive!

Yachima: uh oh.

Denins: ku stop!

Musuki: right we'll be pealing vegetable all day.

Dennis: if you wanna help stop it.

John came in.

Beat: what is it J?

He pointed up as they looked matsu who move the ceiling board while watching a snicker .

Beat: i swear your like a ninja to me.

Matsu chuckled.

Dennis: matsu what's so funny?

Matsu: oh just crazy ku gets super jealous she can get when she lets it explode.

Beat: no kidding (got tangle) gah!

Dennis: matsu can you mind help me calm ku down?

Matsu: alright but that a pretty tall order Denny( then she, akistu and yahsimina got tangle too) ah i think your gonna help me

Dennis: i gotcha! (grab her and pull her off) there

He see musubi, akistu and yamishina got tangle together.

Musubi: i cant move.

Aksitu: me too.

Yashimna: same here.

Beat: miya gonna kill us for this messed.

Dennis: now ku, is not nice using your vines like that.

She continued to pout at her big brother.

Dennis: ku be a good girl, you don't want your brother be worried too munch of your safety do you?

She shake her head no, pick her up and petted her head.

Dennis: good, then i promise I'll show you my rabbit rabbit build form, you do like rabbits dont you?

She nods her head and made a big smile.

Dennis: good, now could you put everyone down?

Beat: yeah this position I'm in is all tangle up.

She nodded and commands the vines.

Ku: I'm sorry.

Beat got out then see the tsukiumi looked upset.

Beat: how munch you saw?

Tsukiumi: everything.

Beat: uh oh, I can explain.

She start to be more angry but Beat quickly pet her head.

Beat: gone, I'm glad that everything i-(spottsd a window broken) crap.

John: welp, your dead.

Beat: well i got some to hurry upxand patch it before she be back.

He runs to his room and look for a spare window

Then someone handle a spare

Beat: oh thanks.

He see is miyu.

Beat:(surprise) Ahhhh!

Miya: mind explaining what happened?

Beat: let say an accident happen.

Miya: well, just make sure it won't happen again.

Beat: it's not what you think, but I'll fix the window.

Miyu: of course you would.

Bruce: so I'm good?

Miya: for now.

Beat: okay, say Miya, did you know where's my ixa driver, Dennis's cross-z devices and johns Diend gun anywhere by chance?

Miyu: no I haven't.

They heard knocking on the door.

Beat: i got it.

He walked to the door and start to open it, to see jose and maria

Beat: MARIA! JOSE!

Jose: hey cuz!

Maria: great to seeyah!

Beat: Mom! Cousin maria and jose are here!

Sophie runs out of the living room and tackled the two cousins.

Jose and Maria: hey aunt Sophie.

Sophie: hola you two!

Beat: what you two doing here?

Maria: aunt Sophie sent us a text to come over.

Beat: for what mom?

Sophie: that's a secret

jose: also aunt sophie text us the situation you ,dennis and john have lately

maria: I didn't know you had it in you to have so many girls as your girlfriend.

Beat: (blushed red) mom!

Sophie: (giggle) I can be a little devious.

Beat:(sigh) well anyway come inside.

They went inside as they see the gang.

Jose: hey D, hey J, Miyu.

Miyu: my you two grown up.

Dennis: good to seeyah.

John: what up?

Beat: girls these are my cousin maria and jose.

Maria: hello everyone.

Jose just waved a little shyly.

Maria: sorry he shy sometime.

Beat: He is shy with new people.

Musuki: let show you around.

 **Timeskip**

Beat, akistu, yashmina, yomi, tsuiksemi, musubi, musuki are lifting the huge bean.

Miyu and john is sitting at the shrine table of miyu's deceased while kazehana laying down along nakamba and karasuba relaxing.

Beat: come on i thought I was off the hook, I mean I don't have a problem with this but I just wanna continue of my free time.

Kazehana: well I could let out housemate a hand. I suppose lying here napping.

Miyu: just so we're clear Kazehana and you too karsuba,

Karsuba: oh?

Miyu: I still recognize you as a resident of Izumo , and i'm keeping a sharp eyes at you karasuba. The only reason cuz your very honest ever since your lost to johnny change you but it'll take me time to see for myself that if you swear never harmed anyone or this house.

Kazehana: wow you can be really cold, oh I see today the month of anniversary of Takehito isn't? You know, I wonder sometime what you think the situation if he here.

Karasuba: perhaps something the boys will do but do what can including what he can.

Miya: My husband Takehito asama, never in a situation like this, never.

John: Like how every sekieri met and felt their ashikabi. Their body reacted, the emotion, the unknwon feeling and more then ever like how karasuba is but don't know how or confuse of it.

Karasuba: and I think you for that johhny.

John: which is why I visit too for Takehito, it remind me of my old duo partner, Rodrick the orginal kamen rider diend.

Miya: what happen to him?

John: he died during the situation in the prison planet, it wasn't sometime the same without him of my journey.

Beat: (dust his hands) if were talking about partners, I have a partner who is riding my ass about killing me because that I am 'an evil being'.

John: I know, since your the fangire king.

Beat: hey! when I first met him, he trying to kill that one frog fangire who is an old friend of my dad ounce but I do of his wish and even he almost got me.

Dennis:(Came by) I have an assist, he remind me a lot of you beat of muscle and brain, but only of muscle brain and a monkey even his six sense.

Beat: yeah, and believe it or not he tried to get me into a church one time.

Karasuba: why?

Beat: I don't know, some church stuff and wanting me and my family to go there, but I follow my own believes.

 **Meanwhile**

Xan and amira finally arrived at the inn.

Xan: this is the place alright.

Amira: this is where we find the Fangire king?

Xan: i know beat and he better got some reason i see familiar fangire around and such more

Then they turn notice is chris with pyra.

Chris: come on pyra you've been hugging my arm for hour.

Pyra: oh come on, your so warm~!

They turn to see a portal open as rodrick with laya and saya.

Rodrick: here it is.

Laya: so this is the inn you talked about?

Saya: where your friend is living?

Rodrick: yes

The 3 boys with their sekieri look each other, xen pull out his Ixa Calibur sword mode , chris pull out his beat closer and rodrick got his diend gun, they all point their weapon to each other but looking at as put it away.

Xan: (eyes wide) I don't believe...

Chris:(eyes wide) you two...

Rodrick: (smirk) hehehe, so i have feeling you two will come to this game, Ixa and Cross Z.

Xan: so, come to repent for your crimes?

Rodrick: what crimes? I'm a treasure hunter.

Chris: what crap you talking about?

Xan: that I'm angel's warrior as i-

Rodrick: come on give it up, as i know you since the prison planet ounce and munch behind it you care and got along agree with beat in some way.

Xan: fine, but for real, (smile) you see through me.

Chris: and i see we all have our own sekeiei (looked at layla and saya and akira)

Xen: indeed Cross-z, and I believe the two others and the Fangire king is in this game too.

Chris: fangire king? But ain't he dead?

Xan: the old one, my friend beat is the new one.

Chris: well the name Chris, my sekeiri pyra a magma type and number 66. 5.

Rodrick: rodrick, the twins saya and laya, crystal type, number 85. 5 and number 84. 5.

Xan: and I'm xan, this here is akira the light type sekeiri and number 75. 5, girls introduced each other.

Akira: hi.

Saya and Laya: hello.

Pyra: sup.

Rodrick: now let's go meet our old friend.

They walk up as rodrick knock on the door.

Beat: I got it! (opens the door) hello?

Xan: been a while, beat.

Beat:(back away in shock and surprise) X-Xan?!

Xan: (walk up) relax I'm not here to kill you, you know we been over this.

Beat: when did yo- (looked at amida)wait is that a sekeiri with you?

Xan: yeah.

Dennis and john came in

Dennis: what with the noise B?

Beat: you won't believe who came to visit us.

Dennis looked at Chris in shocked and John is silence with his eyes wide seeing Rodrick.

Chris: good to see you D.

Rodrick: Hogging my treasure Johhny?

Dennis: at least you didn't get lost again Chris.

Chris: SOME WELCOME!

John: Rodrick, but you was dead, don't tell me she is behind this?

Rodrick: well, she didn't tell you dude, to keep up with the surprises.

Dennis: and you guys have your own sekeiri too.

Chris: yep, what d you think of my sixth sense?

Beat: wait i recognize you! Your that boxer make the a tie of my champion match!

Chris: but is worth it.

Dennis: you know each other?

Beat: as boxing champs, it suppose to be my big break for my title as i never had tie till he did! I want a rematch!

Chris: come on dude, be a good sport at lease.

Beat: at lease my brains are not made of bananas.

Chris: back off flying rodent!

Beat: what was that?!

Sophie punch beat's head leaves a bump.

Sophie: beat is rude to a guess sand he said be a good sport.

Beat: (whine) But mom i never had a tie! I want to make my title a legacy!

Sophie: don't you complain with me.

Maria: (walks up to Chris) hello there, if you know Beat then you must be his friend, I'm his cousin, Maria Sanada.

Chris: uh nice to meet you.

Sophie: now apology and get along young man or so help me, I'll ground you for playing instrument and get fired from your job along five up your title with that kind of attitude.

Beat: (pale of drain) y-y-yes mam.

Xan: come on man your acting like a baby.

Beat:(sigh) okay (turn Chris) I'm sorry what i said, I guess as a good sportsmanship , it wont hurt for other champion at least some generation.

Chris: thank you.

Dennis: I think your six senses still lower then your protein for a sidekick.

Chris: hey! I'm being the star today!

Dennis: more like a no star

Then ako and taka came then tackle chris.

Chris: Gah!

Dennis: Ako, Taka, what are you doing?

Taka: big bro chris you meanie! Why didn't you come around or call?

Ako: we missed you so munch!

Chris: sorry little guys, got busy and what can i do to make it up?

Ako: you have to live here forever!

Chris: deal.

Evolte: (came in) what the hell is all thst noise?

Chris: EVOL!?

Evolte: oh is you Chris, hehehe surprise to see me again?

He got up and charges at him only for miya to whack his head

Chris: ow! What's the-

He shut up of the oni mask spooked him and the same with xan shiver a bit but rodrick is curious of if and wonder how she got it.

Miya: no fighting in the Inn.

Chris: (bow her head) yes mam! It wont happen again!

Xan: (whisper at beat who was shaking as well) w-what the hell did i just saw?

Beat: that's Miya, then landlady, she very dangerous and scary when you get her mad.

Xan: I see.

 **Timeskip**

Beat and Xen are sitting in his room because the inn is still in redavation.

Xan: so explain , why the fangire we took down way back are alive?

Beat: the hell that I know, there are some rouge Fangires who are copys from Dai Shocker, then there are those who serve me.

then Bishop opens the door with a tray with drinks.

Bishop: would my lord care for some refreshments?

Beat: sure Bishop.

Xan give a blank look.

Beat: it wasn't me i swear! But my guess the dai shcoker is the reason and the fangire king.

Xan: i thought you killed that bastard.

Beat: he got back and this time is prepare of seeing my new and improve tricks lately.

Xan: hmm, how many.

Beat: of the Fangire that are serving me? Hmm 26, and adding bishop and rook, 28. if you count that rat is a group faingire, still the same number, and they are in Castle Doran minis Bishop and rook.

Xan: i see.

Beat: so who is your sekeiri and what can she do?

Xan: her name is akira, and she is a Light Sekirei.

Beat: i see and wait i got your ixa driver.

Xan: why you need mine? You have 3 kiva type.

Beat: i don't know why.

 **With dennis**

Dennis and Chris are in his lab as he is working on his magical rider project.

Chris: brings back memories, you being all cooped up in here.

Dennis: and you worked out here with your protein raman.

Chris: That's the best match and you know it!

Dennis: no it's not.

Chris: (sigh) anyway, what are you working on now? And Evolt having a Sekirei, I know you are the one behind it.

Dennis: believe or not, he's on our side.

Chris: huh ?! Did you forget what that bastard did including me the most?!

Dennis: no I don't, but he was kicked out of the MBI, so he's in ourside.

Chris: grr, lets get back on what did you made for him?

Dennis: i look of how the genetic sample of sekeiri is and using some enrgy particle from driver belt.

Chris: that that how you made it for him.

Den is: her.

Chris: whatever.

Dennis: yep, and there are route more, we'll six if you count beat and john.

Chris: how many and which type of rider?

Dennis: sorry knuckle head, but I can't reveal everything, rules of a scientist, but I can give you one, since she's done growing.

Chris: wait you made one for me?

Dennis: we're going to need all the help we can get, but for once I had a gut feeling that you'll come around.

He press a button and a pod start to come out of the wall near them.

Chris: what the?

Dennis: I made this one expectantly for you, Chris, meet Sekirei number 12. 5

the pod shown a teen girl with long brown hair that her long side pony tail is died blue at the bottom, her clothing is based on Cross-z's armor, a pair of dragon wings that are folded on her shoulders and her hair have a cross z mask hairpin like.

Chris: whoa, guess theirs no stopping you from inventing new things, her name will be Draina.

Draina then looked at Chris.

Chris: wha-

Then she break open herself from the pod and gives him a surprise kiss.

Dennis: not what I had in mine.

Then Draina's wings burst blue flame of a dragon then she break the kiss.

Draina: let my rage and fire brighten my ashikabi's heart, (blush but pout) number 12.5, you better be grateful.

Chris: well as long you wont burn anything so I'm okay with that but I have another one you might wanna get along.

Draina pout more then crossed her arms and look away.

Draina: fine, but it's not that I like you or anything.

Chris: then what with the kiss then?

She ignores him as she showing how cute her pouts are.

Dennis: I forgot to mention that I give these sekirei's random personalities

Chris: no shit sherlock.

Dennis: alright time for my-(notice the other pod and is gone) hey where number 13. 5 go? I know i made Sonia in her pod.

Chris: who?

Dennis: the one i made for me with build

?: right here bunny boy.

They turn to see another girl with purple hair with light pink bands on it only for her twin tails are blue and light red, her hair pins are the Rabbit and Tank visors, her clothing is is based on Build but has a skirt

Dennis: Sonia how'd you got out?

Sonia: well, you gave me knowledge, so I couldn't wait any longer otherwise my cells will overgrow themselves.

She zoom then kiss dennis by surprise then an organic and mechanic wings sprouted from her back. She break the kiss as dennis's hair flip a bunny shape hair make her giggle

Sonia: Number 13.5 Sonia, let my best matches will make my ashikabi grow.

Then a burst out of the lab door , is prya burst in who have glowing red eye look mad while her hair seem got a bit volcanic smoke.

Dennis and Chris: uh oh.

Pyra: GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY ASHIKABI!

Draina: who the hell are you lava lamp?

Pyra: I'M CHRIST'S SEKIREI! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?

Draina: I'M THE IDIOT'S ASHIKABI! GO CRAWL BACK TO THE VOLCANO!

Pyra: YOU DID NOT CALL MY ASHIKABI AN IDIOT!

Draina: SO?! WHAT YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?!

They start to fight But miya came whack their heads with a wooded sword.

Dennis: what the hell?!

Chris: gah! M-Miya!

Miya: I told you two to start fighting, is not allow in this house.

Draina just growled at pyra as she dose the same but pouted and looked away from each other.

Miya: i hope you two wont do it again, (show a huge oni mask) right?

Pyra and Draina color drain as they nodded their head.

Miya: good. (leaves)

Sonia: that was scary.

Dennis: i know and this is why I be careful with my lab.

Sonia: of course, say bunny boy, when will the other sekirei riders will be able to be finished?

Dennis: they seem finished, just sleeping.

Sonia: i see.

Then came evol and Hebi.

Hebi: (looked at sonia and draina) goodness me, seem i expected something amusing.

Draina: hey! Why that tone sound disappointed? Are you saying your not impress of how I am? (hebi hidden her smirk)

Hebi: maybe I am, maybe I'm not.

Sonia: calm down draina, (turn hebi) don't underestimate us if you don't want to be off guard.

Hebi: I won't, and with our new friends going to wake up, it'll be a different story.

Dennis: also chris I had made something but seem working on it for you.

Chris: what is it.

He throw a black and mint blue with red line shape of a box like.

Chirs: what this?

Dennis: it's a new form for you, but you have to communicate with Evolte to do it.

Chris: are you serious D why do i have to be hooked up with this asshole, i don't want him possessed me like last time or why made this with him that i have to transformed?

Dennis: you have to find that out for yourself, or isn't your sixth sense is off?

Evolte: you two never change

 **Meanwhile with john**

John and Rodrick is in his room.

John: to think chronala brought you back.

Rodrick: yep, she and I made a deal.

John: i assume ghat your travel of treasure behind my back suddenly.

Rodrick: yes and i senses a new rider including a second one very soon.

John: you too? Hm, I wonder who's going to be this time?

Rodrick: don't know, in fact i have feeling it involve all of us.

John: yeah, so you have found two sekirei's?

Rodrick: uh huh, very valuable, seem i know you got the black sekeiri just like you expect and plan.

John: what can I say, I'm a passing though Ashikabi.

Rodrick: and this ashikabi can't wait to find more treasure around here.

John: well, maybe so, you see D has made a formula that can actually separates a bonds of a Sekirei and directs it to one of us.

Rodrick: I know, which is why we know the pink and blue sekeiri are up next. The dai shocker made a clone replace for karasuba and even her teammate.

John: oh boy, guess I'm going to face her all over again.

Rodrick: why not let kara do it?

John: that's good.

Rodrick: so you know the four new rider and the showa riders you visit?

John: yep, and they are interesting.

Rodrick: yeah.

John: also I'm gonna merge my familiar as d didn't know I have one like that but merge her to the other have a bit boost.

Rodrick: really?

John: yep but don't tell him.

Rodrick: okay, and i have an eye that benitsubasa want revenge.

John: yep, on Beat since he is stronger agents her, and I think she wants a rematch.

Rodrick: or he'll have ways, better not hog all the fun since he got his turn.

John: true, even I did got some.

 **Timeskip**

As musubi made lunch, during time of new sekieri and munch, during night time. Karasuba,Nakamba and Decade along with Evol and Hebi Patrolling.

Decade: feels good to be in the other side of the law huh Kara?

Karasuba: sure is Johnny.

Nakamba: (pout and hug him) he's mine!

Karasuba: no he's my king and I want to satisfied him. (hug his other arm)

Nakama: no he's mine!

Hebi: (chuckle) at least I'm the only one for my Ashikabi

Evol: can you possessed other but I'm curious about, can you possessed sonia and draina to have the evolrabbit mode? and evol dragon mode?

Evol: yeah, way back let say i got landed hop of chris's mom's womb when he was a baby let say complicated as he have genetic part of my ability but wherenot related to let you know. But i see him a student and sometime an apprentice but a shame he dont but that over now but now ounce again i help .

Hebi: I see, I got a black hole form and that blood stalk too, i cant wait to show my sexy snake some alone time~.

His visor glow blush.

Decade: heads up, found benitsubasa fighting a sekieri and ashikabi.

Benitsubasa is throwing her fists at a sekeiri using her staff, as she not doing good as a slash of her unfiorm and blocking of her kick and punch.

Benitsuba: just try to beat me up.

Sekieri: damn you!

She charge in but Benitsuba was too quick and uppercut her then kick her down at the ground.

Benitsuba: it's that really the best you can do?

 **ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!**

Then a slash wave separate her and the sekieri make Benitsuba fall down from the attack then decade came in.

Decade: Not as best of you do, from our last fight.

Benitsuba: YOU AGAIN?!

Decade: yep

She charge in till karasuba's sword block her then kick her make Benitsuba then shcoked to see karasuba

Benitsuba: karasuba! Your alive!

Karasuba: i don't dye that too easy and don't even think hurting him.

Benitsuba: what you talking about? He's the enemy who ruin everything with his rider friends! Why protect him?!

Karasuba: why else? He's my Ashikabi

Benitsuba: WHAT?! W-Why would fal-

Karasuba: he show that i never had in my life that now full of love , and it feels good.

Benitsuba: (glared at decade) you...you...you...

Decade: me, me and, yes, that's me.

Benitsuba: RRRAAAAAAAAAAA!

She charge at him in speed but came a flash is evol kick her but quickly block it but git push back then glared at him.

Evol: Banjor.

Benitsuba: wait, Evol?!

Hebi came next to him.

Hebi: my your very feisty one for taking your anger out.

Benitsuba: who the hell are you?!

Hebi: number 0 sekeiri but enough about it.

Decade: let's see if you can fight me and evol if you can.

Pull out amazon alpha card he insert to his belt and close it.

 **KAMEN RIDER: AMAZON ALPHA!**

 **ALPHA! WILD MODE!**

Then a burst of energy flare up around Decade to show he turn to amazon of alpha mode.

?: Kamen rider Amazon! Alpha mode!

Benitsuba: BRING IT!

D-Amazon: very well.

They stat to charge at one another, Benitsuba throwing every fast pucnhes and kick but cant ksep up of D-Amazon's blocking and slashes her with his claws then evol came in , she kick him but duck along dodges left and right from her punch then he punching her rapidling then D-Amazon grab her head to throw her to the ground. She quickly got up see evol vanished in speed as she look around till see him, she throw another punch but he caught her.

Evol: so boring.

Punch her stomach as she cough spit, sent her crashed at the ground.

Evol: caio.

He crank the lever along D-Amazon put the card in his belt.

 **READY GO! EVOLTCH FINISH CAIO!**

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDER: A-A-AMAZON!**

They jump up and to deliver a kick, it hit her as an explosion sent her tumble at the ground.

Benitsuba: ugh, that hurts.

D-Amazon: (turn t the ashikabi and sekirei) you two get out of here.

They nodded as they run off .

Evol: where done here.

Karasuba: let's go.

Nakamba: bye!

Then they walk through the portal and gone.

Benitsuba: DAMN IT!

 **Timeskip**

As john with Homura, Rodrick, laya ,saya musuki, Nakamba and kazehana along Karasuba at some building. Dennis, Sonia, Kubrick, yomi and matsu in the lab inventing and munch it erecting with chris, pyra and drania

Beat is relax and asleep from bath seeing a vision of the fight then suddenly he saw a new rider something he never seen before. Xan, Akira and the whole family and cousin at the living room.

Beat: (walk up) gah!

He see musubi, Aksitu, and Yashmina naked in the tub with him.

Musubi: hey what's the matter? Are you alright?

Beat: h is you girls, i just fall asleep and dreaming. (realize there here and naked so he cover himself) why are you all doing here?!

Akistu: you look peaceful

Yamshina: (blushes) s-so we agree on joining you.

Musubi: i thought it be ashame to wake you up,(stick her tonfue playfully) we came in and watch you this whole time

Beat: nice and all , wait you been here this whole time?

Musubi: we sure are sleepy head.

Beat: (then see tsuiksemi and uzume came in) oh nuts , tsui is not what it looks like!

Tsukiumi: when musubi and they other failed to return from there task! I know something unwaore on foot!

Uzume: (pouted) no fair i wanna bs alone with beaty.

Beat: (got up) tsui let not do anything hasty! (put on the towel) i was just taking a bath!

Tsukiumi: If thou a bath! I'll give the one! **WATER CELEBRATION!**

Beat: oh boy.

Maria: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!

Beat: maria look out!

Maria: huh?

Then she got splash by water.

Maria: never mind I'll stay out of it and I'm wet!

Then outside came jump down near the roof spying is Benitsuba

Benitsuba: Beat tanaka.

She blush her face red to see his muscle and almost see his dick since be dodging the water attack from an angry water sekieri.

Benitsuba: w-why am I staring at his dick?! Although...

See his muscle and remember there first fight and his true meaning of sekeiri with the boys , her heart pounding munch thinking about him

Benitsuba: w-why is my heart pounding, I-it feels l-like( imagine a punch being made) it felt like his punches

Then she shake her head to get rid of the thought.

Benitsuba: focus.

She look at tsukiumi as she smirk a little.

Benitsuba: i think i discover how to draw her out.

Got up to see hebi in shock with a smirk.

Hebi: do tell?

Benitsuba: WHAT THE HELL?!

Hebi: in fact, I'll be using you as piloting.

She turn to red dust then went inside of her body that surprise her

Benitsuba: what the?

Then she gasp then her head down with her hair lose the ponytail, she lift her head show glowing red with a smirk

Hebi/Benitsuba: ah, nice.

Evol came in,

Evol: i know she up to something, seem you can possessed sekieri too

Hebi/Benitsuba: of course, I'll look more details and file at the MBI with their allies.

Evol: good.

Hebi/Benitsuba: and they will not be expecting it.

She jump up to do her mission.

 **Meanwhile**

Dennis and Sonra are working together on creating new things

They turn as beat and everyone here.

Beat: hi guys

Dennis: hey whats up?

Beat: well something crazy when i slept , they're was a battle and along our sekieri, along...a new rider

Dennis: new rider? what dose he look like?

Beat: it was hard to tell but i know the visor glow hot pink and written as if Japanese and suddenly, he got an armor of your, build.

Dennis: hot pink viser? In writing, what else?

Beat: well from the translation is zi o

Dennis: that name sound familiar

Chris: me too.

Beat: well, what ever it is I hope I get to meet him.

Dennis: me too, oh and your sekirei rider is finished.

Beat: say what?

He pressed a button to make a tub slip from the wall from the tub is a woman with long silver hair, her top is like kivas armor and her pants are black with the silver leg and has a red waist cape. The liquid flowed down for the glass to open, she then open her eyes to shoe that they are ember and she got out of the tub with grace.

?: (small smile) greetings my ashikabi, I've been waiting to meet you.

Beat: so D, what personality did you give her?

?: I'll answer that, I believe I have an elegant lady like personality, but I don't have much of it.

Beat: so a lady who's not afraid to get her hands dirty?

?: of course.

Beat: uh huh, anything else?

?: oh how rude of me, I'm number 9.5 the moon and sound sekirei, also your Queen.

Beat: oh, nice to meet you, hmm, I'll name you luna.

Luna: splendid.

Beat: wait queen?

Luna: I'm not just saying that because I'll be your sekirei, you need someone to keep them in line

Beat: in line?

Luna:(blush) since i'm your wife.

beat: oh come on!

Luna: oh don't worry, let me handle everything.

She then gives him a kiss, then burst moon light wings while bats flutter around as she break the kiss.

Luna: may the sounds of my voice guide my ashikabi to the brightest light of the moon.

Beat: I-I see.

Dennis: okay and now (look the other pods) okay seriously where the three I got for xan , john and Rodrick?

Sorna: oh they pop out of there tubs.

Dennis: and where the hell are they?

Sorna: I don't know.

?: over here.

they all turn to see three woman, one of them is wearing a battle outfit of a nun, her armor has white armor from Ixa, two more who has clothing of Decade and Diend, the decade girl has a megenta cloak and black dress top that has a cross on her left side and black, white and Megenta boots, the Diend one has a blue and black skirt, a black, silver and yellow lined top and black boots.

John: good to see you again savannah.

Savannah: (turns to John) oh Johnny.

She run then tackle him in a hug.

Savannah: I miss you.

John: sorry it took a bit long, i need something to bring you since you was fully asleep and hard to wake up in the belt form

Savannah: let me make it up to you

She kiss him then magenta and white wings came out while cards flutter around them.

Savannah: now we're together again and let me say mine since I'm part sekeiri, that my cards show a side a victory, I'll destroy my ashikabi's enemy, savanah sekeri number 10. 5 (got up) also i did some same thing for rodrick's sekieri in the pod and let xan's out as well.

Dennis: oh come on!

Rodrick: (turn at his rider sekeiri) i see, so what your name?

?: my name is Kesshō.

Rodrick: aw, what a sweet treasure you are.

Kesshō: and what a luckily ashikabi I got

she then kiss him as well, wings burst of blue color and cards like flutter around

Kesshō: may my cards summon many allies for my ashikabi's worries vanish away. Kesshō, sekirei 10.0

Xan:(walk to the rider sekieri) and you are?

?: I am Nozomu.

Xan: hmm, you seem an interesting nun but no ordinary as munch, you be a very good partner with me and akira.

Nozomu: oh thank you.

She came close to wrapped her arms on his neck to kiss him, then light wings with a yellow halo on the back as almost flare like flame, then she break the kiss.

Then evolte and hebi come.

Beat: what up evolte? What up hebi?

Evolte: oh is good, hebi found some good info and not to mention Benitsuba gonna use one of your sekieri as bait to lure you for a rematch including john.

Beat: oh dear, let me guess, she plan to kidnap me?

Evolte: hehehe, do you like the sucker be kidnapped that easily by the same sekieri you defeat batboy?

Beat: no not really.

Evolte: exactly.

Hebi: and I went to her mind after possessed, she seem have reaction and thought about you, seem you got yourself another one joining the club.

Beat: oh boy, whelp better get planned for tomorrow.

Dennis: yeah it's gonna be interesting.

John: not to mention I figure she wont be alone.

Chris: hey don't hog it we got here.

Xan: if any rogue fangire out there will suffer from me and so do dai shocker and all enemies

Rodrick: not to mention there treasure will be wonderful for my collection.

Beat: hehehe, you never change xan welcome aboard (shake his hand)

Xan:(Smile) same here.

Dennis: well chris, ready to assist me for the winning formula? You too evolte?

Chris: (smile) you know I feel unbeatable in some moment so yeah.

Evolte: same here, I can use a good work out.

John: just like old time eh Rodrick?

Rodrick: yep, and this time I ain't going nor planning to die, those treasure got my name written all over.

They all do a fist bump together.

 **Play Altima** **「** **Burst The Gravity** **」 アクセル・ワールド** **OP 2 Accel World Opening 2**

 **[hateshinai sora wo yuku mienai tsubasa ga michibiku haruka kanata, bokura wo matsu mada minu mirai he to...]**

the screen starts with feathers falling down to Musubi as she tried to catch one but one feather landed on her palms, she looks up for the scene to change to see the seven riders looking at the army of monsters.

 **[TERA FASTER STAGE? OH YEAH YEAH! NOW YOU TELL ME WHERE YOU WANNA GO KAMEN RIDER!]**

 **MY ASHIKABI IS A KAMEN RIDER**

It starts with Kiva and Ixa fighting agents the fangires and shocker fangires as the scene stops to show there real appearance waving to the readers.

 **[ALWAYS same kitteta]**

Then it change to show Decade and Diend shooting at the Dai shocker grunts as they change positions and the way they shoot, the scene stops to show there appearance with John taking a picture and Rodrick twirling his gun.

 **[hayasugiru DAY AND NIGHT]**

Then it change to a three way with Build, Cross-z and Evol slashing, shooting and punching the smash monsters as there appearances crossed with the fight with Dennis writing something on a board, Chris punching the air and Evolte drinking tea.

 **[toumei na yami ni kakomare daremo nita wa no naka de. (IT WAS THE DAY I FOUND!) FOUND YOU ano hi no kaze yureugoita PASSION]**

Then it change to Yukari and Maria as Kiva-la appeared behind Yukari and a silhouette behind maria, then the scene change to show the izamo inn group having dinner and interacting with one another and some little fights.

 **[AND ALL OF MY PAST subete kimi ni au tame no PROCESS datta ne. (AROUND YOU GO SLOW!) SLOWLY OPEN UP MY EYES WITH IN THE BLACKNESS~!]**

Then it change to show Uzume looking out as her ashikabi start to roll on her wheel chair then start to walk in two legs closer, then to show a silhouette of a rider up close then it change to show minaka flowing his cape as as the two hell bros appeared to the side and coming up close to the screen is a silhouette of a bat humanoid monster as his eyes gleam, then it showing images of the leader Shocker.

 **[THE BATTLEFEILD, CHECK THE SQUEAL OF WHEEL! Kanata kara kikoeru yokan ni kodou furuwasete itai kara! THE BEATS OVERWRITE MY WHOLE LIFE!]**

The scene change to show the three boys sekirei showing off there skills and powers as luna jump up to the sky to the moon as her leg opens to make a red leg with wings then made a rider kick, then change to Nozomu prying with Akira behind her, next Saya and Laya did a twin pose as Kesshō jump up behind them, then showed Pyra start to boil up and thrown lava and coming down is Draina unching the screen.

 **[IT'S UNLIMITED. IT'S UNLIMITED. IF I CAN BELIEVE MYSELF AGAIN hikari no naka mezameteyuku shinjite kureta kimi to nara!]**

Then the scene showed Dennis fighting agents Dark build as they are clashing there swords at one another, then the scenery changed to a roof top with Dennis now build as he heads buts him. Then it change to show Kiva fighting the hell brothers with luna as he jumps up to shine out for a silhouette of another bat monster to take his place then to another one that looks like Dark kiva.

 **[NEVER LET IT GO, NEVER LOSE MY WAY koko de umarekawaru keshiki kisu sae ima hokori ni naru dakara kimi to BURST THE GRAVITY!]**

Then change to Decade and Diend riding there bikes to ram some Dai shocker troops, then it changes to show the seven riders standing in front of MBI ready for there final assault agents them, they start to shine and seven silhouettes is shown to charge at the entrance then everything turn white but shown the logo.


	11. feather 11

**Play Altima** **「** **Burst The Gravity** **」 アクセル・ワールド** **OP 2 Accel World Opening 2**

 **[hateshinai sora wo yuku mienai tsubasa ga michibiku haruka kanata, bokura wo matsu mada minu mirai he to...]**

the screen starts with feathers falling down to Musubi as she tried to catch one but one feather landed on her palms, she looks up for the scene to change to see the seven riders looking at the army of monsters.

 **[TERA FASTER STAGE? OH YEAH YEAH! NOW YOU TELL ME WHERE YOU WANNA GO KAMEN RIDER!]**

 **MY ASHIKABI IS A KAMEN RIDER**

It starts with Kiva and Ixa fighting agents the fangires and shocker fangires as the scene stops to show there real appearance waving to the readers.

 **[ALWAYS same kitteta]**

Then it change to show Decade and Diend shooting at the Dai shocker grunts as they change positions and the way they shoot, the scene stops to show there appearance with John taking a picture and Rodrick twirling his gun.

 **[hayasugiru DAY AND NIGHT]**

Then it change to a three way with Build, Cross-z and Evol slashing, shooting and punching the smash monsters as there appearances crossed with the fight with Dennis writing something on a board, Chris punching the air and Evolte drinking tea.

 **[toumei na yami ni kakomare daremo nita wa no naka de. (IT WAS THE DAY I FOUND!) FOUND YOU ano hi no kaze yureugoita PASSION]**

Then it change to Yukari and Maria as Kiva-la appeared behind Yukari and a silhouette behind maria, then the scene change to show the izamo inn group having dinner and interacting with one another and some little fights.

 **[AND ALL OF MY PAST subete kimi ni au tame no PROCESS datta ne. (AROUND YOU GO SLOW!) SLOWLY OPEN UP MY EYES WITH IN THE BLACKNESS~!]**

Then it change to show Uzume looking out as her ashikabi start to roll on her wheel chair then start to walk in two legs closer, then to show a silhouette of a rider up close then it change to show minaka flowing his cape as as the two hell bros appeared to the side and coming up close to the screen is a silhouette of a bat humanoid monster as his eyes gleam, then it showing images of the leader Shocker.

 **[THE BATTLEFEILD, CHECK THE SQUEAL OF WHEEL! Kanata kara kikoeru yokan ni kodou furuwasete itai kara! THE BEATS OVERWRITE MY WHOLE LIFE!]**

The scene change to show the three boys sekirei showing off there skills and powers as luna jump up to the sky to the moon as her leg opens to make a red leg with wings then made a rider kick, then change to Nozomu prying with Akira behind her, next Saya and Laya did a twin pose as Kesshō jump up behind them, then showed Pyra start to boil up and thrown lava and coming down is Draina unching the screen.

 **[IT'S UNLIMITED. IT'S UNLIMITED. IF I CAN BELIEVE MYSELF AGAIN hikari no naka mezameteyuku shinjite kureta kimi to nara!]**

Then the scene showed Dennis fighting agents Dark build as they are clashing there swords at one another, then the scenery changed to a roof top with Dennis now build as he heads buts him. Then it change to show Kiva fighting the hell brothers with luna as he jumps up to shine out for a silhouette of another bat monster to take his place then to another one that looks like Dark kiva.

 **[NEVER LET IT GO, NEVER LOSE MY WAY koko de umarekawaru keshiki kisu sae ima hokori ni naru dakara kimi to BURST THE GRAVITY!]**

Then change to Decade and Diend riding there bikes to ram some Dai shocker troops, then it changes to show the seven riders standing in front of MBI ready for there final assault agents them, they start to shine and seven silhouettes is shown to charge at the entrance then everything turn white but shown the logo.

* * *

Beat and Xan are training at the back yard with hand to hand combat as they throw and dodge and jab at each other.

Beat: I don't get why I have to learn some martial arts, I mean I'm a boxer, my hand to hand combat always helps out.

Xan: true, but you need to have leg work too.

Beat: way do you think I work as a construction worker?

Xan: That isn't enough nor an excuse, beside their simple meaning of it, like the last time we first met.

Beat: _no doubt, he almost killed me since not I'm the best fighter but he is a pro of a martial artist, well for John he's always mysterious but anyway xan here has a sharp on me no matter how far we are as he sometimes reads me like a book._

He cracked his knuckles and his neck.

Beat: alright, teach me all you know, about Mui Thai.

Xan: okay but be worn

Beat: tch i can handle it what hit me , come on give me a very hard challenge

18 minute later

Beat on the ground with swirling eyes as xan look at him down.

Xan: you alright?

Beat: (shake his head clear) yeah, (gets up) it's been awhile since I got hit by a punch like that, and kicks.

Xan: you ask for it.

Beat: imma gonna catch a break before i passed out again, I'm seeing stars a little bit.

Meanwhile

John in his room asleep while holding his camera. Rodrick is standing outside of his room twirling his gun.

Rodrick: heh, who knew this world is now chuck full of treasures for me to snatch.

Then uma came and hug him

Uma: big bro rodrick! So happy you're here!

Rodrick: hehe i know, sorry it took long.

Uma: Then you have to share your treasure with me.

Rodrick: I don't know.

Uma: (pouted cutely) I'll get big sis at you.

Rodrick: woah woah let not go there, please don't tell her.

Uma: so you can share your treasure with me?

Rodrick: (sigh) yes, i promise to share my treasure to you.

Uma: yay!

Meanwhile

Dennis is tinkering in his room while his little brother and his two sisters are playing with ku

Chris is doing push ups with his two sekireis on his back.

Chris: So D, now that we're in this 'game' we're going to fight MBI to end this game?

Dennis: yes, but be sure to get my back.

Chris: oh no last time you said that i almost got ditch.

Dennis: It was the middle of a situation, a star made a choice.

Chris: this star had a tie with that big paluca of a friend of yours.

Dennis: whatever.

He noticed a briefcase and a note said " to Dennis, sign John" He opened it as gasp and saw full bottle legend riders.

Dennis: great! I'll synthesize these for new bottles.

Chris: Are those full bottles of legend riders?

Dennis: yes, but I can split them up to create separate full bottles with different abilities

Chris: i see

With john

John is still asleep and Karasuba snuck in wearing nothing but a towel as she looked at the sleeping john.

Karasuba: (giggle) who would've thought that this boy who is the destroyer got me to be his sekirei.

She then leaned close to him and petted his hair.

Karasuba: you rescued me johnny, and I wanna reward my cute ashikabi~.

Then her head was grabbed by miya who has the oni mask flowing around.

Karasuba: (smile) oh miya, you're no fun sometimes.

Miya: You're coming with me Karasuba.

Then she started dragging her away and closed the door leaving John to sleep in peace… that is until kazehana came in.

Kazehana: hmm, he's sleeping.

she was on her knee and looking at his face.

Kazehana: _what to do? The longer I look at him, the cuter he seems to get, oh no my body getting hot all over._

She scoots closer a bit and touches his cheek ready to kiss him… but John stares and starts to wake up.

John: oh hey Kazehana.

Kazehana: uh… hello.

john: were you gonna kiss me?

Kazehana: u-um…. Maybe….

John: wanna be my sekirei?

Kazehana: (sigh) I don't know, maybe I was not thinking straight.

john: taking your time to think about it, whatever holding back and like to talk about it let me know.

Kazehana: Okay, (stands up) sorry for interrupting your sleep john.

John: is alright.

Timeskip

As everybody is eating breakfast in the living room.

Everyone: let's eat!

Uzume: oh ku, please pass the soy sauce.

Ku: (handed it to her) here!

Dennis: dude what happened to you?

Beat: I'm alright, let say xan still got it. Trying to learn Mui Thai as fast as I can.

Dennis: How does it go?

Beat: not easy but didn't expect that harder as it is. But at least it wasn't troubling since I heard of four new riders, who are they john?

John: shinobi, quiz, kikai and ginga.

Beat: hmm, cool.

Yachima: u-um beat? W-would you like some o-of my food?

Beat: of course, wants some of mine as well?

Yachima: (bush harder) u-um, s-sure.

Nakama: john how about mine?

John: of course.

They fed them ashikabis.

Beat: how about you tsukiumi?

Tsukiumi: Hmm, tis the real wife to feed thy husband!

Beat: (facepalm) please call me other then that, we're still not married.

Musubi: but I'm his wife too!

Beat: oh boy.

Luna: Does this mean I'm his wife as well.

Beat: oh come on!

Luna: but you two should calm down and let's enjoy our meal.

Beat: thank you luna.

Dennis is being fed by Sonra.

Dennis: Want me to feed you too sonra?

Sonra: yes please.

Then he begins to feed her too, the sekirei are trying to have a turn to feed their ashikabis.

Beat: So John, how yukari is doing?

John: she's doing well, she's making a name for herself, they keep calling her, the white devil bat.

Beat: hehehe, i guess how she does and even what she usually does. (laugh nervously)

John: reminds me of you most of the time.

Beat: doubted it, but still I can't believe she has a female kivat this whole time.

Kivat II: indeed, now I know where my daughter is.

Beat: I'm sorry, WHAT?!

Kivat II: the one you say is my daughter, Kiva-la and my son's little sister.

Beat: so that's how she's able to know about me.

Kivat lll: indeed.

Beat: Is there Anything secret that you know and hid from me, this long?

Kivat II: well that one you never asked.

Beat: oh. (slap his face)

Yachime: y-you okay beat?

Beat: yeah, I'm alright, nothing to worry about, just didn't see that coming.

Timeskip

Beat is now relaxing but starts to think about what John said about Yukari so he decided to call her to check up on her.

Beat: hello yukari?

Yukari: oh hey beat!

Beat: how have you been? it's been awhile so I decided to check up on you.

Yukari: oh yeah i'm pretty busy myself now's musubi and Akitsu doing?

Beat: hehe, the same as you last saw them, but a birdie told me you sure have a title around this game.

Yukari:(smirk) well a king needs his queen.

Beat: yukari, let's not go there. I'm still getting used to it. Besides, things went interesting with me.

Yukari: oh? And what's that beaty?

Beat: well um, i have more new sekirei and uh, and xan is back.

Yukari: well, look at you being the player! And xan? The crazy god following 'angle' who tries to kill you one time, that guy?

Beat: yep, and don't drag me to your perverted ways.

Yukari: too late, which girls have the bigger chest?

Beat: (blush) um let's not go there!

Yukari: Come on, I know who it will be.

Beat: let's change the subject, so you're still looking for ku?

Yukari: yep you have her?

Beat: actually Dennis has her and is safe.

Yukari: that's really good to hear.

Beat: yeah, she and his sisters and brother are having fun with each other.

Yukari: That's great and don't even change the subject, I know you have urges.

Beat: please don't get funny ideas on them.

Yukari: (giggle) but you love it my king~

Beat: _remind myself why do i accept being king in the first place?_ And i bet your scarring and beating the shit out of someone and torture a man's fruits in pain are ya?

Yukari: you know me very well.

Beat: well like I can take a page out of you, you're my devil queen. So, how's Kiva-la? Her father wanted to know that she's behaving herself around you.

Yukari: doing okay and waiting for her dad?!

Beat: I know right? Kivat II anyway wanna hang out and meet at the train section.

Yukari: sure! Sounds awesome!

Beat: I'll ask Dennis to bring ku so she can meet her brother, seeyah.

He hangs up, sees musubi training clothes and tsukiumi in a blue maid outfit make him drop his phone.

Beat:(ears steam out and blush look at tsukiumi's maid outfit) _what the?!_

Tsukiumi: who is thou speaking beat, tell us.

Beat: it was yukari!

Tsukiumi: yukari?

Musubi: oh that's awesome! I haven't seen yukari in forever!

Tsukiumi: what? Thou know of this girl?

Musubi: Yeah, I met her a while ago as a matter of fact, she is super adorable and so much fun.

Beat: That's why I'll meet her after dinner.

Musubi: that's wonderful.

Beat: she asks how you are doing musubi.

Musubi: oh that's so sweet! Tell her I'll see her again real soon.

He notices tsukiumi is gone.

Beat: oh boy, I'll wait after she is done with something.

Timeskip

Beat entered Dennis's lab to find him with ku.

Beat: hey D.

Dennis: sup?

Beat: I just got off from a friend of mine, she said she's going to meet us in the train station with ku's brother.

Dennis: okay, she'll go with ya.

Beat: yeah but first i have to wait for tsukimi to be back.

He noticed a full bottle kiva.

Beat: since when or how you got me?

Deniss: this morning and john.

Beat: of course.

He walks up to see miya and explains to her about his plans.

Miya: oh dinner with yukari?

Beat: yeah I'm good.

Miya: I understand, why dont invite her for dinner next time.

Beat: yeah.

He spotted tsukiumi.

Beat: there you are.

So they take a walk outside to the city on the sidewalk.

Beat: you got me worried there.

Tsukiumi: thou shouldn't be worried for thy, even with thou abilities thy can't let you be alone.

Beat smiled and held her waist making her blush.

Beat: thou is thee knight for thy kingdom.

She blush more.

Beat: but anyway as i wanna meet yukari, she is doing well even a kamen rider, but as long she and her partner be alright. And you should meet with her too.

Tsukiumi: that exactly why, thou should've told me she was another rider.

Beat: (nervously laugh) slip my mind and benitsubasa seem wanna have payback but I'll be generous to do play her way a bit.

Tsukiumi: But what about thy meeting?

Beat: I wish but don't wanna be ruined by benitsubasa, so we might deal with her and then the meeting.

Tsukiumi: very well and this xan, he seems thou have history.

Beat: well he is a secondary rider that I had a hard time and almost tried to kill me since I'm a threat with the fangire which he does a pretty good job dealing with.

Tsukiumi: thy see, now he has a sekirei?

Beat: yeah two for now.

Tsukiumi: hmm, this prison planet, thou been there once

Beat: yeah and a little de ja vu when i deal with fangire but soon used to get along and i um...

Tsukiumi: what?

Beat: somehow weirdly they alter the dai shocker, turn me into a little kid.

Tsukiumi: thy ashibabi turn into a child once?

Beat: (whisper to her ear) just don't tell that to yukari.

Tsukiumi: how come?

Beat: lets say, I want it to be kept locked up and I won't hear the end of it when she finds out.

Meanwhile

Rodrick texted Yukari the prison planet that Beat had done and sent a picture of him.

With beat

Beat: but thank god that kept locked or who knows what her reaction might be.

Then he hears a scream and laughter in the distance coming from yukari.

Beat: …. oh fuck, hear we go.

He heard a ring and it's yukari, beat sigh and covered his face.

Beat:( he answered)y-yeah?

Yukari: BAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LOOK AT YOU ALL SMALL! AND AHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T BREATH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Beat: (blush embarrassed) s-shut up! It happened one time! I didn't ask nor remember how it happens damn it!

Yukari: that doesn't make it less funny!

Beat: ugh, why you torture me so?

Yukari: hehe cuz you know me, Lil Beat.

He ended his call.

Beat: I'm gonna kill those dai shocker, (sigh) of all the things they could please make me an adult or something.

At the top roof is Benitsubasa and haihane along with some 15 fangires troops with them.

Benitsubasa: looky here, look like number 9 is guarding him, heh well i got haihane and the fangires on my side anyway.

Haihane then glooms at the corner.

Benitsubasa: what's your deal?

Haihane: there's this T.V show and the last episode is today.

Benitsubasa: Well if that matters much to you, why have somebody recorded huh?!

Haihane: abduction, too long, simple defeat quicker.

Benitsubasa: (bit her thumbnail) after being humiliated so terribly do you actually a simple defeat will make me feel better?! No, that won't cut it, what i really need to do is some good ol fashion mental pain, go now!

Haihane: … my show.

Benitsubasa: hey!

With dennis and matsu

Dennis and Matsu are looking through their codes.

Dennis: hmm , so there the new dark rider is located at.

Matsu: and the MBI's forces are placed in perfect opposition in three areas, Higa in the east, Sanada on the east and the Nekogami on the south.

Dennis: I see, with this imbalance it'll won't be long.

Matsu: Can you tell who the dark rider is?

Dennis: yes, one of them is Madrouge, next is blood, then Killbus and last my ripoff copy metal build.

Matsu: say what?!

Dennis: yes, some jerkass using my build make it look bad. And that's only for my dark riders.

Matsu's eye twitch a little in anger as her glasses shine

Dennis: you okay?

Matsu: I'm… fine….

Dennis: I know you want him to pay, but I promise you, you will. (petted her head)

Matsu sighed and leaned onto him.

Matsu: I don't want any impostor ruining my build.

Dennis: I know, I know.

Matsu: So are you going to the station with Ku today?

Dennis: yeah with beat.

Matsu: where's chris?

Dennis: his first date.

Kazehana: (came in with an empty bottle of sake) am i interrupting?

Matsu: hey Kazehana, what's going on?

Kazehana: The thing is I drank all my sake, you got any to spare?

Dennis: what about the one in the kitchen?

Kazehana: yeah thought about it but miya said no (then matsu gave it to her) what's that?

Matsu: it's for experiments mainly, but (adjust her glasses) it's pure 100% alcohol.

With beat

Tsukiumi uses the beat's phone to see a picture of the young beat in a suit.

Beat: Come tsui is no big deal seeing a picture of me as a kid.

Tsukiumi: but thou must burn this photo into my memory to never forget.

Beat: cuz you think i look adorable.

Tsukiumi: (blushes) y-yes, thou look adorable to thy eye.

Beat: oh come on it was one time that happened, even I'm surprised i can still fight as kiva while a little kid.

Tsukiumi: thy see,

Beat: incoming! (back away)

Tsukiumi shields her and Beat as Haihane charges in but jumps away showing her claws.

Beat: we meet again with a droopy claw.

Haihane: hello. Number 104 haihane.

Beat: you and the disciplinary squad are also throwing down into this game too?

Haihane: yes.

Beat: (pats Tsukiumi's shoulder) make me proud.

Tsukiumi: be careful.

Beat: I will.

Tsukiumi: do hear this, I accept this challenge with pleasure! I NO. 9 TSUKIUMI FIGHT! NOW **WATER ARROWS!**

As they fight up, they then Beat turn to see Benitsubasa.

Beat: hello Benitsubasa, i figure you still haven't forgotten last time and wont call it quits.

Benitsubasa: I haven't. =

Beat: well, looks like you have a chance to have a proper fight.

Benitsubasa: but not yet.

With Tsukiumi

She's chasing the claw sekirei while throwing water arrows at her.

Tsukiumi: Though call this a battle? Thou take the challenge and kneel! (shooting water bullets) will think not to turn and defend herself?!

Haihane jumps over then tries to slash her but the water sekirei dodges it.

Tsukiumi: at last courage bested your fear! (she used her water to punch her stomach) now!

Send water waves at her, she stood air try to attack Tsukiumi, however surprisingly not here as she appeared behind her

Tsukiumi: now feel the poison of my blade! (Haihane quickly dodge the slash) **WATER DRAGON!**

She sends a water shaped dragon to hit her then Haihane gets up.

Haihane: So why weren't you this fast last time?

Tsukiumi: thy ashikabi, his plan and make sure to be protected.

Haiane:( chuckle) then again you fail.

Tsukiumi: what ?

The claw sekirei charge in try to slash her but the water sekirei dodge it

Tsukiumi: are not done

Haiane:( jump back to another building) we're done here, it's been fun, but still good bye. (jump off)

Tsukiumi: explain you fiend! What is thou mean? Last time as in last time we met that is, the bridge escape.( till she figured out) oh no!

With beat

Inside of the michu sake brewery Beat woke up with his arms chained up.

Beat: huh? (look at Benitsubasa got his phone with fangires) Now that's no fair, besides if you want musubi to join you should've asked instead knocking me out.

Benisubasad: shut up.

Beat: honestly, that temper needs self control but if we weren't enemies, you're still cute.

Benitsubasa: sh-shut up!

She blushing then shook it off and called someone.

Meanwhile at the inn

Miya doing the drying clothes and hearing the telephone ringing.

Miya: the telephone ringing, can someone get that please?

Alex: I get it! (he walks up and answers the phone) hello?

Benitsubasa: I want the big breasted woman, put her on.

Alex: either this a sick perv joke, or you need to be specific on name instead what the hell you trying to say.

Benitsubasa: the girl with the magnetic knocker! Number 88!

Alex: number 88 huh? A sekirei with red gloves as if a rug from a street fighter , positive and happy smile, and like to fight?

Benitsubasa: yes!

Alex: (smirk) nope, doesn't ring a bell.

Benitsubasa: GGGGAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Alex: chill hothead I'm pulling your leg , she shopping, anyway what you want with my son's girlfriend and what your name is?

Benitsubasa: I'm number 105 Benitsubasa!

Alex: oh you're that girl my son fought

Benitsubasa: are you his father? I see, bring number 88 if you want him alive since I kidnapped him and I will torment him if i don't get what i want.

Alex: listen carefully..

She stopped to listen.

Alex: I don't know who the hell you think you are and who thinks give you the right to do this, I don't know if she is coming any second but what i do have is very interesting surprise skills that my son learned from the best. Skills that I possessed over years ago, skills that make me a living worst nightmare to punks like you...let go of my son and this will be all over if you don't...i will find you and you've been warned.

Benitsubasa: your welcome to try, now give-

Alex hung up on her.

Benitsubasa: HE HANG UP ON ME?!

Beat: welp, your dead.

Benitsubasa: What the hell are you talking about?

Beat: he told me this when I was 15, before I was born, he was a ruthless, powerful, destructive luchador Mexico has ever seen. Once he enters that stage, his opponents no matter how brave they are, they will always cower in fear.

Benitsubasa: big deal.

Beat: and also not only that but train fighter of boxing mixed hand to hand combat, when a hunter around woods and sports, he took down 15 wolves and 20 bears.

Benitsubasa: your kidding?!

Beat: nope, if you think he's scary, try meeting my mother before her singing career.

Benitsubasa: I can't believe I'm asking this, what did your mother like before that?

Beat: she told me that she used to be called the sweet devil.

Benitsubasa: and why's that?

Beat: you'll see. Oh and I forgot to tell you my dad's old nickname.

Benitsubasa: w-whatever ( in thought) are they even humans?!

She called again while matsu ,ku ,luna , sonra ,uzume ,Kazehana who were drinking it came in.

Alex hangs up and makes her more mad.

Matsu: Who are you on the phone with alex ?

Alex:( turn at Kazehana ) you talk to her , I'll be back( walk off)

Kazehana:( pick up the phone)hello ?

Benitsubasa: well you don't sound like number 88 either.

Kazehana: number 88? What are you trying to say? Am i not good enough for you?

Benitsubasa: just put someone serious on the phone. I don't really care who!

Kazehana: wow this girl a total bitch.

Hung up makes them mad as Alex walks up while Matsu and Kazehana listen on the phone talking to Benitsubasa.

Alex walks to John.

Alex: John, you know where beat should be?

John: I'll ask Dennis, so you remember too of the prison planet huh?

Alex: Well I'm back and it's time to show this game the real and true dark kiva. Besides, I'm not the only one who is going there.

With beat

Beat: oh boy you sure you want to do this?

Benitsubasa: of course, I need my rematch with that sekirei of yours!

Beat: oh? Revenge will just give you more enemies, and my dad's old nickname was La oscuridad berzerker.

Benitsubasa: who cares?

Beat: okay, hmm i wonder if he has another new nickname.

Meanwhile

Dennis and Matsu try to find him but Dennis helps as Kazehana helps with John and alex.

Alex whistle as kivat II.

Kivat II: you remember?

Alex: yes and now is time to do this

Kivat II: John help me modify it a little in case you won't be of a fangire but just telling ya.

He flew and bit Alex's right hand he raised up.

Kiva ll: **BITE!**

Alex: henshin. (grab him and the belt appeared to put him upside down)

Then he transformed into a dark kiva but more bulkier.

Dark Kiva: Kamen rider! Dark Kiva!

with beat

Benitsubasa: well well what should I do with you?

Beat: you know is very unfair when I'm all tied up?

Benitsubasa: well you can't transform without using your hands now right?

Beat: …. isn't your ashikabi like… gay of something?

Benitsubasa: wait you know Natsuo?!

Beat: yeah in some way, but he's gay right?(she nodded) so why he's in the woman now and not just man?

Benitsubasa: Well, it's different he does it , I mean we joined and didn't kiss.

beat: oh okay cuz it doesn't make sense, I mean you think he overreact and dramatic?

Benitsubasa: what do you mean?

beat: this dude wanna destroy the world and everything being so hateful all because his lover is serving in a war zone and he dies, I mean seriously all of that? I mean that not what his lover wants nor it doesn't bring it back nor makes it better...I mean there other way to heal him or move on and to remember him , even other people out there for him, you ever think of that?

Benitsubasa: um…

Beat: and you joined him and never thought about that?

Benitsubasa: yes.

Beat: oh dear.

Then he got an idea which made him smile.

Beat: hey look back up!

She turned to see the beat get up and run off, even chain up.

Beat: come and get me!

Benitsubasa: damn it! Get him! (the fangires nodded)

the fangires start to gave chase after at Beat.

beat: wish I can use some help right about now

then hiding as he lose the fangires

beat: need to get out and break these chains.

Benitsubasa: and where exactly will you go? stop with the running, (crack her knuckles) why can't you stay put?

Beat: well bored to stay around I guess.

Then rose blossom petals appeared as Kazehana and decade came then came in surprise them as dark kiva double kick sent her crashing to the floor.

Beat: guys! Dark kiva?!

Dark Kiva: hey son!

Beat: DAD?!

Dark Kiva:(turn at Benitsubasa) tell you I'll find you, you've been warned.

Benitsubasa: you're Ashikabi's dad?!

Dark Kiva: yes and the true and new Dark rider, but that was from the original. Know me as, Kamen rider! Dark Kiva!

Beat: wow, cool...

Kazehana:(pick up a sake) look ,this is a rare choice sake the best money can buy

Beat: wait don't tell me where in...

Decade: yep a factory of booze and sake there is.

Beat: yeah she's wasted.

Decade to break the chain off of him while Kazehana drinks more of it.

Kazehana: You pick the great place for kidnapping.

They see fangries around.

Dark kiva: this girl is mine and Kazehana to deal with.

Beat: right! Anyway I promise yukari, can you guys handle this and bring the two sekirei alive with us?

the portal to show diend ,ixa ,and cross z along their sekirei and sekirei riders.

Diend: here's a portal for ya.

Beat: thanks Rodrick!

With yukari

Yukari is waiting as she sees the portal open and is Beat.

Beat: hey yukari.

Then see ku and dennis come in.

Beat: he made one for ya huh?

Dennis: yep.

Yukari: well I'm glad you made it Beaty.

Beat: yeah.

Yukari:(smirk) still you look good in a suit as a kid.

Beat: Come on! Blame the dai shocker!

Yukari: I'll thank them after I beat the snot of them, pun not intended.

Beat: no worries it's just a sentence.

Yukari: yes but still cute.

Beat: I know.

Then turn to see shinna.

Shinna: yukari are you-(spotted ku and gasp joy) ku!

Ku: big brother!

She cried of joy running then hugged him and shiina hugged her back as well.

Beat: so that's shiina huh?

Yukari: yep, and that's ku huh?

Beat: uh huh, dennis' sekirei.

Dennis: is nothing, i save her from trouble, I'm glad she can finally meet her brother.

Yukari: now then, shall we?

Beat: yeah.

Meanwhile

Dark kiva and Kazehana are dodging attacks from Benitsubasa's fist and kick, hainie about to attack him but he punches her away to hit with a dozen of sake. The kiva lookalike is fighting the fangire.

Dark kiva: you pissed with the wrong rider.

He kicked her stomach, sent her crashing to the wall, she stumbled as he got up, saw him walk up to her, he swatted her fist and punched her face and grabbed her and threw her again smash to the boxes as she grunt in pain.

Dark kiva: (walk up while pounding his fist together) get up! You wanted a good fight!

Benitsubasa: grr, I'll show you a good fight!

She threw many at first but then she felt seeing his aura showing an image of a monster, then dark kiva swatted her fist. Punch her stomach and ribs. Begin to punching her left and right rapidly to her face then a last one to the face as she cough spit, then dark kiva did it again and did an uppercut to her and doing very fast till a last one send to her face as she spinning flying crashed to the ground groaning in a lot of pain.

Dark kiva starts to walk up to her as he is leaving deep footprints on the concrete floor.

Benitsubasa: (looked at him while groaning in pain a little) _wh-what the hell is this guy?! i-it's like I'm fighting a road roller with truck arms!_

Dark kiva: give up.

Benitsubasa: never!

Dark kiva: I can see why my son thinks why do you like him do you?

Benitsubasa:( blushes) s-shut up! No I don't!

Dark kiva: well you are stubborn as he is.

Benitsubasa: i-im not !

Dark kiva: oh yeah even you chain him to prevent him from transforming , you just want him okay and fight perhaps holding back.

They turn to see Haihane up but drunk a bit

Benitsubasa: uh that stench! (cover her nose)you reek Haihan! You smell like a boozehound!

Haihane: (dizzy) oh that was way too much sake, gotta stop my head from spinning. (about to touch her head)

Dark kiva: wait don't touch your head! You're still...

She stabs her head with her claws as blood spills and screams in pain.

Dark kiva: (sweatdrop) have claws on your hands.

Benitsubasa: real smooth idiot!

Kazehana wind blasts the haihane to send her crashing onto the floor.

Kazehana: hope i get into this as well,(jump up and thrust both her hands) **FLOWER VANQUISH!**

Send a strong wind to hit Benitsubasa hard but she stands a bit.

Benitsubasa: don't you know who we are? We're the discipline squad-

Haihane: nobody mocks the discipline squad, (hiccup and dizzy)because we're the discipline squad and that is exactly why nobody mocks us okay? My ache head.

She impales her claws to her head again and screams of blood leak.

Dark kiva: I think you should sit this one out when your head is not drunk, (tighten his fist it's been awhile since I last used my moves, so don't whine when you lose!

He charges at the two members of the discipline squad.

Dark kiva: this might sting a bit! (black and green electric energy around his fist)

He threw a hard punch at Benitsubasa's gut. She screams of pain, sends her flying hard crash to the wall, she grunt in pain holding her sore stomach a bit, she crawls in getting up but her legs wobble a bit.

Dark kiva: still stubborn huh? I guess you and my son are decent to be his sekirei.

Benitsubasa: (blush) hell no !

Dark kiva: how cute

Benitsubasa and her partner charge in as dark kiva got his sword easily clashing against haihane and benitsubasa fighting Kazehana who dodges it but uses the wind to tear half of it and she back away.

Kazehana: Well I got to admit you two are not too shabby.

Benitsubasa: Are you trying to talk your way out of this Ms. Melons?

Kazehana: oh is this what you think I'm trying to do? Little miss washboard?

Benitsubasa: washboard?

Notice her outfit torn half to show her small right breasts make her blush embarrassed.

Dark kiva: oh boy.

Then she screams and covers herself.

Haihane: pff washboard. (chuckle)

Benitsubasa angry tick marks growl at her partner who whistles innocently.

Benitsubasa:(glared at dark kiva) you saw it didn't you?!

Dark kiva: nope.

Benitsubasa: even so, you are so dead!

She and her partner charge at them.

Dark kiva: i don't think so.

He raised his hands up as then Benitsubasa and haihane floated in mid air by cover of black and green electric energy.

Benitsubasa: wh-what?!

Dark Kiva: mess or piss off one Tanaka, you'll face them all.

He waves his hand as a circle makes them spin around in a circle till they smash their forehead together and drop them, they hiss in pain holding their head in pain of a bump.

Kazehana: Well Alex, I didn't know you can be deadly with the II. (drink her bottle)

Dark Kiva: let just say i have a history even in this rewrite

Benitsubasa and haihane charge in as kazehana dodge as the claw sekirei about to strike her with a book sword slash her and push her and that is decade.

Decade: glad I'm passing through.

Benitsubasa: YOU AGAIN!?

Dark kiva: (turn to decade) you could see that there descent to be together.

Decade: why your right, I can see that.

kazehana: thanks Johnny

Decade: gonna important you no matter what

Benitsubasa: get her haihane !

She charge in till decade grab the wind sekirei, He pull out a card and insert

ATTACK RIDE! SLASH!

A magenta slash wave sent the claw sekirei crashed to the ceiling wall and hit the ground groan in pain.

Decade: kazehana you can't fight solo like this

Benitsubasa: oh no you don't! **EXTREME, QUAKE!**

She sent a quake punch, made the two riders move and decade carried kazehana in bridal style as she blushed and heart beat of this feeling.

Decade: we riders make sure that any being human or nor, get hurt and at the bridge it was awful, i won't stand and see it happen again. I make sure that I'll stand by you and everyone's side, as a destroyer I'll destroy evil in order for peace and harmony to defeat their plans.

Kazehana: (blush) john, his heart, is so incredibly pure.

Benitsubasa: let's get this over with.

Decade: indeed, kazehana, will you be my sekirei and your ashikabi?

Kazehana: yes.

She grabs his helmet and kisses him then a tornado starts to whirl around them.

Benitsubasa: the hell is going on here?! That wind.…

Kazehana's thought: _is so hot, whatever the strange sessions are running wild in my body...my feelings are real there warmly and gently, thank you that I can scatter my old love into the wind._

Then kazehana started to glow and purple wings burst out from her back.

Dark kiva: _so this is emerging? I'm so proud of my little man._

Haihane: crap she emerged.

She got up and got ready as a windy tornado around her.

Kazehana: by the four winds of my contract, my Ashikabi's dark clouds will be blown away!

Decade: mind if i join?

Kazehana: of course my husband~.

He pulls out a plank card then it changes to a sekirei symbol with a number 3 as he opens his driver and places the card in.

ATTACK RIDE: SEKIREI 3!

He dusted his hands as they both nodded as a double wind blowing around like crazy together.

Kazehana: **FLOWER WHIRLWIND!**

They shot their winds to send them the two flying as the secondary rider watches this and then decade use the wind to capture the two unconscious sekirei

Decade: time to bring them to us, better drop them at the lab.

He opens the portal as they walk inside.

Timeskip

Ku and Shiina are happy to be together and start playing around while their ashikabis are walking at the inn.

Beat: (notice the door is broken) uh oh this is not very good.

Miya: (came out) oh hello Beat, I see you and Dennis came back.

Beat: and look who we brought.

She turns to see yukari and shiina.

Miya: oh my, friends of yours?

Beat: yep, meet yukari, we know way back and her sekirei shiina, ku's big brother. Guys meet miya , the landlady and owner of the inn.

Shiin:( bow slightly) hello.

Yukari: is nice to meet you.

Miya: nice to meet you two.

Then the portal opened to see John and Alex along with others came in, John holding the unconscious Benitsubasa and haihane in his shoulders.

John: we're back.

Beat: hey J, hey dad, (Kivat II then flew up to him) guess you miss the part that my dad was the original Dark Kiva.

John: I know.

Beat: how did- you never mind.

They walked in as Alex felt a flinch as 3 oni masks appeared around miya, the large man fearly turned slowly at her as she was still smiling and eye smile.

Miya: you seem to forget a reminder of the rule.

Alex: n-now miya, it slips, I-I'll promise to fix it! I swear!

Miya: I know but we need to fix your reminder next time before you act.

She grabs him as he is being dragged as he screams for Sophie but she stays out of it not involving miya's wrath.

Timeskip

Beat and John are in Dennis' room with the two former members of the discipline squad members.

Dennis: Well now we got them, now we need for them to wake up.

Beat: damn my dad sure did a number on her a bit.

John: I'll go out patrol. (walk off)

Beat: got it. (turn his attention to the two sekireis) Benitsubasa told me that she and gloomy claws were assigned to a gay ashikabi.

Dennis: Yeah I can see that they need to open their eyes, you can stop with the insult if they are not enemies no more.

Beat: alright then. (pick Benitsubasa up) Come on you'll be at my room to talk. (walk off)

Dennis remove haihane's claws, waited her to wake up as she groan a bit and see him make her blush

Dennis: oh hey there.

Haihane: hey…. (remembered and start to gloom) my show….

Dennis: your show? Oh well if you like i recorded it, meaning is safe if you want the time to ever watch it. I mean a pause since I was doing my work.

Haihane: …

Dennis: you okay?

She turn with a joy of her smile to tackle him in a hug

Dennis: gah!

Haihane: THANK YOU!

Dennis: no problem, a pretty girl like you should always smile. No need to feel down when you need a little help. (petted her head)

she starts to have a blush and starts to feel hot.

Haiane: you...i remember at the bridge...i didn't, i didn't say as...munch your the first person who ever called me that and this feeling...i never felt so...

She then gives him a kiss on the lips then starts to feel warm.

Haihane: _he's the one.… he's the one that will protect me… and make me feel warm…._

Then her wings burst, showing sharp claws like wings, as she breaks the kiss and fixes her hair, smiling at him.

Haihane: I shall claw and rip apart all who shall sadden my ashikabi, number 104 Haihane.

Dennis: welcome aboard.

With beat

Beat sees Benitsubasa waking up looking at him.

Beat: what's up? You okay?

Benitsubasa: y-you!?

Beat: yep, me.

She hiss in pain a little, notice bandages around her stomach, legs and her left wrist and some bandage on her cheek and her forehead.

Beat: seem my dad really put a number on ya huh?

Benitsubasa: I guess you didn't exaggerate it then.

Beat: he was a pro luchador until he met my mom and retired after holding the championship for 17 years.

Benitsubasa: no shit, anyway... why?

Beat: what do you mean?

Benitsubasa: why did you bring me here? After all, the things my partner and I have done at the bridge and I kidnapped you.

Beat: eh, water under the bridge.

She look at him confuse

Beat: (sigh) because even what you did, is the right thing to do. I mean, you want revenge but look around you, being used and feel like being a tool and weapon for just a game of killing and what? It be nothing, do you ever want peace and to be treated as a person and not a thing?

Benitsubasa: u-um… yes.

Beat: exactly, even you got defeated and survived my dad's attacks. You prove and show enough of a good fighter.

That makes her blush, she can't hide these feelings and feel so hot, her heart beating fast.

Beat: even if you get angry, you're still cute and I would be glad you are my sekirei as well.

That made her more red and her heart beating faster.

Beat: So what do you say? Wanna be my sekirei?

Benitsubasa: w-wel... I... I...

Beat: yes?

She can't take it anymore, then she jumps and kisses him by the lips.

Benitsubasa: _I found him at last, he's my true ashikabi and i love him._

Then her back started to glow as a pair of hot pink wings burst out of her back.

Then she broke the kiss then made a smile while holding his check.

Benitsubasa:(smile) may my fist pulverize the blocks my ashikabi's way, sekirei 105 Benitsubasa, thank you, so much.

Beat: (smile) no problem, just doing my job.

with john

John, musuki and karasuba patrol looking at the night, the two sekirei lean to john's shoulder.

Karasuba: thanks for everything you three have done.

John: is nothing, (kiss her cheek) is what a rider does.

Musuki: so… what now?

John: seem nothing around yet.

Then Karasuba smiles sexaully.

Karasuba: miya said not the inn, since now we're outside, it seems the perfect spot~.

John:(smirk) I see.

Musuki: (tilt her head) huh?

John: let me show you musuki.

Musuki: is it a fighting move?

John and Karasuba look at each other then chuckle with a smile.

John: so innocent.

Karasuba: just like musubi.

John: I'll show you.

Musuki: okay.

John scooted over to her and kissed her, making her wings emerge, then he kissed her more as she began to moan. John began to fondle her breasts as well and finger her pussy. as she blush and m*** more enjoying this pleasure and feeling he's giving her.

Musuki: i-i feel funny john.

John: This is pleasure.

Musuki: (moan) p-pleasure?

John: Yes, it's a feeling that lets you feel good for a love couple when they are ready, do you like it? (kisses her neck and lick it)

Musuki: u-um... I don't know.

John: Come on musuki, tell me you don't want this?

John whispered to her how it is as she was enjoying so much, she began to nod.

musuki: more, please~.

john: good and look.

He shows her his cock as she panting and blushing, musuki licking his cock all over and begins to kiss the top and sucking it. bopping her head up and down ,fingering her pussy making it wetter of her juice, John grunt of pleasure at how good she was doing.

John: I'm cumming!

He cum to her mouth and some of her face, she swallowed and tasted the cum she wiped off of her face, it was sweet like cake or candy.

John: how is it?

Musuki: g-good.

Then yume begins to take over, licking the cum and giggling with a smile at john.

John: hey yume.

Yume: hey john, been awhile.

John: how's my cum taste?

Yume: (lick some cum) it's good~.

Karasuba: hello yume.

Yume: karasuba, good to see you.

karabasa:(strip her clothes) I was hoping we both get some time with johnny~.

She smiled at her loving the idea as she started licking her ashikabi's dick as the 4th sekirei joined in.

John: so good

They kept licking his cock all over to make it all wet, karasuba licking and sucking his balls make it nice and licking it, karsubasa finger her pussy and yume do a boobjob on his cock make it good and faster as he cant hold it.

John: I'm cumming again!

He burst another load onto his two sekireis; they licked it off and tasted it.

Musuki: so good~ and now~.

She raised her butt in front of his cock but karsubasa went on him and lined his cock to her pussy.

John: Very well, let's see how well sekireis can take it?

He pulls a card as a duplication of himself and they strip naked.

John prime begins to shove his cock deep to yume who's in four legs, he pounding her a lot while fondling her huge boobs a lot. Yume even let Musuki who felt it inside and she moaned like crazy that John was going very fast. Karasuba riding on John 2's rock, he fondles her breasts as he moves his hips a lot to pound her nonstop, make the two sekirei roll their eyes up and stick their tongue out, they can't stop they're pleasure of the two johns give them.

Yume: th-this is incredible!

Karasuba: FUCK OH FUCK YES!

John and John 2: we're cumming!

They cummed a lot as they moaned loudly, panting as the second John vanished.

Yume: i-i have no idea about this… a-amazing thing.

Karasuba: holyshit, that, was, fucking, amazing.

Yume let musuki back in charge

Musuki: Johnny, I feel( smile) so good , I seem to like it.

John: yep.

Musuki: i love you.

Karasuba: i love you as well John.

John: And I love you both.

The next day

Beat and Dennis are in the living room with there new sekireis with the tall teen laying on the floor and dennis is writing some equations, chris, xan and rodrick with their sekirei watches tv, Tsukiumi joining with beat as he got up a bit, ku and matsu with dennis, musubi and uzume with beat lean to his shoulders and musuki and john in.

John: Has anyone seen kazehana?

Musubi: Oh she said she has to get dressed.

Kazehana came in naked but in an apron

Kazehana: I wanna do something special to welcome my husband home~ you like~.

John: the fuck?

Beat and xan nosebleed cover his nose and Dennis and Chris steam out.

Beat: didn't see that coming!

Xan: holy crap! (cover his eyes)

Dennis: why here?!

Chris: damn!

Rodrick: hmm.

Matsu: WHOA! that's a sexy outfit!

Tsukiumi: what outfit?! she's practically naked!

Benitsubasa: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!

Haiane: who cares? Is there another one? I wanna impress Denny with it.

Kazehana: (lean close and touch his lips) ah, it's okay that you don't like Johnny, and if you want I can take, it, off~~.

Then miya whacks kazehana with the ladle on the head.

Miya: ( oni mask appeared) again nudity is strictly forbidden here kazehana.

Kazehana: um miya think you can stop doing that? It creeps me out.

Karasuba came and hugged him.

Karasuba: last night was great.

Miya: What did you mean last night karasuba?

Karasuba: (smirk) oh let just say, I'm one step ahead, since you said not the inn, but did not say not around in private at the city.

Then she made three more oni masks.

Beat, Dennis, Xan and Chris: AHHHHH!

Miya and Karasuba went outside to the training area, then tried to cut her with a knife as karasuba dodging as the black sekirei chuckle.

Miya: You shouldn't try to work around my rules karasuba.

Karasuba: (giggle) slip my mind, beside you need to share johnny, i just wanna get to know him more.

Miya continues her assault trying to punish the black sekirei.

Miya: I know John all my life when he's little even history rewrite after the prison planet.

Karasuba: really?

Miya: why yes, now it's time to take your punishment.

Karasuba: you have to hit me first miya.

Miya: Oh I do.

Karasuba: don't be jealous, you don't even own the entire city.

Beat: this is scary as i thought.

Dennis: dude you and karasuba?

John: nope, let say double for nothing.

Beat: what are you?

John: just a kamen rider passing through, remember that (walk off)

Then the other boy's sekirei is thinking the same way as they are blushing, interesting, embarrassed of it.

Beat: (sigh) John is mysterious as ever, i guess keep going on munch surprises then i thought.

* * *

 **(SMB Heroes of the Stars ED 01 - One Star)**

The music is playing and the screen shows the moon.

 **(Waratte fuzakeatte mo nanika ga chigau nanika tarinai) {Even if we laughed and joked around together, something is different, something is lacking}**

The scene shows the three ashikabi riders are standing on the docks looking at the moon at the night sky.

 **(Yurayura yureru mayoi o fukiobase) {Blow away the wavering, swaying confusion}**

The scene changes to viewing there side smiling and then to there front and runs.

 **(Hoshii mono wa ichiban tookute mo tsukamu sa itsuka wa ano sekai wo te ni ireru sa mirai wa mou tomaranai ashita mo kagayaku darou) {Even if what I want is the farther away, I'll grab it someday that world will be mine! The future won't stop anymore, tomorrow will shine for me too.}**

The scene changes to them running in japan with there sekirei following up then next there family coming up running, there rider sekirei's speeds up further leaving team's Beats' John' and Dennis's sekirei with there Ashikabi's running together.

 **(Donna toki mo hikaru yume ga aru) {No matter when, there is always one shining star.}**

Then it changes to the three teams looking up to the moon and then to the stars and the music stops to show the stars in the night sky and then the MBI tower.


End file.
